Just A Smile
by Enn Arr
Summary: She was plain. Boring. Unremarkable. Uninteresting. But then she smiled and James was hooked. Everyone knew that James was undeniably, completely, madly, truly, irrevocably, in all honesty, head-over-boots in love with Hermione Granger... aside from her. So, what does he do about it? Multiple POVs. Fluff with a dash of drama and a splice of angst. [Hermione Granger x James Potter]
1. James Potter

**IMPORTANT (MUST READ)**

 **Before you proceed to this chapter, I will just point out some things to you that is extremely relevant in this story.**

 **1.) Hermione is NOT a time traveler. She really is born in this time as Professor McGonagall's niece. So, no time turners, no conflict about changing the future, no horcrux hunting with the Marauders, no secrets hush-hush, and other things.**

 **2.) As the story progress, you might find that some character POV's have different timeless. Some might be in the present but others are way back into the past. However, I will do my best to make you understand that the scenarios in the chapters are either in the present or in the past, however in subtle forms.**

 **3.) I will update this book every day or twice a day, and that means, yes, every day there's a new chapter for you. I have already written a total of 21 chapters for this book and counting. So, yey!**

 **4.) To my Vampirism readers that somehow made it to this book: I'm sorry to say this but Just A Smile will be my priority from now on although I will still update Vampirism, just not weekly anymore. I find that Just A Smile is very easy to update and it's consuming my every time that I find myself writing a new chapter for this book rather than Vampirism. But don't worry, once I get this out of my system, I will update my other book and I won't abandon it. I REPEAT I WON'T ABANDON VAMPIRISM! Promise.**

 **5.) English is not my first language. I do not really know the correct usage of American English or the UK English so I apologise in advance if I use the UK English and then the American English. Also, sorry for the wrong grammars and wrong typos. I had the reasons above. Sorry people!**

 **I guess that's it. That wasn't so bad now, was it? ~ NR xx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter One**

 ** _James Potter_**

A familiar melodic laughter had somehow stood out amongst the buzzing chatter in the Great Hall and reached a Sixth Year Gryffindor with messy jet-black hair that stood out at odd angles. James Potter's ears perked up and he whipped his head to the direction of the sound, his heart soaring.

His hazel eyes, always gleaming with mischief but now dreamy and glazed, sought for the person responsible for the beautiful sound of laughter that made his stomach clench and his heart leap.

His eyes landed on her.

Soft tawny eyes. Brown wild and bushy hair. Pearly white teeth. Beautiful smile. Seeing her made his legs weak and his palms sweat. He began wiping them on his robes as he stared at her.

Her name was Hermione Granger and she was going to be his future wife.

Although she didn't know that last bit yet.

"Doesn't she look beautiful, Pads?" He questioned, a large smile on his lips. He hadn't received an answer so he began punching his companion repeatedly on the arm without removing his gaze from the unsuspecting witch. "Hey, Pads. Pads. Padfoot. Sirius. Black. Pads!"

"Oy!" James could hear the scowl on Sirius' voice. "Stop doing that! This is abuse of the highest level, mate!"

"Doesn't she look beautiful, Pads?" He only repeated.

"I heard you the first time!"

"Then why aren't you answering me then?" He quipped, still watching her talk to her housemates.

Her blue and bronze Ravenclaw uniform really brought out her tawny eyes and sun kissed skin. She never failed to bring warmth in his chest with her laughter or her smile. Her smile made him want to smile. Her laugh made him want to laugh. Everything about her made him feel light and content. He wondered if this was what muggle drugs felt like.

"Because I know you won't listen to my answer anyway!"

She was so beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful and enchanting in the most simple way, making her more special and precious to him. She had a certain grace in her movements. Her beauty was a quiet and hidden way that was breathtaking once you discovered it.

"See?!" Sirius harrumphed when his messy jet-black haired friend failed to give him a response yet again.

"Did you say something?" James smiled slowly as he watched her throw her head back, still laughing without care, her grin brightening her whole face.

Sirius exasperatedly threw his hands up in the air.


	2. Hogwarts Academy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Two**

 ** _Hogwarts Academy_**

Everyone knew the story of Lily Evans and James Potter. How it began and how it ultimately ended. The whole Hogwarts had witnessed it for four years. Four grueling years of hexes, screams, dramatic walkouts and the most outlandish love declarations spanning from a loud 'I love you' in the hallway, to bad poetry and off key songs, up until to the 'Will You Marry Me' in the Great Hall.

Everyone was just waiting for Lily to accept James' date — and/or marriage — proposals. They were so sure that the outspoken and temperamental redheaded Gryffindor was going to give in someday one way or another. It was just a matter of time. Many had placed bets on where, when, and how. Even the teachers had partaken in the so called bet, confident that they were going to win.

What they never took account on and never expected in their wildest dreams was for James Potter to fall in love with someone else until that faithful night when Professor McGonagall's niece showed up in their Sixth Year.

The first time they heard about her was from Headmaster Dumbledore three days after term started. They were having dinner when he announced that Professor McGonagall's niece was going to start studying in Hogwarts after being homeschooled for five years. She would arrive next week and they should all make her feel welcomed.

The second time was when they started pestering Professor McGonagall about her.

"My brother's daughter," the stern Head of House in Gryffindor told those who asked with a frown on her thin lips.

They asked why she never mentioned her.

"My brother and I had a falling out years before she was born," Professor McGonagall answered impatiently. "We had different beliefs and views in life. I never found out about her existence until the day he sent me a letter telling me that he was ill and he needed me to take care of her when he died. He passed away on the 29th of August."

They said their condolences and she said her thanks.

When they asked why her last name was different from hers, she gave them an unimpressed stare.

"Granger is my maiden name," she told them in a casual manner.

They were shocked. They didn't know that McGonagall was actually married.

The third and last time was when the second week of term came and that meant that McGonagall's niece had finally arrived. It was Sunday night when they first saw her and she was formally introduced to them.

She stood in front of the Great Hall, looking unremarkably plain. She had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She was slender and short but with long legs and arms. There wasn't anything attractive about her. None. Nothing that could capture their interest. Nothing that could make her attractive to them.

She was plain. Boring. Unremarkable. Uninteresting.

"My name is Hermione Granger."

But then she smiled and James was hooked.


	3. James Potter II

**Thanks for those who have reviewed!**

 **BeautifulTrauma: Hermione is really born in their time. McGonagall is really her aunt. I don't really like the concept of the time turner and the travelling back in time thing although it is very appealing. I don't think I can write this story in the same concept because I'd probably just mess that up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Three**

 ** _James Potter II_**

"Ouch! Ow! Ahh!"

Everyone lifted their heads because of the odd noise and watched as a number of books flew by and started chasing and attacking James Potter and Sirius Black around the Library. They were puzzled when they saw Madame Pince chasing after the books, waving her wand futilely whilst she screeched at the boys to stop running.

"Is she crazy?" Sirius hissed at James as he ducked behind a bookshelf. "Doesn't she see the amount of books trying to kill us?!"

"Ow!" James howled and gritted his teeth before sprinting, pulling Sirius behind him, when a book had bitten his ankle.

A bloody book. Bit. Him.

He didn't even know that books had teeth and that it would hurt!

"More running, less talking!" He panted to the grey eyed boy.

It wasn't supposed to end up that way; with books chasing them and with them running for their lives. For one thing, it was supposed to be Snivellus in the first place.

They learned the day before that the greasy git was going to study in the library for a Potions test tomorrow afternoon. James had an ingenious plan to sabotage him. He thought of a way to charm the books so that whenever Snape opened one, it would automatically attack him.

Sirius laughed and exclaimed that he was a genius. Remus only shook his head and continued reading. Peter merely asked if they could go to the kitchens that night.

He thought that it was a great idea.

If only he and Padfoot weren't pants at Charms, that is.

One misspoke latin word, one wrong flick, and a dozen of books suddenly became animated and started attacking them, thus prompted Madame Pince to chase after the books, and in effect, them.

"Heeeelp!" Sirius shrieked, waving his hands in the air as they both frantically headed towards the doors.

"Go! Go! Go!" James pushed Sirius, scrambling behind him, feeling his ankle throb in pain.

They were just about to welcome their freedom when someone had stepped in the doorway, completely blocking their exit, and James dug his heels on the floor when he saw wild brown hair and tawny eyes. He halted and grabbed Sirius on his collar, preventing him from colliding with his precious Ravenclaw.

James forgot about the evil books when her eyes landed on him and he felt his lips quirking up into a trancelike smile.

She looked absolutely love—

BAM!

"OWW!" James howled when a book slammed into the back of his head and the other books started beating him and Sirius until they fell on the floor and covering their heads with their eyes closed.

"Immobulus!"

Suddenly the beatings ceased and James opened his eyes to see the books suspended in the air. He turned to his lovely, his most precious, the love of his life, Hermione Granger, who had her vine wood wand out. A dreamy sigh escaped his lips as she twirled her wand in her fingers.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Granger!" Madame Pince called out as she huffed and panted towards them. She casted a glare towards the boys laying on the floor. "I don't know what you were planning, boys, but your Head of House will hear about this, I can assure you!"

Sirius and James slowly stood up, groaning as they felt their sore muscles and tendons from all the beatings and running. Not only did James' ankle throbbed in pain, the back of his head felt like a bludger had repeatedly hit on it. It was pulsing in pain.

"Bloody hell, fuck!" Sirius swore, rubbing his stinging arm.

"Language!" Hermione admonished.

James smacked the back of Sirius' head. "Don't curse in front of a lady," he berated before he flashed a charming smile to Hermione, which would've been effective if his left cheek wasn't swelling purple. "Hello, Hermione. You look so beautiful today!"

Behind him, Sirius snickered.

Hermione sent him an confused look before she turned to the books in the air, brandishing her wand and casting a, "Finite Incantatum." She did another wave, causing the books to float and glide towards the bookshelves, filling in the gaps.

Madame Pince gave her a stink eye that could make anyone cower, even the great Albus Dumbledore. However, Hermione didn't falter and bestowed the elder witch a small smile that made James' heart thunder against his chest.

"Don't worry, Madame Pince," Hermione reassured the witch. "They're all in their respective places. Not one is misplaced. I promise."

Madame Pince harrumphed. "We'll see, girls." She switched her glare to the boys. "Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"Thank you for your concern, Madame." Sirius gave the older witch a suggestive wink.

Madame Pince shrieked at them to leave and the two boys immediately limped towards the exit. James looked over his shoulder as he went away, his eyes only on hers, and the last thing he saw after they left was her sweet smile that would never get old and he would never get tired staring at.

James had never felt so light until that moment.

The feeling didn't go away even after Professor McGonagall had given them detention.

 **A/N: Reviews are welcomed!**


	4. Hogwarts Academy II

**Don't forget to read chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Four**

 ** _Hogwarts Academy II_**

They hadn't noticed it at first and it took a long while however they realised as time passed that James' grand declarations of love for Lily had somehow dwindled. Once it was every single day, now it was once a week, and then there was once in a month, until there was nothing in the next month and the month after that. It was odd to expect something to happen only to realize at the end of the day that nothing occurred.

Where was the bad poetry? Where were the very corny love songs? Where were the love letters, or the incessant date and marriage proposals? Where had it all gone? Not even Albus Dumbledore could answer that. There were no shouts, no fireworks, no explosions, and no creative hexes. Nothing. It was quite impossibly the quietest year that they had ever since the Marauders had stepped foot into the school.

Lily was convinced that they had a big prank coming on, that's why James hadn't put more effort into courting her. So, everyone waited for it to happen. A day passed, then a week, then a month. Clearly, there was no prank going on unless you counted their usual pranks to the Slytherins which it didn't count at all. Then Lily assumed that it was going to be the biggest marriage proposal to date.

But there was still nothing.

Some had asked Lily what happened. Why wasn't James' declaring his love for her for many months? What did she do? Did she finally broke him? Lily would flush red and started yelling that she didn't care if James stopped, and that in fact, she would like it very much if it was permanent. Everyone noticed that she only shouted those answers if James was within earshot.

It was December when they finally knew the reason why James had acted quite out of his character that year.

They were having their dinner when Hermione Granger went to the Gryffindor table and stopped in front of the famous Marauders.

A number of people had noticed the bushy haired girl because of her blue and bronze uniform that stood out amongst the sea of red and gold. James was talking to Sirius when she approached them and everyone had seen when he clamped his mouth shut when he saw her and started staring at the Ravenclaw student.

"Hey, Remus," Hermione had said to the sandy haired boy. She was carrying an Ancient Runes book. "You forgot this in class earlier."

Remus smiled shyly at the Ravenclaw as he took the book from her slender hands. "Thanks, Hermione."

A conversation about Ancient Runes soon followed. James was silent throughout the whole exchange, still staring at Hermione. By that time, most of the people in the Great Hall had noticed this peculiar occurrence. James was a friendly person who would greet anyone who would talk to him. He should've been jumping and introducing himself to the brown haired Ravenclaw, but he was unnaturally and uncharacteristically silent.

"What happened to him?" Frank Longbottom was heard asking Sirius.

Sirius snorted. "What do you think?"

They had all pieced it all together by that time; even Lily who was beginning to look red in the face. Sirius had smirked at her expression.

Hermione smiled and waved goodbye, having already finished the conversation. She was about to leave when she caught James' eye and she waved tentatively at him before walking back to the Ravenclaw table.

She never saw the wide, blinding smile that James sported after that but everyone else sure did.

"She waved at me," James said, voice full of wonder.

Remus chuckled. Sirius patted him on the back. Peter continued eating his kidney pie.

Frank looked astonished. "You like Hermione?" He asked to the leader of the Marauders.

James still had his wide smile on, not hearing Frank's question. "She waved at me." He looked positively giddy.

The mystery was finally solved.

 _Poor Lily,_ they all had thought that night.


	5. Remus Lupin

**Thank you for those who have reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Five**

 ** _Remus Lupin_**

"I'm really glad that you're doing this, Prongs," Remus told him, smiling lightly. "I can't believe that the great James Potter is actively doing his homework. I'm proud of you."

James blushed as he continued his chicken scratch on the parchment. "Shut up, mate." He paused and looked up. "Do you really think that Hermione will notice me if I start doing this?"

Remus nodded as he opened a Sixth Year charms book. "Of course. Hermione values her studies a lot. If she sees you studying or making your homework, she'll be interested especially considering that you usually don't do it until the last minute."

"And you know this, how?" James narrowed his eyes on him.

Remus chuckled, knowing exactly what his friend was thinking as it was written clearly across his face.

"Don't worry, I don't fancy your girl," he assured him. "She's a Ravenclaw, Prongs. It's obvious that she values studying."

James pouted a bit. "Then why was she talking to you the other week?"

Remus was confused. "When? I don't remember."

"When she gave you your Ancient Runes book." James still sounded like a petulant child.

Remus finally remembered. "Oh." He chuckled. "The both of us are classmates in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. We talk from time to time but only to discuss about subjects, James. Don't make a big deal about it."

Godric. James was a possessive prat sometimes even more than Remus and he was the werewolf between the two of them.

"You better be right," James grumbled as he flexed his cramped fingers.

Remus smiled behind his book. They all knew knew how much their leader would do anything and give everything just to get Hermione's (positive) attention. He'd probably grovel if he and Sirius hadn't stopped him.

"Just a smile," James had said to them one day whilst watching her walk past. "I just want to see her beautiful smile aimed at me."

Needless to say it was a big contrast to how James would handle his affections to Lily Evans.

Sirius thought that it was about time that he finally got over the 'redheaded uptight nightmare.' Peter thought it was weird that he stopped his declarations, interpreting it as not a strong love like what he had for Lily.

Remus thought that it was wonderful to see him like this. It proved how much James had matured and Hermione was the push he needed to act like it. For the first time, James actually did something that wasn't related to Quidditch or pranking the Slytherins. Albeit it was because of a girl, at least he wasn't spouting off ridiculous poetry and ballads that were just embarrassing.

Hermione was good for him, Remus concluded as he watched his friend writing his essay with a dedication he normally reserved for a Quidditch game (usually if it was against the Slytherin house).

"Hey, Moony?" James called out. "Where can I get more information about the Polyjuice Potion?"

Remus smiled and handed him another book.

The next week, when they had submitted their ten foot essays, and the professors had finished grading them, Professor McGonagall approached the leader of the Marauders in her class with a rolled parchment in her hands.

James sat straight, probably bracing himself for another stern scolding. However, they were all shocked when the severe looking professor gave him a small smile as she handed him his essay.

"The best one to date," she said when he accepted. "Keep up the good work, Mister Potter."

Professor McGonagall glanced at her niece and shot James a knowing look before she resumed handing out essays to the other students. James blushed profusely as his hazel eyes flickered towards Hermione who was talking with her aunt about her own essay.

"What did you get?" Sirius asked, leaning over his shoulder.

When James unrolled his parchment, they all saw an O on the top of the essay. It was his very first that year.

"Ohhh! Congratulations, Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed as he mussed his best friend's hair.

"Not the hair!" James squawked.

Remus couldn't help but smile again. He looked at Hermione and saw that she was watching them with a small grin on her face.

Remus suddenly understood why James was so smitten with her.


	6. Hogwarts Academy III

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Six**

 ** _Hogwarts Academy III_**

Everyone was absolutely puzzled why James fancied Hermione Granger and had completely forgotten about Lily Evans; as though he hadn't claimed that he was in love with her for four years straight starting from Second Year to their Fifth, and early Sixth Year. They couldn't see how and why James would ever want to replace the beautiful redhead with bright green eyes with a frizzy haired bookworm with plain muddy eyes. They just didn't understand why.

It was near Christmas break when another bet circled around the whole castle, led by none other than the infamous Seventh Year Prewett twins, Gideon and Fabian. To put it simply, the bet was about when James would finally stop fancying the brunette of the house Ravenclaw. It could either be a date or a scenario that would end his ridiculous infatuation for the bookworm.

"Mine is when Lily starts pursuing him," one Fifth Year Hufflepuff had said with three Galleons in her hands. "It's obvious he's just doing it for attention."

"When we come back after the break," one Seventh Year Ravenclaw had said with five Galleons. "Hopefully, by that time, he would finally see reason by then, don't you think?"

"Obviously it's when Lily would confess her feelings for him," one Sixth Year Gryffindor had scoffed and handed the twins ten Galleons. "He's just making Lily jealous for liking another girl. It's so obvious."

The Marauders heard about the bet the next day and they hadn't wasted a time to confront the twins about it in the Gryffindor common room. The people watched as James stomped towards the Seventh Year twins with his hands clenched and a murderous expression on his face. The rest of the Marauders followed closely behind their leader, lending him their silent support.

The twins saw James and grew alarmed when he stopped in front of them.

"I heard about the bet," James spat vehemently. "I know that you two had started it."

Gideon and Fabian exchanged looks of unease. They knew better than to mess with Potter who technically ruled Hogwarts with his mates.

"Err, you see, mate," Gideon started but he shut his mouth when James raised his palm up.

"I don't want to hear excuses," James seethed.

"It's just for fun," Fabian tried to explain but was silenced when James shot him a dark look.

James scoffed and took out a bag of Galleons from his pocket. Their eyes widened, thinking about how many Galleons the bag must have. James smirked when he saw their flabbergasted expression when he threw the bag to Gideon.

"I want to place a bet," he began darkly.

Another exchange looks of unease. The spectators watched on, perplexed about James' intentions.

"Err, okay." Gideon pulled out a fifteen foot parchment and a quill that hovered hesitantly over the paper.

"Err, so, uhm, tell us the date when," Fabian squirmed slightly, "you'd stop, err, fancying Granger."

James leaned his head closer and looked at them straight in the eyes.

He only said one word.

"Never."

And they believed him.

 **A/N: Reviews are highly welcomed!**


	7. Sirius Black

**BeautifulTrauma : This should've been on the last chapter but I forgot to add this xD Sorry. Uhm. Lily will most definitely be jealous because she is a 15 years old girl who, while she might not like James all that much, is used to his affections. Even I would be jealous if the guy who claims forever to me for FOUR YEARS just up and left because a new girl shows up. That sucks. I also don't like putting Lily on the pedestal because I think the books put too much emphasis on that and I already have Hermione as my goddess. Hermione and Remus are just acquaintances. They know and talk to each other but they're not overly close much. As of now, Hermione doesn't even think that James knows about her because it's quite obvious that James is a popular guy while she's just a nobody. She knows of James but to her, he is just the famous boy in school for getting into too much trouble and nothing else. That will change as the story progress.**

 **Sheraal : I know that since in the 4th book, Hermione can be really pretty if she wanted to be (especially with the Viktor, Cormac and Ron thing) but if you compare Hermione to other characters (Ginny, Lavender, Luna, Cho etc), she is really plain compared to them. So if you compare her to Lily, it would be Lily hands down that is beautiful. Don't get me wrong, I am not putting Hermione's character down. I just want to point out that while the majority of the characters find her plain, the people who actually matters find her beauty within. As my major characters discover her beauty, I want the readers to discover it with them. That's why I point out that Hermione's really plain UNTIL you get to know her. I really hope that makes sense because it made more sense in my head.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 ** _Sirius Black_**

"I don't know what to do."

Sirius' steps faltered into a halt when he heard a familiar voice. He looked around the dark and empty hallway, wondering where the voice had came from. It was nearing curfew and he was just heading towards the Gryffindor dorm after having a lovely stroll with a pretty Hufflepuff Fifth Year that ended up with a snog in a broom cupboard somewhere. He didn't think that there were others out when Filch and Mrs. Norris were terrorising the corridors at night.

Sirius shrugged. It must've been his imagination.

"You do know what to do."

His eyebrows knitted. That one was extremely familiar, especially since he had heard it in his Charms, Potions and Transfiguration class all the time with Lily Evans.

It was Hermione Granger.

He immediately searched where her voice had came from, knowing that Hermione had just responded to someone whose voice was lower than hers. It was clearly a boy that she was talking to.

James would be pissed when he learned out about this.

Sirius made his steps light and careful as he looked around. He peeked behind a wall and saw something on the other side that made him pause.

It was Hermione Granger with his younger brother, Regulus Black.

He felt more confused than ever. What were they doing out together in this night? All alone?

They weren't doing anything malicious. Their bodies weren't touching and they weren't close. They were just standing in front of each other in the middle of the corridor, unafraid that they could be caught.

Sirius wondered if this was a first time occurrence or if it happened before.

"I know you're scared," Hermione continued, unaware of the watchful eyes trained upon them. "I'd probably be too if I were you. But you're a brave boy, Regulus. One of the bravest that I've ever met. I'm sure that he will accept you."

"What if he doesn't?" Sirius felt something stir in his chest when he heard Regulus' broken voice. "What if he doesn't listen to me? What if he still doesn't accept me? I'm afraid that he will turn me away just like what he had done years ago because I got sorted into Slytherin."

"Stop saying things like that. He will not do that." Hermione's voice was firm and full of conviction. "Sirius is not going to turn away his little brother like that."

Sirius startled. They were speaking about him.

"He did it before," Regulus muttered bitterly. "Whose to say that he won't be doing it again? I knew that he was ashamed when I got Slytherin. I thought that it was okay, you know? He was my brother, my blood. I never expected that he'd deny me in front of his friends, that he'd choose his friends over me."

"Sirius was a child back then," Hermione told him. "He did that because he didn't know what he was doing. He didn't think about the consequences of his actions. I'm sure Sirius misses you, Regulus. You're his little brother and not even house rivalry can erase that."

"I miss him," Regulus confessed, brushing his black hair back. "I have never felt so alone when he stopped talking to me. Then, there's this thing about our parents and it got all so complicated. I just want it to end, you know? I just want my brother back."

"Oh, Regulus."

Sirius turned away and leaned his back against the wall, his throat bopping with emotion. He never knew that his actions affected his brother so much. Regulus had always been calm and cold whenever they encountered each other. It was hard to tell what he really was thinking.

All this time, Regulus missed him just as much as Sirius did.

"Just talk to him," Hermione added. "Tell him everything and leave nothing out. He will not leave you. He will not abandon you. He will help you. Have faith, Regulus."

There was long silence then a sigh.

"Okay, Hermione."

Sirius left with determined steps.

It took weeks before Regulus heeded Hermione's advice and approached him. His normally calm and collected brother was fidgeting with nerves when he stopped him in the corridor. His younger brother couldn't make any eye contact on him and Sirius felt a pang in his chest.

Regulus shouldn't acted like that around him.

"Er, Sirius? Can I talk to you in private?"

Sirius didn't answer and instead, pulled his little brother in a tight embrace. He felt him went rigid in his arms and he hugged him tighter. It took a beat before Regulus found the courage to embrace him back.

"I miss you, little brother," Sirius murmured to his ear.

Regulus cried.

That Christmas break, Regulus joined Sirius to the Potter manor to celebrate Christmas together.

Sirius sent a thank you card to Hermione with a box of chocolate frogs.

He could just imagine her smile that his best friend was crazy about.

Now that he thought about it, Hermione is rather pretty when she smiled.


	8. Alice Greengrass

**Thank you so much to those who had reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 ** _Alice Greengrass_**

"So, what do you think of him?" Alice Greengrass questioned to Hermione who was eating breakfast beside her.

Hermione paused, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Who?"

Alice giggled as she brushed her dirty blonde hair back. "James Potter."

Hermione was bewildered. "The one in Gryffindor?"

"Who else?" Alice retorted. "What do you think of him?"

Hermione put her spoon down as she contemplated her friend's question. "He's okay, I guess," she finally said.

Alice gaped. "Just okay?"

Hermione smiled at her dumbfounded expression. "Well, what do you want me to say?"

Alice was about to respond but she caught herself and shook her head instead. "No, nothing. Just wondering. He's cute, right?"

"I thought you were dating Frank?" Hermione asked, looking puzzled.

"I just thought that he was cute!" Alice pouted. "I didn't say anything about dating James. After all," she winked at her, "he's proudly taken."

"Oh." Hermione nodded in understanding. "So, the redhead finally accepted his date, then?"

"What?" Alice sputtered. "No!"

"But I thought you said that he's taken." The confused look that Hermione was wearing would've been cute if Alice wasn't so vexed.

Alice groaned quietly to herself. Hermione was probably the smartest Ravenclaw that she had ever met before but she was utterly hopeless when it came to romance and love.

Alice had been trying to clue her in that James Potter liked her and that was a pretty big deal considering that he only liked one girl throughout the years. However, no matter how many times she mentioned him or any other boys, Hermione would never act like a normal girl and squeal. In fact, she never talked about boys.

Alice was beginning to think that she came from an entirely different world whilst Hermione was suspecting that Alice was getting tired of Frank and was trying to find some other boy to date.

Alice snorted mentally. As if that would ever happen.

"Nevermind," Alice grumbled to her.

Hermione looked at her as though she was the crazy one before turning her attention back to her breakfast.

Alice sighed. She was worse than Lily Evans. At least the redhead knew about James' romantic intentions towards her even if she rejected him on a daily basis.

Poor James. He was going to work extra hard for this one.

 **A/N: I know that Alice is a Gryffindor but for the sake of this story, she's a Ravenclaw and a Greengrass. Just because. Please, go along with it.**


	9. Hogwarts Academy IV

**Thank you to those who had reviewed and to the people who added this to their favourite/follow lists! It means a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 ** _Hogwarts Academy IV_**

Everyone knew that James was undeniably, completely, madly, truly, irrevocably, in all honesty, head-over-boots in love with Hermione Granger... aside from her.

To everyone's amusement, Hermione was oblivious of James Potter's affections for her. For someone who was smart and clever, she didn't pick up that someone was interested in her. She didn't seem to realise that James was crazy about her and if someone mentioned it, they would get an odd look.

"The Gryffindor?" She would ask for clarification. "I thought that he fancies the redhead."

They would say no and tell her that he fancied her. In fact, James was in love with her.

"What?" That's when she'd shake her head in disbelief. "You're crazy. He is not in love with me. He probably doesn't know that I exist."

They would only shake their head at her apparent cluelessness.

Oh, she existed in James' world alright.

As his wife.

They couldn't imagine what her reaction would be like if she found out about that.

When James heard about this, he went all out to let Hermione know that he was, indeed, in love with her, no joke. He told everyone that he knew about his plans and they all had spread the news throughout the other houses. The whole school was on board — yes, even a few Slytherins — to show to Hermione that the rumours were true and James did harboured intense feelings for her.

It took three days for the preparations to be complete and once it was done, Hermione didn't know what would hit her.

Phase one of the plan started the next week.

Hermione just woke up when Alice tumbled out of the bathroom, fully clothed in her bronze and blue uniform.

"Good morning, Alice," Hermione greeted with a yawn at the end.

"James said good morning."

Hermione froze and looked at her weirdly. "What did you say?"

Alice hid a smile as she brushed her hair. "James Potter said good morning."

Hermione only blinked before shrugging it off as a mistake. She quickly prepared for the day and quickly left their room, oblivious of Alice's smile behind her.

When she came out of her dorm room, a couple of people in the Ravenclaw common room greeted her with a, "James said you look beautiful today."

Hermione froze once again and looked perplexed. "Who?"

One Ravenclaw grinned. "James Potter of course!"

Hermione blinked, obviously still confused. "Err, alright," she said uneasily, ignoring the giggles behind her when she stepped out of the common room.

She was heading towards the Great Hall when she met a group of Hufflepuffs along the way.

"James said your smile fills him with warmth all the time," was their greeting this time.

Hermione's eyebrows rose in shock but she continued walking. When she reached the Great Hall, she sighed in relief when no one greeted her and made her way towards her usual spot in the Ravenclaw table. She was eating when a beautiful barn owl landed in front of her with a rolled parchment tied around its leg.

"What a beauty," she breathed out as she petted the owl's head and took the parchment. The owl flew away after its purpose was done.

Hermione unrolled the small piece of parchment and her jaw dropped when she read what was written.

 _'James said that your eyes are the prettiest he has ever seen.'_

She looked around the Great Hall, trying to find the messy haired Gryffindor and demand what was going on. To her dismay, he was nowhere to be found.

She only shook her head and finished her breakfast before heading to the library in hurried steps. She hadn't encountered anyone on the way and she breathed out a sigh of relief. When she got inside, Madame Pince looked up from her paperwork and pursed her lips when she saw her.

"Good morning, Madame Pince," Hermione said, flashing her a smile. She was probably the only student who would dare do such a thing.

"Mister Potter said hi," was her sour reply.

"Ehh?" Hermione let out a nervous and confused laugh before going to her table.

All throughout the day, random people would greet her about something that James had said to them to tell her and Hermione would be left flustered and confused. Even a couple of professors had joined them in the madness.

Professor McGonagall handed her her essay and proceeded to the next student. Hermione unrolled her parchment and saw an O. She beamed and then scanned over her essay to see what comment the professor had written. She was dumbfounded when she only saw one and it read:

 _'Mister Potter said that you should smile more often. He said it's the most wonderful image in the world.'_

Hermione's face was red for the rest of the class and she avoided looking at James' direction after that.

In Potions class, Professor Slughorn was introducing a new potion, the most powerful love potion in the world, called Amortentia. In the middle of his lecture, Professor Slughorn paused and looked at Hermione with a twinkle in his eye that awfully resembled Headmaster Dumbledore's.

"Mister Potter told me that even though he can smell your scent in the Amortentia potion, he prefers the real thing, Miss Granger." He winked right after.

The whole class laughed when Hermione made a squeak sound at the back of her throat.

The worst of all, in Hermione's opinion, was at Dinner time. The Great Hall was as usual full to the brim and every student was present. Hermione was enjoying her shepherd's pie when Headmaster suddenly stood up for an announcement. The chatter immediately lessened into silence as they turned their attention to him.

"I have an announcement to make," Headmaster Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling more than usual. "But before I proceed to the announcement, I have a few words to say first." His eyes scanned the crowd before it rested on Hermione; his blue eyes twinkled even more.

Hermione straightened in her seat, wondering what he was about to say.

"Miss Granger," he began, "Mister Potter told me that you shine more than the stars this evening. You look absolutely lovely."

Hermione was completely mortified and had spent the rest of the night with her head down.

It was probably the most confusing day that Hermione had in Hogwarts.


	10. Regulus Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Ten**

 ** _Regulus Black_**

"Mother wants me to take the Dark Mark." Regulus couldn't find it in him to meet Sirius' gaze.

Regulus heard his sharp intake of breath. "What did you say?" Sirius questioned slowly as though he was afraid of his answer.

"I didn't," Regulus replied, sounding lost. "I didn't give her an answer. I told her I'd think about it and... and Mother was so mad, Sirius." He released a shuddered breath as he rubbed his palms on his face. "I don't want to take the Dark Mark. Believe me, I don't."

"I believe you," Sirius said, grasping his shoulder and squeezing tight. "I believe you, Reggie. I'm here for you. Don't worry. I'll never leave you again."

Regulus nodded, not doubting him for a second.

"Padfoot!"

Their comfortable solitude was broken due to James who stormed into the room, waving a folded parchment in his hands. The messy haired Gryffindor paused when he saw Regulus and his joyful expression immediately darkened.

"What's that Slytherin scum doing here?"

Regulus looked down and crossed his arms, his hands clenching into fists. This was the boy who stole Sirius from him. Not only that but there were rumours that he fancied Hermione as well, his friend. As shocking as it was to believe, he really did consider Hermione his friend, and he couldn't understand how she captured the attention of the leader of the Marauders.

She might be his friend but he wasn't blind to the fact that she was plainer compared to other girls. Compared to Lily, she looked like a servant — and he's saying that because he was her friend. Regulus had no doubts that James was liking her to get Lily's attention. Regulus vowed that if he ever hurt Hermione, the last heir of the Potter line would answer to him.

"Prongs, cut that out," Sirius chided his friend. "Regulus and I have made amends already. He's not a scum anymore."

"Oh, really?" James sounded curious. "Oh, okay!"

Regulus looked up, surprised that he would easily accept him. He thought he would've put up a big fight against it, especially since he was a Slytherin after all.

Sirius was grinning up to his best friend. "So, what do you need, you prat?"

James stuffed the folded parchment in his back pocket. "I need your help with something, Padfoot."

"What's it about?"

Even in dim light, Regulus could see the way James' hazel eyes sparkled. "It's about the love of my life, my bride to my wedding, my future wife, the mother of my children—"

 _Lily?_

"—Hermione!"

Regulus' eyebrows rose. So, he was that serious to Hermione. Huh. He hadn't been expecting that.

Sirius rolled his eyes and shot Regulus a knowing look before turning to James. "What about her?"

"She doesn't believe that I have feelings for her!" James pouted. "She thinks that it's a joke!"

Regulus couldn't stop his snicker. "Typical Hermione," he said to himself.

James turned his attention to him. "You know Hermione?"

Regulus shifted in his seat. The way he looked at him was unnerving. "Yes, I do. She's my friend."

Suddenly, James was sitting beside him, completely invading his personal space. Regulus shot an alarmed look at his brother and Sirius, the prat, only laughed at the obvious discomfort on his face. James must've not noticed his unease or he ignored it as he regarded him.

"Tell me," James demanded like a three-year-old child. "Does she talk about me often?"

Regulus snorted. "Hermione doesn't have any reason to talk about you."

James looked affronted. "I have quite a long list of good qualities why she should!"

Regulus merely raised an eyebrow. "Do you think that she'd care about that? Unless you freed house elves, you're invisible in her world."

"How do you know that?" Sirius questioned as he side eyed him.

Regulus didn't respond and just shrugged. He didn't want to tell them that that was how he had gotten to know Hermione. He had stumbled upon her one night carrying a sack of knitted hats and scarves on his way to the library. When he had questioned her, she made a rather lengthy and passionate speech about house elves and freedom and equality.

At the end of the night, Regulus found himself befriending and trusting the Ravenclaw witch. So far, he wasn't regretting it.

"She wants to free house elves?" James perked up. "I'll help her! And you're going to help us, Padfoot."

Sirius scowled. "Bloody hell no."

James wasn't deterred as he turned his attention to the younger Black. "So, what does she think about me? Does she see me as a potential husband for her?"

Regulus eyed him incredulously. "James, Hermione is completely oblivious about your feelings for her. In fact, she doesn't seem to realise that someone fancies her at all. Any thoughts about romance doesn't exist in her world."

James looked as though Headmaster Dumbledore just waltzed into the room naked. His face was so white and he looked horrified. Regulus worried for a second if James needed a Blood Replenishing potion.

"Oh no! How do I fix that? We can't get married if she doesn't know that I have feelings for her!"

"Doesn't she need to have feelings for you as well?" Sirius snorted.

James appeared to not have heard him. "What will I do, Regulus?"

The only Slytherin in the room squirmed. "Maybe let her know that you have feelings for her in the most obvious way." He snorted. "Because other than slapping it to her face, it'll be completely disregarded and be thought as an act of kindness. Or worse, she'd think that you're only friends. That's how clueless she is."

James looked contemplative and then his face brightened. "Reggie! You're a genius! I could kiss you right now!"

Regulus recoiled in horror. "Please don't!"

James ignored him and turned to Sirius. "I have a plan. Let's meet up in the dorm room later! Bring your brother. See you later!"

He immediately left after. Regulus blinked in shock.

"What just happened?"

Sirius chuckled. "That is James' way of declaring that you're his new best friend."

Regulus looked horrified of that thought.

"What have I just done?"

Sirius laughed. "Careful, baby brother. You might find yourself having Christmas in the Potter manor."

Regulus glared at him. "As if that would happen."

The next week, he really did spent Christmas in the Potter manor.

He ignored Sirius' smug smile the whole time.


	11. The Marauders

**BeautifulTrauma : The last chapter (10) was a prequel of chapter 9 (HA IV) and the sequel of chapter 7 (SB). Like I said, the character POV's have different timelines but they all tie together in some chapters like those I have mentioned above. I'll try to keep it not confusing and drop hints of when their scenes are happening by conversations or explanations.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 ** _The Marauders_**

Phase two of the plan began after a week of random greetings and unnecessary call outs that always left Hermione's cheeks rosy. This time, it was actual courting from James Potter himself.

It started small enough. A note here and there, telling her how wonderful she was and all the things that made the others call James a pansy. The next were flowers of any variety that were charmed to follow her around the school until she accepted them. Then there were the chocolates that would appear in her table every dinner that would shape itself into a miniature James that would blow kisses at her before it would reshape again and it would form a heart shape.

Not only was he considered a romantic sod by the guys who thought that James was making them look bad, but the professors were clearly impressed by his magical prowess and creativity. The girls had taken to teasing Hermione every chance they got. The poor brunette was red all throughout the week because of it.

A number of people started asking James why he wouldn't just approach Hermione and talk to her. They told him that it was easier to just say that he liked her than to do these things. She was completely harmless, they said.

"Oh, I know," James would say to them, bouncing on the heels of his feet. "I talk to Hermione from time to time."

They all knew that the words he could only say to her was a hi, followed by her name, and followed by a lot of compliments that he tended to babble whenever he was excited or nervous. With Hermione, he was both. James was convinced that he should do it in that way, with little cute notes and flowers and chocolates and everything, and so they left him be.

It wasn't until the Marauders asked him that he finally answered the truth.

"I'm scared," James told them, his voice low. "What if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks that I'm a prat? Lily has no problem rejecting me but it had never stopped me, you know? But Hermione? She's just so amazing, and she doesn't even know how wonderful she is. I'm downright terrified if she rejects me."

The Marauders stared at James who couldn't meet their prying eyes. That's when they realized the extent of James' feelings for Hermione. If they thought that James' love for Lily was an obsession that he couldn't get rid of, James' love for Hermione was like a priceless treasure that he was afraid that he'd break.

Unlike Lily, who he'd always been loud and reckless with, his feelings for Hermione was quiet and patient. James didn't need to vocalise his feelings for her because it was there. It was always there. One look and they knew that James' feelings for Hermione was one that could last until the end of time. Maybe even more than that.

"Hermione won't do that, Prongs," Remus consoled his friend. "She won't think that you're a prat."

"How do you know that?" James' voice was oddly vulnerable.

Remus smiled slightly. "Because aside from the fact that they're two completely different witches, she's not like Lily. Trust me. She will not turn you away. Be direct, and be honest. Tell her how you really feel and she will know."

"Yeah, mate," Sirius agreed. "Hermione's a good bird. I mean if Reggie can trust her, why not, right? After all, she has the Sirius Black approval and birds with my approval are incredible." He winked.

Everyone turned to Peter when he hadn't offered any form of consolidation. The chubby man with watery blue eyes shifted in his feet.

"Aren't you ever going to say something, Wormy?" Sirius gave him a pointed look.

"Err, what more can I say?" Peter flushed. "You already said enough, and it's not as if I know. I don't exactly have a girlfriend at the moment."

Sirius thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, good point."

James flashed his friends a brilliant grin.


	12. Alice Greengrass II

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 ** _Alice Greengrass II_**

The girls ohh'ed and ahh'ed at the bouquet of flowers that Hermione placed on her bedside table. Some other girls, with Alice in the lead, were reading the notes that James had wrote for her outloud. The only girl who hadn't joined in their fun was the girl who received the gifts herself.

" _There's something about you that I can't get out of my head. Maybe it's because of your pretty smile or your amazing laugh. Or maybe it's your kindness to others or your dedication and passion for learning. I can list a lot of other things but then I'd run out of ink and parchment._ " Alice giggled with the girls. "Who knew that Potter can be such a sap?"

"Here's another one!" One of the girls squealed and handed another note to her.

Alice cleared her throat. " _Your voice is a music that is on repeat in my mind. It could play all day and I still would never get tired of it or find it annoying._ " Alice looked at the girls that surrounded her with a teasing grin on her face. "Ugh. That was just adorable!"

They all turned to Hermione who was writing something in her journal.

"Don't you think it's adorable, Hermione?" Alice called out to her.

"Hmm?" She hummed absently.

Alice rolled her eyes as she broke away from the girls and went to her friend. "The note," she clarified as she sat on the foot of her bed. "It was so sweet." She sighed dreamily. "It reminds me of Frank's notes for me."

Hermione looked up from her journal, smiling at her friend. "It's nice of James to tell me that."

"Nice?" One of the girls in the room exclaimed, looking shocked by her choice of words. "Just nice?"

Hermione shrugged. "Yes. He's a good friend."

"Friend?" Alice gawked at her. "Hermione, if James wanted to befriend you, he could just walk up to you, introduce himself and shake your hand! He shouldn't have done all of this trouble just to be your friend." She waved the note. "This isn't an act of friendship, dear."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Well, why is he doing that then?"

"Hermione, James likes you," Alice said, looking at her earnestly. "This is his way of telling you that he wants you like a man wants a woman."

Hermione blinked. "Are you trying to give me the birds and the bees talk?"

"Hermione!" Alice groaned exasperatedly. "James likes you romantically! This is not a gesture of friendship. All the flowers and chocolates haven't clued you in? He's trying to court you!"

Hermione's cheeks reddened slightly. "But he doesn't know me."

Alice prayed silently to someone out there to give her patience because Hermione was sure testing it.

"He's doing this because he's trying to get to know you and he wants to get to know you because he likes you in a romantic sense," Alice explained carefully. "Do you understand?"

Hermione's blush seemed to escalate to her neck. She looked away and fixed her eyes on her journal, her slender hands reaching up to tug a gold chain around her neck. "Why can't he just tell me directly that he likes me?"

Alice groaned quietly to herself, knowing that if he'd do that, Hermione would still not understand and would probably think that James was talking to the wrong girl.

"Maybe he just wants you to see how serious his feelings are for you," Alice answered.

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "Why? Is he afraid that I'll accuse him of lying?"

Alice shrugged. Hermione didn't witness the entire chase that James had gone through with Lily. Despite that they were never together, that kind of history just didn't go away just because Hermione got into the picture. James spent too many years chasing after Lily and everything he did just to get her to say yes to him had been Hogwarts talk for years.

Honestly, Alice was glad that his plans of courtship for Hermione were different albeit very romantic. Even more romantic than the marriage proposal that James made to appear on the sky in the Great Hall for Lily. This was tamer compared to his past actions and Alice appreciated it because anything flashier would probably send Hermione a heart attack since she was so clueless about this stuff.

Hopefully, Alice made James' situation a little better because if she hadn't, Merlin knew that it would take a million years for Hermione to know about his feelings for her.

Later that same night, just as Alice was about to blow her candle, she paused when she realised that Hermione was still writing in her journal.

"Aren't you going to go to bed yet?" Her sleepiness was emphasised by her yawn at the end of the sentence.

Hermione lifted her gaze from the book and bestowed her a gentle smile that always made Alice feel calm. "Not yet. Go to sleep, Alice. I'm just about done. Don't worry."

Alice yawned again. "Okay, don't stay up too late."

Hermione nodded and went back to writing. Alice got herself comfortable in bed and just as she was about to surrender to sleep, she caught movement in Hermione's side of the bed and forced herself to stay awake a minute longer.

Hermione was no longer writing. Instead, she was holding one of the flowers that James had given her and looking at it as though it was the most precious thing in the world. Her eyes were tender and it almost looked gold in the candlelight. There was a secret smile on her lips as she took the flower and cradled it to her chest as she fell down on her bed.

Alice felt her heart softening at the sight.

Maybe, just maybe, Hermione wasn't a lost cause after all.


	13. Minerva McGonagall

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall_**

Minerva couldn't stop staring at her no matter how much she tried. She didn't think that the younger girl had noticed it as her attention was drawn to the view outside her window but she tried to be discreet nonetheless, peering at her through the rim of her cup.

"Hogwarts is a lovely place." Minerva almost jumped when she spoke. Hermione craned her neck to look at her. "I can see why you chose to teach here."

Minerva cleared her throat and put her cup down on the table. "Hogwarts has always been a home for me. I like to think that this castle chose me rather than me choosing it."

Hermione smiled at her cup. "Father never really spoke about his years in Hogwarts."

Minerva frowned. "There is nothing good to speak about. Your father did foolish things and made wrong choices with awful consequences."

Hermione lifted her gaze to meet hers. "Was I one of those wrong choices?"

Minerva didn't know how to answer to that. She had not talked to her brother for a very long time when he had shown inclinations of joining a group of dark wizards that had been founded by her very own schoolmate and Head Boy, Tom Riddle Jr. She had tried to reason with him at first but Magnus, her brother, was adamant that he'd join Riddle. In the end, she couldn't save him and she hadn't seen him ever since.

When Minerva received a letter from him and learned about the existence of his daughter, she didn't expect someone like Hermione to show up. Magnus was arrogant and proud, completely confident of his skills and abilities. Hermione was shy and modest, but wasn't anywhere near meek and submissive. Minerva found early on that her bark was as vicious as her bite.

She could still remember her berating Albus when a house elf appeared to serve them tea the first day she arrived. The house elf had been trembling at the end of her speeches and Hermione glared at the Headmaster as though it was his fault. Minerva had been embarrassed by her behaviour whilst Albus had taken it all into stride.

Minerva didn't know what to make of her. She sometimes wondered who the girl's mother was. She looked nothing like her younger brother. Hermione had told them that she had died after childbirth and Magnus had never spoken a word about her, even her name. The girl was brilliant though it was obvious. Magnus was brilliant too, Minerva remembered.

"Father doesn't talk about you," Hermione continued, unaware of her companion's thoughts. "He doesn't talk about a lot of things."

"Maybe it's for a good reason."

Hermione looked conflicted. "He said to me once a long time ago that he was trying to run away from a dark wizard."

Minerva's breath hitched.

Hermione didn't appear to notice. "I think he did something bad. I can remember him looking over his shoulder everytime we go outside of the house. I never asked. He had always been secretive. I didn't even know about you until you showed up."

Minerva nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't know about you until his letter arrived."

Hermione's lips twitched. "That doesn't count," she pointed out as she sipped her tea. "You and Father hadn't been talking to begin with. I lived with him for fixteen years."

A rare smile had graced Minerva's lips. "Well, it's not my fault that he had kept you hidden." She suddenly didn't want to talk about her brother. "So, how do you fare in Ravenclaw?"

Hermione would've been a great Gryffindor if she wasn't so shy all the time. Minerva could see her strong will and sense of justice but Hermione would've been overwhelmed by the lions. They were rather vivacious. Ravenclaw was tamer, a perfect fit for her, and it didn't escape her notice that it was once Magnus' house once. Maybe, Hermione knew it was his house too.

Hermione turned her attention back to the window. "Swell. Everyone has been kind and friendly although there are some who are quite competitive. Alice Greengrass has been a good friend to me."

Minerva was pleased that she was adjusting well. From what she could tell, Magnus had isolated Hermione so much that she was evidently nonexistent in the Wizarding World. The Granger family was a pureblood one but they mostly kept to themselves so they likely weren't known except for the oldest houses of purebloods. The girl hadn't interacted with anyone other than her father for fifteen years and Minerva worried what her reactions would be like surrounded by people who were her own age.

"I am glad," Minerva told her sincerely. "Hogwarts help creates friendships that last a lifetime, Hermione. Alice is a wonderful choice of a friend."

"I rather think she was the one who chose me," Hermione quipped, smirking lightly.

"And what of Mister Potter?"

Minerva could still all too clearly remember his lovesick look that was prompted by Hermione's appearance. It resembled so much how James would look at Lily that it had disconcerted Minerva at first. She was afraid that his declarations would start again and Hermione would get the brunt of it. Gladly, it never did and James seemed content to watch Hermione.

Minerva would never admit it to anyone but she did took great pleasure in participating in his schemes a week earlier. She enjoyed the look of her niece's face at the entire thing when strangers who she never spoke to had suddenly spoken to her about James. She couldn't help but be happy, thinking that it helped Hermione gain experiences that normal witches like her had went through. Hermione was not naïve but that didn't mean that she wasn't an innocent.

Her smirk was wiped off instantaneously and her cheeks burned red. "I don't understand?" She half questioned nervously.

Minerva busied herself with stirring her tea. "He seems quite smitten with you."

"Oh."

Oh, Merlin. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned it.

"Don't get me wrong, my dear," Minerva told her gently. "I am simply curious about your development with him."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "I think you already know, Aunt Minerva. After all, you were the one who wrote in my parchment about something that James had said the first day it all started."

Minerva felt her neck heating but she looked away, maintaining a persona of indifference. The little smile that was playing on Hermione's lips told her that she wasn't as successful as she thought.

"Well, it's hard not to ignore the boy's wishes when he was practically begging on his knees."

Hermione's eyes widened and she almost spat her tea if she wasn't so quick in catching herself and swallowing the drink. "What?" She blurt out in disbelief. "He begged you to write those?"

Minerva laughed. "Oh, he did, complete with poetry and all. It was quite amusing to watch."

Hermione stared at her cup. "I'm confused, Aunt Minerva. I don't know what to do with... this. Alice has been helpful and patient with all my questions but I know that her patience is wearing thin. No books can prepare me for this sort of reality. It's all so new to me and I find that I am a bit lost on what to do."

Minerva's heart reached out for the young witch before her. Hermione, for all her brilliance, was not a normal girl. She had missed a lot of things that people her age engaged in and she strived so hard to understand and know, to catch up, and try to fit in with the crowd. She was thrusted into this new world without an idea how the complexities and complications of the real world worked, and she had to learn as she went along with the ride. She was wholly unprepared and Minerva could see how it frustrated her sometimes, not knowing, and her bleeding heart just wanted to help her.

"Okay, Hermione," Minerva said in a rare soft tone. "I know it's different from what you are used to. As you go along the journey, you will realise that it will be difficult and you might find that you're fighting a battle with yourself or with the rest of the world. There are some things that can make your journey less harder and you will be happier, but do not mistake that the complications will stop. Life is a long battle of hardships that will either drown you or make you fly. Friends, families and loved ones make you want to survive, to overcome the hardships, but sometimes, rare times, it is not enough."

"James Potter is a great boy, Hermione," Minerva continued. "He has a long list of good qualities in him but, of course, there are also the bad. You're brilliant, but this is a completely uncharted territory. Before you accept any of his proposals, think carefully, Hermione. Think it through. Don't say yes just because you're feeling pressured by your peers or because you want to repay him for his kindness and you don't want to hurt him. Relationships happen because the two have mutual attraction or love for each other. Remember, not one or three or four or five, but two."

"You will have to make sacrifices in order to keep the other happy and the same goes for him. Some people change in the name of love and sometimes it's for the worse. They lose themselves into that feeling to the point that they become different and awful people." Minerva gave her a hard stare. "I don't want that to happen to you, Hermione. That's why, if you want to establish a romantic relationship with Mister Potter, I want you to be sure of it. I want you to want it as much as he does. No doubts, no second thoughts. Most importantly, trust your instincts. Trust me, it'll help you get through with it. Because if you pursue him for different reasons other than wanting him or loving him, you will regret it in the end and you will hurt a lot of innocent people, including yourself."

"I don't want that to happen," Hermione confessed quietly. "I don't want to hurt people."

"You will hurt them, Hermione. It is inevitable. It comes with letting people into your walls and caring and loving them. As long as you're sincerely sorry for what you've done and you will not do the same mistake again, they will find it within their hearts to forgive you. In the end, only time will tell if your relationships, whether platonic or romantic, will survive."

They were silent for a moment.

"James' feelings are genuine, aren't they?" Hermione suddenly said.

"Yes, indeed. I have only seen him act like that to a girl only twice in all of his stay in Hogwarts. You, and Miss Evans." Minerva scrutinised her. "He pursued Miss Evans for four years with recklessness and without fear. Even when she was rejecting him, he didn't stop. He persisted for a long time. Frankly, most of us were just waiting for Miss Evans to give in. However, Mister Potter surprised us all by falling in love with you and forgetting about Miss Evans. His actions towards you and his actions towards Miss Evans are very different and distinct."

"How?" Hermione's eyes sparked with curiosity.

Minerva sipped her tea. "Well, his actions toward you are almost patient. He's cautious this time and he's mostly content in watching you like an absolute creep." Minerva paused and smiled when Hermione laughed before she continued. "It's funny because it seems better somehow. His love for you is greater than what he felt for Miss Evans, that is for certain. It makes us, professors, proud of how mature and considerate Mister Potter had approached you."

"But the things that he did—" Hermione said but Minerva cut her off.

"Oh, that was tamer, my dear," she told her. "If you have witnessed his antics throughout the years, you will know. He did those things to and for Miss Evans because he wanted a reaction and he wanted her to give in. To you, it's different. He did all of that to show you what he felt and to convince you that his feelings for you are true. He told us so himself that he doesn't expect for you to come to him for a romantic relationship after that. He just wanted you to know the truth."

Minerva should know. She and the rest of the professors were thorough in their interrogation with him. Hermione had become significant in their lives and they didn't want her to get hurt just because Potter thought he was in love with her, only to leave her as soon as Miss Evans showed signs that she was interested in him.

"So, he did all those things, the greetings and little messages, in order to prove to me that he has feelings for me? Not because he expects me to like him in return?" Hermione sounded incredulous.

Minerva smiled. "Precisely."

She made a sound of disbelief. "I don't understand, Aunt Minerva. He didn't gain anything from the things he did and you're telling me now that he's content with he's current situation, knowing that I am aware of his feelings. Frankly, Aunt Minerva, that doesn't make any sense. It sounds ridiculous."

It did.

"I think that some part of him, whether he's aware or not, is telling him to be careful otherwise you run away from him. It is no secret that you lack the experiences that they had already undergone. You are practically an innocent amongst them. That's why he's not forcing his feelings for you and that's why he doesn't expect you to like him immediately." When she still looked sceptical, Minerva tried a different approach. "Tell me, Hermione, out of all the students and professors had said, did you ever heard a 'James said I like you'?"

"N-no," Hermione stammered, unable to make eye contact. "They always said compliments."

"Was he ever pushy to you? Telling you that he likes you in every minute or two? Does he use childish and annoying ways to capture your attention like calling you in a different name or saying that he loves you in front of many witnesses? Does he prohibit you from talking to other young men? Does he boast about his Quidditch skills and magical abilities? Does he make it his life's mission to anger you just so you can acknowledge him?"

"No to all of those things," she muttered quietly. "He just says hi to me sometimes."

Minerva hummed noncommittally. "Trust me, Hermione. The way he approaches you is very different from the way he used to treat Miss Evans. Half of the time, he only ever did was annoy her and the reaction was enough for him. It was almost like a game of some sorts that he developed with her. They were explosive, the both of them."

"He has quite a history with Lily," Hermione noted.

"Yes, he has." Minerva eyed her sternly. "But it's all in the past. That shouldn't be the reason why you can't accept him and that shouldn't stop you from trying."

Hermione looked to be deep in thought. Minerva sat back and waited for her to come into a conclusion.

"I want to try," Hermione rushed out that it Minerva a moment for her to comprehend what she said.

"You want to try," the Transfiguration professor said slowly.

Hermione nodded her head resolutely. "Yes, I want to try. I want to give him a chance. There's always this feeling that I get in my stomach whenever I see him and I want to explore that. I want to see if it could be so much more than I thought. It's just that I don't know how to approach him or speak to him. He's always been so untouchable and I've never felt like this before."

"If you do this, there is no going back," Minerva warned her.

Hermione peered into her eyes. "I know."

Minerva smiled. "Good."

 **A/N: Just to be clear, Minerva's brother is an OC and is not part of the HP canon. I created him for the sake of this story. It doesn't matter anyway since he's dead though :3**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	14. James Potter III

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 ** _James Potter III_**

The next day, after talking to his friends and reassuring him for the hundredth time, James found himself standing in front of the doors that led to the library. He started pacing back and forth before pausing in front of the door, only to growl in frustration and start pacing again. The leader of the Marauders felt unsurprisingly anxious but he willed himself to calm down, knowing that if he didn't erase his doubts, he would never get anywhere with Hermione.

He had shown her the depths of his heart. Now, it was time to show her how serious he was with her.

"Hi, Hermione," James uttered in the empty hallway. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Hi, Hermione. I just want to know if you want to go out with me." He cringed when he felt his heart trying to burst out of his chest. "No, no. I don't want to come out too strong. I'll try again."

He cleared his throat and imagined talking to Hermione. His palms were getting sweaty at the thought. "Hi, Hermione. We might not have officially met but my name is James Potter. You probably know me since I was the one who planned the whole thing those weeks ago. I just want you to know that I like you so much. No, I love you. And I want to be with you but it's okay if you don't like me." James grimaced. "I'm just going to crawl into a corner and die. Bye."

James groaned and rubbed his face. "Keep it cool, James. Classy. You don't want Hermione running away, do you? Relax, Potter. This is the love of your life. This is your future wife. You got this."

He heaved out a long breath and stepped towards the closed doors, only to step back in shock when it opened to reveal Madame Pince who gave him her famous glare.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there all day?" She snarked before pushing herself back and going back behind her desk.

James blushed and hurriedly went inside. He headed towards the back corner of the library, knowing that it was her chosen spot because it gave her privacy. He sighed tenderly when he saw her buried under tomes as she wrote on her parchment, her bushy hair tied into a tight bun. Wisps of hair escaped and framed her beautiful face.

She looked so perfect.

James cleared his throat and she looked up, eyes widened in surprise. James' mouth dried when he was caught by her dark glittering gaze.

"Hi," James croaked out. He cleared his throat and repeated it again but this time it was clearer. "Hi. May I seat with you today?"

Hermione recovered from her shock and leaned back against her chair, a ghost of a smile playing her lips. "Well, if it isn't the infamous James Potter," she said in a teasing tone. "It's about time. I was beginning to think that you will never approach me. Please take a seat."

James nearly died. There were the longest sentences that she ever said to him. Usually, he would get a wave or a polite smile whenever he acknowledged her and although those things made his day, nothing compared to this. He always enjoyed listening to her voice — deeper and huskier than the rest of the girls but with a hint of feminism — when he discovered that there were many different voices she used. There was the Lecture Voice whenever she was answering a professor's question, the Did-You-Know Voice whenever she shared something to her Ravenclaw peers, the Polite Voice that she always used whenever she talked to the professors or someone she didn't know, and now her Teasing Voice that was directed at him.

James' ears burned as he sat on the chair across her. "Well, I'm here now." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Were you waiting for me to approach you?"

Hermione shrugged. "More or less," she replied. She smiled shyly and ducked her head. Her slender hands pulled at a gold chain that decorated her neck and James' attention was drawn to it. "I was curious about the boy who did all of those amazing things for me. I wanted to meet him."

James' heart fluttered in his chest when he recognized the gold chain but he forced himself to listen to Hermione. He was glad that he did.

"Really?" He couldn't keep the eagerness off his voice.

She laughed and James nearly died and gone to heaven. She was even more stunning up close. Her tawny eyes seemed to darken into whiskey when she laughed. And her laughter! Her laughter was more beautiful than a siren's song! It was addicting.

James mentally swooned.

"Really." Hermione nodded, her hands splayed on the open book on the table. "I was really flattered at the attention you gave me."

"You're welcome!" James said enthusiastically.

She looked at him carefully. "But, you do know that you didn't have to do that, right?"

James paused. "Err, what?"

Hermione must've thought she offended him because she immediately rambled, "It's not that I don't appreciate the things you have done. I do! I really, really do. It was amazing, how you orchestrated the whole thing. The notes and the flowers were a nice touch. The chocolates were very impressive and very delicious. I was embarrassed, of course, and a bit surprised but those weren't unreasonable reactions. I never knew that you're aware that I existed—"

"Hermione," James interjected, peering into her eyes.

Hermione stopped. "Yes?" She said hesitantly.

"I was always aware that you existed," he told her soberly. "Ever since you came here, I've always noticed you."

Hermione sucked in a breath. "Really?"

How come she couldn't see how special and precious she was? Did she had any clue how hard his heart would pump against his chest just at the mere mention of her name? That the sight of her sent him into a blissful haze all throughout the day? That when she looked at him, he felt like the luckiest wizard in the world?

James smiled lopsidedly. "Really."

Hermione ducked her head but James still caught the smile on her lips. His own smile stretched in its own accord.

"What I meant to say," Hermione continued, stroking her hair back to her ear as she lifted her gaze, "was that you didn't have to do all of that just for me to, uhm, notice you. You can just talk to me. I don't bite if that's what you're afraid of."

James felt sheepish. "I guess I can do all of that," he acquiesced. "But I was nervous that you wouldn't take me seriously."

Hermione laughed again and James seriously considered going to the Hospital Wing after this conversation because of the fast pace his heart was beating at the moment.

"Well, that was certainly a great ice breaker," she said, clearing her throat. "I appreciate all of your effort. They were beautiful, all of it. But I'm a simple girl and I don't really need all of that. I'm not downgrading your efforts, don't get me wrong, please. All I'm saying is that I'd rather get to know the boy underneath the grand gestures, you know?"

James gulped and nodded. He understood what she meant and he found it extremely refreshing. Other girls would want to be with him just because he was James Potter, the leader of the famous Marauders and the Captain of the Quidditch Team. But Hermione didn't care about that.

Maybe it was time to show her what she really meant to him. The time to stop hiding behind notes or flowers or some other schemes that used to infuriate Lily Evans. Because his friends were right; Hermione was not Lily.

She was so much more.

She beamed and James swore he could see the sun shining behind it.

"I really like the chocolates, though," she confessed demurely.

James beamed back and made a mental note to himself.

Chocolates and freedom for house elves.

Consider it done.


	15. Alice Greengrass III

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 ** _Alice Greengrass III_**

Alice watched as Hermione fiddled with a gold chain around her neck, nibbling her lip and writing a line or two on a parchment. The blonde witch thought that it was new since she hadn't noticed her wearing it the first few months she came to Hogwarts. In fact, if Alice's calculations were right, Hermione's gold chain appeared right after she came back from Christmas break.

Someone must've given it to her as a gift.

"Hermione," Alice called the busy witch who only hummed as a response. She was quite busy trying to find other references of defensive spells for DADA. "What's that gold chain around your neck?"

Hermione went rigid, her fingers twitching on the chain that she unconsciously tugged whenever she was concentrating or nervous or embarrassed. "Oh? This? It's a Christmas present."

Alice was curious. "May I see?"

Hermione hesitated as she slowly took out the pendant of the gold chain with careful hands. Alice gasped when she saw the Galleon sized and shaped pendant; it was a locket with ancient runes carved inside the circle. The chain was quite long as the locket hung down to the centre of her chest.

"That must've cost a fortune!" Alice exclaimed. "Can you open it?"

Hermione smiled as she opened the locket. Suddenly, beautiful piano music played as blue smoke emerged from the inside of the locket to form two incorporeal figures, a phantomlike man and a woman wearing winter clothes and ice skates. The figures started skating and dancing together in tune with the music. Alice watched in awe until Hermione closed the locket with a click.

"Woah." Alice was still amazed. "That was beautiful. Who gave it to you?"

Hermione tucked the locket inside her robes. "I don't know. It was just under the tree with the rest of my presents. The note only had my name written."

"Professor McGonagall didn't give it to you?"

Hermione shook her head no. Alice sat back, dumbfounded. The locket was beyond beautiful and, as much as she hated being prejudiced and pretentious, only pureblood families could afford a magical locket like that. Alice had a suspicion who gave it to her.

"Maybe James Potter gave that to you," Alice suggested.

Hermione's eyes widened a fraction and her cheeks coloured. Alice grinned. The brunette was probably remembering the greetings that she had gotten from various of students all throughout the day about James this and that. Alice could never forget the look of helplessness and ambiguity on her face, as though she didn't quite know what to do and what was happening.

Alice was torn between finding her adorable and iring when she was like that. She wondered when phase two would happen and what scheme had James concocted by then. It better not be some Lily-recycled plan because she would slap James in the face if that happened. Hermione was not Lily and if James would treat her like she was, Alice would kill him with her bare hands.

Hermione shook her head adamantly. "No, he wouldn't." She looked away and started writing on a parchment.

"Hermione, only pureblood families can afford a magical locket like that," Alice informed her. "Since James clearly fancies you, it's no doubt that he got that for you." She sighed at the stubborn jut of Hermione's jaw. "Fine, I'll prove it to you. Can you take out your locket again?"

Hermione was reluctant when she pulled it out and showed it to her.

"Can you flip the locket and check the back?" Alice requested.

When she did, Alice was shocked as well as smug.

"Hermione, that's a family heirloom," she gasped in awe. "See that? That's the Potter house crest and the latin words below? It's their family motto: _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._ Hermione, that thing is priceless and James just gave that to you."

"But why?" Hermione was again adopting her helpless look.

Alice decided not to bang her head on the bookshelf. "I told you already that—" She started patiently but Hermione cut her off.

"No, no, no. I know that." Hermione had the decency to look exasperated. "I meant something different."

"What?" Alice was starting to get irritated.

"I didn't get him any gift!"

Irritation was swept under the rug and laughter burst out from Alice's lips as Hermione stared at her, looking a bit lost. Alice had a good few minutes of laughter before she quickly shut her mouth close, aware that Madame Pince could storm into their direction and decide to kick them out of the library any time.

Hermione would never forgive her if that happened. The library was practically her baby.

"That's what you're worried about?" Alice grinned.

"It's a serious matter!" Hermione scowled at her, tugging her gold chain again. "I didn't buy him anything and he got me something so beautiful. What will I do?"

Alice shrugged. "Then why don't you buy something for him?"

Hermione pursed her lips as she was swallowed by the tidal waves of her thoughts. Alice didn't mind. She was used to Hermione thinking all the time. The year hadn't even been over but she could see hints of Lily striving harder to up Hermione. The redhead never really liked to be bested.

"You're right," Hermione said finally. "I'll think about it once this essay is finished."

Alice nodded and hid a grin by bowing her head. She knew that Hermione was stewing over what to give to James Potter even if she was trying to distract herself with her essay. She wondered what Hermione would give to him.

Knowing James, Hermione could give him anything, even a piece of parchment, and he would treasure it like a Goblin harboured its gold.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone!**


	16. Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 ** _Hermione Granger_**

"Look behind you," Alice whispered to her with a teasing smile on her lips.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and her cheeks heated when she saw hazel eyes watching her from the Gryffindor table. James Potter was staring at her.

James wasn't the least guilty for getting caught. He flashed her a brilliant smile and an exuberant wave that she returned although hers was calmer.

She turned to Alice, tugging at a familiar gold chain around her neck. "Does he always do that?"

Alice nodded. "More or less."

"Since when?" She glanced at him again. This time he was talking to a boy with long raven hair and a roguish grin that resembled Regulus Black. It was Sirius.

Hermione noted that despite being distracted by his friend, James was still glancing at her from time to time as though he couldn't help it. It made her smile slightly.

"Since you came here," Alice replied. "Don't tell me you never noticed it."

She craned her neck to look at her. "I don't."

Hermione was a bit shocked. Almost everyone she talked to had mentioned something about James' infatuation with her but she never believed them. She was there the second week of term and she saw the way he followed a beautiful redheaded girl around like a puppy. Although she did noticed that he did that often until he didn't do it again at all. She assumed that he started to like someone else but she never thought it was her.

Their encounters were minimal, probably because they were from different houses but when they did, whether it was in the hallway, classroom or in the library, James was always the first to greet her. Half of the time, she was surprised but she returned his polite greetings in kind. There was that one time in the library where he scolded Sirius for being crude and proceeded to call her beautiful, but she thought he did it out of kindness for stopping the books from attacking them. Now, after he finally approached her and they started talking in the library, she knew that he genuinely thought she was attractive.

She never considered that she'd catch anyone's attention, much more a boy's. She knew she wasn't pretty. She was plain and simple. She never put effort into her looks because she never had reason to, especially since she spent all of her time with her father before and that didn't require pampering herself. She didn't know what James had seen in her to be honest. There were a lot of other beautiful girls that resided in the castle, Alice Greengrass included. Honestly, Hermione had never seen so many people in one vicinity and almost all of them were borderline gorgeous.

Hermione couldn't understand why James picked her out of all of them. It reminded her of the romance books that she read and hid from her father because anything less than educational was prohibited in the house. Through the help of books, she understood what it was like to be a teenager and a young adult although the reality was far more overwhelming. In books, the main characters knew exactly what to say and knew what to do. In reality, Hermione found out that it was more complicated than that.

Alice had practically adopted her the moment she sat in the Ravenclaw table. She was a blessing in disguise, asking her about her life with genuine interest and treating her like she was her longtime friend. By the time the night ended, Hermione laughed so hard that her stomach ached. The rest of the Ravenclaws slowly warmed up to her, seeing her shyness and innocence as endearing and refreshing. There were the occasional competitive sorts who hated to be bested but the others all took good care of her, always patient with her questions, and Hermione had never felt so welcomed until that moment.

Before coming to Hogwarts, Aunt Minerva had taken pity on her and informed her of the pureblood and social customs that were expected to young witches like her. They weren't sure if Hermione was a pureblood or a half-blood but Aunt Minerva was thorough with her information, never leaving anything out 'just in case.' Sometimes, Hermione's chest would hurt whenever she saw her aunt because she was so similar to her late father.

Hermione never mentioned that she already knew the pureblood customs because her father had throughly educated her. She felt that her aunt just wanted to do something for her so she kept her mouth shut.

Despite Alice educating her about the things that girls normally did and the things about boys and girls, Hermione didn't know what to do with James' affections. The things that he did were a bit embarrassing at first but after talking to her aunt and friends, and a bit of self-reflecting, she found that she didn't mind most of it at all. James was very passionate about — Hermione shifted in her seat — her. He didn't have problems showing and saying things that proved that his emotions ran deeper than the Pacific for her.

His confidence in himself and his feelings sometimes made Hermione feel anxious and a bit intimidated. However, it dawned on her that Aunt Minerva's statements were true, that despite all the things he had done and said, he had never tried to push her. Not once. Sure, there were a lot of staring — if Alice's words were to be believed in — and there were the cheeky but sweet gestures that he and the whole school orchestrated for her. However, when Hermione would examine his actions in a deeper context, she found that he was content to do it, that he was willing to be patient with her and silently telling her that she should take her time because he wasn't going anywhere.

Whenever she thought about it, her heart would flutter, her skin would feel tingly, her stomach would erupt into butterflies, and her cheeks would never fail to radiate with heat. James wasn't a saint but he was incredibly sweet, and Hermione couldn't fathom how Lily stayed away from him or why Lily hated him so much when all he had done was offer his heart to her. How had the Gryffindor redhead not managed to notice how much thought and effort James put into the things that he was passionate about?

Oh, Hermione wasn't blind. She knew that James Potter was an arrogant and conceited young man who believed that everyone adored him and he couldn't do anything wrong. She could see it in the way he swaggered throughout the whole school, the way he puffed out his chest whenever the teachers commented on his skills, the way he smirked whenever he caught a girl looking at him, and the way he would smile charmingly as though he was an angel. He laughed when he hexed Slytherins and he would grin when he was sent into detention. In a way, Hermione could see the reasons why Lily disliked him immensely.

However, it didn't mean that James was a bad person. Yes, he was arrogant, conceited and felt entitled but so were the other purebloods, especially the Blacks. It was probably because of his pureblood upbringing that made him that way. But despite all of that, Hermione saw the differences between James Potter and the rest of the purebloods.

She saw kindness. She saw sincerity. She saw courage. She saw a brave young man with a sense of honour, who was willing to risk himself so he could avenge and help others. She knew because she had seen one of his confrontations with a group Slytherins and one Ravenclaw, how much those people had bullied a little Hufflepuff First Year girl, and how he defended her when he saw what they did.

It was bad luck that Lily herself, the perfect Prefect, discovered the things that James had done to the Slytherins and had begun screaming at him. James however took it all into stride, rolling the insults off his back like it was ripples of water. He didn't react when Lily took points and gave him detention. He never said anything, smiling lopsidedly as Lily scolded him as if he was used to it but Hermione could clearly see that he was hurt despite how good he was at hiding it.

Hermione's heart had broke for him when Lily left him in the middle of the corridor. This was the girl that people said was kindhearted and smart, but she was too blind to see past all the the things James had done that she assumed were bad. Because, contrary to Lily's belief, Hermione knew that James' actions were never borne out of malicious intent. Even his pranks were harmless and were just meant to be laughed at but Lily always treated them as though they were the bane of her existence. Unless prompted or provoked, James never bothered anyone.

James was so precious. He wore his heart in his sleeves and his eyes reflected the depths of his soul. He loved fiercely and passionately and he cared with his very being. James fascinated her. How could someone like him project so many emotions all at once? He did things out of love, not just to show that he could do it.

Why come Lily had never bothered to see it? Hermione could and she only knew him for handful of months. She supposed that she found irony in seeing James as a person but didn't see his romantic feelings for her from a mile away.

"I never noticed," Hermione told her friend.

Alice rolled her eyes playfully. "That's not entirely surprising," she deadpanned.

Hermione's cheeks reddened. Alice grinned.

"But at least you're catching up, right?"

Indeed, she was.


	17. James Potter IV

**WE HAVE REACHED 100 REVIEWS and more than a 100 had followed and listed this as their favourite story! Thank you all for the support!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 ** _James Potter IV_**

For all his grand declarations and romantic notions, James quite messed up their first date, much to the shock of everyone else once they found out.

James had woken up late that day and because of that, he was frantic as he prepared for their date. He was hurrying towards the carriages and got distracted by Hermione who was waiting for him to arrive. She waved at him when she saw him. He ran towards her, only to slip on thin ice and land painfully on his face, groaning when he felt something painful on his feet. He was now sporting a rather nasty bruise on his forehead and a sprained ankle that resulted from the accident.

Hermione insisted that he should mend his injuries in the Hospital Wing although he tried to reason with her that he was fine. He really wasn't because his ankle felt like it was broken. Secretly, he was thrilled to find that she cared so much about him and he let himself bask in her care and concern. It was a damn good feeling.

In the end, Hermione won (mostly because James couldn't resist her, his queen), and they trekked towards Hogwarts together with James leaning heavily on her. They were midway when it began pouring so they had to half limp and half sprint towards the castle. Although he enjoyed Hermione's shirt sticking to her skin, he didn't particularly like the fact that he was wet and cold and his ankle was bothering him. Thankfully, Hermione knew how to dry clothes so they didn't end up shivering and dripping with water when they reached the Hospital Wing.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione," he mumbled as she dabbed a healing salve on his bruise. His ankle was now healed with magic by Madame Pomfrey who left them for some reason.

Her eyes darted to his and James was glad that he was sitting on the bed. Otherwise, he would've fallen down as his legs turned to jelly when she looked at him. She was sitting so close to him that he could see the gold and amber flecks that he didn't know existed in her eyes, mingling and mixing with the warm brown colour with a hint of red.

He inhaled and his stomach turned to mush when he smelled her scent. It was an interesting combination of old books, parchment and grass, and he could imagine her reading outside in the sun, her back against a tree as she sat on the grass with her legs stretched out. Her breath was a mouthwatering chocolate, honeysuckle, and treacle tart, and James resisted the urge to lick his lips. He briefly wondered if she ate chocolate and treacle tart for breakfast that morning but he had a feeling that it was all natural just like the rest of her.

Up close, he could see the glint of the gold chain that she wore around her neck. He noticed she was wearing it ever since Christmas break ended. His heart nearly gave out at the thought of her not taking it off.

"What are you sorry for, James?"

The animagus snapped his eyes up and heat crept to his cheeks. "Because I ruined everything. This was supposed to be a great day, you know? I have it all planned out. I should've bought you every candy at Honeydukes and a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. I shouldn't have woken up late or slipped on ice or got myself sprained, and we shouldn't have been drenched in rain. This should've been a memorable occasion. It shouldn't have started like this. It was supposed to be perfect." He huffed and pouted.

Hermione's hand fell to her side and tilted her head as she regarded him. "You know that I didn't have to do this," she waved the healing salve, "because I can let Madame Pomfrey do it, right?"

It took a moment for James to realise what she meant and he jerked in his seat as it sunk in. He hadn't thought about that. He was too busy fretting over the ruined date that he didn't think that it was unusual when Madame Pomfrey left them all of the sudden.

She smiled at his expression. "But I didn't because despite that this was not the date that we were both expecting, I still want to spend some time with you. It doesn't matter if it's not perfect but at least it's a memorable one," she added.

James wanted to argue with her because, whilst she might not believe it, she deserved perfection. But before he could open his mouth, she did something to make him stop.

He froze when he felt her soft lips touching his cheek and he was incapable to move, to breathe, to speak because she was kissing him. His cheek. And her lips were moist and warm and he never wanted to wash his face ever again.

She pulled back with a small, shy smile on her lips. "Don't argue with me," she said as she applied more salve on his forehead. "Besides, the day is far from over, isn't it?"

It took a moment for James to respond but when he did, it was dripping with mirth. "Yes. Right. You're correct."

Her smile was so radiant to the point that it burned in his memory, sealed forever for James to remember for the rest of his life. He promised to himself to make it all better the next time because he wasn't kidding when he thought she deserved so much more than the dreary Hospital Wing that smelled of foul potions. For now, he would do his best to make the date salvageable or else, he would not hear the end of this from Sirius.

Her smile certainly made it all better though!

The carriages had already left and the rain lifted by the time his bruise was healed. Hermione seemed to be disappointed, thinking that they had missed Hogsmeade day. James felt guilty for ruining her first Hogsmeade experience but the day was far from over and he was James Potter. There was nothing he couldn't do. So, he led her to a statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor, ignoring her look of confusion.

James pulled out his 11 inches mahogany wand and tapped the statue. "Dissendium." At his incantation, the statue moved to reveal a secret passageway that made Hermione gasp.

"How did—" She stopped and blinked at James. She slowly smiled. "You really are full of surprises."

James puffed his chest, proud at himself for impressing her.

Together, they slid inside the passageway and into the tunnel, the statue immediately closing behind them. James muttered a lumos to light the tip of his wand and Hermione did the same. James darted a glance at her, admiring her face under the white light. She looked otherwordly.

"You're staring at me again," Hermione suddenly said, making him snap his eyes to the front.

"Is it wrong?" He asked hesitantly and couldn't help sneaking another glance.

Hermione chuckled. "It is kind of unnerving to know that someone watches my every action."

James paled. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" He said hastily.

Hermione smiled. "I know. Just keep the staring to a minimum."

James nodded and looked away, rubbing his nape almost awkwardly. He cleared his throat. "Do you like it here? At Howarts?" He questioned.

Something crossed in Hermione's eyes. "It's different from what I'm used to," she told him, her voice soft like marshmallows. "Hogwarts is a beautiful place. I have never seen anything like it. But if I were given to choose, I'd rather be at home with my father."

"You miss him," he concluded.

Hermione nodded slowly. "I do. He was not a good man and he was very strict with me. But, he was all I had, you know? He took care of me when my mother died giving birth to me. I admire him greatly for taking responsibility, for acting as both mother and father. It's not an easy job."

"I'm sorry for your loss." James didn't know what it felt like to lose someone but he knew that he'd miss his parents greatly if they ever were to pass through the veil.

"Thank you." She gave him a watery smile. "I'm getting better though. Aunt Minerva and I are making a connection and trying to become a family. Sometimes, I see father in her. They're both wickedly brilliant."

"You are brilliant too," he told her earnestly.

Hermione chuckled amusedly. "I try." She looked straight ahead. "So, where does this tunnel lead to exactly?"

"To Honeydukes." James grinned. "You'll love it there. They've got all kinds of sweets. Speaking of sweets, what's your favourite?" He questioned as he hopped over a large rock.

"Oh, Sugar Quills." Hermione grinned. "There's also chocolates although I'm not really fond of Chocolate Frogs."

"Why not?" James gaped. Choclate Frogs were his favourite especially if he had gotten a good card. He had quite an impressive collection. "They're quite good."

"I know. I just don't fancy eating chocolate that looks like animals or amphibians."

James could see her point. He smirked at her. "It's a good thing there are no chocolate lizards, right?"

Hermione made a look of disgust that sent James laughing. Finally, they made it to the end and after making sure that no one was near them or standing on the trapdoor with a spell, James opened the door and quickly went inside Honeydukes. He helped pull Hedmione up — an excuse to hold her hand, his subconscious supplied — before closing the door and they both grinned at each other as they carefully made their way to the front of the store.

Hermione gasped at the amount of candies in the store, some, in a form of strawberry butterflies and chocolate fireflies, were even flying overhead and there were third years that were trying to catch them. James grinned at her reaction and offered her his arm. She beamed and wove her arm around his.

"So, Sugar Quills?" He got her a packet.

"Chocolate Frogs?" Hermione grabbed one from the opposite shelf.

"I thought you don't like Chocolate Frogs?" James questioned, cocking his head at the puzzle in front of him.

Hermione ducked her head shyly. "Yes but you like them, don't you?"

"How did you know?" James grinned. "Could it be? Am I not the only one who is being observed here? Oh, I feel so violated," he added dramatically.

"Hush you." Hermione playfully scowled at him before grabbing five Chocolate Frogs and shoving them in his arms. "Let's go to the counter and pay for those. I want to see the whole of Hogsmeade before the day ends."

They both turned towards the counter although James did snatch a pink cotton candy that resembled a cloud in the air and a box of Bertie's Every Flavour Beans. When Hermione saw this, she just shook her head amusedly at the latter. At first, Hermione wanted to pay but James insisted since this was a date and, since he had ruined the first half of the day, that he should be the one to pay. Hermione had scowled but agreed in the end although James had to promise that he'd let her pay next time — which was bloody unlikely. His mother would kill him if he let Hermione pay.

Next, they walked around Hogsmeade and debated around what store to see next. Hermione wanted to go to the bookstore and James wanted to go to the prank shop. Of course, they settled their debate with a muggle game that James learned from Remus of all people: rocks, papers, and scissors. It was two out of three and Hermione won. James had whined as she dragged him towards the bookstore. As soon as they got inside, Hermione grabbed a Quidditch magazine from a rack and put it in his hand with a smile before perusing the next bookshelf.

James had been successfully distracted and he thought idly that if this was the start of a routine. He could imagine them a little older, debating to go to the bookstore or the prank shop or Quidditch store and then settling the decision to a muggle game. She'd win, go to a bookstore and he'd wait for her to finish whilst reading a Quidditch magazine in the corner. It made him feel a little dizzy with excitement and content. It sounded like the perfect world to him.

"I'm done!" Hermione chirped. "Let's go to the counter."

James' jaw dropped at the sight of three thick books that rivalled Hogwarts, A History. He chuckled as he folded the magazine, planning to buy it with the books. "Do you want me to carry it for you?" He questioned, knowing that she was probably going to refuse to establish her independence.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and to his surprise, she gave two of the three books to him and the a bright smile. He smiled back. They paid for the books and together, they walked towards the Three Broomsticks to grab a bite. On the way, he somehow clasped hands with Hermione, intertwining their fingers as he pointed out a few shops and told her what it sold. Hermione didn't seem to notice that they were holding hands as she listened avidly to James.

"So, uh, did you have a great time?" James questioned bashfully as he rubbed his nape and opened the door to the Three Broomsticks for her.

Hermione turned to him and squeezed his hand gently. "I did. You don't have to be nervous, James. This is my first time so I can't really base anything on past experiences but from what I gather, you are doing wonderfully." Her fingers brushed his hair and James nearly purred.

"I just want you to have fun."

Hermione chuckled. "I want you to have fun as well. We can't have a second date if the both of us aren't having a great time."

James perked up. "There's a second date?"

Hermione laughed as an answer.

They both made it inside the Three Broomsticks which was filled to the brim. Fortunately, James had spotted a private and unoccupied booth close to the bar and they both sat across each other. James waved at Madame Rosmerta who was serving drinks at the other table and turned to Hermione after she waved back.

"So, what do you like to get?" James asked. "Personally, I recommend the Shepherd's pie. Madame Rosmerta makes pies to die for." Of course, he said that because he knew Hermione liked pies. And treacle tart.

Hermione smiled appreciatively. "I'd like to try that. Thank you."

"Want some butterbeer to go as well?"

She nodded. It was not a moment later that Madame Rosmerta stopped by to their table. James saw her eyes widening when she had gotten a good look of the person across him and shot him a questioning glance. It didn't bother James because she knew about Lily so she must've been shock to find a different girl with him.

"Madame Rosmerta, this is Hermione Granger," he proudly introduced the brunette with a puff of his chest. "She's a new student at Hogwarts. Hermione, this is Madame Rosmerta, the owner of this fine establishment."

"It's nice to meet you, Madame," Hermione said softly, nodding at her with a small smile.

"You as well." The older witch turned to James. "So, I'm guessing that this is a date?"

"Our first one!" James was practically bouncing in his seat because of his excitement.

Hermione shook her head fondly at him as he beamed at her. Madame Rosmerta smiled at this.

"So, what will it be?"

"We'll take two slices of Shepherd's pie and two butterbeers."

"Please," Hermione added, giving James a pointed look.

James blushed in embarrassment. "Please," he repeated to their waitress.

Madame Rosmerta laughed and patted his shoulder. "I like her already. Make sure to keep her."

"If she'll let me," he said, hazel pools flicking towards Hermione who smiled back at her.

"We'll see," she mouthed at him.

James beamed.

The Hogsmeade trip and, in effect, their date was over far too soon for James' liking. When Hermione had told James that she never experienced riding the carriages to Hogwarts since she arrived by Flooing in her first day, James made it his life's mission to find the perfect carriage for her. Once the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl began hoarding the students to the carriage, James led Hermione to their own carriage and he spent the whole ride watching Hermione look out the window. Occasionally, Hermione would look at him and he would be given a smile that tugged his heart.

They arrived at Hogwarts and even though he didn't want to part with Hermione, the rest of her Ravenclaw peers were already keen on getting details of their date from her and Sirius had started another fight with a group of Slytherins all by himself. With one last rueful glance at each other, they both separated to their own ways, Hermione being dragged by Alice and James being carted off by Remus and Peter.

 _Damn it, Sirius._


	18. Sirius Black II

**This chapter ties to Ch. 11 (the Marauders)**

 **Sorry everyone for the delay yesterday! Because of that, I'll be publishing two chapters today! Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 ** _Sirius Black II_**

Sirius tangled his fingers through his silky raven hair as he approached Hermione who was sitting on the grass and reading another one of her books. He shook his head mentally. He didn't get her. The sun was shining, the air wasn't too hot or too cold, and she chose to spend the day reading a book instead of spending time with her friends. It seemed that James' witch was a book lover just like Lily. His best friend must had a thing for bookworms.

"Hey, Granger," he said abruptly as he stopped in front of her, shielding the sunlight with his back.

She looked up from her book, eyebrows twitching upwards in surprise. "Sirius," she said as a greeting, closing her book gently in her lap before standing up.

The raven haired man looked away from her. "I want to say thank you, by the way."

"For what?" Hermione was confused.

"For convincing Reggie to talk to me," he said. "I heard you two talking that night. It helped a lot."

Her tawny brown eyes melted into honey as she smiled at him. "You're welcome, Sirius. Although I do remember you sending me Chocolate Frogs as a thank you this Christmas."

Sirius cleared his throat and tried not to fidget. Saying his gratitude for someone wasn't his forté as well as apologising. If Regulus hadn't given him grief for not thanking her properly, he wouldn't have approached her in the first place. Despite James' infatuated with the witch, Sirius never had gotten the chance to know her. For him, she was just the girl who captured James' interest, a schoolmate in a different house, and his brother's friend. Nothing else. Someone to remember but easy to forget. He supposed that when she and James would get together, they'd probably see more of each other. He figured that this might be the perfect time to get friendly with her.

"Well, that was before Reggie told me that you didn't like those kinds of chocolates. You might've misunderstood the gift since it probably sends a different message other than thank you. Just clarifying it for you."

She laughed and Sirius was reminded of the poetic words that James used to spill in order to describe her laugh or some other things he noticed about her. Sirius didn't remember half of it but he did recall him saying that her laughter sounded similar to wind chimes. Sirius hummed. James was right about that.

"I'm glad that you and your brother are reunited again," she said to him with a wide smile that seemed to make her face glow gold.

Sirius grinned easily; her smile was surprisingly infectious. He realised over Christmas break that she had a nice smile but he never really gotten a good look until now. James told him countless of times that he fell in love with her smile and Sirius was starting to see the reason why. Her smile brought out the natural rosy colour of her cheeks and brightened the brown colour of her irises. She didn't look plain for once but, dare he say it, desirable.

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't interfered," said Sirius, smirking charmingly. "Thank you again."

"And you're welcome, again." Hermione laughed then she looked at him sombrely. "He really missed you, you know? He's so afraid of what your family will do to him and he desperately wants you to help him. I'm happy that he doesn't have to be alone."

Sirius gulped and shuffled his feet. He was stunned and puzzled; Regulus had trusted her enough to tell her about the status of their family. He wondered how she did it, how she had made his brother spill his secrets to her.

"I missed him too," he confessed quietly. "He doesn't have to worry about them anymore though. I'll take him out of the house. I'm already staying with James' family. I'm sure that they'll be glad to have Regulus along."

Sirius didn't know why he said that. Maybe because there was actual genuine concern in her voice, suggesting that she cared about Regulus' well-being. Regulus needed people who cared about him and Hermione obviously did. Or maybe it was because Regulus trusted her with the truth and Sirius felt as though he could tell her anything too because of her connection to his younger brother.

"So, what else do you came here for?" Hermione questioned, brushing her locks behind her ear.

Odd question but what else did he came here for? He scrutinised her and remembered James' infatuation with her. This was the perfect opportunity to ask her what she felt about him to be honest just to put his best friend out of his misery.

Sirius smirked. "I want to talk to you about James Potter."

Hermione straightened and blushed prettily in the sunlight. Sirius could definitely see what James saw in her. She wasn't like the girls Sirius used to spend time with who were obviously really pretty with their silky hair, striking eyes, and sultry voice. Hermione was rather plain compared to them but Sirius could see that she had the potential to become pretty if she started paying attention to her looks.

He wondered briefly if he could get her to have a makeover. It'd knock James off his feet.

"What about James Potter?" She enquired gingerly as she fingered the book in her arms.

A way to distract herself, Sirius thought.

"James likes you," he bluntly told her.

Her breath caught at his abrupt statement but she composed herself quickly.

"So, I've been told," she said wryly.

Sirius' silver pools narrowed. "You don't believe it?"

Regulus told them that Hermione was dense when it came to romance but he never thought that she would be this dense. He thought that she was at least clever. She was a Ravenclaw after all. Had she thought that James did those things just for fun?

It made him feel irrationally angry for James. His best friend had been hurt enough by Evans, chasing after her like a damn pup, always looking lost whenever she treated him like dirt, and never giving up despite the times the redhead brought him down. Sirius didn't like her for being so high and mighty, like she felt entitled and they should kiss her arse because she graced by then with her presence. Of course, he only put up with her because James liked her. Sirius wouldn't give her the time of day if he hadn't.

When James spoke about another girl that wasn't Lily, he had been ecstatic. Finally, James was free from the wicked witch's cage and chains. And then this chit — this Hermione — didn't believe James' feelings, just like Lily. Sirius could already feel the resentment building for a witch other than the uptight redhead.

"He hasn't really tried to approach me, has he?" Hermione morosely looked straight ahead to the Black Lake.

Sirius' resentment bursted like a bubble when he saw how crestfallen she looked.

"So, you're just waiting for him then?" Sirius raised his brows. He suddenly felt bad for judging her so quickly.

Hermione huffed. "Don't get me wrong, the flowers, chocolates and notes are all very nice but I'd rather he just told me that he likes me."

"James is nervous," Sirius defended his best friend, as was his usual response.

"And do you think that I'm not? Do you think that he's the only one who's nervous?" Hermione countered as she turned to him. "Because I am too. This is the first time that anyone showed interest in me and made me feel like this. Frankly, I'm scared. I'm willing to give James a chance but I don't think he can ever move forward."

"He spent too many years chasing the girl rather than getting the girl, Granger," Sirius remarked drily. "Forgive him if he's a little slow, yeah? He doesn't want to scare you away and get rejected again."

"Not all girls are the same," Hermione said heatedly, glaring at him with fire in her eyes that stunned Sirius. "Not everyone is going to say no to him. And last time I checked, I'm Hermione, not Lily. Tell your best friend that." She pivoted and stomped away.

Sirius watched her walking away, feeling as though he witnessed something extraordinary. He didn't know that underneath her demure and innocent surface had a fire breathing dragon underneath that was waiting to be unleashed. The fury in her eyes kind of turned him on but Sirius shook it away, knowing that this was James' girl.

Still, he turned towards the castle, she was rather pretty with her eyes flashing like that.

He couldn't stop chuckling as he headed towards the school. He was going to have to talk to the other two Marauders later and help James get his head unstuck in his arse. Right now, he was going to find someone to snog in a broom cupboard just to forget rosy cheeks, wild brown hair, and honey eyes.

Damn. James was a lucky bastard.


	19. JP and HG

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 ** _JP and HG_**

 _'What's your secret? - J'_

 _ **'Secret? What do you mean? -HG'**_

 _'What's your secret in being so pretty everyday? ;) - J'_

 _ **'I think you should buy new glasses. - HG'**_

 _'Sirius said it would work :( - J'_

 _ **'Are you trying your best friend's pick up lines on me? - HG'**_

 _'Noooo... - J'_

 _ **'Even in paper, you're a bad liar. - HG'**_

 _'Have I mentioned that you're so sexy when you're calling me out? ;) - J'_

 _ **'JAMES! - HG'**_

 _'What? - J'_

 _ **'You shouldn't write things like that on paper! - HG'**_

 _'Why? - J'_

 _ **'It's inappropriate! - HG'**_

 _'I can see your blush from over here ;) - J'_

 _ **'JAMES! Stop it. Why don't you listen to the lecture instead of passing notes at me? - HG'**_

 _'Prof. Binns is boring! :'( You're more interesting to talk to ;) - J'_

 _ **'His lecture is very enlightening actually. - HG'**_

 _'What? You call dreary goblin wars enlightening? - J'_

 _ **'In an academic sense, of course - HG'**_

 _'Sure. How come you aren't sleeping right now? - J'_

 ** _'I came to learn, not to sleep. Is that Sirius snoring beside you? - HG'_**

 _'Yep. He's living the life :( - J'_

 _ **'You're incorrigible. - HG'**_

 _'You love me anyway :D - J'_

 _'Hermione? - J'_

 _'Psst! - J'_

 _'My Loveliest Hermione,_

 _Your blush is my favourite colour of red ever since I saw it reside in your cheeks. Whenever I see the colour pink, I immediately think of your soft lips. Whenever I see a constellation in the night sky, I think of the freckles on your nose as I remember the times that I try to connect those. When I see your hands, I wonder what it'll feel like to touch and to hold. When you look at me with those stunning eyes of yours, I feel like time stops and the world righted itself. When you walk past, my eyes will always follow you, like a moth to a flame. The sun doesn't compare to your smile or your laugh or your eyes._

 _Yours With Great Admiration and Love,_

 _James Charlus Potter'_

 _'Hermione...? - J'_

 _'Have I broken you? - J'_

 _ **'Please stop making me blush. - HG'**_

 _'Never :D - J'_

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Alice."

"Then, why are you squirming?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'm fine. Promise."

"You're red. Why are you red?"

A squeak.

"Err... okay..?"


	20. Dorea Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

This chapter happens BEFORE the Christmas Break and Hermione and James aren't starting their courtship yet.

 **Chapter Twenty**

 ** _Dorea Potter_**

Dorea Potter née Black was a simple witch with simple needs. She only needed two people and one thing to be completely happy.

First was her darling husband, Charlus Potter, who made sure that she never had a dull moment ever since they got married. With him, she thrummed with life and love. She absolutely loved and adored that wizard even if she wanted to kill him sometimes. Ah, the joys of married life.

Next was her little boy, her son, James Charlus Potter, who made sure that she was happy. He was her absolute pride and joy. He looked so much like Charlus sometimes that she could mistake them as twins. Everything in him made her heart sing. She loved him to the ends of the world.

Third was their happiness because if her husband and her son was happy, then she was happy. End of story.

That's why she could honestly say that she strongly disliked Lily Evans to her very core. No, not hate. Because hate implied that Dorea cared for the little witch and she didn't care about her one bit.

Dorea knew that she shouldn't feel that way when she hadn't even met the young girl in person but the things that James had went through just to get her attention or any sort of acknowledgement and only for her to reject him and break his heart in the end had made a lasting impression on her — and not the good kind.

Dorea had heard about her countless of times starting with James who had been completely enamoured with the muggleborn witch since his Second Year. He constantly talked about her a lot with an air of admiration and adoration in his voice. At the age of twelve, James was certain he had fallen in love and Dorea couldn't be happier for her little boy.

As long as James was happy, she was happy.

Oh, if only she knew.

For four years, she had watched her boy's journey on making ironclad friendships and chasing after that one particular witch. The former was a success (She adored Sirius, Remus and Peter like they were her own children) but the latter just went downhill.

She was ashamed to admit that she didn't know it all at first.

Every Christmas and summer break, James would return home to the Potter manor and tell his grand tales about Lily Evans, how she shook Hogwarts with her intelligence, wit and kind heart, and Dorea saw the adoration in James' eyes every time.

It wasn't until his Fourth Year when Sirius confessed to Dorea the truth about the way that witch had treated James.

James had returned home that break with an unusual cloud of sadness dampening his cheery mood. He was always a happy boy, her son. Dorea was worried about his health and asked Sirius what happened. Sirius was hesitant to tell her at first but for her sake, he finally told her the truth.

All the things that James did. All the words that Lily said. The confrontations, declarations, and James' heartbreak. The jealousy over a 'greasy haired scum that wasn't worth the mention' and how much he pined for Lily who constantly and painstakingly continued ignoring him like he wasn't worth her time of day.

And Dorea didn't understand how someone could reject her boy who loved and cared so much and too deeply.

Dorea worried about James a lot. He was her only child, the only heir to the direct Potter line. She and Charlus had a hard time conceiving that when she had finally gotten pregnant with James, it was deemed as a miracle considering her and her husband's age. They spoiled and pampered him so much that James fully believed that he could have the world if he wanted to.

Dorea admitted that James' actions were too far fetched and too spontaneous for someone like Lily but that was the beauty about him. If he wanted something, he didn't do it by halves. He did it to the best of his abilities and efforts. He would not hold back. He would give his very best. And why couldn't Lily see that?

Dorea absolutely wanted to prohibit James from talking to the witch again but she knew that it would only break his heart even more. He did love Lily as much as she greatly disliked to admit it.

Before they returned to Hogwarts that break, she conspired with Sirius to watch over her son and that witch, telling him that she wanted to know any updates and he shouldn't hold anything back. Sirius agreed wholeheartedly.

Sirius was extremely loyal to James and that extended to the Potter family. He told her that he didn't like Lily as well. That he didn't understand why she hadn't given him a chance.

"Maybe it's because she's a muggleborn," Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders.

Muggleborn or not, Lily should've seen the depths of James' heart.

Throughout the rest of their Fourth and Fifth Year, Dorea received letters from Sirius and she read them all with a heavy heart. Over time, she grew to dislike Lily for hurting her little boy. It was biased, she knew. It was wrong, she knew. But she loved her son too much, so much, to care. She wanted to protect him from this evil little witch who hurt him and who disregarded his feelings like they were nothing.

And then his Sixth Year happened. It was three weeks after term started when Sirius' letters began changing.

 _'Something extraordinary occurred, Aunt Dory. I can't say anything more because I don't want to ruin the surprise. However, I will assure you that it'll be a great surpise ;) — Sirius'_

She hoped that Lily Evans wasn't involved because she absolutely didn't approve of her for James. She could not find it within herself to see the goodness in her that James constantly talked about. However, she will try to keep an amicable atmosphere between them for the sake of her son's happiness.

Oh the things that she did for her darling boy.

As their Sixth Year dragged on, Dorea noticed that Sirius' letters were becoming more infrequent and wondered if it was part of his surprise. She worried what it meant and she often waited for his letters to arrive for some kind of consolidation. Her actions were beginning to bother her husband as well but Dorea couldn't very well admit that she asked her son's best friend to spy on him, could she? So, she kept her mouth shut and tried to act like nothing bothered her.

Finally, just close to their Christmas break, a letter arrived. To Dorea's surprised, it was James.

 _'Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I'm sorry if I haven't wrote to you much this year. I hope I haven't been worrying you too much. Yes, Mum, I'm talking to you. Now that we're taking our NEWTs next year, the professors are completely unapologetic when it comes to giving us a mountain homeworks. If it weren't for Quidditch, I would've died. I can't even begin to imagine what'll they make us do next year with all the essays they make us do._

 _Oh, Hagrid said hi, by the way, Dad._

 _Anyway, Mum, do you remember the family heirloom that you showed to me last year? The Potter locket that the men in the family give to the person they love and want to spend the rest of their lives with? Well, I was just wondering if you could send it to me via Owl Post. I'm planning to give the locket to your future daughter-in-law for Christmas._

 _Yes, I know it's too sudden and I know you're probably having a panic attack right now because I am so young for having these kind of thoughts and I'm not even 17 yet! But I am certain with every breath that I take, Mum, that she is the one that I want to spend my forever with. She's a wonderful witch. The kindest, most beautiful person I've ever met._

 _You will love her._

 _James'_

Dorea shrieked, ignoring Charlus who jumped at the sound.

The next day, Dorea was fuming when she stepped out of the Floo to the Headmaster's office, sniffing in disdain as she casted a cleaning charm on herself. Headmaster Dumbledore smiled amiably as he met her.

"Where is my son?" Was her terse greeting.

The old coot hadn't wavered by her attitude. "I believe he is still in his classes, Lady Potter. But do not fret," he held a palm out when he saw her starting to protest, "I have called one of my prefects to escort you to Professor McGonagall's office. She is James' Head of House and she will ensure that the package will be taken care of."

Her left eyebrow climbed to her hairline. "And who is this prefect?"

"One of the brightest in the school, the brightest witch of the age." Albus' eyes twinkled almost patronisingly. "One that your son is well acquainted with. I believe you know her as Miss Lily Evans."

Dorea's nose flared but the Headmaster ignored it when a redhead stepped up from the stairs. Dorea's eyes narrowed and she gripped the perfectly wrapped present in her hands even tighter.

Her son was right.

She was indeed beautiful, almost flawless in fact. From her perfectly combed red hair that gleamed like rubies to her polished black shoes. Dorea could see what had made her son fall in love with her in the first place.

She hated it.

"Ah, Miss Evans, right on time." The blasted old coot gestured to the lady Potter. "Can you escort Lady Potter to the office of your Head of House? It is rather urgent."

Dorea's silver orbs narrowed when she saw the redhead's smile. It was perfect. She was too perfect.

"Certainly, Headmaster," Lily said, her voice was saccharine sweet.

"Albus." Dorea nodded her head curtly at the old man, cursing him in her mind before turning to the prefect. She looked at her with indifference. "Well? Aren't you going to show me the way?"

Her bright green eyes flashed in surprise at the wintry voice that Dorea addressed her to. The older witch didn't care and waltzed past her with her head held high as though the young witch was dirt to her.

In a way, Lily really was dirt to Dorea Potter.

The redhead immediately followed after her until they were walking side by side. Dorea didn't offer any form of conversation although she could feel the girl wanting to talk. She stared straight ahead, nodding to the children that seemed to recognise her as Lady Potter.

They were halfway to McGonagall's office when they encountered James and Sirius in the hallway who were walking towards their next class.

Immediately, Dorea's dark expression lightened when she saw her darling boy. She promptly forgot about her present company.

"Mum?" James' eyes widened comically when he saw her.

Dorea raised an eyebrow. "Is that how I taught you to greet your mother, James Charlus Potter?" She tutted.

James blushed and immediately kissed her cheeks after being released by Dorea's warm embrace. "What are you doing here? You didn't send a letter to me."

"Is it wrong to visit my own son?" Dorea turned to Sirius. "Siri! You have grown!"

Sirius grinned and kissed her hand. "Hello, Aunt Dory. You look more beautiful than I have last seen you."

"You flatter me." Dorea laughed and returned her attention to her son. "Now, James, as a matter of fact, I came here to give you a special package that you requested from me yesterday." She presented the gift to him. "I didn't send it through Owl Post because heirlooms must not be handled like that. That is very delicated. Be careful with it. It's priceless."

James' eyes widened and he bestowed a brilliant smile at his mother. "Thanks, Mum!" He exclaimed as he plucked the gift with careful hands.

"So, who is the lucky witch that you're going to give that to?" Dorea levelled him with a knowing look.

Someone cleared its throat before James could answer and they all turned to Lily Evans who hadn't left despite being ignored. James' eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw her and Dorea made a curious note to herself that the witch that his son fancied for a long time had been ignored by that same son.

"Oh, hi, Evans," James said before looking at the box.

No dreamy eyes or smile. No wistful sigh. No enthusiastic response.

Just a hi.

Dorea didn't know what to make of this development.

The lady Potter saw Lily bristling before she rolled her eyes and stomped away without even a goodbye. Dorea tsked at her rude behaviour.

Dorea looked back at her son and was about to repeat her question when she noticed that he was a bit preoccupied. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the love struck expression that he always wore whenever he talked about the Evans girl but the redhead witch was already gone so there must be some other explanation.

So, she followed his gaze and wasn't a bit surprise when her eyes landed upon a girl.

An unremarkable girl with unruly brown hair, hugging a thick book to her chest and talking with a beautiful girl that Dorea knew was a Greengrass. They were walking closer them until the Greengrass girl noticed the matriarch of the Potter family.

"Lady Potter!" The Greengrass girl exclaimed and bowed her head slightly.

The brunette right next to her looked at her and followed her companion's actions. Dorea did the same and waited for them to leave but she was stunned when her son stepped up and waved at the girls.

"Hi, Hermione." The wonderment in his eyes that was usually reserved for Lily was now fixed towards the plain Ravenclaw brunette.

The girl — _Hermione_ — was surprised and sent him a strange look. "Err, hi, James." She smiled timidly before she nudged her friend to move and they both left.

"James Potter totally likes you," the Greengrass girl said to her friend as the distance between them grew.

"Alice, stop," Hermione admonished.

Dorea blinked her eyes when James looked enthused.

"Did you hear that, Padfoot?" He said, eyes lit voraciously. "She said my name! She said James! My name!" He paused. "Wait, I wasn't imagining that, am I?"

Sirius chuckled. "No, Prongs, you didn't. Otherwise, that'd be pitiful."

"Wait, wait, wait," Dorea interjected, eyeing her boys in confusion. "I'm afraid that I haven't been informed about this recent development. Who was that girl?"

"She's Hermione Granger, Aunt Dory," Sirius informed her. "She transferred here on the second week of term. She's a Ravenclaw."

"And she's the love of my life." James was in awe. "My future wife, the—"

"The mother of your children," Sirius intoned, rolling his eyes. "Yes, we know."

Sirius turned to Dorea and winked.

The elder witch knew now what his surprise meant.


	21. Regulus Black II

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

This chapter is during the Christmas break where Regulus spent it with his brother and the Potters.

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 ** _Regulus Black II_**

All Regulus wanted was to be normal but he supposed living with his control freak of a mother and a tyrant as a father, having insane and delusional cousins that wanted to brand him to an equally mad wizard, and making acquaintances with blood fanatics, didn't qualify as normal. Regulus' friend, Hermione Granger, was probably the most normal figure in his life.

Many people might not know their friendship but Regulus coveted it. He valued Hermione's presence in his life and he was eternally grateful to her for convincing him to talk to his older brother about the problems he faced with their family. If she hadn't, Regulus might have done something stupid like agreeing to take the mark.

Walburga Black, his mother, was seriously displeased by his behaviour and his refusal to come home for Christmas. She had sent howler after howler to him as he resided in the Potter manor, telling him how much he disappointed her and how he humiliated their family. By the time the eighth howler burst into flames, Sirius pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and they proceeded in getting themselves drunk.

"Might as well," Sirius said, shrugging as he took a large gulp and then handed him the bottle.

Regulus regretted it the next morning when he woke up with a splitting headache and a very unimpressed Dorea Potter who berated the both of them for drinking when they were still underage. Sirius tried to charm the older witch but he was just as hung over as Regulus was so the effect of his charms dampened. As Dorea continued scolding them, Sirius glanced at him and winked. Regulus grinned; he felt closer to his brother more than ever.

Of course, gaining the same closeness that he had with his brother before had also came with his entourage: Potter, Lupin, and the chubby one that he never bothered to learn the name of but he was introduced as Pettigrew. At first, Regulus thought that he would hate them and would tolerate their presence only for the sake of his brother. However, as he got to know them that Christmas break — because they always spent Christmas with the Potters — he later realised that they weren't so bad to be with.

James reminded Regulus a little of Sirius. They were both mischievous, arrogant, and childlike. Peter was mostly silent and wouldn't speak up unless he was spoken to. Remus was more like him; they were both quiet but their presence weren't ignored. There were many times that Remus and Regulus had intelligent conversations and it relieved him to have someone to talk with as James and Sirius caused havoc.

"Are you sure about the plan, James?" Remus questioned as he hauled his trunk with ease.

It was the last day of break and the five of them were preparing to go back to Hogwarts. Regulus was momentarily worried about his status in school and what it meant in the Slytherin house now that he was spending time with the Marauders. He knew that they would be as displeased as his mother.

Currently, they were talking about the plan that they spent half of the break discussing — with Regulus half forced to participate. The plan was already perfect, or so what James had claimed, although Remus was still concerned that it would terrify Hermione. Regulus didn't refute his concerns because he knew that there was a 50/50 chance that the plan might work. He concluded that either Hermione would be panicking at the sudden attention or she would be confused and embarrassed. For James' sake, he hoped it'd be the latter.

"It's perfect!" James enthused as he attempted to tame his hair. "What better way for Hermione to know my feelings for her other than making the whole school tell her?"

"Couldn't you just tell her yourself?" Sirius rolled his eyes as he tangled his fingers through his shoulder length hair.

A flash of panic flitted across James' eyes. "I can't do that!" He sounded alarmed. "It's better this way and more romantic. Besides, you heard what Reggie had said. Hermione wouldn't believe me!"

Regulus glared at him. "Don't call me Reggie." It was bad enough that he couldn't stop Sirius from using it.

"Hermione seems like an intelligent girl," Remus remarked. "I'm sure she will know that you're sincere."

Regulus snorted. "Trust me, she wouldn't. She's dense when it comes to these things."

"Really?" Remus' eyebrows rose in surprise.

Regulus nodded. "There was this one time, a Sixth Year Hufflepuff, that I forgot the name of, had approached her with romantic intentions" — He ignored James' indignant 'WHAT?!' in the background — "So, the 'puff tried to befriend Hermione, talking to her, spending time with her in the library and acting all gentlemanly. By the time that he wanted to tell her his feelings, Hermione already considered him as a friend and the poor 'puff had been rejected without even asking her. So, trust me, it's better this way."

"She told you that?" Sirius questioned, finally done with his hair.

"I witnessed it," Regulus replied offhandedly.

James eyed the younger Black with suspicion. "Wait a minute, how close are you with Hermione anyway?"

Regulus looked at the older man and smirked when he sensed his jealousy. "What do you think?" He taunted.

James stabbed him with his glare. "Regulus," he warned.

Regulus snorted. "Relax. I only see her as a friend and I'm certain that she feels the same way." He scoffed. "You're not even together yet you're acting like someone pissed in your territory."

James, who was now at peace with his first statement, ignored his last as he hummed merrily. "Well? Let's go, gents! Off to Hogwarts! My lady awaits!"

"Stop being dramatic," Remus muttered.

"She's not your lady," Sirius snarked.

"Not yet!" James chirped as he swung his arm over Peter's shoulder.

Regulus couldn't help but smile. He had never felt so relaxed and carefree until he was in their presence. Once again, he sent a silent thank you to his bushy haired friend, knowing that she was the one who made this all happen. And Regulus found himself not caring once the Slytherins found out that he had been reunited with his brother and was now associating himself with Gryffindors, blood traitors, and half-bloods.

For once, Regulus didn't care about his reputation but his own happiness. He had spent a long time trying to please his family that he had nearly forgotten what it felt like to be free from the choking hold that his mother had on him. Now he had people who genuinely cared about him and wasn't using him. He knew that Sirius would fight tooth and nail just to protect him from their family's clutches and he knew that the rest of the Marauders would help.

His mother, his father, Bellatrix and her mad leader could all go to hell. He was anything but a follower.


	22. The Marauders II

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

This is the PRESENT time and begins sometime after chapter seventeen (JP IV)

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

 ** _The Marauders II_**

The Marauders were walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast when they had met Hermione who was just coming out of the same room. James immediately brightened when he saw her and practically ran towards her. Hermione appeared surprised to see him but she flashed a small smile nonetheless.

"Hi, Hermione." James beamed, inching closer to her side. He ignored the stares boring into his back as his eyes only remained on the girl in front of him. "Where are you heading?"

Hermione returned his smile with her own, conscious of the attention they gained. She shifted her feet and tugged on the gold chain hanging around her neck. "To the library actually."

"Want me to come with you?" James offered eagerly, looking like a child who thought Christmas came early. "I'll carry your bag."

Hermione darted a glance towards his friends at the back. Remus smiled at her and she waved at him before addressing James. "Are you sure? What about your friends?"

"They can take care of themselves," James said flippantly as he tugged her bag and slung it over his shoulder. He placed his free hand on the small of her back as he nodded to his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Sure," Sirius snorted. "Leaving us for a bird. Get out of here, you wanker."

James stuck out a tongue at him before turning to Hermione with a smile. "Let's go?"

Hermione laughed and waved goodbye to James' friends. The three Marauders watched them walk away. Two were smiling to themselves when they saw how much James was enthused by Hermione's presence. They watched as he brushed a misplace strand of brown lock on the back of her ear before resting a possessive arm over her shoulders. Hermione, for her part, had a smile blossoming on her face as she unconsciously leaned closer to her companion.

"I really don't get it," Peter muttered in between Remus and Sirius.

"What don't you get, Wormy?" Remus enquired as Sirius draped his arm around the chubby boy's shoulder.

Peter shuffled his feet. "Lily's pretty."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "That, she is. Why?"

They started towards the Great Hall where they were supposed to eat breakfast together until James was wisked away by his most beloved.

"Like she's really pretty, you know? I just don't get why James acts like that around Granger," Peter exclaimed, his face scrunching. "Wasn't he in love with Lily?"

"He was," Remus answered dutifully.

"What's your point, Wormy?" Sirius asked, looking bored.

"I just don't understand how he could replace Lily like that with someone like Granger." Peter almost sounded frustrated.

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks with each other before they turned to Peter.

"Maybe you're not looking in the right place, Wormtail," Remus told him gently. "Hermione is quite pretty as well. You'll see."

"I doubt it," Peter muttered.

Sirius smirked. "Just look in the right place and then you'll eat your words. Want to bet on it?"

Peter didn't respond.

James didn't join them in breakfast, probably lost in his Hermione la Land. However, the three did meet up with him in Defence Against the Dark Arts. All throughout the class, James was smiling quite brightly and was extra active in the lesson. The Marauders traded knowing looks.

"I'm having a date with Hermione later!" James announced with exuberance to them as soon as the lesson ended.

"Really? After the Hospital Wing debacle?" Sirius was impressed. "Wow. You can't even get a first date with Lily."

James was still starry eyed. "Hermione is wonderful. Amazing. Brilliant! No one compares to her."

"Not even Lily?" Peter questioned quietly.

James looked at his friend in the eye.

"Not even Lily."

It sounded more like a promise.

And Peter did not understand it.

The next time they would meet Hermione, Peter would try to look at the 'right place' that his friends were talking about. He had watched her (unnoticeable, in case James caught him and thought that he was stealing his bird from him) all throughout their shared subjects together (Charms and Transfiguration) but the longer he watched, the more confused he got.

He couldn't see the right place. There was nothing about Hermione that stood out for him.

By dinner time, Peter was quite disgruntled, thinking his friends were messing with him again. They always did that after all. James noticed his mood.

"What's wrong, Wormy?" James asked, concern etched across his face and heard from his voice. "Aren't you feeling well?"

Peter pursed his lips. He didn't want to do it but he was left with no choice. He breathed in and prayed that James wouldn't kill him with his question.

"James, why do you like Hermione?"

Sirius and Remus paused their movements and turned to them. James eyes sparkled at the mere mention of Hermione's name. It reminded Peter of the times James would see Lily and it was unnerving to know that it was now directed to Hermione.

"I just don't get it," Peter continued before James could reply.

"What don't you get?" James, honest-to-Merlin, looked confused.

"He doesn't get why you like Hermione," Sirius interjected before Peter could put his foot inside his mouth.

"I don't like Hermione," James pouted then his face brightened in a dreamy smile, "I love her. She's going to be my wife and she's going to mother our seven children."

"Seven?" Remus mouthed to Sirius in shock.

Peter made a sound at the back of his throat. "That's it. Why do you love her and not Lily?" He demanded.

James turned, narrowing his eyes at him. "Why not Hermione?" He huffed. "I'll have you know that Hermione is a very wonderful and talented witch—"

Peter sighed exasperatedly and turned away from James but something caught his eye and he stopped.

Hermione was laughing, her smile making her face glow. Her eyes, that he once thought were muddy, gleamed in gold, amber, and fire, joy dancing around its depths. Her skin seemed to glisten under the candlelight and her hair, that he once considered frizzy, cascaded over her shoulders and down her back like waves of the storm when there was a storm brewing and it tempted and begged to be touched by someone.

She was...

She was...

Peter pinched himself and still the image hadn't disappeared. He barely heard James ranting to him because he was too fixated on Hermione. He barely saw Remus and Sirius catching the object of his stare and looking smug about his dumbfounded expression.

Peter blinked and turned his attention down at the front of the Gryffindor table, where Lily usually sat. He saw her talking and laughing with Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald. While Lily was still pretty with her shiny red hair and bright green gaze, Peter couldn't help but think that she lacked something Hermione had.

He jerked when he realized, as he switched his gaze back and forth between the two different girls, that Lily didn't have the liveliness that Hermione displayed at the moment. She didn't have the same spark that brought life in Hermione's eyes or the carefree laughter that resonated in the Great Hall.

Lily's smile and laugh was practiced and perfect. It was flawless to the point that it hurt to stare at it when you got used to it. However, everything about Hermione was wild and untamed and she showed it by her crooked but wide smile and unhindered laugh.

She lit up like the sun shining at the first minutes of dawn.

It was beautiful as it was burning.

She was beautiful, Hermione.

He ignored James' fuming face as he continued blinking his eyes, looking in disbelief about the whole entire thing.

It all made sense.

"I get it now," he told them.


	23. James Potter V

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Berry xD: I don't really know if I'm going to give Peter a redemption arc since I've already given Regulus one. I think in order to save another, I have to sacrifice a different character. When I planned Regulus' arc, I thought of sacrificing Peter to fulfill his own redemption arc. I don't hate the teenager Peter that much (just the older, rattier version of him) so I'm actually reluctant to sacrifice him. Hermione _might_ influence him. We'll see how the story progress.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 ** _James Potter V_**

"Where are you going?" Sirius narrowed his eyes suspiciously on the messy haired and hazel eyed boy that was taking out his Invisibility Cloak.

James threw a smile over shoulder. "Got to meet with Hermione."

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows. "Trying to get inside her knickers already, James? You dog, you!"

James glared at his friend before throwing his Invisibility Cloak over his head and making his way to the Gryffidor common room. He was about to exit when he heard Lily's voice behind him.

Before, when he hadn't known that his one true love, Hermione, existed, he would've been salivating at the sound of Lily's voice. Now that he had met his soulmate — because there were no other words to describe Hermione but his soulmate — Lily's voice didn't have the same effect on him anymore.

That meant that he would normally continue on his way, regardless if he heard Lily's voice or saw her smile. However, this time, he did stopped because he heard a name that made his heart sing and his blood hum.

"Hermione is just wasting her time on James," Lily was telling Marlene. "If he had moved on from me so easily, then there are no guarantees that he won't do the same to her."

James heard Marlene scoffing. "Yes and with her face, it would be faster than you can say magic. I really don't know what he sees on her. Any other girl would've been acceptable but her? Hermione doesn't compare to you, Lily. Trust me."

"She is smart." A tinge of uncertainty mingled in Lily's voice.

"So, what? She's a Ravenclaw. She's supposed to be smart. Don't forget that she is _only_ smart because her physical attributes are severely lacking. I can't wait for James to come back to you. That'll be the day."

James heard Lily giggling and the sound of footsteps getting distant until there were no more. He was now alone in the common room. He stood immobile in the doorway, his blood boiling and his fists clenching. He wanted nothing more than to confront Lily and Marlene for the awful things that they said about Hermione.

However, Hermione was waiting for him and James didn't want to be late again in their second date.

Lily and Marlene could wait because his priority right now was Hermione, the most important person in his life next to his parents and his friends.

James quickly made his way outside of the common room, making sure to cast a Silencio on his shoes and reducing his chances of getting caught that night. There was no way that he'd let Filch and his cat ruin this.

He went down and down and down the castle until he arrived in the entrance of the Kitchens. He pulled his cloak off and stuffed it in his robes, looking around as he waited for Hermione to come. It was a minute later when she did, her steps light and quiet.

James smiled brightly when he saw her. She looked like a goddess in the moonlight, curly hair glittering and eyes wide and swirling with emotions.

Lily and Marlene didn't know what they were talking about.

"So?" Hermione's voice was a whisper as she slid closer to his side. "What are we going to do?"

His smile turned mischievous. He grasped her slender hand, marvelling at the slightly calloused texture of her palm but it was radiating with warmth and making him feel content. He almost wanted to purr. She looked down at their joined hands, a bigger smile curving her soft lips as she gripped their hands tighter. James was momentarily distracted.

 _This was perfection._

"Well?" He could hear the smile in her voice. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

James smirked. "What do you say about freeing a couple of house elves tonight?"

They didn't last an hour.

Both were drenched in various of food that the house elves had threw at them the moment their campaign of freeing elves began. Their animosity startled James so much until Hermione confessed that she already began giving them knitted hats and scarves. She was quite known in the Kitchens as the 'evil witch that wants to free house elves.'

"Well," Hermione sighed, making a disgusted noise as she flicked a frosting off her hair. "That didn't go well as I expected."

James hated the sorrow in her voice.

"We'll get them next time," he promised her, ignoring the pudding that dripped down his nape. "Don't worry. Next time, we'll cast an Impervius spell on ourselves so that they can't get to us."

"I'm really sorry for ruining this night," Hermione said, nibbling her lower lip in worry.

"Ruining the night?" James repeated incredulously. "Hermione, you can never ruin my night. Besides, if there was anyone ruining it, it would be me. I—"

"No, James, don't blame yourself. It's all my fault, really, for believing in a fantasy. Maybe I should just give up." Hermione looked away, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. James' heart broke at the sight of it. "Aunt Minerva told me that house elves liked being enslaved and I just hated it so much when I heard about it. No one is supposed to like it. No one is supposed to relish in the feeling of being a servant. I tried everything I could to convince them that being free is better but they didn't want to listen to me. My friends had already warned me that it'll be a futile attempt but I never believed them. I just want to help, you know? I want to make their lives better. But they obviously don't want me."

"Hey," James admonished, "don't say that. House elves are just used to being slaves, you know? But once they see the error in it, they'll be begging for your hats and scarves." James hesitated. "Maybe we're aiming just a bit too high. Revolutions like this should come up in steps, you know? Maybe we should aim a bit smaller."

Hermione sniffed. "Like what?"

James made her face him and his shoulders slumped when he spotted the tear tracks on her rosy cheeks. He slowly wiped them with his careful thumbs. He was relieved that she had let him. He didn't even know that he was afraid that she was going to push him away. He hated seeing her so crestfallen and he vowed that he would do anything just to make her smile again. People like Hermione shouldn't be sad; it was a crime to make them feel that way.

James wanted to make her feel better because in a world where it was getting darker and darker, people needed the kind of smile that Hermione bestowed to be reminded of the light again.

"Maybe," he began quietly, cupping her cheek with one hand and stroking her surprisingly soft hair back with another. He gulped when he met her eyes. "Maybe we should try taking house elves out of abusive homes instead. Since they don't want to be freed, we just have to make sure that the families that they are serving in take care of them and aren't mistreating them. That way, at least the house elves are serving happily to good people who care and respect them. Then, once we've accomplished that, we can start freeing house elves together. How about that?"

She didn't spoke but she looked at him with wonder and amazement shining in her eyes, as if she couldn't believe what he said. James knew that he meant it, especially if he got to see her smile again. Hermione was the most beautiful whenever she smiled her happiness and she didn't even realise how everything about her oozed with sincerity and warmth.

"James," Hermione whispered in awe. "You're amazing, you know that?"

James swallowed the thick lump in his throat. "You're the amazing one, Hermione." His voice was guttural and hoarsed, as though he hadn't used it for a long time.

Hermione continued staring at him and James could feel something surrounding them. Enclosing them with an invisible force that tethered them together. Tension. Attraction. Adoration. _Love_. It grew and grew and grew until James could taste it in the air, hear it whisper sweet nothings in his ear, and see it between them like it was always there.

His heartbeat was so loud and fast. His hands trembled so hard. His breaths came out in stuttered gasps. Everything around them stilled, time froze and the world stopped spinning as though they wanted to grant them this little moment.

James had always felt that he loved Hermione Granger the moment he saw her smile, but as his thumbs brushed her soft and damp cheeks, felt her hands tracing a line on his arm up to his hand until her fingers wrapped around his wrists, and as their electric gaze locked, unable to look away, he could honestly say that this was the exact moment that he really and truly fell madly in love with her.

James was staring intently at her face, wondering if it was his imagination that her face was suddenly getting closer to him. With wide eyes, it dawned on him that Hermione was moving closer, leaning her body against his. Her face was a meter away and then an inch away, and he could feel her breath—

"OW!" James yelped when he felt something landed on his foot.

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione jumped back, looking at him in frantic worry. "James! I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to step on your foot! Does it hurt? Oh, what am I asking? Of course it hurts! Do you need help? Do we need to go to the Hospital Wing? Oh, this is so embarrassing! Can you still walk? Tell me. Are you—"

The world had began spinning, time had began ticking, everything around them moved, and there were millions of other significant people scattered throughout the world but it didn't matter anymore as James swept down and captured Hermione's lips into a searing kiss that reached and touched their souls, that was marked through time and history, and could've redesign the whole universe.

James once thought that he would spend forever with Lily and give her the entirety of the world but now he knew better. He knew now why Lily had never accepted him because she really wasn't his true love, his greatest love.

It was Hermione.

It would _always_ be Hermione.

Lily could break and shatter his heart into millions of pieces and he would still survive but if Hermione rejected him just once, he knew with certainty that he would die. He knew with no lingering doubts and no second thoughts that he was going to spend millions of lifetimes with Hermione, spend eternity with her, and it still wouldn't be enough. His very soul and heart would always crave and ache for her.

Her essence, her very being, her existence, everything about her from her toes to the tips of her hair, to the sound of her cries to the melody of her laughter, to the curl of her frown to the quirk of her smile, was carved in his heart, branded in his mind, marked in his skin and bones, and tattooed in his soul.

His first kiss with Hermione Granger was in the middle of the hallway at night where any roaming professor or prefect could stumble upon them any minute. It was cold, dark, and quiet. It took a moment for Hermione to relax in his kiss and it took another for her to wind her arms around his neck and pull him flush against her. She moved her shaky lips with hesitation and uncertainty, a testament to her inexperiences, and James had never felt anything so real and so true until he felt her kiss him back.

When he clutched her sides, he could feel the sticky cake frosting and cooking oil on her robes. Her hair smelled like pumpkin juice and it was soft and damp, dripping with the drink, when he tangled his fingers in her dark ringlets. When she played with his own pudding covered hair, she mussed and spread the dessert in his scalp and coated her fingers with it. Her lips tasted just like what he imagined, only a million times better than he had hoped for: chocolates, honey and treacle tart. His new Amortentia scent. It felt so smooth and warm and moist against his lips.

It was uncomfortable and sticky.

It was glorious and eternal.

It was perfect.

It was completion.

It was simply everything.


	24. Lily Evans

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 ** _Lily Evans_**

The beautiful green eyed redhead could not understand what was so special about Hermione Granger. She was smart, sure but all Ravenclaws were intellectuals and Lily herself even surpassed most of them — and she was a Gryffindor. Hermione wasn't nearly pretty. The most distinctive feature that she had was her bushy brown hair and that was because it was thick and almost swallowed her tiny frame. Her eyes weren't an interesting colour of brown and her body was average at best and she was shorter than most of the girls.

In conclusion, Hermione was known for her brains and hair but not for her good physical attributes. She was easily overlooked and forgotten.

That's why Lily could not understand why James Potter was looking at her like that. Like he was thirsty and she was the last drop of water. Like he had sinned and she was his only salvation. Like everything around him was evil and she was the only good thing amongst them. Like he was trapped in perpetual darkness and she was the first source of light. Like he was dying and she was the last person he wanted to see.

It was disconcerting because Potter had never looked at her like that before.

Lily could not stop staring at them although unlike the rest of her peers, she was at least subtle about it. It was hard not to miss the Ravenclaw witch when she was sitting amongst the Gryffindors, most specifically the Marauders. Alice Greengrass was with her although there was nothing unusual about that since she started dating Frank Longbottom for more than two years already and she was a regular in the Gryffindor table and common room.

What's unusual was her: Hermione Granger sitting with the Marauders beside James Potter whose arm was wrapped around her waist as he laughed with Sirius Black. What's unusual was the glances that Potter threw at Hermione like he wanted to reassure himself that she was there beside him. What's unusual was the looks that Hermione was giving him as they talked, like the world begun and ended with him. What's unusual was their quiet conversation as they immersed themselves into a world their own despite that they were surrounded.

What's unusual was the fact that Potter wasn't staring at her anymore. He wasn't writing silly poems or singing any stupid songs to her. He wasn't saying comments about her hair — "Wanna bet that I can make you blush like your hair?" — or her name — "Hello, my Lily flower! My Lily-pad! My Lily of the Valley!" — to get her attention. Not once, for many, many months now, had he tried to pester her and if she was within the same room as him, she would either be ignored or be greeted like a stranger, a housemate, a classmate, not the girl he used to say that he loved.

For the life of her, Lily didn't know how it even happened. They weren't together, were they? People had speculated but neither Hermione nor James had ever confirmed it. Some said that they had gone on a date the last Hogsmeade trip and Lily's heart felt like lead when she heard that. But — but they didn't say anything about being together. As long as it wasn't confirmed, it wasn't a fact and that was the belief that Lily held strongly.

Lily felt a stirring in her stomach when she saw Hermione reaching up and brushing his mussed hair, and Potter was ducking his head for her to reach it better. His eyes remained on the bushy haired girl — always on her — and Lily immediately looked away, hating the way her heart clenched at the tender sight.

Her friends had once told her that she would rue the day Potter would give up on her and she never believed them. Lily didn't have feelings for him. Potter was a big prat who only cared about himself. He was an egotistical, conceited, and spoiled pig who thought that he was so special just because his family was rich and he was a pureblood. The way he walked around the school as if he very owned the property and the way he taunted the Slytherins made her feel sick of him. How could she ever fall for a vile boy like him?

However, Lily would never admit it to anyone, there were times when his antics made her smile whenever she was alone or made her laugh when nobody was looking. Potter was quite creative sometimes to the point that she, herself would be impressed. That didn't change the fact that she was disgusted by his childishness or his immaturity.

He was awful and cruel and annoying and spoiled and bigoted and misguided and—

And Lily terribly missed him.

"Lily, classes are starting." She vaguely heard Mary Macdonald saying beside her.

Lily forced herself to smile. "You two go. I'll stop by the library for a moment."

She and Marlene nodded before leaving her, never knowing or spotting her troubled thoughts. Lily glared at the plate in front of her and shook her head, maintaining an air of calmness around her when deep inside all she wanted to do was scream at the unfairness of it all. She had already lost Severus and now it appeared that she lost Potter too.

She looked at Hermione again, wondering what was so special about her.

Once upon a time, it used to be her. Now, it would never be.


	25. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 ** _Severus Snape_**

Severus had never felt intense hatred for James Potter until he decided to pursue the plain, insufferable know-it-all swot from the Ravenclaw house of the most pretentious and pompous, Hermione Granger. He had always known that Potter didn't have enough thoughts to fill in the air in his brain but dropping Lily for her? Ignoring and forgetting beautiful, clever, sweet Lily for.. for that _bint_? That was a whole new level of idiocy.

And the chit had even been taken by Potter's advances like the damn fool she was! Ha! As if someone would choose her over Lily! He thought that Ravenclaws were smart but clearly the Sorting Hat had a miscalculation with that one. She was better suited in Hufflepuff with her damn blushes and shy smiles — it was annoying.

Oh, Severus knew that Potter would get tired of her soon enough and go back to Lily. It was only a matter of time. Unlike the rest of his schoolmates, Severus could see through Potter's plan quite perfectly. He was using Hermione to get Lily, to make her jealous enough to come to him and pursue him. The idiot really had no decency.

It didn't matter because it wouldn't work! Severus would have to make sure that Lily would never accept that brat again and no one would ever like Potter because he had used a girl like Hermione to get Lily's attentions. Quite simply, Potter would be ruined and Hogwarts would never worship that arrogant toe-rag again.

"Class dismissed."

Severus sneered as Potter quickly went to Hermione after the lesson, waiting for her to finish packing her things in her book bag before the fool decided to take it from her and grab her hand. Hermione watched amusedly as Potter swung her bag over his shoulder. Severus left before they could notice him, thoroughly disgusted by their display. He would've found Hermione pity worthy for believing something that Potter said and showed to her but it was her fault in the first place.

Severus was on his way to the library when he met Remus Lupin in the corridor. He felt a stab of fear when he saw him, remembering the events that had transpired on the end of their Fifth Year where he saw him transform into a filthy werewolf and nearly killed him. Severus covered his fear by a fierce glare that he threw at him. Remus, on the other hand, couldn't meet his eyes ever since he had tried to kill him in his werewolf form.

Severus wasn't oblivious. He could see that it was because of guilt that was making Remus act the way he did. His glare hardened. It was all Black's fault and Remus had taken the blame. Severus snorted to himself. Some friend Black was.

"Snape," Remus said, ducking his head as he walked past him.

Severus didn't know what compelled him to speak. "He's a fool, you know?"

He heard him stop behind him. "Who?"

Severus faced him and Remus did the same. He sneered at the werewolf.

"Potter," he spat the bname like it was a curse. "He's a fool for leaving Lily like that for someone like Hermione. She doesn't hold a candle to Lily."

Remus' eyes flickered. "I don't see why you're telling me this. James can choose whoever he wants to be with."

"If he thinks he can get Lily's attention because of the bint he had chosen, then he's thoroughly mistaken."

"Don't call her that." Amber eyes flashed and Severus was reminded again that the man before him was half animal. "And you don't know the truth, Snape. So, don't make assumptions."

"Of course you're going to defend you're friend." Snape scoffed. "Just tell him that's he's a fool if he thinks that he will succeed. Lily will be mine someday and I will show James what he had thrown away."

"Thrown away?" Remus was incredulous and indignant. "James loved Lily. He worshipped the ground she walked on. Lily was the one who did not care. Shocking as it may be but he moved on from her. Frankly, Hermione is a better choice than Lily anyway. At least she knows that James is more than just a spoiled, arrogant pureblood."

"Lily is a goddess above others," Severus said reverently. "It is Hermione that does not compare to her. The fact that she thinks that James is not a conceited, arrogant, spoiled brat, speaks volumes of her character."

Remus smirked bitterly. "I guess you and Lily are a perfect match after all. You both have the the same mindset. Good luck." He sent him a meaningful look. "You're going to need it."

Severus turned away from him and left with an ugly sneer across his face.

They were all fools.


	26. The Marauders III

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **UNEDITED! Sorry for the wrong typos and wrong grammar!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

 ** _The Marauders III_**

"You know the answer, Peter," Hermione encouraged the chubby man across from her. "It's there at the tip of your tongue. It's very easy, I promise."

Peter squirmed in his seat. "Uhm..."

"Geez, it's easy, Wormy." Sirius rolled his eyes at him. "Even I can answer that."

"Black, focus on your essay and leave Peter alone." Hermione glared at Sirius' cheeky wink before turning to Peter with a warm, patient smile. "You know this. Trust me."

"Uhm, can you repeat the question?" Peter asked bashfully as if he was expecting to be scolded for asking.

Hermione nodded and flipped through the flash cards in her hands. "What spell causes anything into contact to explode and then burst into flames afterwards?"

"Uhm, Bombarda? Ah, no! Uhh, Bombarda Maxima...? Wait. Wait! I know this! I got this! Uhm, uhh. Aha! Confringo!" Peter beamed when Hermione nodded. "I'm right? Ha! I'm right!"

"Congratulations, Wormtail." Sirius smirked as he stretched his arms. "Are we done now? I'm starving!"

"You haven't even finished your essay yet!" Hermione chided him.

"I can finish it later," Sirius told her flippantly and turned to Peter. "Wanna go to the Kitchens with me?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically before he paused and shyly glanced at Hermione. "If it's okay with you..." He trailed off, waiting for her to give him permission.

Hermione smiled softly and nodded. "You earned it. You did great, Peter. Keep it up and you'll get an O in DADA in no time."

A broad smile took half of Peter's face. "Thanks, Hermione."

"Come on," Sirius groaned, pulling Peter to him as they both exit the library.

Remus, who had been quietly writing his homework beside the Ravenclaw, finally spoke up after his two friends left. "Hey, Hermione."

Hermione looked at him as she gathered the books into a neat pile. "Yes, Remus? Do you want some help as well?"

Remus shook his head. "No. I just want to say thank."

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "What for?"

"For helping Peter," Remus elaborated. "For being patient with him. Normally, I teach him but well, sometimes I don't have the patience to teach him." This was referring to his 'furry little problem'.

Hermione smiled kindly. "You don't have to thank me, Remus. I'm happy to help, to be honest. It brings me great pleasure to see a fellow student that is learning as much as I am, especially people like Peter who is shy just like me."

Remus chuckled. "You're a good person, Hermione."

Hermione blushed in embarrassment, looking down at the books on the table. "Thank you."

Remus smiled before going back to work whilst Hermione opened one of the books she took from the bookshelf and began reading. It was half an hour later when Sirius and Peter showed up, the former with a mischievous glint in his eye whilst the latter was nervously looking left to right. Remus and Hermione exchanged guarded looks before narrowing their eyes at the boys in unison.

"What did you do?" Remus demanded instantly as the boys sat in front of them.

Sirius snickered. "I brought food," he whispered before casting a Finite and revealing the disillusioned basket full of chocolates and candies, and four mugs of pumpkin juice.

"Sirius!" Hermione hissed, snapping her book shut as she looked around. Luckily, their table was in the back area of the library and there weren't many people that late noon so they hadn't noticed the abundance of food on the table or to be bothered by the noise they' were making. "What are you doing? You're not allowed to bring food in the library, Sirius!"

The raven haired and silver eyed man rolled his eyes at her. "What they don't know can't hurt them, Granger."

"Tell them, Remus— What the!Remus!" Hermione exclaimed at the werewolf right next to her who was smiling sheepishly, a half eaten packet of chocolate in his hand. "You traitor!"

The three Gryffindors sniggered at the only Ravenclaw in the table as she huffed at them. The Marauders didn't make it a secret that they loved making the normally shy and usually quiet Hermione Granger fuss and scold them just because they broke a rule or two. Ever since she started dating James — nevermind that it's only two dates — the Marauders gave their best to befriend the shy brunette of house Ravenclaw. Sirius found her adorable, Remus found her refreshing, and Peter found a kindred spirit in her. It didn't take long for them to see the witch as one of their closest friends, claiming her as one of them.

Making Hermione worry was one of their favourite pastimes, Sirius most of all. They knew that it was Hermione's way of caring for them, afraid that they'd get detention or expelled when she thought they got too far. They never did although Sirius was trying to push through the boundaries. The oldest Black was the most daring one amongst the four of them and thus he was the second person that Hermione worried about the most — next only to James himself.

The most intriguing thing was, instead of being irritated and annoyed, Sirius relished the witch's attentions on him. He actually listened to her. The others concluded that it was probably because he had never experienced a mother's loving care and touch on him and he was soaking it all up from Hermione.

They hadn't told her about the Marauders Map, their Animagus forms or Remus being a werewolf yet. James wanted to but Remus was a bit sceptical. Although Hermione adored James and she was definitely one of the kindest witches they met, they didn't know what would happen or how she'd react if she ever found out the truth. So, they kept it silent and waited for the right moment. Nevermind that James was ranting to them about it.

"Come on, Granger." Sirius smiled in a harmlessly suggestive way as he waved a bar of chocolate to her face. "I know you want this delicious, chocolate-y goodness. It's calling you. Can you hear it? It's saying your name~"

Hermione frowned but it did not took a second for her to burst out laughing at the ridiculous way he cooed his words. Sirius grinned smugly at this.

"Oh, alright," she submitted, grabbing the chocolate from him with a wide grin. "Just this once."

"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "We finally corrupted the great Hermione Granger!"

"That's just because you have chocolate," primly said Hermione as she tore open the chocolate and took a big bite. She sighed blissfully. "Thank you so much. This might be one of your greatest ideas to date."

"Please don't encourage him," Remus whinged playfully as Sirius sent them a wicked grin.

"For your information, it was Peter who suggested to bring snacks in the library." Sirius looked proudly at the blushing chubby man beside him. "Tell her, Wormy."

Peter's cheeks coloured. "Padfoot's a bad influence on me."

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Sirius whimpered, his silver eyes wide as he wiped his fake tears off his eyes. "At least someone appreciates my efforts. Unlike a certain brunette." He eyed Hermione who made a face at him.

Remus snorted. "Subtle, Padfoot."

Sirius' grey eyes gleamed. "Well, there's a reason why I wasn't sorted into Slytherin, you know?"

"They won't survive if you were," Hermione said, laughter evident in her voice. "You'd probably ruin their reputation."

"Now, there's an idea," Sirius said in faux wonderment. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Trust us. You're doing us all a big favour by not thinking, Pads," Remus quipped, ignoring his friend's dramatic and obviously fake gasp.

"Otherwise, the world would've ended," Hermione said, laughing behind the back of her hand. She sighed, a happy smile still playing on her lips. "Thank you so much for accompanying me today, guys. I know that James put you up to this but, really, thank you."

"Who said that James put us up to this?" Sirius' eyebrows rose. "We wanted to be here, Hermione."

"But I thought that James told you to keep me company." She sounded like she didn't know what to do and who to believe.

Remus patted her hand. "He didn't. We wanted to come here in our own volition."

"Besides, do you really think I'd skip Quidditch practice if you weren't worth it, kitten?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't call me kitten," Hermione said sharply before she paused, noticing his statement other than the nickname. "Wait, what? You skipped Quidditch practice?"

"Well, I can't leave you here alone with these boring blokes now, can I?" Sirius said arrogantly. "Also, Professor McGonagall banned me from Quidditch practice until the game when I turned her favourite teacup into a frog."

"That was you?!" Hermione exclaimed.

Remus groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tell me, why am I friends with him again?"

Peter only laughed.


	27. Hermione Granger II

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Thank you so much for the readers who had corrections about the last chapter! I have immediately fixed it for the others who hadn't read it. I'm so sorry that you had to witness that mistake. In my defence, that chapter was supposed to be chapter thirty-six after deciding to rearrange the sequence of the story because it didn't really go well with the flow of it. This chapter is for you, Mata Ara, soulzen, and I'mImmortal. For the others and for my new readers, please enjoy!**

 **Just to be clear though: Hermione doesn't know about Remus being a werewolf.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 ** _Hermione Granger II_**

She knew there was a reason why she didn't like Quidditch.

Hermione forced down the bile that threatened to make an appearance on the pitch as she watched an unconscious James Potter being carted off to the Hospital Wing. Her stomach churned and her chest tightened; she was beginning to find it difficult to breathe. She was dimly aware of Alice's own comforting words at her side because she could not stop herself from replaying the scene over and over again.

It was the second game of the Quidditch Season: Gryffindor VS. Hufflepuff. Normally, Hermione didn't bother to attend the games, preferring to tuck herself away in the library and read. She never particularly saw the importance of such game after being subjected to listen to it from the boys in her house. However, James had requested her presence and despite her reluctance, she was actually curious about it considering that the girls constantly fawned about James' amazing skills in the Quidditch pitch.

Alice was quite surprised to see her attend the game but she recovered immediately and proceeded to tease her as Hermione tried to watch the game. Nothing really interested her but she admitted that James was quite excellent in countering the enemies, making Gryffindor in lead for the duration of the game. Hermione was just getting used to it until one of the Beaters from the opposing team had hit a bludger and it hurdled towards James' direction.

Sirius was too late.

Hermione felt nauseated as she remembered the way the bludger smacked against his body in a loud bang, followed by the crowd's horrified screams, the way the broom spun as he went limp, and the way he plummeted to the ground, unconscious and hurt. Hermione hadn't registered pulling out her wand and shouting a spell, "Arresto Momentum!" just as James was a mere breath away from hitting the ground. She could only watch as the professors moved to assist James' crumpled form and for a split second, for one minuscule and terrifying second, Hermione thought that he was dead.

She swore some part of her also died at her own assumption.

Somehow, in her dazed state, she heard Alice's shouts, saying that he was alive. Her heart restarted right then. But she still couldn't move. She still found it hard to breathe. Her body was still numb. She was going through shock. Hands grabbed her shoulders, nails digging painfully on her skin, and she gasped as Alice's concerned face filled her vision.

"Hermione!" Alice shook her none too gently. "Hermione, are you alright? You're ghastly pale!"

Hermione blinked her eyes and found her heart. "Alice, I have to go." She didn't wait for her friend's response as she immediately broke away from the crowd, knowing that Alice would understand her abrupt exit.

Hermione ran towards the castle and up to the Hospital Wing, ignoring the way her lungs burned, and her abdomen and legs ached. All she could think about was the hazel eyed, messy haired boy who wrote her little notes, gave her flowers and chocolates, and promised to help free house elves with her. The boy who always bestowed her a bright smile that threatened to outshine the sun, who made her feel a myriad of mixed emotions just by his stare, and who gave her a kiss a few nights ago that spoke more words than any of them could utter in a lifetime.

That wonderful boy wanted her and she never thought she needed anyone until she met him.

Hermione flung the doors open and barged into the Hospital Wing, her heart leaping to her throat when she saw the Marauders and Madame Pomfrey surrounding a cot that she was sure James was occupying. She took timid steps towards him, fearing the worst and _OhMerlinpleasepleasepleasebeokay_.

"Hermione." Remus was the first to notice her.

Her steps paused and she felt like choking. "Remus."

"It's about bloody time, witch!" Sirius, who was still in his Beater's uniform, scowled but when he saw the state she was in, his face softened. "Hey, it's okay. James' okay. He's stable."

A whimper escaped her lips and she could finally breathe.

"Herrrr--miiiimmemm."

Sirius grinned and gestured to James. "See? He's already talking."

Remus sent him a pointed look. "Now is not the time, Padfoot." He turned and smiled comfortingly at Hermione. "Two of his ribs are broken and his chest is bruised but Madame Pomfrey assured us that she could mend them. James has to stay here for the night though. Right now, he's sleeping. You don't have to worry about anything."

Hermione nodded absently as she walked towards James' side, eyeing his serene face and the steady rise and fall of his chest. The pressure that weighed on her heart and made it heavy loosened at knowing that he was fine, that there was nothing wrong with him, that he survived and he was alive.

"Hermione?"

Her tawny eyes snapped to his face and she saw his half lidded hazel eyes trained upon her. They stared at each other for a beat. A two. She suddenly felt something hot bubbling inside her stomach.

"YOU _IDIOT_!" She exploded, hitting his arm — since she couldn't very well hit him on his chest when he was still injured — and ignoring his yelp of pain. "Do you know how worried I was about you?! Do you know how awful it was to watch you fall fifty feet to the ground?! Or when you were hit by that stupid ball?! Do you? _Do you?!_ I was terrified, James! I believed for a second that you were dead and I might've continued doing so if Alice hadn't told me you were alive! You're so cruel! I knew that I shouldn't have accepted your offer to watch Quidditch. I don't even like the game! But it's almost impossible for me to say no to you! Well? Why are you staring at me like that, huh?! Answer me!" Hermione panted after her version of a tirade was done as though she had ran a kilometre.

The Marauders gaped, flabbergasted that the soft spoken and shy Hermione Granger had just raised her voice at their leader. James was staring intently at her, now fully awake after she had hit him. He was eyeing her wild hair which seemed to coil even tighter, her blazing brown eyes that emphasised the gold and amber in it and her lovely fair skin that darkened to a reddish colour. Nobody spoke a word for a minute. Then—

"Merlin, you're beautiful."

Sirius sniggered.

Hermione scowled at James although there was no mistaking the blush on her cheeks. "Out of all the things that you could've said, you chose that one?"

James smiled cheekily. "Only for you, pumpkin."

"Don't call me that." Hermione shot him a deadly glare that caused him to gulp.

"We'll leave you two alone," Remus murmured quietly as he dragged both Sirius and Peter out despite the former's loud protests.

Hermione plopped down on a seat next to his bed with a sigh and absently took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Hermione didn't seem to realise until James started rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. His touch left a trail of tingles on the back of Hermione's hand but she didn't mind. Knowing that he could still touch her, that his hand was still warm with life, brought comfort in her.

"I was really worried, you know?" This time, she uttered this with a subdued voice. "I really thought that you were dead and I have nearly died with you."

James' hand twitched in hers. "Nothing can take me away from you," he said this reverently.

"You don't know that."

"Look at me."

Hermione did and her breath caught when she saw the intensity of those hazel eyes upon her. She felt as though they were baring his soul to her whilst they were unmasking hers. She saw the slight green and blue in his eyes and couldn't help but think of the world. She could see the sky, the ocean, the forests, and the dirt in his eyes. James was a world of his own and he was offering the same world to share with her.

"I'll repeat it." His voice was hushed as though he was afraid someone might hear the promise in his words and they'd snatch it in the air before he could fulfill them. "Nothing can take me away from you. I am yours, Hermione Granger."

"Don't—"

"I am," he cut her off before she could protest. "I am yours in every way, be it body, mind or soul. There is no denying the inevitable, Hermione. We can only delay it but we can't stop it."

"The intensity of your feelings scares me sometimes, James," Hermione whispered to him. "It scares me more than failing in life itself. Not because I think I can't return them but because I think I might hurt you." Trepidation reflected in her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," James reassured, clenching their hands tightly. "You're too good for that. You said it so yourself, Hermione, that you don't want to hurt me so you won't. But you don't have to be afraid about it, you know? Being and getting hurt is a part of life. We wouldn't be human if we can't feel pain."

"But what if I did hurt you?" It pained Hermione to say that.

James shrugged. "Then I'll cry, get drunk, whine to my friends, probably annoy them, and get back to you."

"It's not that easy." She almost couldn't believe it.

James was silent for a moment. Then — "I just want this so bad." It sounded like a prayer. "I want you so bad. Ever since I saw you smiling that night, I knew that no one can compare to you, not even Evans. Do you think that I wasn't scared when I discovered my feelings for you as well? I was, Hermione. At first, I didn't know what to do but as the days went on and my feelings for you grew, I knew that there was no stopping it." He gestured between the two of them. "You and I are not just written upon the stars, Hermione. It's written upon the very start of time and the first life on earth itself. It's a repetitive cycle with no beginning and end. It's inevitable."

"How can you be so confident about that?"

James smiled fondly at her and reached up with his free hand to brush her cheek. "Because it's me and you, Hermione. Till the ends of time." He suddenly looked so nervous. "I just hope that you won't run away from me, that you'd give this thing between us a chance."

Something inside of her crumbled and rebuilt when she caught a glimpse of his uncertainty. Hermione couldn't help but find it comforting. Knowing that she wasn't the only one who was afraid of this thing — this enthralling and beautiful and real thing — between the two of them anchored her to the reality. Because the reality was not all sunshine and roses or kisses and hugs. It was ugly and messy and chaotic.

She had no doubts that involving herself with James in the most intimate and vulnerable way was going to be that kind of reality. There would be laughter as well as cries, squeals as well as screams, and heartwarming moments as well as heartaches. There would be flowers and notes as well as death threats and flying objects, romance as well as pain. But she also had no doubts that they could make something beautiful within the chaotic mess of their reality.

She wasn't alone in fearing the unknown and she took great pleasure in knowing that she was with him every step of the way as they march onwards to battlefields and bloodshed. She wasn't alone. She had James Potter.

"I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't want to give us a chance," Hermione assured him immediately before he started sweating. "I'm not that type of girl, James."

The young wizard before her smiled but there was still a hint of uncertainty in his hazel eyes. She pondered what more she could do just to erase that and reassure him, even for a moment.

Then an idea hit her.

Hermione unclasped their hands, missing James' panicked look, and pulled something out of her pocket. She was planning to give this after the game but since James had gotten himself injured, she was going to give it now. She regretted not giving it to him before the game started to prevent the incident from happening but the deed had already been done and she hoped that he would be protected in future events.

"Here." Hermione stood and slipped the gold chain over his head after lifting it for him.

"What's this?" James furrowed his eyebrows as he flipped the pendant and examined it. "A Galleon?"

Hermione smiled. "It's a fake Galleon."

"What's this for?" James eyed the runes carved on the flat surface. The centre had a small hole where the gold chain was looped over to make a necklace.

"You gave me a locket for Christmas. Yes, I know you were the one who gave it to me since Alice figured it out for me." Hermione smiled at his sheepish look and held his hand once again. "I never got anything for you so I made that. The runes meant protection from physical and magical harm and I casted a Protean Charm on it so whenever you need to talk to me, you can just hold the Galleon and think of small phrases, a minimum of five words and a maximum of ten, and my locket will warm to indicate that there's a message. The same goes to you."

James looked shocked. "You managed to charm a goblin made gold?" He was referring to the locket.

Hermione blushed. "Well, I did a lot of research and it took a long while. The goblins weren't very friendly with me. Thankfully, Professor Flitwick knew some things about goblin gold and it was a bit hard since goblin made objects react differently to wizarding magic but in the end, yes, I managed to do it."

"You're amazing." James was in awe.

Hermione ducked her head down. "Think nothing of it. I know it's not the same as the locket which is very beautiful and thank you, by the way. I'm very grateful for your thoughtful gift."

"You didn't have to get me anything, you know?" James said fondly. "It was my pleasure giving the locket to you. I'm positive that it looks beautiful on you."

"I do, I know. And thank you again." For some reason, Hermione couldn't meet his eyes as she fiddled with the gold chain around her neck. "I added protection runes on so you wouldn't be harmed. Of course, that does not include the Unforgivables. I wished that I gave that to you earlier so that you'd be safe and unharmed. It's really not that much—"

"Hey, this is one of the most thoughtful gifts that I have ever received, Hermione. Thank you. Don't downgrade the efforts that you put into this gift because it's so much better than a family heirloom. I love it." James stared at the fake Galleon with intent as if it was the key to unlocking all the mysteries of the world. He looked at her with ardent eyes and squeezed her hand, silently thanking her again.

Hermione took a shaky breath. "I might not make the same promises as you, James Potter," she told him. "Or at least, not yet. Respect that I am a person and that I'm not a property to be owned. I've always been independent and I'm used to taking care of myself. However, please know, if you are mine, then I have no problems in becoming yours."

James' hazel orbs seemed to shine and with a large lopsided smile, he grasped the Galleon in his fist. Hermione's locket warmed against her chest and when she pulled it out of her collar to check the message that he sent, she gasped as soon as she read it.

 _'I love you - J'_

She looked up, eyes watering, overwhelmed by his confession. She always knew that James felt strongly for her but she never realised or assumed that he loved her, that he was in love with her. She was just Hermione Granger, the bookworm, and he was James Potter, the troublemaker, and he was unreachable and untouchable and how could he love someone like her?

"James—"

"I know it's too soon and too fast," James stated softly. "I just want you to know what I feel. I'm not forcing you to accept my feelings or to love me as well. It's your choice if you want to return it or not."

She held the locket to her chest, feeling the carved words despite the fabric of her blouse acting as a barrier between the locket and her skin. She closed her eyes and sent him a message back.

 _'Thank you. - HG'_


	28. Hogwarts Academy V

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 ** _Hogwarts Academy V_**

The news had circulated all throughout the student body of Hogwarts Academy: James Potter and Hermione Granger were now officially and exclusively dating each other. Some people cried, a few were disappointed, a couple were confused, others protested, but half of the school and the people who mattered to them were pleased with the match they made.

James was still arrogant, conceited, hexing Slytherins, and pranking the whole school but now there was almost always a happy skip in his steps, a wide smile that threatened to crack his face, and his higher than ever grades. Hermione was still shy, modest, studious and helping everyone but there was no denying the positive effect that James had on her as she talked more frequently, smiled more brightly, and moved more carefree.

And whenever they were together, whether in the Great Hall, classroom, in the library, or outside the grounds, everyone could not tear their eyes away from them.

There was just something fascinating and private in the way James would look and talk with Hermione despite them being in public. They didn't walk with their hands laced but their bodies were always close and James' hand would be placed in the small of her back. Hermione would always have fresh flowers in the morning and James would have little scribbled notes at the end of the day. Sometimes, James would have breakfast in the Ravenclaw table and other times, Hermione would have dinner with the Gryffindors.

They always talk in quiet voices and hushed tones, never letting anyone know what they were conversing about. When James was pissed off, either because of a Quidditch practice gone wrong or because of bloody Severus Snape or some other Slytherin, he would seek Hermione out and then bury himself into her embrace just to calm down. Whenever Hermione worried about the condition of her grades or her essays, James would whisper some things in her ear and she would immediately relax.

Some girls asked Hermione what it felt like to have James Potter wrap around her finger. Hermione's cheeks would redden and she would adamantly tell them that he was not wrapped around her finger. However, in the end, no matter what Hermione said, they all knew that James would offer the stars — the whole universe — to her if she asked him.

They asked Alice, who was Hermione's closest friend, about the brunette's relationship with the Marauder.

"Don't you already know with the amount of staring that you've done?" She'd raise her eyebrows and walk away.

They didn't bother asking James about the status of their relationship because his eyes would glaze over and he would look faraway. They would leave him because they knew that he was thinking about Hermione.

Since James was quickly useless in, they asked the Marauders about their opinions about James' and Hermione's blossoming relationship instead.

"They're disgusting," Sirius told them with a snort. "They're always so sweet. It's sickening really. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for James and Hermione is a cool witch. They're perfect for each other, really. But I'd rather stay away from them when they're together, you know?" He would cringe.

Remus would raise his eyebrows at them. "I'm happy for them. They deserve each other. They're both very happy at the moment and that is enough." He would smile sheepishly at his words.

Peter was tight lipped and always blushed brightly. They could never get a proper answer from him because he always stammered and stumbled through his sentences. Some suspected that he had a crush on Hermione but they had never confirmed it.

They rarely saw them fight but when they did, the whole school would rattle and shake because it was as destructive as a Reducto spell. No relationship was perfect after all. Hermione and James were both stubborn and proud and the people learned early on to avoid them whenever they fought. But when they got together, they were as calm as still water and peaceful as a dove.

The image they made was beautiful.

 _They_ were beautiful.

There was no Hermione Granger without James Potter and there was no James Potter without Hermione Granger. It was a natural fact. The sky was blue, water was wet, and Hermione and James were together.

Sometimes the professors themselves teased them, particularly, Hermione's aunt.

"You will make a ten foot essay about animagus training and transformation," said Professor McGonagall before she levelled James Potter a stern stare. "No, I will not make exceptions for you, Mister Potter, despite that you are in a relationship with my niece."

The whole class would laugh and James would smile cheekily.

"I can always ask Hermione to help me," James would counter.

"Absolutely not!" Hermione would say in a playfully stern manner.

Although the professor would glare at the leader of the Marauders, they could tell she was trying not to laugh as well.

"Mister Potter!" Professor Flitwick would exclaim in faux surprise. "I don't see why you have to be in my class when you have already charmed, Miss Granger." He would wink at him.

James grinned crookedly at Hermione. "Shouldn't Hermione not attend as well?"

Hermione would blush.

Of course, not everyone was happy with their relationship. Severus Snape in particular would make scathing remarks at the two of them. One time, after delivering a shocking insult, Hermione had hidden in the girl's bathroom and cried for a few hours. Alice and the rest of her friends had been enraged but James was like a dragon that had been awaken from deep slumber. Nobody knew what happened but James had gotten a week of detention and Severus spent three days in the hospital. The snake never made a comment again although he threw them glares all the time.

That brought upon their first fight.

"You didn't have to do that, James!" Hermione was heard scolding her beau somewhere in the castle.

"I did what I have to do, Hermione." James voice was controlled and a bit strained. He was clearly trying not to shout at her. "He called you a whore! What? Am I just going to sit idly whilst he insulted you? Bloody hell no!"

"I can handle myself." But even as she said this, her voice was breaking and she was sobbing.

"I know you can." James' voice was laced with frustration but it was now softer. "You're one of the most capable witches that I admire, Hermione but you can't fault me for wanting to protect you. What he said was out of the line. He shouldn't have said that to you."

"You got detention. You can't play in the next Quidditch game. You're lucky that they haven't taken your badge!"

"I don't care about the badge! I don't care about detention! I care about you! I care that you got hurt because of that greasy git!"

They were silent for a moment.

"James..." Hermione trailed off.

Silence. Then—

"Just let me take care of you, Hermione," James said, his voice soft and pleading.

The next day, they acted as though they hadn't bickered and Severus never existed. Until today, nobody knew the location where they fought.

Their relationship was as flawed as everyone else's, but all the imperfections heightened the beauty of it.

Hogwarts Academy School of Witchcraft and Wizardry witnessed a love story that enchanted and enthralled everyone that wished the same. It was certainly one of the most beautiful things that was written in the history of the ancient school of magic.


	29. James Potter VI

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 ** _James Potter VI_**

It was almost physically painful for James to look at Hermione when she was looking at him like that. When her tawny eyes were almost engulfed by her black pupils as she gripped his robes, her soft lips — that he had spent many hours enjoying and learning and memorising and worshipping — parted. Their breaths mingled in the miniscule space between their lips, their foreheads barely grazing. He had braced one arm on the wall, the other hand was on the slope of her warm neck, completely trapping her to him.

"We should probably stop," Hermione said breathlessly, her voice huskier than normal.

James felt himself nodding and then doing the complete opposite of what she suggested. He tipped her head up and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. His fingers ran through her curly tresses, and he still felt a small amount of surprise to find that it felt silky and smooth in his hands. Her dainty hands gripped his robes tighter and James staggered towards her as she pulled him closer, his arm falling down from the wall to wound itself around her small waist. Their kiss was slow and almost lazy, more lingering and tasting. It was sweet and relaxing, a kiss that he would never get tired from. It sent James heart running to a speed that he couldn't catch as he drank her in, her warmth transferring to him and igniting him like a Phoenix in his burning day.

They broke apart all too soon to catch their breaths and James' stared at the sight before him that he already deemed as his favourite: Hermione's cheeks were profusely crimson, her lips were swollen, thoroughly kissed, her pupils were blown wide but her irises shone gold, and her breaths were uneven and ragged. He felt smug to have this kind of effect on her despite that she also had the same effect on him.

"You're dangerous," she whispered to him.

James smirked before softly kissing the bridge of her nose and reluctantly pulling away. "Me? You're the dangerous one here, Granger. You're awfully good at distracting me."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she tried to untangle the knots in her hair. James smiled fondly and helped her, using his fingers to comb her curls. He was aware of Hermione's eyes on him the whole time he fixed her hair. It warmed his heart, knowing that she was as transfixed with him as he was with her. By the time he was done, Hermione was already resting her forehead on his chest, her arms snaked loosely around his waist. James hummed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, lightly pressing a kiss on her head.

"I should be studying," she grumbled although she didn't make any move away from him.

"I know." He inhaled the scent of her hair and sighed blissfully before releasing her. "You're always studying. I don't even know why you found that appealing."

"Well, if you start studying, maybe you will know the appeal of it."

"I already tried that, Pumpkin."

"Don't call me that." Hermione glared at him, her mouth twisted into an adorable petulant pout.

James chuckled. "I can call you whatever I like, my apple pie, my sweetums, my sugarplum fairy, my princess, my goddess, my queen—"

"You're laying it thick, Potter." She groaned. "Hermione is a fine name, I'll let you know."

"Of course it is." He scoffed good-naturedly. "That's the name of my girlfriend."

Hermione blushed and laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "Oh, James," she said with a large degree of fondness in her voice. She stood on her toes and kissed him quickly on his chin. "You're a distraction, James Potter. You need to be banned from the library."

James grinned wickedly. It was not an easy feat to distract Hermione whenever she was in the library and he would usually not done it. However, James had missed her that morning, when he had woken up late because of Quidditch practice, and he felt restless not seeing her. So, after classes had ended, he sought her out in the library and found her in her little corner at the back. The privacy it gave had given James the opportunity to snog his girlfriend — ah, that sound was absolutely devine in his ears. Although she had put up a good resistance, James was persistent and he won in the end.

"I am banned," James told her.

Her eyes widened comically. "You are? Since when?"

James was sheepish. "Ever since I charmed the books to attack students. Madame Pince had been ruthless at me. Luckily, I'm good in sneaking in."

He hadn't told her about his Invisibility Cloak or the Marauders Map or about Remus' furry little problem. It's not that he didn't want to tell her but he had to talk with the rest of his friends before he could. He wasn't the only owner of the Map, Remus' lycanthropy wasn't his rights to share, and he couldn't find the right moment regarding about the Cloak. Soon, though. He didn't want to keep secrets from her. He wanted to be as honest and as truthful as he could with her.

"Oh." Hermione nodded in recognition. "I remember that day. The charm backfired, right? It started beating on you and Sirius instead."

James sighed and dropped his forehead on her shoulder. "You remember that but not when I told you that you were beautiful? If I remember it correctly, that was the first time I called you that to your face."

He felt her blunt nails scratching the back of his head. "Oh, I remember that too. You getting beaten by books just highlighted the scene."

"You weren't concern for me at all?" James pulled back and pouted.

Hermione laughed as she attempted to smoothen his face. "Maybe a little," she confessed, blushing slightly.

James grinned and kissed her outstretched palm. Their relationship was still all so tentatively new but it was so easy to get lost into. There were good times, there were bad times, and there were the best and his favourite times. It hadn't even begun a week when they first started fighting and all because of Severus Snape of all people. The greasy git had called Hermione names and James absolutely refused to ignore the words the git used to hurt the person he loved the most.

Hermione had been mad at him for dueling Snivellus but there was no denying that she had been really hurt by what the greasy bastard had said. She confessed to him after they had reconciled that it was the first time that someone had said something so negatively at her. Being a bookworm, a know-it-all, and other things didn't bother her because it was mostly true. However, Snape had caught her off guard. When he learned this, James wanted to challenge Snape again but this time it would be a muggle fight.

No one called Hermione names without consequences.

Now they were together for a week and a half and James had led a blissful life ever since Hermione agreed to be his girlfriend after she had given him the charmed fake Galleon. Everyday, he fell in love with her a lot more than possible as he had gotten to know who Hermione Granger really was. She was a beautiful person, inside and out, and James was amazed because she was his. He made sure that she would never regret that decision.

"Valentine's Day is tomorrow," James informed her as she sat on her seat and he settled right next to her.

She paused arranging the parchments and books on her table. "Really? Huh. I didn't even notice."

"Time flies when you are having fun." James grin was cheeky as he kissed her cheek and the side of her temple. "So, do you want to go on a date tomorrow?"

"Aren't there classes, though?" Hermione looked puzzled.

James smiled, having the urge to kiss the confused lines between her brows. He did and he sighed dreamily when he saw her smile. "Yes but maybe, we can spend together after classes are over?" James suggested, holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

Hermione looked at him and her lips twitched, probably spotting how nervous he was. "It's a date."

James exhaled and kissed her head again. He didn't know how and why she always made him feel nervous like a schoolboy that had a crush and didn't know what to do with it. They were in a relationship now. She was his girlfriend. They were committed to each other. He had the proof hanging around his neck. He didn't have a reason to be nervous around her but he was. He was so used to rejection from Lily that he was wired to wait for it because that was all he had ever known. It was ridiculous and unfair to Hermione and James promised to strive better just to get over this feeling.

"Just don't go expecting a card from me," she teased as she added another sentence in her essay.

"Oh no, just a kiss." James grinned, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his knuckles as he stared at her.

Godric. She was breathtaking.

"Ah." She nodded as she looked at him. "I bet you're expecting a lot of those, huh?"

Had James mentioned how much he loved it whenever Hermione turned playful and started teasing him? It made him feel special to see this side of Hermione's that was free and comfortable around him. The blushes were adorable but when she teased him back, he felt sort of high. James wondered if she went as far as pranking someone. He had to test that. He was a Marauder after all.

"Lots and lots." James nodded. He stared at her for a few moments. "Do you want a card? Chocolate? Love letter? The world?"

Hermione chuckled. "Hmm." She looked at him and flashed him a blinding smile. "Surprise me."

James perked up. "Oh, I intend to, Miss Granger. Prepare yourself."

There was nothing he loved more than surprising Hermione Granger after all.


	30. Hermione Granger III

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Thirty**

 ** _Hermione Granger III_**

If James hadn't reminded her yesterday that it was Valentine's Day, she would've been puzzled at the amount of red hearts floating in the hallways and the house elves that had dressed up as cupid that delivered love letters, flowers, and chocolates to the students. Everyone had seemed to disregard the rules about publicly showing affections as students from left to right showered their girlfriends or boyfriends and the occasional crushes with gifts.

Alice was particularly giddy, confiding in her that Frank had planned something for the both of them that day. It was, as it appeared, their third year anniversary and Alice thought that he was going to finally propose to her. That had shocked Hermione, considering that they were only sixteen to seventeen years olds but she remembered that purebloods tended to marry young and usually when they finished their education.

"You'll be my maid of honour," Alice told her with a wink as they went down to the Great Hall.

Hermione smiled at the pure happiness on Alice's face. "Really? What an... honour."

Alice giggled and slapped her arm. "Just go with it."

Hermione grinned. "I can't wait."

They had arrived at the Great Hall where they immediately headed towards the Ravenclaw table. Occasionally, owls flew in and dropped letters, cards, and packages to their recipients from their admirers. Alice had gotten a dozen, which was not surprising since she was one of the most beautiful girls in school, and Hermione was shocked when she received one.

"Who's it from?" Alice questioned as she helped herself with some eggs.

"Peter Pettigrew," she answered as she scanned the card. "One of James' friends. He's very sweet."

Alice snorted. "The boy has a crush on you."

Hermione shook her head, tucking the card in her book bag. "Can't it be because I'm his friend's girlfriend that he had given me one?"

"He stares at you, Hermione."

"Not everyone who looks at me likes me, Alice."

"This one does." Alice was smug. "And you should listen to me because I was the one who told you that James likes you. Anyway, speaking of him, this is your first Valentine with James, right?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled at the teasing smile on her friend's lips. "What is it to you?"

"How does it feel like?" Alice questioned almost controversially.

"Nervous. Excited." She poured pumpkin juice inside her mug. "I told him to surprise me. So, I don't know what he had planned today."

"Wait, you gave him consent to surprise you?" Alice looked amused as well as grave. "Oh, you did it now, Hermione."

"What? What did I do?" She asked, bewildered.

"It's, just, prepare yourself." Alice smirked. "James is very dramatic as well as romantic. He could've prepared for anything, Hemione especially because you just encouraged him. Trust me. An encouraged James Potter is a very dangerous Potter."

"You're trying to scare me." Hermione was starting to regret telling James to surprise her. Alice's words had merit; James was dramatic. Hermione groaned. "Oh, Merlin. He could've convinced the house elves to sing a song for me like a choir. I will kill him if he does that."

Alice sniggered and patted her back with a faux apologetic smile. "Well, let's just hope that it isn't all embarrassing."

She groaned again. Minutes past and the Great Hall was soon packed. Hermione had received a total of four cards, three were from James' friends and the last one was from Regulus. Of course, Valentine's Day wasn't just for couples but for friends and families too. That's why Hermione had given a heart shaped box to her Aunt Minerva, and reciprocate cards to her friends.

And then, James arrived with the Marauders and his smile was positively coy; he was definitely up to something. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring Alice's snicker beside her. James darted a glance at her direction, and sent her a wink when he saw that she was looking at him. It made Hermione smile despite her earlier suspicions. That made him also smile and blow her a kiss across the room.

"You both are disgusting," Alice commented lightly.

"No more than you and Frank," Hermione remarked drily.

"True."

Hermione heard a gasp somewhere, followed by murmurs. She looked around to find that a number of students had pointed something above their heads. Curious, she did as well and her eyebrows hiked up to her hairline when she saw red and blue butterflies fluttering in the air, carrying with effort what seemed to be a letter. The students ooh'ed and aah'ed as the butterflies spiralled down and Hermione realised that it was coming towards her.

Hermione released a breath when the butterflies broke in half and the ones that weren't carrying the letter glided towards her. She ducked her head down, tensing slightly as they neared her, but she soon relaxed as, one by one, they landed on her head to create a red and blue butterfly crown. She looked at Alice quizzically as she touched the crown, making a noise when she felt the butterflies solidifying. Alice made a gesture in front of her and Hermione turned to find the other half of the butterflies waiting for her to take the letter.

When she did, the butterflies popped like fireworks, making her jump at the sudden noise, and created a heart shape in the air made of pink glitters before it dispersed. Hermione and Alice traded looks before she tugged the ribbon around the letter. She made a startled sound when the letter flew out of her grasp and floated in front of her as the ribbon fell away. It opened on its own and Hermione's heart softened when she heard the voice that came out of the letter.

" _Happy Valentine's Day, Pumpkin,_ " James' voice rang in the silent Great Hall, " _my queen, my loveliest, my fair lady, my goddess. Heh, too much? Anyway, I'm happy that you're the one that I'm going to spend this day with. I hope that this will be the first of the many Valentine's days to come. You've made me the luckiest wizard in the whole Wizarding World, Hermione. And before you regret anything, remember that you were the one who said to surpise you._ "

Hermione could hear the sly smirk on his lips as he said his parting words. Once the message was over, the letter folded all by itself and shot up towards the replica of the sky in the Great Hall before bursting into flames — and then it began raining. Hermione was surprised to feel drops of water land on her skin, but then someone screamed and she whipped her head up to find that half of the Great Hall was suddenly sporting different coloured hairs. Red, green, violet, and blue. Different colours blended and clashed with their uniforms. It seemed that the professors weren't also spared because Albus Dumbledore now had an aquamarine beard which matched his twinkling blue eyes.

Hermione looked at her own and found that her hair was a blinding gold instead of brown, making her eyes bug out of her sockets in shock. She looked at Alice and found her panicked brown eyes on her. Her dirty blonde hair was slowly morphing into silver from the roots to the tips. They both eyed each other in apprehension.

"I'm going to kill James Potter," Hermione muttered as they continued to stare at each other.

"I'm going to help you," Alice said and they slowly faced the leader of the Marauders.

James Potter was now standing on the long table of Gryffindor, not faltering at the amount of enraged eyes on him even as Aunt Minerva was now marching towards him. Hermione noted with brief amusement that her pointed hat hadn't saved her pepper and salt hair that was now pink. James' hair was a shocking silver, the same shade as Alice's, and it made Hermione wonder what it meant.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" James said in a faux bravado, his voice amplified by a simple Sonorus. "You may be wondering at the state of your hair—"

"I WILL KILL YOU, JAMES POTTER!"

"—but rest assured that it will return to normal when the clock ticks to midnight," he continued without missing a beat. "You see, everyone, the colours on your hair means something: that is love. Love in different forms and in different kinds. For example, red is passionate or romantic love, blue is familial love, pink is motherly love, green is platonic love, violet means obsessive love, and silver like mine is the purest love, the greatest love." His sparkling hazel orbs landed on her. "True love."

Hermione sat straighter and absently tugged at her golden hair. That explained why Alice had silver hair and — after quick check — so did Frank. And James was proving to her that he loved her in front of everyone else with the colour of his hair. As always, he wore his feelings like a second skin. Hermione ducked her head down when she felt the rapidly increasing amount of attention bestowed upon her, her cheeks heating.

Surprised her, he did.

"James Potter! Get down from the table right now or so help me!" Her Aunt Minerva scolded the messy and temporarily silver haired boy.

James hadn't quaked at the elder witch's murderous expression. He quickly jumped down with an easy grin and a confident stance, unafraid of facing the mother lion of their house. As the Transfiguration professor started scolding him and his friends, James glanced at Hermione and brightened when he saw the state of her hair. Hermione tugged her hair again, wondering what gold meant.

The last she had seen of James that morning was when he was blowing her a kiss as her aunt dragged him out of the Great Hall by his ear. Classes resumed as though the debacle at breakfast hadn't happened. Some girls had taken to covering their hair whilst the boys were making fun of them. Hermione was just about to go to her next class when she was suddenly pulled into an alcove and pressed against a wall. She panicked and resisted at first but when she had gotten a wiff of the person responsible for trapping her, she relaxed instantaneously.

"Really, James?" Hermione groaned, hitting his chest. "You nearly scared me!"

"You missed me?" He pulled back slightly, his chin dipped down to his chest as he peered into her eyes. "So, were you surprised?"

Hermione pretended like she was thinking. "Hmm." She shrugged. "Could use some singing Chocolate Frogs."

"And Sugar Quills that write letters in the air?" James suggested teasingly.

"My dream come true."

James laughed as he pulled her flush against him and buried his face in her golden locks, his breath hot on her neck. "Next time, love."

Hermione smiled as she closed her eyes, bringing her hands up to run her fingers through his hair. "You look weird with silver hair," she commented lightly.

"You love it." She felt him playing with the strands of her own hair.

Hermione's heart rumbled against her chest as though there was a storm approaching. She wondered if his words had truth in them, if she really did love it, love him, his mischief, his disregard for rules, his liveliness, everything. She wondered if she was already falling in love with him, or if she was already in love with him. She quickly dismissed the idea. It was too early to call it love. She did not even know what romantic love felt like. She did not know what to expect or what the signs were.

James pulled back and even with the dim light in their enclosed space, she could spot the spark of mischief in his hazel eyes. He slowly kissed the top of her head, her forehead, her eyebrows, her closed eyes, her cheeks, the bridge of her nose and her freckles on the tip, and then, finally, her lips. Once, twice, thrice, until they were nearly breathless.

"I'm sorry I can't come to our date later," James muttered to her hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Your aunt was very mad at me. I have to serve detention for three weeks."

She felt an ache of disappointment in her chest but she quickly squashed it down. "Well, you did turn her hair pink," she jested.

James chuckled. "Remind me to never do that again." As if sensing her dismay, he pulled back enough to look at her eyes without releasing her. "Hey, there's a next time, right? Trust me, I'm disappointed that we can't get our alone time together and I desperately want to escape just to see you but your aunt warned me about it." James faked a shudder before he smiled at her, rubbing his thumbs soothingly on the curve of her back. "I promise that we can celebrate it next year without any interruptions and a snog at the end of the date if I am lucky."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she nodded and leaned her head on his chest, finding comfort and safety in his arms whilst listening to the fast beat of his heart.

She wasn't in love with him. But maybe this was the closest thing she could feel that was love.

 _Fun fact: I was really about to add the singing Chocolate Frogs and the writing Sugar Quills but I figured that it didn't really fit with all of this although it really does add to the surprise factor. In the end, I ended the scene with this lovey dovey thing._


	31. Remus Lupin II

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

 ** _Remus Lupin II_**

"Hermione is worried about you," James whispered discreetly to the tall sandy haired boy in front of him as their new DADA professor lectured in the background.

Remus stiffened imperceptibly. "Why is that?"

"You know why." James was the epitome of innocence as he diligently wrote notes. He was quite good in talking in class without the professors noticing. It was a skill that Sirius never mastered. "She noticed you looking sickly the other day."

Remus suddenly felt scared. He knew that the moment they got closer to Hermione, the more chances that she had to figure out what he truly was: a werewolf. Hermione was a very clever witch. He had no doubts that she would notice his paleness and ill posture every time the full moon got close and she would piece it all together and that was it — James might as well kiss his new relationship with the witch goodbye.

"Did you tell her?" Remus demanded, clenching his jaw and trying not to snap at him in the middle of the class.

The full moon was two days away and he was getting testy every hour. His wolf felt the call of the moon and he was restless. The monster ached to be free from Remus' human body. In effect, Remus was always tired, on edge and easily vexed. His skin felt tight, itchy, and very uncomfortable, and his muscles were sore.

"No," said James, his voice quiet. "But I want to."

"James," Remus growled warningly. "That's not your decision to make."

He heard the leader of the Marauders snorting. "Why do you think I mentioned it to you in the first place?"

"I forbid you." Remus' voice was steely cold.

"I can't just lie to my witch, Remus," James hissed behin him. "I can't keep secrets from her."

"You will." He glared at him at the corner of his eye. "You will and you can. And you better pray that she doesn't hear you say that she's your witch. She's not some property that you can claim."

James shrugged carelessly. "She's my witch as much as I am her wizard. It's not owing each other. It's belonging to each other."

"What's the difference?" Remus muttered bitterly as he clenched his fist, his quill snapping inside his palm. "Just drop it, Prongs. It's not the right time to tell her yet."

James groaned but kept his mouth shut for the rest of the class. Remus knew that the conversation was far from over. For a moment, he worried about telling the truth to Hermione. It was clear that she was good but Remus knew from experience that even good people change when they learned about his lycanthropy curse. He got lucky with James and the rest of his friends but he knew that the same could not be said to everyone else. He was afraid that once she found out, she'd stay away from him and end her relationship with James.

James would be crushed if that happened and then he'd resent Remus and their friendship would be ruined. That was what Remus feared the most: to lose his friends, the people he trusted the most, and to be left alone in the cruel world.

Hermione might be innocent and kindhearted but she had the power to destroy the world if she wanted to. She was that powerful.

Dinner time came and he was on edge as he sat across Hermione and James. As usual, the hazel eyed young man could not keep his hands to himself, always leaning his body closer to Hermione's or brushing her hair or touching her hand. Hermione was showing her affections not as much as James but the effect was still the same; lingering touches on his face, wiping his mouth softly as she whispered something that made him chuckle, looking at him when he was distracted like she was committing him to memory.

Sirius was nearly gagging at the sight.

Now that his most primal instincts were at their peak, he could smell James' love and adoration for her. It was a potent scent, taking root in his bones, branching out to the rest of his body and blooming in his very skin like James' natural scent: damp grass, polished wood, and brand new leather. It was exotic as well as masculine. Remus looked at Hermione and subtly sniffed. He nearly sighed when he smelled blossoming flowers, old books, grass and dessert. The last one surprised him a bit because they weren't even served chocolates yet but he could smell it on her.

There was also something else that Remus smelled on her, something nearly as potent as James' that began in her heart and extended to the many parts of her body, circling and cycling in her bloodstream and filling her like a jar left under the rain. Whilst James' scent rolled off him like airwaves, Hermione's was more contained and compacted like a ball but Remus felt it flaring and reacting whenever she made skin and eye contact with James. And whenever it flared, the ball grew brighter and stronger.

It was curious.

Remus didn't know he was staring at Hermione until his amber eyes met tawny orbs. He nearly startled but he was quick to recover, offering a small smile to her. Hermione looked worriedly at him.

"Remus, are you alright?" She questioned softly. "You look a little pale."

Remus chuckled wearyly. "I'm fine, Hermione," he assured her. "Just feeling a little bit under the weather but I'll be fine soon. I always get sick."

"Oh." She seemed to worry for him even more. "Do you want me to get a potion from Madame Pomfrey for you? I'm sure she has something that can help you feel better. I don't want you to get even sicker."

Remus' heart melted at the witch's kind words. He had never met someone like her although Lily came a close second. He had always known that Lily was a good witch underneath all the temper but she was too quick to judge for his liking. He didn't know Hermione for long but he took time in observing her ever since she caught James' interest, and he saw a raw, pure and innocent heart in her that he rarely saw in everyone else. It seemed that whilst the devil showered the world with darkness, Hermione was asleep and missed it when it happened.

Lily might have a heart made of priceless gold but Hermione's heart was made out of precious diamond.

That didn't mean that she would accept him once she found out the truth though.

"I'll be fine," he reassured her again. "A little rest will fix this. Don't worry."

Hermione smiled and patted his calloused and scarred hand. "You can't blame me for worrying, Remus. You are one of my friends and I care for my friends. I'd hate for them to get hurt."

Remus felt an ache in his chest that settled in his bones. Very few people had ever cared for him and this witch before him clearly did. He nearly shook when he imagined innocent Hermione Granger looking at him in disgust once she found out the truth. She would no longer care for him or see him as a friend. She would treat him like a monster and rightly so.

Remus darted his eyes to James and found him staring at him, his hazel eyes pleading at him to tell her the truth. It pained him that James was also troubled by their omission. James loved Hermione too much and he was wrecked with guilt at keeping her in the dark.

Remus shook his head subtly and James tightened his lips in disagreement. Hermione never noticed their interaction, distracted by Sirius' antics. The stag animagus and the werewolf stared at each other, eyes hard until the former broke their contact with a frustrated sigh. Hermione glanced at him, asking with her eyes if he was okay. James only kissed her temple, which seemed to worry Hermione even more.

Remus watched their beautiful interaction, knowing that he was making a right decision. James deserved to be loved after being so rudely and devastatingly rejected too many times to count by the redhead beauty of Gryffindor. Remus just wanted to protect their relationship whilst it was still so fragile and new. He wanted the best for his friend, even if it pained James to allow his wishes.

Love was one thing that Remus was sure he wasn't going to get but he would make damn sure that his friends would.

 **A/N: Most of you had asked me what Hermione's gold hair meant last chapter. The answer was already in there, although you do have to squint to notice it. Also, Remus' observations about scents also has ties about Hermione's feelings for James. If you're unsure and have a few theories, please let me know! I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thank you!**

 **~ NR xx**


	32. Severus Snape II

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

 ** _Severus Snape II_**

Severus hadn't meant to eavesdrop. He was supposed to make a one foot Transfiguration essay that day when he had stumbled upon their voices on the other side of the bookshelf. At first, he hadn't recognise their voices but when he heard a name that sent his blood boiling, he had paused and waited.

"—James is hiding something from you," a feminine voice had said. "Are you sure about that? Maybe he's just busy."

"No, no." Severus was thrilled when he heard the insufferable know-it-all swot's voice. "I know what he acts like when he's busy or distracted. He doesn't act like that. He's actions are more guilty-like. I really feel that he is hiding something from me, Alice."

"Maybe he has something planned for you," Alice suggested. "You've been together for, what? Two weeks? Three?"

"Two weeks and five days," Hermione automatically corrected and Severus rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Aunt Minerva said to trust my instincts and it's telling me that he's keeping something from me. Is it wrong to make assumptions with little evidences aside from the fact that he's acting completely out of the ordinary?"

"No, I understand you perfectly. Never disregard your instincts, Hermione. That's a woman's best friend aside from diamonds and chocolates. Look, Hermione, if you're sure that you feel something off about him, why don't you ask him yourself? A good relationship requires love, communication, honesty, and trust. If you have doubts, talk to him. Don't let them overcome you. He is your partner, your equal, and you should treat him as such by clarifying what bothers you and not suspecting him."

"Hmm. You're right." A long sigh. "I'll talk to him. By the way, have you noticed how sickly Remus looks this morning? I'm worried about him. James wouldn't answer me when I asked him and it already adds my suspicions that something is going on."

The voices grew distant, and Severus remained hidden behind the bookshelf, dark charcoal eyes glinting wickedly. It seemed that the new couple had some trouble in paradise and he knew exactly what or who James was hiding from Hermione. It was just his luck that tonight was the full moon and he would finally avenge himself for what happened those months ago.

Severus immediately hurried out of the library, completely forgetting the essay that he should've done and hiding his cruel smirk by the curtain of his ebony hair. His brisk walks had landed him in front of the Great Hall where he intercepted the two girls who was just proceeding to go through the door. He saw the troubled look on Hermione's face as Alice tried to console her. She was clearly distressed by Potter's behaviour.

Good.

He stepped into their path, clearing his throat, and both girls drew back, expressions wary. They hadn't forgotten the comments he made that was directed to Hermione pertaining to her relationship with Potter. Severus could hardly care. He was eager to get his plan started.

"Snape." Alice narrowed her eyes at him.

"Greengrass." He sneered and looked at Hermione. "I need to talk to you in private."

Hermione eyed him, distrust mingling in her muddy eyes. "Why?"

His eyebrows slowly rose. "If you want to know the truth about your boyfriend, then I suggest you follow me and leave your friend behind."

Awareness flickered in her eyes but Alice snarled, pushing Hermione behind her.

"Bloody hell no—"

"Wait, Alice." Hermione pulled her friend back and turned a hesitant face at him. "How do I know that I can trust you?"

"You can't." Severus snorted. "However, I can guarantee you that what I will say is the truth just as long as you speak to me in private."

Severus could see that she was tempted by the golden apple he was dangling in front of her. Alice tugged her friend's hand, casting Severus a venomous look that he returned with a sardonic smirk. Hermione missed their interaction as she was swallowed deep within her thoughts.

"Hermione," Alice hissed at her. "Are you seriously considering what he said? He's a snake! He can't be trusted!"

"I have a friend who's also a snake and he's very trustworthy," said Hermione, still looking a bit distracted before her eyes lifted and locked with Severus'. "Besides, if something happened to me, you can immediately alert the professors."

"But Hermione—"

"I need to know the truth." Hermione's eyes hardened with determination. "If anyone comes asking for me, tell them I'm in the library but I will arrive shortly. Snape, lead the way."

They left Alice in the hallway who looked helplessly at her friend. Hermione followed Severus with her chin held high and her hands fisted, unafraid but still suspicious enough not to let her guard down. Finally, they arrived in a rarely used and dimly lit corridor where no students could stumble upon them aside from ghosts. He turned to Hermione, his lips twitching amusedly when he saw how tensed her shoulders were.

She looked more and more like a rat by the minute. Severus sneered.

"Well?" Hermione questioned defiantly. "What do you want to tell me in private, Snape?"

Severus smirked. "Tonight, just after curfew, go to the Whomping Willow. There is a passage underneath there that can be accessed when you push a knot of the tree's trunk, which would freeze the movements of the branches, and let you in. The passage leads to the inside of the Shrieking Shack and it will lead you to the answers that you seek."

"Sounds ominous," she remarked with a stubborn clench of her jaw. "Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to believe a word you say? I doubt that you're doing this because of your best interests."

Severus barked a taunting laugh. "Oh, Hermione." An ugly sneer of malice contorted his face. "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for me. I wasn't just messing when I told you that Potter is fooling and playing with you. Once you get there, you will know the whole truth."

Hermione didn't come close to Lily in looks or intellect. Potter was fool for replacing his sweet Lily for this social mess. He couldn't even fathom how Potter's feelings for this creature became genuine enough to convince the whole of Hogwarts. He didn't know that Potter had grown balls to have feelings for someone else. It was simply unacceptable. Lily was the person you devoted yourself with, not discard if she didn't suit your fancy.

Severus knew he made mistakes last year, calling her a mudblood and humiliating her in front of everyone. But despite her (righteous) anger, he hadn't stopped loving her. She was his everything. She was the sun, the moon, the stars, and the whole galaxy. He was going to rectify his actions.

Starting with her and Potter.

"You want to ruin him," Hermione realised. "You want to ruin the image of him in me. That's why you're revealing this."

Severus shrugged flippantly. "Conclude whatever you want to conclude, Hermione. I merely provided you the means to rid yourself of the suspicions that you have to your boyfriend."

"How do you know about that?" Her muddy eyes hardened

"I listen," was his mocking response. "It's your choice if you want to go. Just as long as you won't involve your friend in this. She's only a spectator. No one can know about this other than you if you don't want to get in trouble." He sidestepped her and started walking away. He paused beside her though. "By the way, I heard someone else is involve with James everytime he visits the shack. Nobody knows who."

With one last sarcastic grin, he left her alone in the corridor, knowing that his last words had pushed her to the direction of the Shrieking Shack. He wanted to laugh. He could only imagine the horror and terror on their faces when Hermione would come face to face with the werewolf. She would be doomed before either of him or his friends could react. They would finally feel like what he had felt all those years ago. The helplessness and hopelessness. The hollow feeling of knowing for certain that you were about to face death. Hermione would feel those things and so would Potter and it was perfect.

Let's see what'll become of James Potter now that his most beloved was in danger.


	33. Sirius Black III

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

 ** _Sirius Black III_**

James had not moved from his spot on the chair beside Hermione's cot since late last night. His tired bloodshot hazel eyes hadn't strayed from her sleeping form and his hands hadn't released their grip on her limp hand. Remus was occupying the cot next to her, looking lost and broken as he stared at his palms. Seeing and not seeing. Sirius could only stare at his friends, his heart clenching at their slumped postures. Peter glanced nervously between the three of them and he would wince whenever his watery blue eyes would wander to Hermione.

Nobody spoke a word. Not even when Alice came, looking worried for her friend. Not even when Regulus arrived with his eyes unmasked with fear. Not even when Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore visited to ask what had happened and why was Hermione there and how did she know and did you tell her? Nobody spoke a word because frankly no one knew what to answer.

They didn't know how Hermione ended up in the Shrieking Shack because all they could focus on that night was keeping her unharmed and alive. Remus was a gentle fellow when he was a human but that did not apply to when he would turn into a werewolf.

Last night was a big mess. Everything that had happened was a cruel replay of Snape's incident months ago, only this time it was far more daunting and horrible. They cared for Hermione, James especially, and seeing her in the shack had nearly made them go berserk. They fought Moony as hard as they could, trying to give her time to leave and escape, but Moony was far faster and stronger and it didn't take long for her to catch up to the Ravenclaw witch.

One swipe of his paw and Hermione was down, her body flying back and hitting against a tree in a sickening thud that caused her to lose consciousness. If Peter hadn't sent a Patronus to the Headmaster and if the Headmaster hadn't arrived and stunned the beast form of Remus, Moony would've bitten Hermione and James... Sirius could not even begin to imagine the gut-wrenching pain, the trepidation and dread that his stag Animagus friend would experience if he ever lost Hermione.

James had not left Hermione's side ever since she was brought in the Hospital Wing and laid on the bed. He was immobile as Madame Pomfrey healed the girl to the best of her abilities, ignoring the healer when she tried to insist that he should rest and heal. He didn't react when Alice screamed at him to answer her endless questions. He only sat and stared at Hermione, hardly blinking as though he was afraid she would disappear out of his sight if he made one unnecessary move.

His best friend was reduced to a shadow of what he used to be and it was painful to see him in that way.

"Black! I need to talk to you."

Sirius turned to find Alice looking at him, her eyes red rimmed because of crying and her voice gratingly scratchy from all the screaming she had done. He casted one last glance at James before pulling Alice outside of the Hospital Wing.

"I told you that I have no idea what happened, Greengrass," he snapped as he faced her. "All I know is that she was attacked. That's it."

"That's not needing to talk to you about!" Alice hissed.

"Then what?" He demanded testily. He needed to get back to James.

"I think that Snape has something to do with this."

Her conclusion made him pause and his blood ran cold. "What do you mean?" His voice sounded distant and faraway, as though he was ripped away from his body and was merely watching himself in the sidelines. "What does Snape have to do with this?"

Alice sniffed. "Last night, before dinner, Hermione spoke with Snape. I don't know what they talked about because the git demanded for me to leave them. However, when Hermione came back, she acted differently. She was quiet all throughout dinner, contemplating about something. Then when we were going back to the dorms, Hermione said she wanted to go to the library first and insisted that I'd go without her." Alice worried her lip. "If I had known that she would get attacked, I wouldn't have left her. I think Snape cornered her and did something."

Sirius nodded, his hands clenching into fists. Of course, it was Snape. It was always bloody Snape. He was the only one, aside from them and a few professors, who knew about Remus' condition and where he was kept whenever it was the full moon. Sirius could hardly contain his rage. The evil git told Hermione about the shack. He did it on purpose. He had lured Hermione into a trap for revenge. He did it to hurt them, to hurt James, to make Remus feel like a monster, and to guilt Sirius.

"Thank you for telling me, Greengrass."

Sirius went back inside the Hospital Wing in determined strides. He made his way to James who still clung desperately on to Hermione's hand. He hesitated for a moment before slipping closer to his side. He reached out to touch his shoulder but he paused when James spoke.

"Who would do such a thing, Padfoot?" The agony in James' voice nearly crippled him. "Who would hurt such an innocent creature like my Hermione? I don't understand why someone would do such a cruel thing to her, why someone wants to hurt her. She's so precious, Pads. She doesn't deserve this. She isn't supposed to be in here."

"I'm sorry," Remus cried out, finally looking up from his palms. "I'm so sorry, James. This is all my fault. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"You weren't the one who hurt her," said James as he tenderly brushed Hermione's brown hair. "Don't be sorry for something that you have no control over. You and I both know that if you have kept your wits when you turned, you would never hurt Hermione."

"I'm sorry, James," Remus sobbed in his hands.

Sirius eyed his friends, the both looking subdued and broken beyond repair. He felt his anger rearing its ugly head. Snape had done this to them, to Hermione. He played them and shattered them in just one night. The git must've been laughing for endangering the one girl who was not only precious to James but to the rest of the Marauders as well. He must've hoped that Hermione would get herself killed by Moony's paws.

Sirius barely contained his snarl.

He must pay.

Sirius drew in a sharp breath and pivoted, unable to look at James anymore, before storming out of the Hospital Wing. He brandished his wand, the murderous expression on his face made the students recoil in fear and clear a path for him. Regulus met him on the way to Hermione and he drew back when he saw his face. Sirius thought that he must've looked like their father when he was angry but he was too far gone to care. Regulus composed himself quickly.

"What happened?" His brother murmured as he hastily followed him.

"Where's the greasy git?" Was Sirius' response.

"Severus? Why would you—" Regulus paused and his mouth parted, his nostrils flared, when realisation hit him. "You think Severus did that to Hermione?"

"I know he did that to Hermione," Sirius said vehemently. "Tell me where he is, Regulus. He must pay for what he did. Do you want to help me or not?"

The two brothers stared at each other. For a moment, Sirius thought that his younger brother might to stop him. It was no secret that he and Snape were the closest acquaintances. Surely, Regulus was conflicted to go against his own ally in his house. But Sirius felt pleased when a wintry mask that he knew so well replaced Regulus' shocked visage. Sirius wasn't looking at his younger brother anymore but he was looking at the second heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, someone powerful, untouchable, and unbeatable. The second heir who had just been scorned and betrayed.

Sirius couldn't help but smile sinisterly.

"I'll help you," Regulus said darkly. "Nobody hurts Hermione and gets unpunished."

"He tried to kill her," Sirius corrected him darly.

Regulus glowered. "Even worse."

Together, they hunted a snake and avenged their friend.

Snape wasn't too hard to find. He was outside the grounds, the image of calmness as he read his Potions book. Sirius fumed at the sight, his tight fist clenching around his wand. How could he remain calm when he had sent a witch to death? He should be burning in hell right now for condemning someone who was so kind and sweet, who cared and protected her friends and family fiercely.

The Black brothers marched towards him, revenge screaming in their silver orbs. Snape must've noticed their presence because he looked up from his book and saw them. Sirius gritted his teeth when he saw the git raising a patronising eyebrow at them. He closed his book and stood up, his face unreadable as he regarded them.

"Well?" Snape spoke as they got closer, smiling sarcastically. "To what do I owe this pleasure of a visit from the famous Black brothers?"

"We know what you did, Snape," Sirius spat. Everything in him wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"And what do you think that I did?" He questioned blandly.

"You sent Hermione to the Shrieking Shack!" Sirius exploded, swiftly bringing his wand up to his throat, his silver eyes flashing. "You almost got her killed!"

"Brings back memories, didn't it?" There was no remorse in his voice as he stared coldly at the eldest Black. "It's not my fault that Hermione believed me. She was suspicious of Potter's behaviour. I was simply willing to help her."

"You're sick," Regulus uttered behind Sirius. "Hermione is an innocent witch and you wanted her to die just because of her connections with Potter."

"And why do you care, Regulus?" Snape demanded. "Why do you care about that ugly, frumpy creature, hmm? She is nothing—"

"She is my friend!" Regulus shouted before pulling his wand out to point it at Snape's face. "And, you're going to pay."

Snape's eyes flashed with fear as the Black brothers stalked towards him. Their expressions were dark and they nearly had a manical gleam in their eyes. Sirius took great pleasure in seeing Snape cower at the raw power the brothers emitted.

"No one touches and hurts our own," Sirius whispered before casting an incantation that made Snape scream.

Sirius laughed like a mad man as Snape fell on the ground, crying in pain, his veins bulging out of his skin as he twitched uncontrollably. Sirius wasn't stupid enough to cast a Crucio in school grounds, so he sent a spell that caused illusions of pain and torture. It wasn't light but it couldn't be considered dark enough for him to be sent into Azkaban. In the end, it hadn't mattered.

Nevermind that they were out in the open. Nevermind that everyone in the area could see what they were doing to him. Nevermind that they could get expelled for it.

All that mattered was the witch lying in the cot in the Hospital Wing and what the git nearly did to her.

 **A/N: Yes, I know, I skipped the night where Hermione met Moony. Heh. I just didn't think of it as important enough to add and I'd rather have revenge on Snape than make a scene where Hermione is chased after a werewolf. We already know how that ends :3**

 **~ NR xx**


	34. Severus Snape III

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

 ** _Severus Snape III_**

His throat still felt raw and scratchy and his fingers still twitched and all Severus could do was glare at the Black brothers, gritting his teeth as he remembered the unbelievable pain that he had felt moments before. He was almost convinced that it was the Torture curse but he knew that Black wasn't stupid enough to cast it. But it was still painful, making his body shudder and convulse in pain. He wanted more than anything to pay him back but he had to wait for the right moment to come and with the bastard, it usually took an awful lot of time.

It was all that bint's fault. He knew that there would be a retaliation but he never expected it to hurt so much. He also hadn't expected it to come from the Black brothers. He expected Potter and a lot of jinxes. But the pain? Fuck. He surpposed that Potter was likely in Hermione's side, being pathetic again. Severus smirked inwardly as he imagined his poor withdrawn face. At least he wasn't the only one who's suffering.

The imposing figure of Professor Minerva McGonagall stood in front of them, her arms crossed and her wrinkled face fixed in a severe, no nonsense expression. Nobody spoke ever since the professor had caught the brothers torturing him and put a stop in it before sending them to her office. She was currently scrutinising them with her dark eyes before sighing loudly.

"I am disappointed," she finally said. "Never in my years at Hogwarts had I ever witnessed a student inflicting pain on another student with the use of magic. Although, I suppose," she levelled the oldest Black a stern stare, "I shouldn't be surprised given your history together with Mr. Snape, Mr. Black."

Black was twirling his wand in his fingers; the picture of complete indifference. "If you're waiting for an apology, you're not getting it from me," he said, shrugging. "He deserves it. I don't see why I need to apologise or justify myself."

"And, why, pray tell, do you think he deserves it?"

Black glared at Severus, to which he returned with his own. "He's the one who told Hermione about the Shrieking Shack," he revealed, voice hard and barely controlled from anger.

A sharp intake of breath. "Mr. Black, that is a very serious accusation," the Head of Gryffindor house spoke slowly. "What happened to Hermione, to Miss Granger—"

"—was not an accident," Black swiftly cut her off, averting his gaze from Severus to the Transfiguration Professor. "He wanted to hurt us so he used Hermione to enact his revenge. Nevermind that she could've died that night."

"And I almost died that night!" Severus interjected, his voice raw and raspy from his screams. He didn't care; he only glowered at them. "You think that you're so noble but you and I are just the same Black. You wanted me to die as well, don't pretend that you didn't. It's only fair that you feel the same pain I felt. So, how does it feel like, Black?" He sneered. "Tell me. How does hopelessness feels like?"

"You son of a bitch—"

"Regarless of what happened," Regulus interfered, his normally cool voice was unusually loud as he snapped his piercing eyes at his once friend, "Hermione didn't deserve any of this. We could've accepted your revenge if it was one of the Marauders since they were the guilty party involved but using a perfectly innocent witch? Using Hermione for your malicious thoughts, for your petty squabble when she was not part of it? It sickens me."

Severus was confused at the raw anger in Regulus' gaze. Even without words, it was obvious that the witch meant something to him. Regulus rarely showed his emotions and to see him like this was odd. He didn't understand.

"What happened to you?" He asked, staring at him with a strange expression on his face. "Have you been brainwashed by your idiot of a brother? This uncharacteristic show of feelings is making you weak, Regulus. It's disgusting."

"No, Snape," Regulus eyed him darkly, "you're disgusting."

"I think that is enough."

Everyone turned to find the Headmaster ambling towards them. His blue eyes that should've been twinkling was now hard and cold, serious even. It made Severus stand straighter and he spotted the Black brothers doing the same thing. He froze when those blasted blue eyes landed on him, the disappointment clear in its irises, and he gritted his teeth again.

"It appears," the Headmaster sighed wearily, "that Miss Granger is a collateral damage of the feud between Mr. Snape and Mr. Black. I had hoped that the events and Mr. Black's actions last year had been forgotten and forgiven but it appears I am incorrect. An innocent witch had almost died because of anger, selfishness, and a need to avenge oneself." He turned to Severus, his blue eyes knowing. "What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Snape?"

Severus lifted his chin higher, his lips curled in disdain. "I have no regrets for what I did, just as Black had felt no remorse or guilt for what he did to me. I felt entitled to enact my revenge the same way Black lured me into the Shrieking Shack last year. I have no reason to be ashamed."

Professor McGonagall gasped, the Black brothers glared, and the Headmaster merely nodded, looking unsurprised as though he had already anticipated his answer. Severus didn't meet their gaze and remained aloof.

"A hundred points will be taken from the Slytherin house," declared Headmaster Dumbledore, "for the events that happened last night. An additional fifty points will be taken because of the youngest Black's actions towards his fellow housemate. Fifty points will also be taken from Gryffindor for Mr. Black's the use of magic to inflict pain on another student. A week of suspension and detention that will be served for the rest of the school year will be given to Mr. Snape, as well as the Black brothers."

"That's it?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, looking quite upset about the punishments given. "Albus, he has almost killed a student! He had almost killed Hermione!"

The Headmaster sighed gravely. "It appears that is the only punishment that I can give to protect the identity of Mr. Lupin. No one can know about a werewolf in our premises. It would cause an uproar within the student body and we can not afford for that to happen. We must make sacrifices for the sake of others as much as I dislike to admit. It is only fair to Mr. Snape since I had also given the same punishment to Mr. Black last year." His blue eyes turned steely. "However, do not mistake my leniency for being soft hearted. I expect that this would not be repeated. Once was bad enough. The third time this happens, someone will be expelled and you can only hope that it isn't you. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," the three muttered, unable to meet the Headmaster's soul piercing gaze.

"Good." He sighed. "Now, Mr. Snape, Professor Slughorn is currently waiting for you in his office to start your detention. You are dismissed."

Severus nodded curtly before walking past the Black brothers, who looked at him with a blank look on their face. Black sneered when he passed him.

"Don't think that this is over," he said almost inaudibly.

Severus clenched his jaw and stormed out with his cloak billowing behind him.

Black's statement were proved to be true.

For the past three days, Severus had been subjected to public humiliation and amongst dozen other things. It seemed that Black had revealed to Potter that he was the one responsible leading Hermione to the Shrieking Shack and the two of them made it their life's mission to torment him every minute and every second of the day.

They had made him run around school naked and dry hump the professors. They had caused itchy boils to erupt in his skin and pop painfully if he scratched them. They had sabotaged and stolen every homework that he made and every assignment he finished. They had thrown all of his uniforms in the Black Lake. Simply put, they had made Hogwarts a newfound hell for him.

The only consolation thought for him was the news that Potter and Hermione had not been seen speaking to each other. It appeared that Hermione found out that Lupin was a werewolf and had distanced herself from the Marauders. He enjoyed the pathetic look Potter made everytime he saw his beloved in the Great Hall. Now he knew what Severus felt like when Lily had stopped talking to him.

It was in day three when he had finally spoken with Hermione. He saw her reading in the library, as per usual, only the book she had been reading was about dark creatures and monsters. It seemed that she was researching about werewolves and Severus could not let the opportunity pass to torment and mock her just as the Marauders had.

"Searching about dark creatures?" He said, sauntering towards her. He was amused when he saw her looking alarmed, her spine straightening. "What? Thinking of ways to kill Lupin?"

Hermione slammed the book shut and stood up without meeting his dark gaze. "I don't see why this is any of your business, Snape," she snapped.

"How does it feel?" Severus sneered, enjoying the way her body tensed. "How does betrayal feel like? How does it feel to trust a beast? I told you that they were just playing you. They didn't trust you, did they? No. They kept a secret from you. A furry little secret." He smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised if you are disgusted to be friends with him. He's nothing but an abomination. He's a monster. Stay away whilst you can, Granger."

He made a move to walk away but she said something that made him pause.

"You're wrong."

Severus turned to her, eyebrows arching to his hairline. "And what, pray tell, am I wrong about?"

Hermione gripped the book tighter to her chest as she slowly lifted her eyes and met his. "A monster could be easily described as a cruel being who thrives in pain, who doesn't feel remorse, or guilt, or love. A monster inflicts fear, corrupts innocents with evil and abuses power amongst others. They lack empathy and sympathy. That is a monster and if you think that Remus is one, then you're wrong." She clenched her jaw. "Remus is not a monster. But you, Severus Snape, you certainly are one."

She turned sharply on her heel and walked away and Severus was left standing there in the library, gaping at her back.

 **A/N: Err, sorry? Heh. I know I should give more punishments to Sirius, Regulus and Snape but I think that if Dumbledore would then they would risk exposure to Remus' furry little problem. As far as the student body knew, it was an accident or something. Anyway, I think that I'll be having a delay in the next chapter tomorrow. I'm usually ahead of 10 chapters of the current chapter that I publish but right now I'm behind and if I don't make more, I'd probably forget the plot (coughwhatplot?cough). So yeah, that's it!**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	35. James Potter VII

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

 ** _James Potter VII_**

James sighed for the nth time that day as he stared longingly at the despondent girl a table across from him, pointedly ignoring his sandy haired and amber eyed friend who was looking at him with remorse on his scarred face. He could only watch as the witch he loved — and still loves — slump in her seat, picking at her food but never eating as Alice eyed her worriedly. His heart ached at how beautiful she looked even when she wasn't smiling.

"Prongs, you need to eat." He heard Sirius' saying beside him.

"Doesn't she look so beautiful, Padfoot?" Was his wistful response.

He heard him sigh. "Yes, Prongs. She's beautiful."

"I miss her." His voice sounded too small, even in his own ears. "I miss hearing her laugh, Pads. I miss her smile. I miss watching her study. I miss her voice. I miss her small hands. I miss her untamed hair. I miss her soft skin. I miss kissing her lips. I miss hugging her warm body." A wistful sigh. "I miss her so much."

Sirius hesitated. "I'm sure she misses you too. She just needs time, Prongs."

James sighed. It has been three days since he and Hermione last spoke after she woke up in the Hospital Wing and discovered that the werewolf that had tried to maul her was none other than Remus Lupin. Remus, the gentle, who was her study partner and, later, her dear friend. She had paled and looked horrified when they told her the truth before hastily saying that she needed books whilst not meeting their prodding gaze. When she left, James knew that their new relationship had been pulverised to dust and the room was impossibly colder than before.

Remus naturally thought it was his fault. James knew the truth and the fault laid in him. If only he had been truthful, maybe Hermione would not have taken the risk to find out the truth in her own. Maybe she would not have believed Snape's words. Maybe she would not have suspected him. No matter how many times that Sirius had refuted his claims, James knew that it was all him.

"I'm really sorry, James," Remus murmured beside him.

James closed his eyes and the darkness conjured the image of Hermione. But unlike the Hermione of the reality who had sad eyes, this Hermione was smiling at him. His heart felt impossibly heavier at the sight.

"Stop apologising," James wearily told his friend. "It can't change anything. There's nothing that we can do but to wait."

And for Hermione, he would wait patiently for her. Even if it meant waiting for her for an eternity.

When dinner finally ended, they went up to their dorms in uncharacteristic silence. James was too consumed by his thoughts to listen to Sirius' prattle or to acknowledge Remus' guilty glances or to reassure Peter's worried looks. All he could think about was Hermione, which might or might not be his girlfriend anymore. He didn't even know if they were still together. James sighed, making Sirius and Remus pause in concern.

Then he heard it — the distinctive and light steps that he could only associate towards one person. His steps slowly halted and he lifted his gaze to see her emerge from the darkness with nervous tawny eyes and hands fiddling with the gold chain around her neck. He felt his heart whinging at the sight of her standing at least a five feet away from him. She looked like a dream; the darkness molding her shape and form and the moonlight from the large windows giving her an ethereal glow. He dimly registered the silence behind him, his friends noticing the person they had tried to protect that awful night.

James could hardly sleep ever since it happened. Everytime he closed his eyes, he could only see her frightened eyes and white face as she encountered Moony. He could only see the large paw that had slammed her against the tree; the way her body went limp as she slipped into unconsciousness. His heart had literally stopped when he witnessed her falling on the ground, with Moony looming over her figure, his large and sharp teeth bared open to snap her neck.

He felt the world crumbling to his feet and for a split second he wanted to crush the world for causing her pain. The anger that he felt was like hot lava in his veins. It wasn't until Headmaster Dumbledore confirmed that she was still breathing that he began thinking straight. He never left her side, never once took his eyes off of her, never moved from his spot beside her bed, because he could not bear to think what would happen to her if he did otherwise.

He was afraid to lose her — and he still lost her in the end.

All because of bloody Severus fucking Snape. James nearly gritted his teeth. No amount of hexes and curses that he casted on his way or the one week suspension that Snape had received as a punishment from the Headmaster, could ever erase the numbing and torturous pain that he felt coursing through his body when the greasy git had almost gotten her killed because of their petty house rivalry. No amount of docked points from the Slytherin house or the humiliating acts that he and Sirius forced him to do, could make him forget that awful and cruel night.

"James." Her voice made him close his eyes as it washed over him, making him float and drain his anger and guilt away.

"Hermione." His voice was slightly raspy and he nearly sobbed at the weight of her name in his tongue because he had never thought a name could taste so delicious until he uttered hers.

Hermione pulled the thick tome closer to her chest as her eyes gleamed with tears. James felt his chest tightening and he wanted nothing more than to curse himself. Hadn't he promised not to make her cry?

"I finished reading," she said.

"Reading about what?" Sirius demanded, a frown marring his aristocratic features.

"About werewolves."

Remus stiffened. "And?" He hesitantly prodded.

"I had to make sure, you see," she said quietly as her tawny eyes blinked to Remus' amber ones. "I have to make sure what I was dealing with. I didn't know. I didn't know what to do and I was so confused, so I went to the library and did what I have always did: I read. So, I read all the books about the subject. Reread it to make sure I haven't skipped some details."

Nobody said a word but James felt his friends tensing as they waited for the inevitable reaction that came when knowing one of their schoolmates was a werewolf. Wizards and witches never looked kindly upon dark creatures and they expected Hermione to react the same way they did.

"And what do you feel?" Remus questioned, bracing himself for the curses and disgusted looks from the brunette witch.

Hermione looked at the book in her arms and unexpectedly flung it to the ground, making them step back in shock. She looked up, her breaths coming out harsh through her mouth and her tears still gathering in her eyes.

"I feel angry," she confessed and her face contorted into rage. "I feel so angry that I want to scream. I'm so angry that I want to hex everyone right now. I read about the hate, the prejudices, the discriminations against werewolves and it was so unfair! The way they talked about them. It's as if they don't deserve to live, that you aren't human at all! Every book that I read was the same and it just made me angrier because" — her eyes darted to Remus — "because you aren't some mindless dark creature, Remus. I couldn't even imagine what you went through. All the pain that you felt and the prejudices! Everything is so wrong! You are the kindest boy and one of bravest and most talented Gryffindors that I have ever the pleasure of meeting and they know nothing about you. Don't let them tell you otherwise, please because you are wonderful and dear and their opinions should not make you think that you are nothing, that you're a monster because you're not."

Everyone was stunned into silence. They could only stare at the crying witch in front of them as though she was a prophet of Merlin herself. The silence was almost eerie.

"You're not... You're not..." Remus nearly choked with emotion. "You're not afraid of me?"

She smiled faintly. "I was, at first but fear doesn't overrule my judgement. After reading the books and consulting the Headmaster and my aunt, I knew that I didn't have to be afraid of you. You didn't choose this path and you especially didn't have control in your actions. I know that if you have kept your human memories with you that night then your wolf wouldn't have tried to kill me. You thought that I was a threat when I came unwelcome into your territory and your instinct was to protect your friends, your pack."

"Moony," Sirius corrected, looking in dazed. "We call him Moony."

"Moony," Hermione repeated gently before giving them a shaky smile. "Moony was afraid like me. I can't fault his actions when all he wanted to do was to protect. It was all my fault in the end."

"No—" Remus tried to protest but Hermione shook her head.

"It is," she insisted. "If I haven't ventured out that night, I wouldn't have encountered Moony and this could've been avoided. You shouldn't feel guilty because it wasn't your fault no matter what you think otherwise."

Then she looked at James. James thought his tongue had been cut off because he was unable to form words to soothe his witch, to tell her that she was just so wonderful and he loved her so much.

"I'm sorry, James," Hermione sobbed. "I'm sorry for not trusting you and for believing Snape. I'm not going to justify my actions because I know that I'm wrong. I should've waited instead. I should've talked to you first. I should've trusted you and I'm so sorry for suspecting you in the first place."

"That's it?" James ignored his friends' sharp inhale and fixed his stare on her. "That's all you have to say? You aren't even going to say sorry for endangering yourself that night? Or that you almost got yourself killed? Or for making me worry to death about you? You're not even going to say sorry about that?"

The tears ran more freely, more welcomed as Hermione bolted towards him and jumped inside his open arms. James nuzzled his face in her neck, breathing her in, lifting her off her feet, and pulling her tight against him. He felt her tears dampening his robes and her breath catching, shuddering on his skin. All he could think about was the relief that threatened to overwhelmed him now that she was in his arms again and he felt whole.

It hurt that she didn't trust him. It hurt that she believed someone else's words and didn't talk to him about her suspicions. It hurt even more that she risked her life just so she could uncover the so-called truth rather than confronting him about it. As much as he loved Hermione, James supposed not every relationship was perfect. There would be times like this, where they would be suspicious of each other, that would've lead to their downfall.

But he couldn't lose Hermione just because of one misunderstanding. In the first place, he should've came out and told her the truth, no matter what Remus had said or do to prevent him. In the end, they were both wrong and they had hurt a lot of people because of their actions.

But what was a relationship without mistakes and arguments and fights, right? Just like in life, they would learn from their mistakes and they would build a stronger, more reliable relationship with the help of trust, patience, honesty, love and communication. James knew that they would make it through this, and the many misunderstandings and arguments to come. They would make sure of it.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over again as she hid her face in the crook of his neck, hiccuping and sobbing.

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me?" He said, half chastising her as he blinked his own tears back. "I can't... I can't lose you, Hermione. I don't know how to survive if I did."

He felt her nodding. "I promise," she whispered. "I promise to talk to you about my doubts and never risk myself just because of my suspicions. I promise to never let my doubts cloud my judgment. I promise to trust you with all of my being."

"No more secrets," James declared. "From now on, we're going to be truthful to each other. If we have doubts, we're going to talk about it and we're going to listen. Okay?"

"Okay," she said timidly, nodding as she burrowed her head even further in his neck. "I'm so sorry, James."

"Shh, that's enough, Hermione," he soothed as he rubbed her back. "You don't have to say you're sorry anymore. I know that you are. I'm just glad that you're safe again."

They could've been embracing for a long time but James did not make a move to release her.

It just felt right to have her in his arms again. Right where she belonged.

 **A/N: The exact reason why Hermione ignored the Marauders for three days (whilst also researching things about werewolves) was that she was afraid and thus she relied on the things she knew would give her the right answer: books. I have read countless of fics telling that Hermione already knew or spotted that Remus is a werewolf but the fics were usually about time travel. Since this isn't a time travel fic, it's safe to say that she doesn't know that Remus is a werewolf. She might have noticed some signs but like the majority of Hogwarts, she disregarded them because she didn't think it was possible for a werewolf to be enrolled in the school.**

 **I didn't make Hermione know about werewolves, simply because in my mind, she had no reason to read up about them unless it's a subject matter. Remember, in canon, Hermione somehow noticed about Remus' condition but it was not until Snape's assignment when she realised what the condition meant. Plus, I think it's better this way since my Hermione had experienced an encounter with Moony and still accepted and forgave Remus despite what happened. I can see her being afraid of Moony but conquering her fear for her friend because she knew that Remus would not hurt her if he had any control of himself that night.**

 **Cue 'aww'.**

 **Anyway, about Sirius' behaviour in the last two chapters because a reader is complaining about his hypocritical attitude. I'm not justifying his actions and I'm not promoting bullying, okay? We all know that Sirius Black is a very stubborn and very proud wizard, especially in canon. He doesn't admit that he is wrong and he especially don't like to be told what to do. Simply put, he's mean. In canon, he's cruel to Kreacher and resents Hermione because she constantly tells him to be nice to the house elf. In his mind, since Kreacher was so cruel to him back when he was a child, he was allowed to be cruel back to him. I think that Sirius believes in the phrase: 'An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth'.**

 **I guess I could totally see Sirius avenging his friends despite knowing, in his subconscious, that he started everything in the first place. After all, if Sirius hadn't lead Snape to the Shrieking Shack, Snape wouldn't be inclined to do the same thing to Hermione.**

 **Meanwhile, about Snape hating Potter because he likes Lily and then still hating him for moving on from Lily. Confusing, right? Well, it's because Snape doesn't understand why Potter would even reconsider moving on from her. Snape is very devoted and loyal to Lily and couldn't imagine replacing her. In his mind, Lily is this wonderful irreplaceable witch that should've been given the world, so, he hates Potter for easily 'replacing' her after claiming so many years that he loved her. It was simply unacceptable in his mind. Nevermind that he could now pursue Lily without trouble from Potter. Snape, at the moment, is in a very dark place and that's why his thoughts are so malicious when it comes to everyone. Lily, and only Lily, could pull him out of his dark place and save him from himself. Right now, he's still the Snape that torments Harry but that doesn't mean that his character isn't going to develop.**

 **Updates might be slower now, just a warning. Maybe once in two day or three days because I had schoolwork to think and focus about. I hope you understand.**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	36. Remus Lupin III

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

 ** _Remus Lupin III_**

Remus was just minding his own business, trying to find a book that would be a reference to his two feet essay for Charms when his feet bumped on to something and he looked down to find Hermione Granger sitting on the floor with her back against the bookshelf, her feet stretched out across the floor with her ankles crossed, and with a book on her lap.

Remus' eyebrows rose in surprise before it knitted in confusion. He hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to say. They still hadn't talked since the werewolf incident and she broke down in front of them and apologised. Remus didn't know what to do; he had never encountered someone outside of his friends who accepted him for what he was. He didn't know where he stood with her. What if she was lying? What if she changed her mind and told the next person who listened? Remus dreaded those days to come.

"Remus," Hermione said, her brown eyes wide in surprise.

"Hermione?" He said hesitantly. "What are you doing down there?"

"Shhh!" Hermione shushed before darting her gaze around. "Don't say my name."

"Err, why?"

Hermione groaned and tugged at her gold chain. "I'm hiding."

Remus' eyebrows rose even further. "From who?"

"From James!"

Remus blinked. "Uhm, why are you hiding from him?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable. "It's just that... Ever since we got back together, he's, well, he's more possessive than usual." Her cheeks were red as she scowled. "He.. He doesn't let me out of his sight. He is always following me and it's maddening!"

Remus smiled sympathetically. He knew what she was talking about. Ever since they got back together — there was really no official breakup — James had become extra possessive, always following her around, constantly and actively trying to get her attention, and glaring at anyone who looked at Hermione. Just the other day, he had growled at Sirius because he had, in James' own opinion, made her laugh too hard.

It seemed that James' behaviour was beginning to drive Hermione up against the wall. Remus knew not to pressure her since this was her first, ever, romantic relationship with someone and she had no clue and no past experience to give her insights. She must've probably chosen to hide because it was the only solution she could think of. This behaviour of James must've made her so uncomfortable and frustrated.

"Have you mentioned to James about this?" Remus asked gently. She looked like she needed a friend to listen to her and to give her an advice. Remus, despite being unsure in her presence, was willing to help.

Hermione worried her bottom lip. "I haven't talked to him yet. Actually, I'm scared to point it out to him. It's like, he's afraid that I'm going away, that he's going to lose me, and I don't want to feed on to his fear by saying that his behaviour is making me feel insane. When we reconnected, I thought that things would be back to normal, you know? That's why I was so confused when he started snapping at boys who tried to approach me and it's frustrating me because it feels like he was taking away my voice, my free will, whenever he does that. Don't get me wrong, I really missed James and I really like him but right now? I want him to be as far away from me as possible."

Remus smiled kindly and sat on the floor across from her. He froze when he heard something but when he saw no one, he turned his attention to the bushy haired girl in front of him. "Hermione, I think James would understand if you're frustrated with him. I mean, even Sirius is ranting that he's becoming unbearable. James... James was very afraid that night, from what they told me. You're probably right when you said that he was scared to lose you but that shouldn't excuse his behaviour. Look, the best solution to your problem is talking to him about it. You should work this out before you start resenting his actions."

"But what if he doesn't understand?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Then make him understand," Remus told her. "Tell him that his actions are making you upset, that it feels like he's taking away your free will from you, that it's making you uncomfortable. Then, reassure him that he's not going to lose you, and that you missed him and you just want things to go back to the way it used to. Don't stop talking until he finally understands that you just want things to go back to normal, and that you don't want him to become possessive over you. There's really no point in hiding, Hermione, and making the problem bigger by ignoring it."

"You're right." Hermione chuckled. "I just... I don't know what to do when it comes to James. He's so intense sometimes and in a way that it's consuming, you know? He has this ability to make you feel that you're the centre of his universe, that nothing else matters but you and him. It makes second guess my actions, you know? I... I don't want to lose him."

"You're not going to, Hermione," Remus reassured her. "And believe it or not, you are the centre of his universe. For him, you're the sun and he's the planet that revolves around you."

"See? And that's what scares me the most." She looked down at her book, looking quite upset. "He thinks so highly of me and I'm scared that if I'd make one wrong move, he'd realise that I'm just this normal, perfectly ordinary witch, who isn't worth his time. I mean, he's so amazing and fantastic. Any girl is willing to fall to their feet just for him and I sometimes worry that I'm not enough, that he's going to leave me because I have nothing to offer him. I mean, look at me."

"I am and you're beautiful."

Remus and Hermione startled at the new familiar voice that had joined their intense conversation. They both looked at each other and then looked around their little hidden area, seeing that they were completely alone. But then the wall beside Hermione made a sound and, inch by inch, James revealed himself to them with a sheepish smile on his face as he folded his Invisibility Cloak over his arm.

"Err, surprise?" James said, shuffling his shoes which Remus recognised the sound earlier when he sat.

"James!" Hermione exclaimed, gawking at him. "Did... Did you...? Wait, is that an Invisibility Cloak? James Charlus Potter, were you spying on me?!"

James recoiled back at her outburst. "I'm sorry!" He said, shifting his feet. "Yes, it's an Invisibility Cloak that I inherited from my dad. I, uhm, I knew that you were avoiding me so I followed you with the Cloak when you weren't looking."

Remus rubbed his face with his palms as Hermione grew steadily angry at his friend. Right now, he didn't know whether to pity James or to hit him. He had taken borderline stalker obsession to a whole new level. Even he wasn't this bad when it came to Lily. But, then again, Lily never became his girlfriend and she hadn't been almost mauled by a werewolf.

"James Charlus Potter!" Hermione jumped up to her feet and jabbed a finger to his chest. "How could you! You can't just violate my privacy just because I was ignoring you and trying to figure out what to do with this new, unacceptable behaviour of yours! I can't believe you would do such a thing!"

"I thought it was a brilliant idea," James muttered apologetically, shrugging his shoulders.

"Brilliant idea?!" She cried in outrage. "What makes you think that it is, huh?! This... This is getting out of hand, James! I have tolerated you acting like a rabid dog that needs to be put down but this is an invasion of privacy! Tell me, James. What is going on with you?"

James looked away, eyes shuttered. "I'm sorry. I just... I didn't want you out of my sight. Ever since I saw you that night at the Shrieking Shack, I can't forget about it. It's there, at the back of my head, always haunting me. I... I can't sleep. I have nightmares about it, Hermione. Because you're right. I was and still afraid that you'll be taken away from me so I thought that following you around can lessen that fear, you know?"

Remus looked away from them as Hermione's face softened and she moved closer to James. He wanted to leave but for some unfathomable reason, his feet stayed rooted on the spot. He felt guilty knowing that James was afraid because of Hermione's encounter with Moony. His friends had insisted that it was all Snape's fault but that didn't mean that he was the only person to blame.

"Oh, James," Remus heard Hermione saying to him, "why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"Well, why didn't you tell me that you were upset about this new behaviour of mine?"

"Well, because, I have to think about it first." She suddenly laughed. "I'm always thinking, I guess. I have to organise my thoughts about what to make of your behaviour and what to say to you about it. I was also desperate to have a time for myself." She clicked her tongue. "I just didn't think you'd own an Invisibility Cloak and still follow me around, without me knowing about it. Really, James?"

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't one of my most brilliant ideas, but you got to admit, if I haven't followed you, I wouldn't have known that you were baring your heart out to Remus."

"James," Hermione said, probably giving him a warning look.

"Oh, alright. It was a bad idea," James conceded.

"Yes, it was. Please don't do it again. I don't want to walk around alone and look constantly over my shoulder because I think that you're following me, alright?"

"I won't do it again," James sighed.

"As for this fear of yours, I get what you mean, James. I still have nightmares about you getting hit by a ball and falling off from your broom. I still think about it sometimes but what happened had happened and we can't do anything to change it. We can only move forward and move on. I'm sorry if I had made you feel this way and I'm sorry if I don't know how to make you feel better. But, know at least that, I'll always be here for you, James. Even if we breakup, because we have to be realistic, I'll always be here."

They were silent for a moment. Remus glanced at them and found them hugging. He quickly busied himself; taking a book from the shelf in front of him and skimming through it.

"I'm sorry for making you mad with my actions," James said, his voice muffled by her hair. "I didn't mean to act like a prat to you. I'll... I'll stop following you everywhere and I won't spy on you using the Cloak. I'll try to get rid of this irrational fear of mine. I don't want you to get upset with me."

"I didn't mind when you were a bit clingy and touchy with me. It was... a bit nice," she said, sounding embarrassed. "However I have to put my foot down when you started glaring at the boys who try to talk to me. I don't want you being possessive over me when you don't have to be. I am yours and you are mine, remember?"

"I do, I do. I'm sorry." A pause. "I'm glad we have this talk."

"I'm glad that Remus talked to me. Speaking of Remus..."

The werewolf turned to them with a slight smile on his scarred face. Thankfully, they had let go of each other although James kept an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Moony!" James exclaimed. "You're still there?"

Remus shrugged. "Someone has got to take watch. Madame Pince might come here if she heard you two."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, Remus."

"You're welcome, Hermione." Remus eyed the both of them. "So, are you two okay now?"

Hermione and James looked at each other and turned to Remus.

"Yes." Hermione nodded, smiling. "We're okay now. How about you? Are you okay?"

Remus hesitated. Despite his foggy memories about that night, he remembered the horror he felt when Sirius had told him the events that had transpired that evening. It had sickened him, the way he hunted his friend like she was a rabbit and he was a fox. The moment he saw her lying in the cot, guilt had marred through his entire being. It had felt so real now that he saw the state she was in. All the reassurances that they told him fell on deaf ears. He had spent many years thinking he was a monster and that night just proved to him that he was, no matter how many times they said that he wasn't.

Hermione told him that he shouldn't let himself think that he was nothing more than a mindless dark creature. This coming from the girl who had been attacked by the same werewolf she was trying to reassure. Hermione was a good person and Remus desperately wanted to believe her.

"I will be," he replied after a long moment of silence.

Hermione stared at him, looking as though she could see through what he was thinking. Remus honestly thought she could when she said, "Becoming Moony once in a whilst doesn't make you a bad person, you know."

"H-huh?" Remus stammered, surprised by her statement.

"You're not a bad person, Remus," Hermione repeated. "I'm not blaming you for what happened so please start forgiving yourself. Let's just be thankful that nothing bad had happened that night. Alright?"

Remus stared at her smile that had slowly warmed his chest. He was afraid to trust her, to trust her words, but he still found himself doing so. Hermione had a way with words, of making you feel things that you didn't want to feel. She did manage to make Sirius listen to her from time to time after all. Remus was not an exception. He exhaled heavily before nodding at her.

"Alright," he conceded.

It would be hard and it would take a very long time but he was willing to start. She was right after all. They could only go on now that it happened. Hermione beamed and James looked as though he was proud at him. Remus smiled at them. If they were there by his side, maybe he would finally stop seeing himself as a monster. Maybe, he would finally see himself as a man, as a person. As a good person, just like what Hermione had said. Only time would tell.


	37. Hermione Granger IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

 ** _Hermione Granger IV_**

It was late at night and Hermione was studying for a Herbology test tomorrow when her locket suddenly warmed underneath her shirt. With eyebrows scrunched in puzzlement and curiosity, Hermione pulled out her locket and checked the message at the back.

 _'Look out your window - J'_

Her attention snapped to the window, where all she could see was the blackness of the sky and the glittering dots littered across it. Her eyes kept on searching for a silhouette, convinced that he was there, waiting for her outside her window. Because what purpose did the message have if he wasn't? Hermione frowned. Unless, of course, he was just pranking her again.

She squeezed the locket and conveyed a response.

 _'Why? - HG'_

 _'Walk towards the window - J'_

Hermione immediately grew wary. As much as she adored James, there was no mistaking that he's a very mischievous man who loved messing with other people. One time, he charmed her drink into Firewhiskey without changing its taste or giving it a certain odour that would've likely transferred in her mouth. Everyone was so confused why she suddenly acted so out of character, always walking sideways and mumbling her words most of the time. She was quite thankful that only a certain few recognised that she was drunk and that's just because she was close to them compared to the majority of the school.

When she found out that James was the one who did it — simply because the idiotic man had bragged about it to his friends, not noticing that she was standing behind him — she charmed his drink and food to taste like mud all throughout the day, the only exception was chocolate because she couldn't find it within herself to do such a thing. He had nearly gotten himself sick from eating chocolates and Hermione stopped the charm before he could end up in the Hospital Wing. She was very guilty about what happened. Her intent was to pay him back, not make him ill.

Sirius had been immensely impressed. Remus was shocked. Peter looked at her in awe. And James — Hermione still blushed whenever she remembered the way he stared at her; hazel eyes darkening to a rich brown that nearly drowned her. James was very charming and carefree but that didn't make him less intense when he was serious.

 _'This better not be a prank. - HG'_

 _'No, it isn't. Promise - J'_

Hermione sighed and lifted herself from her chair, casting a look at Alice and her other roommates to see if they were awake. So far, they seemed to be deep in slumber. Tiptoeing to the window, she unlocked it and pushed it open. The smile that was carved on her lips was automatic as soon as she saw him. He was sitting on his broom, his thick cloak billowing behind him. His messy jet black hair swayed with the gentle breeze and his hazel eyes were brighter than the moon in the sky. She unconsciously leaned closer to the edge.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked quietly, lips pursed in suspicion. "It's past curfew, James."

He only smiled. "Hop on."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me, what?"

He gestured in front of him. "Hop on."

"You said this wasn't a prank, James." She scowled.

James shook his head. "This isn't a prank. I really want you to ride with me."

"I'm not going to get on that death trap!" Hermione sputtered.

"Shh, you might wake them up," James shushed her, chuckling when he saw her indignant expression. "Hermione, I promise that I won't let you fall. I'm a Quidditch player. I know how to handle my broomstick." He suddenly frowned. "Wait, that sounded wrong."

"Even if you're an athlete and a Quidditch player, I'm not getting on that thing," Hermione said adamantly. "Besides, you had an accident whilst riding that."

"Hermione," James peered into her eyes with an earnest expression that made her hold her breath, "I promise that I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me."

Hermione cursed herself. James knew how much she had a hard time resisting him when he was looking at her like that. There was just something about his eyes that pierced her. It was a magnetic force that pulled her towards him. It was unfair to gift a man with such an intense look.

"Why?" Hermione groaned, tugging hard on her gold chain.

James held out his hand. "I'll tell you once we get there. Come on."

Hermione really didn't want to but she also didn't have a choice. With a pained groan, she grasped his hand with her shaky ones and hauled herself to the widowsill, the free hand quickly grabbing on the other hand that James offered to her to support herself. She told herself not to look down, knowing that she would only panic if she did. Beads of sweat prickled her nape as James moved his broom closer and higher for her to climb on. His hand dropped her hand to grab her waist when she lifted her foot and swung her leg over the broom as she tried to keep her breaths steady.

Finally, what felt like a lifetime only happened in five minutes, Hermione was situated in front of James with her back pressed against his front. She could feel the pounding of his heart — strong and fast — and his breath on her cool neck — hot and smelled heavenly. She gripped the broom tightly, rigidly sitting on it for fear of falling. She heard him chuckling behind her and she jerked when she felt his large hands sliding down her arm to grasp the stick above her hands as his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Relax." Hermione nearly shivered when he whispered into her ear. "We're going to get an accident if you don't relax."

Hermione gritted her teeth. "How can I relax when I'm sitting in the air only a hundred feet above ground?"

A quick kiss on her cheek. "Don't exaggerate, Pumpkin. It's only a ninety-nine and a half feet."

"Ninety-nine and a half—?!"

Sadly, her sentence was disrupted when James chose that moment to start the broom. Hermione was pretty sure that her scream had woken half of the school. She spent the whole ride threatening her boyfriend and screaming whenever he spun the broom sharply, obviously on purpose. By the time they arrived on the Quidditch pitch, her legs were numbed and shaky and her hair was frizzier than her bed hair, almost resembling a lion's mane.

"Don't say a word," Hermione wheezed, ignoring his chuckles for now as she attempted to stand in her two own feet. It took her a moment longer than she originally thought.

"Are you done?" James was amused.

Hermione only glared.

When she regained the sensations of her legs, she looked around the Quidditch pitch. She found the whole place to be eerie, especially because the benches were vacant when she was used to it being occupied, whether it was for a Quidditch game or practice. She wondered what James brought her here for.

Hermione faced to him. "So? What are we going to do here?"

James grinned as he gently took her hands and rested them on his shoulders before putting his own hands on her waist, drawing her close to him. Hermione couldn't stifle her laugh.

"What are you doing?" She asked, smiling amusedly.

James shrugged. "You asked what we're going to do here, I figured we'd go dancing the night away."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "James, you hate dancing."

"Yes, well," James tightened his hold on her and started swaying them, "it really depends whether I feel motivated enough to dance or not. Luckily, I feel extra motivated considering you're my partner." He winked.

James started humming a song as they began dancing. As they spun around, little balls of lights lit up one by one and flew from the grass beneath them before spiralling in the air and bathing them in a golden light that enchanted the pitch. Hermione released a sigh of awe as the lights circled them then turned to James who was watching her reactions. The lights hightened his high cheekbones, his square jawline, his long nose, thin lips and hazel eyes. He was gorgeous, there was no denying it.

"You planned this, didn't you?" She accused.

James nodded. "I did. Do you like them?"

"I do. They're beautiful, James," she told him earnestly. "But what brought this on?"

"You forgot what today means?" James grinned impishly.

When she knitted her eyebrows in confusion, he chuckled and leaned his head closer to her ear.

"It's March 1, 1977," he whispered to her.

Hermione gasped as he drew back and his smile went wider at her expression.

"It's been a month since you let me into your life," he said. "A months since you said yes and told me that you were going to be mine as much as I was yours. I spent a month in bliss because of your presence in my life. I thank whatever god is out there everyday because he gave you to me. Happy First Month Anniversary, Pumpkin," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

Hermione brushed his hair and cupped the side of his jaw. "Happy First Month Anniversary, James."

She could not believe how much time had gone past. It honestly felt like she'd been with James for a much longer time than that. It was a bit weird that in just a month, she suddenly had a group of friends: one who was a rebel son from a pureblood family, the other was a sweet pureblood boy who seemed to need all the help that he could get, and the other was a half-blood that was apparently a werewolf. She had been insulted and tricked by their enemy, and she had almost been killed by a werewolf.

When she had agreed to become James' girlfriend, she didn't expect all of this to happen. Honestly, she had more experiences in a month with James than in her last fifteen years with her father.

"I want to show you something." He suddenly stepped out of her embrace and inched back.

"What is it?" Hermione smiled.

James returned it with his unsure one that made Hermione curious. He released out a breath and then suddenly, he shifted. Hermione watched in awe when he transformed into a majestic stag in front of her. His antlers were long and sharp and he stood in his four legs with proud grace. His eyes — that Hermione realised was still hazel — were watching her, waiting for her to react.

"You're an Animagus," Hermione breathed out, holding out a hand to rub a spot between his ears. "Oh, James, you look beautiful."

He easily transformed into his human form and swept her into his arms, hiding his face in the crook of her neck and ignoring her shriek. Hermione could feel his happy smile as he pressed kisses on her skin and his laughter as his chest vibrated.

"Beautiful, really?" His voice was muffled by her skin.

"Of course you are!" Hermione slapped his shoulder. "But I don't understand. Aunt Minerva said that we can only start practicing how to become an Animagus in our NEWTs year. How come you already have one? Unless... Wait, you're an unregistered one, aren't you?" She narrowed her eyes into slits.

He pulled back enough to see her face and when Hermione saw his sheepish smile, she knew that what she had guessed was true.

"You're unregistered!" Hermione exclaimed, punching his shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt!" James pouted.

"It'll hurt more if my aunt finds out!"

"I know, Pumpkin," he said in a soothing manner to calm her. "Frankly, Sirius, Peter, and I didn't plan on becoming Animagus until we found out that Remus was a werewolf. We wanted to help him in his transformation, be there for him so he isn't alone. We did this for him, not for ourselves. We have to be unregistered to protect Remus' furry little problem."

Hermione's heart went out for the man in front of her and she felt her anger ebbing away. Although what they did was illegal and could've taken them straight to Azkaban, she couldn't find any fault in their reason. Remus was also her friend and if she thought that there was any possibility that she could be an illegal Animagus, then she would become one to help him. However, she knew how hard it was and not everyone had the patience to go through the rituals.

"Why did you just tell me now?" Hermione questioned, relaxing in his arms.

"I didn't want to hide secrets from you anymore," he told her. "I wanted to tell you for a very long time but Remus was afraid that you'd stay away from us so we had to respect his decision. But since you already know his furry little problem of his and after discussing it for a whilst and finding the right moment, we decided to tell you."

"So, you're a stag." Hermione grinned. "What about Sirius and Peter?"

"Sirius is a dog and Peter's a rat."

Hermione suddenly understood. "So, Prongs, Padfoot, and — wait, Wormtail? Really?"

James blushed. "We had a hard time looking a name for Peter and the man himself chose Wormtail. We decided to let it be."

Hermione chuckled. "Well, thank you for trusting me with all of your secrets."

"Thank you for accepting my friend." James was referring to Remus.

"About that, James..." Hermione trailed off.

"What?" James suddenly looked scared.

Hermione could imagine him thinking that she would change her opinions about his best friend. She tried not to take it personal because she knew that wizards and witches in majority were wary of werewolves.

Hermione held his hands and peered straight into his eyes. "Want to free house elves and stop discrimination against werewolves with me?"

James stared at her for a second before throwing his head back and laughing in delight. Then, he grabbed her face and kissed her fiercely, making Hermione's toes curl as she grasped his arms that were holding her and leaned into him. She closed her eyes and accepted his kiss, trusting her instincts to go along for this phenomenal experience that she was glad she was sharing with James Potter.

"Forever," he murmured his answer into her lips.

And they kissed for a very, very long time under the night sky.

 **A/N: ...aaaaaand we're back with the fluff.**

 **Just to be clear, I'm not going to make Hermione an Animagus. I'd rather have her petition in werewolf rights and anti-discrimination act. It took 3 years for the Marauders to become an Animagus and I'm not going to write Hermione here as this all-powerful witch that can be an Animagus in just a few short months. Not to say that she couldn't do it, but I just don't want her to do it here in this fic. I firmly believe that campaigning and championing for the mistreated magical creatures is one of Hermione's greatest strengths and whilst giving her an Animagus form would be awesome, I'll just give it to the Marauders.**

 **As for Regulus, I don't know whether to give him an Animagus form or not. I'm leaning towards no but I'm also tempted to say yes. So, I don't know. Plus, I can't imagine what his Animagus form looks like. I'd probably work on that and try to fit it all in this story if I ever decide to give him an Animagus form.**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	38. The Marauders IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight**

 ** _The Marauders IV_**

Remus was slowly waking up when he heard light footsteps on the floorboards. The sound was barely there but with his keen sense of hearing, he could detect it and tell that those weren't Prongs', Padfoot's or Wormtail's steps. He peeled his eyes open, shielding the sunlight with his arm and groaning as he pulled himself up. There was a squeak and he looked up to find a very familiar girl with bushy brown hair, looking at him with a cross between a horrified and a mortified expression.

Remus blinked and squinted his eyes, recognising the girl immediately. "Hermione?" He blurted out in disbelief.

Hermione blushed, fiddling with the gold chain around her neck. "Err, good morning, Remus."

Remus blinked again. He could hardly believe that Hermione Granger was standing in the middle of his dormitory, only wearing a red jersey shirt that Remus could recognise anywhere. He couldn't be mistaken; it was James'. He groaned and rubbed his face.

"Please tell me that you didn't have sex with him," Remus pleaded with another pained groan.

Hermione impossibly turned even redder. "Of course not!" She denied vehemently. "I— we — uhh..."

"Who had sex with who?" Sirius questioned, yawning and scratching his bed head. He blinked his eyes at Hermione for a moment or two before his silver eyes widened and he yelped as he pulled his blanket up to his bare chest. "What are you doing here?!"

"Trying to leave undetected," Hermione quipped. "Although I can see that I failed miserably."

"How did you even get here?" Remus questioned, trying not to ogle her exposed legs, which Sirius had no problem doing.

They both wondered if she was only wearing that shirt and nothing else. They exchanged looks.

"Well, uh, James and I," Hermione began in discomfort. "We, uh, he surprised me last night because it was our first month anniversary. Well, it's still our anniversary today."

"Aww," Sirius cut her off, cooing, "congratulations!"

"Thanks." Hermione smiled, tension melting away from her shoulders. "Uh, anyway, it had gotten so late or early, it depends, that we decided to stop by here instead and get some sleep after convincing me that I could easily sneak out in the morning."

"Well, you were bad at sneaking out," Remus said. "Even the dead could hear your footsteps, Hermione."

Sirius slowly smiled. "Wait, so, you're saying that you slept in James' bed?"

"Yes, we slept in his bed but that was only that. We didn't do anything else other than sleep," she proclaimed in irritation.

"Then, why are you wearing his Quidditch jersey then?" Sirius pointed out, smirking at her.

Hermione reddened but looked ired. "I was cold. Your dormitory is colder than mine so James let me borrow his jersey. It's not as if I'm naked underneath."

"Prove it then," Sirius said, which earned him a thrown pillow from Remus that landed on his side. "Ouch! Hey! I was just asking!" He added when he saw Remus' glare.

"What's happening?" Peter grumbled as he rubbed his eyes and sat up on his bed. "Why are you all talking so loud?"

"Hermione's here," Remus informed him.

"Hermione's here— huh? Wait, what?" Peter blushed when Hermione waved tentatively at him. He inched his blanket to his chest, looking extremely embarrassed if his red ears were a hint. "What's Hermione doing here?"

"Leaving after shagging Prongs." Sirius grinned wickedly.

"WHAT?!"

"Padfoot!"

"I absolutely did not!"

Sirius grinned at their simultaneous reply. It was in that moment when the curtains around James' bed opened and they all turned to the Quidditch captain who was kneeling on the bed with his rumpled hair, sleepy eyes, and bare chest. Hermione yelped and covered her eyes, lips quivering as Remus, Sirius and Peter stared at James.

"Not shagging, huh?" Sirius snickered.

"What's happening?" James questioned with a yawn.

"You didn't tell me you slept without a shirt on!" Hermione spluttered, still covering her eyes.

James paused when he saw his girlfriend standing in the middle of a boy's dormitory. "It isn't what it looks like," he told his friends.

"How dare you corrupt Hermione!" Peter cried out, looking enraged as well as wanting to cry. "Shame on you, Potter!"

James gaped at him. "We didn't do anything!" He insisted. "Hermione, tell them."

"That's what I've been trying to tell them." Hermione gritted her teeth. "Can you put your shirt on? Please?"

James grinned but complied, taking the shirt that he chucked at the foot of his bed and slipping it into his head. "I'm decent, Pumpkin."

Hermione slowly took off her hand from her eyes as if she was making sure that her boyfriend was not just playing her. She let out a relieved breath when she found him with a shirt on. "Thank you, James."

"So, are you going to explain or not?" Remus demanded sternly, his eyebrows raised.

"I met up with Hermione last night," James frowned, thinking, "or very early in the morning. Probably the latter since it was midnight then. Anyway, since it was too early and Hermione was especially tired, I decided to let her sleep in my bed since the Gryffindor tower is closer than her dorm. When we got to the tower, Hermione was shivering so I let her borrow my jersey to warm her up. And then we slept."

"How come I never heard you two?" Remus demanded.

"I silenced our footsteps," James answered.

"And how did you end up without a shirt on?" Hermione's voice was a warning sign that cautioned him to tread carefully. "Last time I checked, you were wearing one."

James blushed and rubbed his nape. "Uh, I don't sleep well with a shirt on and your body was like a furnace, Pumpkin. I'd be sweating if I had clothes on. So, when you were sleeping, I just tugged it off."

"Ehem. Excuses," Sirius coughed, smirking at them.

James stuck his tongue out at him as Remus sighed. Peter was still glaring at James, thinking that he was corrupting Hermione's innocence.

"So, how do we do this?" Sirius clapped his hands once and elaborated when he saw their confused expressions. "Well, the others in the tower are likely waking up in this hour. How are we going sneak Hermione out?"

"Sirius is surprisingly right," Remus remarked, ignoring Sirius' frown. "We don't want any rumours to spread around in school that Hermione spent the night here. It'll look bad in her part."

James hummed. "Why don't we just fly again?"

"The sun is rising, Hermione will be seen," Remus said, looking out the window.

"What about a Disillusionment charm?" Hermione suggested.

"That's a very advance spell." Remus pursed his lips in thought.

"What does it do?" Peter asked.

"It makes the target blend in its surroundings like a chameleon," Hermione explained in her lecture voice.

"That might've come in handy when we go pranking and don't have the Invisibility Cloak." Sirius whistled. "Have you tried that before?"

"Nope. This'll be the first time. If I fail we're going to use the Cloak."

"Why not use the Cloak now?" James enquired.

"Because I want to try an advance spell, that's why." Hermione shrugged and then brandished her wand. She tapped herself in the head and the Marauders watched as Hermione slowly faded into their surroundings. "Well? Can you still see me?"

"Nope!" Sirius chirped, popping the p. "You're as invisible as my underwear since I'm not wearing one right now."

Remus groaned. "We do not need to hear that."

There was a noise of disgust from Hermione's spot. "Well then, boys, off I go!"

They all heard light footsteps, signalling that Hermione started walking. James made a startled sound when he felt something soft on his cheek and he smiled goofily. thinking that Hermione must've kissed him goodbye. Then the footsteps were gone and they all turned to James who was staring at the door, looking in daze.

"Hey, Prongs!" Sirius yelled at him before throwing a pillow at his face.

"Ow!" James yelped and glared at his friend. "What now?"

"So, what does it feel like to have a woman in your bed?" Sirius grinned suggestively. "Especially someone like Hermione, your girlfriend?"

James reddened and threw the pillow back at Sirius who was laughing as he caught it. Remus shook his head before falling back to bed whilst Peter was already snoring in his.

Sirius continued grinning. "Was it _hard_?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Padfoot!" Remus said sharply.

"What?" Sirius shrugged. "Is it wrong to ask?"

"Shut up, Pads," James grumbled.

"Aww, come on, tell us!" Sirius whinged, pouting like a three years old.

They all ignored him.

 **A/N: The Marauders' POVs are my favourite. What's yours?**

 **I won't be updating on the 24th and 25th but I will resume publishing chapter 39 on the 26th. For the first time since writing this fic, I am experiencing a writer's block. My muse has left me and I hope that she comes back to help me write Dorea's POV because I am stuuuuck. Hopefully, by 26th, I'm done with Dorea's POV.**

 **Advance Merry Christmas everyone! Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	39. Regulus Black III

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine**

 ** _Regulus Black III_**

She was walking beside him with a soft smile playing across her lips, as she was staring at the back part of her locket. It was a beautiful locket made out of gold that Regulus knew was gobline made. She rarely displayed her locket out in the open and watching her looking at it in a fond way was unnerving to Regulus. He knew that James had given that to her as a present for Christmas but did she had to look at it in that way? He cursed James for making Hermione act like... _a typical schoolgirl._

"So," Regulus cleared his throat, staring straight ahead, "how are you?"

Hermione lifted her gaze to his and finally tucked her locket inside her blouse. "I'm fine, Regulus. Really. You worry too much."

Regulus frowned. "You got yourself attacked, Hermione. Forgive me for wanting to make sure that you're feeling more than fine." He rolled his eyes and tried not to sigh.

"It's been weeks, actually," she pointed out to him as they strolled towards the Black Lake. "I have fully recovered, as you all can see. You're as bad as James to be honest."

Indeed, it had been weeks since the incident had happened. The majority of Hogwarts believed that Hermione was tricked into the Forbidden Forest by a Slytherin and got herself attacked by a number of questionable creatures before being luckily rescued by the Headmaster himself. Only a handful knew that it was Remus — _Moony_ , Regulus corrected himself — who had attacked her.

His blood still boiled whenever he thought about that night. He didn't know about the whole story but he'd been pretty pissed when he found out that it was Severus Snape who had tricked Hermione and mislead her into thinking that James was meeting his mistresses in the Shrieking Shack. Regulus had thoroughly given Hermione a dressing down for believing the greasy git when it was bloody obvious to everyone for as long as they could remember that James was loyal and devoted to her.

"Please don't compare me to your love interest." Regulus scowled at her.

Hermione smiled cheekily. "Then stop acting like him."

"You're spending way too much time with Potter," he told her, frowning briefly. He hesitated before asking, "And what of Remus?"

Hermione hummed. "There's still a part of me that is afraid but I know that Remus will not hurt me. He's a great friend and I trust him despite what happened."

Regulus nodded, fully agreeing with her. Finding about Remus' lycanthropy was an accident that he discovered that Christmas break when he had overheard their conversation about the full moon and how Remus would transform in the basement of the Potter manor. He had been alarmed at first and had confronted them. After a long time of reassurances — and also death threats — from his brother, Regulus had accepted Remus for what he was.

It still made him nervous to be around the sandy haired man but he knew that he was completely harmless until the full moon came. Now, he was quite flattered that he was one of the few people who knew about his secret. It made him feel like he was a part of them although he would never be a full Marauder. It especially made him feel closer to his brother.

"I'm glad," he said as they stopped at the edge of the Black Lake. "Are you happy with him? With James, I mean?"

He craned his neck to her and saw her staring ahead, eyes closed as she basked under the sunlight. Her brown hair seemed to lit up in different colours — gold, red, amber, mahogany, caramel, mocha, toffee and many more. It fascinated Regulus for a fraction. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I am," she said, her voice quiet. "He makes me feel warm and safe. He reminds me of what a home feels like. I'm so happy whenever I'm with him that I feel like bursting sometimes." She let out a breathless laugh.

Before, Regulus would never expect someone like Hermione to be together with someone like James. They were as different as fire and water and they nearly had nothing in common. Frankly, Regulus thought someone from house Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff would be far suited for her. However, James and Hermione seemed to work out quite better than he expected. Everyone could see from miles away that James was enamoured with Hermione.

Besides, as long as Hermione was happy then Regulus was happy as well.

"How about you?" She enquired quietly. "How are you?"

Regulus sighed as he brushed his long raven hair. "Mother is demanding for me to come home and stop rebelling. She even threatened to blast me off the tapestry if I don't come home this summer."

"I'm surprised that she hasn't done that already," Hermione remarked.

Regulus snorted. "Of course, she hasn't. With Sirius gone, I'm the last Black heir and unless she's planning more children, I doubt that she wants to disgrace the house by disowning me." He breathed in the fresh air and his throat bobbed. "I fear that they're going to come for me and take me to their Dark Lord whether I like it or not."

"That's completely barbaric," Hermione gasped, grasping his arm like a lifeline. "And what of Sirius? What does he want to do?"

"His plan right now is to remain in Potter manor and taunt our family whenever we meet them in the streets," Regulus said bitterly.

"That man-child," Hermione sighed and scrutinised him. "How about you? What do you want to do?"

"I want this to be bloody over with," Regulus said bluntly. "Things were easier before we went to Hogwarts and that mad wizard rose to power. I just want to end it all."

"I'm sorry, Regulus," she said softly as she leaned closer and hugged his side. "I promise to help you as much as I can."

Regulus chuckled wearily and patted the arm that she wrapped around his torso. He really didn't want to talk about and be reminded about his family problems again so he decided to change the topic of their conversation.

"Are you in love with him?"

Startled by his abrupt question, she pulled her head away from his shoulder to look at him. "What?"

Regulus looked down at her. "Are you in love with James Potter?"

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she dropped her arms from his torso and looked away from his gaze. "I don't know yet," she muttered to him.

Ah. Regulus hid a grin. This shy and modest Hermione, he would rather deal with than the sympathetic or teasing Hermione.

"You're the one dating the bloke," he pointed out, chuckling. "How come you do not know?"

"Because I don't really know." She shifted her feet in discomfort. "Isn't it too early to call it love? We haven't even been together for more than a month."

"And yet the man looks at you like you hung the stars in the night sky, Hermione." He watched as her lips twitched and the redness in her cheeks crept to her ear. "Have he already told you that he loves you?"

She ducked her head, effectively hiding her face. "Yes," she mumbled. "He told me on the day he got himself injured in the second Quidditch game."

Regulus hid his shock. From what he remembered, that was the official day that Hermione and James got together. He didn't know that James would be bold enough to tell her what he already felt.

"And what did you say?" He questioned her.

She appeared to be even more embarrassed. "I said thank you."

Regulus couldn't help but to laugh. He didn't stop even when Hermione was slapping his arm repeatedly or when she tried to pierce him with a glare after physically harming him remained ineffective.

"Stop it!" She scowled at him.

"Hermione," he was still chuckling, "that is the worst response to give to a man who said that he loved you."

"Well, what was I supposed to say?" She groaned. "That was all the reply that I could think about! He had caught me off guard and besides, he said that he wouldn't force me to return his feelings. So, I said thank you!"

"You're awful, witch." Regulus grinned teasingly. "Do you even know what you feel around him?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be with him if I didn't feel something for him!"

"Then, pray tell," he smirked, "what do you feel about him?"

She flushed and refused to look at him.

"Well, it's strange," she began, "but I feel content and protected in his arms. I feel something fluttering in my stomach when he holds my hand. When he smiles at me, I'm compelled to smile too. When he's gone, I feel like some part of me is longing and aching to be reunited with him. Whenever I'm with him, I always feel warm and light. Whenever he gets hurt or gets himself in trouble, I feel sick in my stomach and I worry for his safety. Whenever he gets sad, I want to do anything to make him smile again. The mere sight of him, the sound of his voice or the intense way he looks at me, makes my heart beat fast. Sometimes, I struggle to catch my breath and other times, I don't bother to catch it at all." She looked up with her big brown eyes, blinking innocently. "Regulus, is that love?"

Regulus gave her a smile that rarely appeared on his face. "Hermione, if that isn't love," he said, "then, I don't know what it is."


	40. Alice Greengrass IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Forty**

 ** _Alice Greengrass IV_**

"Alice," Hermione called out, staring at a view outside the window, her book resting open across her lap, discarded as she dipped inside the sea that was her thoughts.

"What is it?" Alice asked, chewing on a Licorice Wand.

"How did you know that you were in love with Frank?"

Alice blinked and couldn't stop herself from glancing down at the precious stone sitting upon a ring that was looped around her finger. It seemed that her prediction was correct and her Frank had finally proposed to her in their third year anniversary on the 14th of February. Frank stuttered the whole time he said his speech and she didn't let him finish because she was so desperate to say yes and snog him already. All in all, it was such a beautiful day that Alice kept close to her heart.

Alice looked up again. "I just know. Why?"

Hermione pursed her lips and fingered a page in her book. "What does it feel like?"

Alice shrugged. "It's different for everyone, Hermione, but for me, when I'm with Frank, I feel like there's more to me than I initially thought. He brings out some things in me that I never thought that I was capable to have. He makes me feel fearless and strong, not just smart and clever. He makes me feel more. I knew that he's my other half through and through."

Hermione hummed in thought. "Are you happy with him?"

Alice laughed at her absurd question. "Of course I am! I wouldn't be with him if I wasn't. I'm not a masochist or a martyr."

"How did you tell him? That you love him?" Hermione questioned curiously. "Did he said it first or did you?"

"Woah. Calm down." Alice smirked at her. "That's a lot of questions, Hermione."

"I'm just curious," Hermione defended herself. "I know how you got together and how it ended up with a ring but I don't know the middle of the story."

Alice grinned. "Well, actually, we both said it at the same time on the same day. We were together for about two months when we said it. Some might say that it was too fast but when I'm with Frank, I'm so sure of myself so I didn't doubt for a second that I love him. It came out so naturally that day, those three words, and when he said he loved me back, I was the happiest witch alive. I was skipping to the Great Hall for a week." She sighed dreamily. "It was a good day that day. I never regretted saying that I loved him even when I wasn't certain that he would say it back. But he did, and here we are now." She wiggled her left hand where the engagement ring gleamed.

Hermione hummed and stared outside. "I don't know if I'm in love with James," she confessed quietly, like it was a burdened secret that she carried all throughout her life. "I don't know if this feeling is love. I just know that I care about him a lot."

Alice's eyebrows rose. She knew that there was a reason why Hermione kept asking her unusual questions. It was not everyday that Hermione asked about things unrelated to magical theories and other educational subjects unless Alice herself prompted or brought the idea out.

"You sound troubled," Alice pointed out gently. "Is James forcing you to love him?"

"No," she denied immediately, her spine snapping in attention. "Of course not. James has always been patient with me, Alice. You know that."

"Then, what brought this on?"

Hermione rested her palm on her chest, on the exact place where the locket lay beneath her blouse. "Regulus and I got to talking about it. He asked me if I was in love with James and I said that I didn't know, which wasn't a complete lie. It just got me thinking the feeling of being in love. I never experienced it before and James is, in many ways, my first in everything. He, at least, has some inkling about it, being in love with Lily at some point but I absolutely don't have a clue."

"I've tried researching about it but all I got are books relying heavily on romance with idiot characters who always fought because of a misunderstanding that could've been avoided if they just communicated in the first place," Hermione ranted, rolling her eyes. "And then there are the books that have sex in it and I don't want to mention anything about that."

Alice giggled, imagining Hermione's red face as she read one particular exaggerated scene about it. Alice cleared her throat. "Alright. First of all, if you want to research on love, you should ask people who already has experience in it, like me. Books are good and all but they had a habit of spinning a story like it's some kind of fairytale. Sometimes, it's very unrealistic and you don't want to go there. Last but not the least, only you, yourself can know if you're in love with James or not." She smiled kindly. "Take your time to explore your feelings for him. He's not going anywhere. Trust me."

"It just seems unfair to him if I don't return his feelings," said Hermione, looking a touch insecure.

"Hermione, forcing yourself to fall in love with him is unfair to the both of you. Let time do its job, alright? Don't worry about it. If you truly care for him, which I know you do, then don't overthink this and just go with the flow. That's the beauty about Gryffindors." Alice sighed, fondly remembering her fiancé. "They're always so reckless especially when it comes to their loved ones. They act first and think later, which is the exact opposite of us Ravenclaws."

Alice stared at Hermione when she hadn't responded and with a soothing voice said, "Hey, lacking in experience doesn't mean you're incapable of love, remember that. Only tell him that you're in love with him when you're ready. Otherwise, just enjoy your relationship."

Hermione finally smiled. "I'll tell him when I'm sure that I am," she promised before returning her attention to her book, completely missing Alice's impish smirk.

Oh, Alice knew that Hermione was very much falling in love with James at the moment. This time, she wouldn't help clue her in. Hermione had to figure this all out in her own. She had to be honest though, she couldn't wait for the day Hermione realises the depth of her feelings for James to come.


	41. James Potter VIII

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Forty-One**

 ** _James Potter VIII_**

"I'll see you later!" James blew his girlfriend a kiss, grinning widely as Hermione laughed and waved goodbye at him.

James felt confident as he strode outside of the castle and towards the Quidditch pitch, his broomstick slung over his shoulder. Despite that he was still banned from playing the next game, he was still captain and it was his job to lead his team. Fortunately and finally, Sirius was now allowed to practice with them despite receiving his detention from their Head of House. He was just about to enter the pitch when he met Lily Evans, who was coming out of said pitch.

She stopped short when she saw him. "Hey, James."

James was mindly surprised to see her since he knew that Lily didn't like Quidditch. She didn't attend games except when the Gryffindor team was playing and she only did that to support their house.

Much like my Hermione, he remembered fondly the time he had convinced her to watch his game. Up until to this date, she still refused to watch another one because of what happened to him last time she watched. He had to rectify that soon.

"Hey, Evans." He smiled affably at her. "What are you doing here?"

Lily blushed fetchingly. "Oh, well, Frank wanted to borrow my book in Care of Magical Creatures. Since I knew that he has practice, I figured that I'd bring the book to him."

It was still odd to see Lily Evans and not feel something for her. Not that he wanted to feel something for her; he had Hermione now and he didn't have any plans on letting her go. Compared to before, James didn't have any inclinations to snog her senseless or praise her beauty and intelligence. She was still beautiful, there was no doubt, and she was still smart but his heart didn't want to jump out of his chest and his stomach didn't stir anymore.

He just felt uncomfortable in her presence, especially because he realised now that he was a big prat to her before for always insisting her to date him. He was glad that he hadn't done the same methods to Hermione because he couldn't imagine not holding her hand or brushing her hair or kissing her sweet lips. He couldn't imagine not being with her when he had already felt what it was like to lose her. He didn't want that to happen again.

"—James? James!"

"Huh, what?" James blinked out of his Hermione filled thoughts. "Did you say something?"

A flash of irritation crossed her face. "Weren't you listening to me?"

"Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly. "I was thinking about Hermione."

A blank look settled on her face. "Hermione Granger?"

James nodded. "Yes. I just realised what an utter prat I was to you and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Her blank look was replaced by a soft apologetic one that she rarely bestowed upon him. "Oh, James, it wasn't your fault," she said. "It was mine. I was the prat between the two of us. I shouldn't have rejected you like that."

"Oh, no, it's okay." James smiled at her and patted her shoulder awkwardly. "I'm glad that you rejected me actually."

"H-huh, what?" Lily stammered, looking quite perplexed. "What do you mean?"

James ruffled his hair; a habit of nervousness that he had gotten from his father and had not managed to break yet. "It's just that," he tried to explain, "if you had agreed to date me earlier in the past years, we would've probably be together right now and I wouldn't have gotten a chance to meet and get to know my Hermione, you know what I'm saying?"

Lily blinked and slowly said, "So, what you're saying is, you would rather be with Hermione than be with me?"

James flushed as Lily steadily grew angry in front of him. He could tell by the way she pursed her lips and the way ahe fisted her hands. He was James Potter and he was pretty expert to spot Lily's anger from a mile away. After all, he was the source of it for four years.

"I'm not trying to offend you, Lily," he hastily said before she could erupt. "Please don't be mad. You're a great witch. Any wizard is lucky to have you. Once, I thought that it was me but I met Hermione and I fell in love with her. I just can't imagine falling in love with someone else other than her."

"Funny." There was a bitter edge in her tone as her bright green eyes narrowed. "That was what you said to me years ago. You told me that you loved me. You told me that you wanted forever with me. You told me that you couldn't spend a day without seeing me. You told me that I was the one. What happened to that, James?"

"You rejected me," he answered calmly. "You rejected me and then Hermione came and she stole my heart before I could even comprehend that it was gone. Besides, I was a child back then. I didn't even know the half of what's going on in my life, much more my love life. I admired you greatly, Lily, because you stand up for yourself and you never back down from a challenge. It drew me to you and I thought that it was love. Now, though, I know the truth and my feelings for you doesn't even reach the feelings that I have for Hermione. No one compares to Hermione."

"That's what you said about me, too," Lily pointed out in a patronising manner.

James frowned. He knew that he had said a lot of promises to Lily back then and he wanted nothing more than to go back in time and stop his younger self from doing so; tell him that he would meet his soulmate in due time in the name of Hermione Granger, not Lily Evans. He wished that he could take all of his promises back and give them to Hermione instead. But, he couldn't take back the words he said. He really didn't know why she was stating these kinds of things. Lily was acting strange, like a scorned ex girlfriend being replaced not less than a day. Plus, she was also calling him James as opposed to Potter. He wondered what kind of game she was playing at.

"Look, Lily," James sighed. "We could've been great together, I'm not denying that. But Hermione and I? We bring out the best in each other whenever we're together. I love that witch with all of my being and I'm sorry if that upsets you—"

"Ha! Upsets me?!" Lily interjected, eyes flashing in outrage. "If you think that flaunting you're new relationship in front of my face makes me want you then you have another thing coming. I always knew that you're a pig but I never knew tht you would stoop to this level. I know what you are playing at, Potter. I know you! However, using a girl just to get another girl's attention? That's low, even for you, Potter."

And now we're back to Potter.

"Err, what?" James was flummoxed. "What do you mean 'using a girl'? I've never used a girl just to get your attention, Lily, and I don't have any plans to do so right now."

"Drop the act!" She shrieked, which made James take a startled step back. "It's not a secret that you're just playing Hermione to lure me! Everyone knows it the moment you started pursuing her. How dare you even do such a thing! Hermione's innocent in all of this and you had to drag her into this sick, twisted game that you made with me! You're despicable! I know you, James Potter, and what you're doing just sickens me!"

"Huh?" James felt like he was suddenly thrown out of his world and entered a new one. He was that confused. "What are you saying? I just told you that I love Hermione. I'm not using her to get you, Lily. I have moved on and I would rather die than use her or hurt her." James shook his head. "This is so strange. I'm getting out of here."

"Oh, no, you don't!" Lily blocked his path, pointing a finger to his chest. "Our conversation is far from over—"

"What do you want from me?!" James finally snapped, glaring fiercely at her. His raised voice made her gape like a fish. He ignored it. As far as he knew, he was getting attack for a crime that he didn't commit and that was simply unacceptable. "What do you want me to say, huh? That I still love you? That Hermione is nothing if you tell me you have feelings for me? That I'm just using her? Because I'm not! I'm not playing her or whatever it is you're thinking! You say that you know me but you really don't! You might not understand but I like her. I love her! I'm in love with her! My feelings for her are genuine! And if you expect differently, then I don't care because she knows and that's what matters."

James left her standing there, his blood still boiling. He didn't mean to snap at her but he had enough of her accusations. Just because he had a crush on her once didn't mean that she was saved from his temper.

"You're late," Sirius noted, flying down beside him. He noticed the darkness on his face. "What happened to you?"

James shook his head and sat on his broomstick. "I'll tell you later. Right now, we got to practice." He kicked on the broom and shot to the sky.

Later that evening, as he laid on his bed unable to fall asleep, he grasped the fake Galleon on his chest and sent Hermione a message.

 _'Hey. Are you still awake? - J'_

It didn't take long for her to reply.

 _'Yes. How about you? Why are you still awake? - HG'_

 _'Couldn't sleep. Are you studying? - J'_

 _'Just some light reading. - HG'_

 _'I'm not disturbing you, am I? - J'_

 _'Of course not, James. - HG'_

 _'Great, 'cause I have to ask you something - J'_

 _'What is it? - HG'_

 _'You know that I love you, right? - J'_

Her answer was automatic.

 _'Of course I do. - HG'_

 _'Like, really believe it, that I love you. - J'_

' _You haven't given me a reason to think otherwise. Why? - HG'_

 _'Nothing. Just wanted to make sure - J'_

 _'James, what's going on? Are you okay? - HG'_

 _'Of course I am. I'm dandy, Hermione. Nothing to worry about. I'm really fine. - J'_

 _'I feel like you're not. James, please. Talk to me. - HG'_

 _'It's just that... I encountered Lily earlier. She said that everyone thought I was just_ _playing you. I'm not though. I love you. I don't want to hurt you. - J'_

 _'I know that you love me, James. You don't have to worry about me listening to rumours. I'll always believe you. - HG'_

 _'Thank you. - J'_

 _'Don't worry about what she said. We would never know why she said that. Just ignore her. She doesn't know the whole truth. Okay? - HG'_

 _'Okay. Good night, Pumpkin. - J'_

 _'Good night, James. - HG'_

James tucked the fake Galleon inside his shirt before falling asleep with a smile on his face.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the delay everyone! I hope that this chapter makes up for it :3 ... Or not, who knows?**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	42. Lily Evans II

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Forty-Two**

 ** _Lily Evans II_**

Lily was busy revising her schedule for the whole school year when she felt the back of her neck prickling. She grabbed her nape, looking up in awareness. Mary and Marlene were too busy giggling and gossiping to even think about homework but they paused when they saw Lily stop writing. Lily was rarely distracted whenever she was doing her homework or revising so her stopping was unusual.

"Is there something wrong?" Marlene asked, flipping her long, silky blonde hair back.

Lily hummed, narrowing her evergreen eyes as she wandered her gaze throughout the library. "Nothing," she said at last, letting go of her neck. She looked at the two girls across from her. "Shouldn't you two get started on homework?"

Mary giggled. "We have plenty of time for that later. But, tell me, what do you think of Peter?"

Lily's eyebrows rose. "Peter Pettigrew?"

To the redhead's surprise, Mary blushed prettily. "Yes. What do you think of him?"

Marlene rolled her eyes when she noticed Lily's confusion. "She and Peter has been making eyes at each other for a long time, Lily. I think she's planning on asking him out."

Lily was shocked. Mary was beautiful with her doe blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair that curled around the tips, framing her heart shaped face whilst Peter — well, he was Peter. He wasn't nearly in the same level as Black, Remus, and Potter in their group. She felt a twinge in her chest when she thought of Potter and she quickly banished him from her thoughts before it could start to pester her.

"He's Potter's friend." Lily frowned as she grabbed her quill. "If you know what's good for you, Mary, I suggest staying away from them. They're nothing but a bunch of troublemakers. You'll have plenty of time to find a boyfriend once school is over."

Lily began writing, missing the girls' frown at her statement.

"Well," Mary said hesitantly, "Peter is different from them. I mean, I know he's a Marauder but he's more of a tag along than anything. He doesn't get the same amount of detentions like Sirius, he isn't nearly as smart as Remus, or as mischievous as James—"

"Do you really have to say his name?" Lily hissed, her neck reddening. "Fine, he isn't like the rest of the Marauders but that doesn't mean he's not a part of that blasted group."

"Lily!" Marlene gasped. "Did you just curse?"

Lily lifted her chin higher. "So, what if I did?" She rolled her finished essay and pulled out a fresh parchment from her bag. "Please, Mary. If you know what's best for you, don't pick Peter. I mean, look at the people he's associating himself with! And his grades! They're atrocious!"

Mary pursed her lips and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, Peter's sweet, and his grades are improving. I heard that Hermione Granger is tutoring him. He's not a hopeless case just because he's friends with them, Lily."

Lily sighed exasperatedly. She didn't know why Mary's insisting on it. She knew that Peter liked Mary for a long time now and she noticed the glances that Mary threw at his way but she could not see them together at all. Lily honestly thought that Mary would've moved on from now, with the amount of attention she got from the opposite sex. She could've done better than Peter. Peter was better off with someone else, preferably someone who wasn't her friend.

The more connections her friends had with the Marauders, the more she had to interact with Potter and Lily was absolutely done with him. She was still fuming every time she thought about their encounter yesterday. His hazel eyes which had flashed with anger and his raised voice was all she could think about last night and she decided that Potter wasn't worth her time. It was bad enough that Marlene had been Sirius' shag buddy at some point but Mary genuinely liked Peter. Lily could just imagine her dating the chubby man and saw herself making small talks with Potter. It was already painful just by thinking about it.

"Mary," she said slowly, as if she was a child that needed coddling, "what good will Peter bring to you, anyway? You're good looking, Mary. You're very beautiful and Peter isn't the same level as you are. Think about your future. Think about your children even!"

Marlene reddened in anger. "I'm planning on asking him out on a date, not marrying him!"

"What's the point of dating him if it's not going to lead to marriage in the first place? Please, Mary, don't lie to me!"

"Shush," Marlene hissed at them as she looked around the room. "Merlin, keep your voices down. We're in the library!"

Mary scowled. "Whatever." She stood up and grabbed her bag from the floor.

"Where are you going?" Marlene gaped at her.

"Out of here," Mary answered curtly before turning to leave but then she paused and faced Lily. "You know, just because James replaced you doesn't mean that every boy is going to do the same thing. Peter is a wonderful boy and I'm going to ask him out whether you like it or not. Goodbye."

Lily watched her, her mouth open in surprise, as Mary stormed out. She let out a breath and a tiny noise. She didn't know what had gotten into her. Mary was the one who asked about her opinions — insisted about it really — and she was just providing an answer! Lily shook her head and looked at Marlene, who seemed to be torn between staying and following their mutual friend.

"Please don't tell me that you agree with her," Lily sighed.

Marlene curled her lips into an unsure frown. "Mary really likes Peter. Like, a lot. She has got her eyes on him since Fifth Year. I know you don't like his friends but Mary is very determined."

Lily scoffed. "I don't get why she doesn't just date someone else. Didn't just Garret McLaggen asked her out last week?"

Marlene smiled sadly at her and Lily didn't understand why.

"Don't you get it, Lily?" Marlene said. "Mary doesn't like Garret. She would rather date someone she likes than someone she doesn't. Speaking of liking someone, I think you've got a shadow behind you and I got to go."

"What? But—" Lily looked over her shoulder and she groaned when she spotted him hiding behind a bookshelf, not nearly as inconspicuous as he thought he was. So, that's why she felt her neck prickling. "Merlin, for a Slytherin, he's pants at hiding."

Lily heard Marlene snorting. "Sure. I'll see you later."

Lily made a sound of acknowledgement before standing up and stalking towards him. His dark eyes quickly darted away to the books in front of him and she scoffed when he acted as though he wasn't caught staring at her. Lily pursed her lips when she saw him stiffening his spine when she halted beside him.

This was the closest she'd been with him ever since the incident happened. Lily bitterly recalled him calling her a mudblood in front of the whole school after she had defended him to Potter and his friends. It had hurt her immensely when all she had done was try to help him and she was repaid by the slur that had defined her ever since she had graced Hogwarts walls. He was her dear friend, her best friend, and he had thrown it all away just because of his stupid pride.

"Snape." Her voice was chilling as she narrowed her eyes on him.

His throat bopped. "Lily," he said in his velvety voice.

Lily still felt the sting of their estrangement and hearing her name from his lips after some time had somehow intensify it. She was so naïve before, thinking that they were going to remain friends for a long time despite being sorted into different houses. But then Severus began making friends with Rosier, Nott, and Malfoy, and he distanced himself from her, claiming that he was doing it for her protection. Lily was stupid enough to believe him until that fateful day he called her a mudblood. It was like a slap in the face. Severus had destroyed her that day, there were no other words to describe the crushing blow she felt.

Lily's eyebrows rose. "What are you doing here?"

Severus glanced at her. "I'm just trying to find—"

"Oh, no, you're not," Lily cut him off before he could lie to her. "You're not looking for something because you were watching me. Haven't I told you to stay away from me already?"

He released a heavy breath and turned his dark glittering gaze to her. "Please, Lily, I need to talk to you."

"Save it," she bit out. "When I told you to stay away, I mean it. Stay away from me, Snape."

"Lily, please," he pleaded. "I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Her green eyes hardened. "Are you really sorry for what you said? For what you did?"

"I am." He nodded vehemently.

"Then why aren't you doing anything to make it better?" Lily demanded, crossing her arms as she faced him. "Do you really think that a simple sorry can change everything?"

"Lily," he nearly whimpered, "tell me. What do I have to do so that you can finally forgive me?"

Lily shrugged, trying hard to maintain an air of indifference around her. It was difficult to be this close to him without remembering the words and dreams they had shared many years ago. Severus was the one who had told her about Hogwarts, who had showed her the wonders of magic, who comforted her when her own sister called her a freak. He was her saving grace, until he became a fallen angel when he was seduced by the dark arts, leaving her to fend for herself.

"If I ask you to leave your Slytherin friends, will you do it?" Lily challenged him with an unforgiving glint in her eye. "If I told you to stop using or even thinking about the dark arts, will you do it?"

Severus gulped and looked as though he was in pain. "It's not that easy," he muttered.

Lily scoffed and stepped back. "It's not easy or are you just using excuses on me? If you really are sorry, you should've stopped being friends with the people who poisoned you against me. If you really care about me, you should've never contemplated the dark arts to begin with." With one venomous look, Lily turned on her heel and left, her heart heavy in her chest.

Lily was in near tears by the time classes rolled and her frustration grew as she watched Potter interacting with Hermione with his sickeningly sweet smile. She had to stop herself from banging her head against the wall and the tables whenever she saw them together. It didn't make sense to her; why had Potter chosen to do this right now? Why did he had to move on from her when her friendship with Severus was severely broken? Why did this had to happen?

Was it even possible to hate someone you didn't know? This was constantly in Lily's mind throughout the day as she watched Hermione Granger talking and laughing with her friends.

Lily felt as though she had been robbed and she was left bereft. Everything seemed to be changing so fast and she was left unmoved and unchanged; it was disconcerting. All she knew was that this happened the moment Hermione Granger came to Hogwarts. The changes revolved around her and by Merlin, Lily would do anything to stop the changes and make things go back to the way it used to be.


	43. The Marauders V

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Forty-Three**

 ** _The Marauders V_**

"I'm bored!" Sirius groaned as he slumped in his seat, his legs thrown over the table, ignoring Remus' glare at his feet. "Can't we do something aside from studying?"

"Can you please make him shut up?" Hermione mumbled to Remus as she proofread Peter's essay. "I mean, I don't see why you have to be here if you're just complaining about it." She added to the Grim animagus.

Sirius pouted. "Doesn't mean that you had sex with Prongs, you can now give me shite."

"Sirius! Language!" Remus hissed at him as both Peter and Hermione reddened.

"I did not have sex with him and you know it!" Hermione scowled and threw a quill at Sirius' direction who only grinned cheekily. "You're insufferable."

"I don't believe that you had sex with him," Peter immediately said to Hermione. "Just so you know."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you, Peter. If only your friend here can just believe me like you do." She glared at Sirius for good measure.

Peter's smile was giddy at Hermione's statement, and the werewolf and the dog both exchanged looks. Ever since Peter had discovered that Hermione was indeed pretty, he had practically doted upon her. Peter gave her the attention that he usually reserved to the Marauders, with awe and admiration, and with a need to prove himself to her eyes. Hermione being Hermione didn't seem to notice his constant devotion to her.

Sirius and Remus was pretty convinced that Peter had a mild crush on Hermione. The both of them couldn't fault Peter since Hermione was quite a sight once you discovered her hidden beauty within. Sirius once admitted behind closed doors that once you saw her beauty, you could not unsee it.

"I mean, you know that she's plain and she isn't really what people call pretty, okay?" Sirius elaborated to Peter, who didn't understand what he meant. "But then, you'd look at her once, see what she truly is, and then boom! You're done for because it's all you can see. It's like living in a black and white world and then all of the sudden, there are colours and the world is beautiful with it, you know?"

When James heard about Sirius' statements, he had punched him hard on the shoulder, a warning that Sirius could only look but he definitely wasn't allowed more than that. Remus and Sirius hoped that Peter's crush would only remain a crush and his feelings for Hermione would not develop. It was obvious that James didn't tolerate anyone being interested in his girlfriend — being the overly possessive prat he was — and Hermione only saw Peter as a little brother.

"Kiss up," Sirius muttered to the chubby man, who snuck a tongue out at him. The oldest Black rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I don't see why we have to be in the library all the time we hang out, you know?"

Remus sighed and closed his book, knowing he couldn't concentrate when Sirius was yammering in the background. "And tell me, what do you suggest we do?"

Sirius grinned as Hermione frowned over at Remus. "Please don't encourage him." She smiled at Peter and gave him back his essay. "Rewrite that with the changes, okay?"

Peter nodded and eagerly wrote his essay. Sirius folded his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair, ankles crossing over the table. Remus eyed his legs as though they were offending him.

"It's been a long time since I've pranked a couple of Slytherins," Sirius commented, smirking. "And with Reggie in our team, we can easily gain access in his house. After all, he knows the password."

Hermione narrowed his eyes at him. "That's against the school rules."

"Come on, Kitten," whinged Sirius as he finally took his feet off the table and pouted his lips at Hermione. "Don't ruin our fun now."

"Fun?" Hermione scoffed and crossed her arms. "Sirius, your definition of fun might as well be synonymous with public humiliation and torture, or are you forgetting about Severus Snape now?"

Remus shifted uneasily in his seat and Peter tried very hard to focus in his essay than listen to them. Hermione was livid when she found out that Sirius and James had caused Snape's unfortunate incidents that had ruined his reputation and image in school the monent he had started humping the professors. Hermione and James fought but made up shortly about it after the Potter heir promised not to continue their own brand of punishment to Snape. Hermione was unsuccessful in convincing Sirius to leave Snape alone. He only stopped when Professor McGonagall threatened to take his Beater's position in Quidditch after Hermione had told her aunt that they were responsible for the pranks on Severus Snape which Sirius was quite mad for but quickly got over it.

When Sirius stopped playing on Snape, they continued to live their lives as though the nightmarish events didn't happen. They kept the Snape incident to themselves ever since, never speaking it aloud, until at this moment where Hermione had mentioned it.

Sirius' face darkened as soon as the sound of Snape's name was released from her mouth. "That was different. He deserved it after what happened to you."

"You can't justify what you did because of what happened to me," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Why? Do you think that he played me and tricked me because I deserved it?"

"Of course not!" Sirius denied vehemently. "You didn't deserve what happened! It's just— You just don't understand, Hermione."

"Then—"

"Please, guys," Remus interjected before any of them could start screaming at each other. He didn't fancy being kicked out of the library at the moment. He sighed and turned to the only witch amongst them. "What happened had happened and you can't change anything, you said so yourself, Hermione. I know you don't approve of Padfoot's actions but he did that for you. You are our friend, Hermione and Sirius is very protective over his friends. It was wrong, yes but that was the only way he knew how to avenge you."

Remus turned to Sirius. "As for you, you really shouldn't have taken matters into your own hands. Professor McGonagall has been breathing down on our necks since you first pranked Snape. You're lucky that she never caught you in the act and when she found out, she only threatened your position as a Beater. Other students aren't as lucky and privileged as you, you know? Next time, think before you act first. Your infamous Black temper could very well be your downfall."

Hermione and Sirius both backed off, relaxing in their seats as Remus bounced his gaze to the dog then to the witch and then back to the dog, eyebrows raised, daring them to contradict him. Hermione sighed and tugged at her gold chain.

"I'm sorry," Hermione muttered. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

Sirius sighed and scratched his silky raven hair. "Yeah, me too." He cleared his throat. "Way to ruin the mood, Frizz."

Hermione scowled at his cheeky grin. "You really love to antagonise me, don't you?"

Sirius waggled his eyebrows. "Oh, Kitten, you have no idea."

"Prat." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Swot." Sirius snuck his tongue out.

"I'm done, Hermione!" Peter smiled at her and showed her his essay.

"Great!" Sirius said loudly, ignoring Madame Pince's shush behind him. "Let's go out of here before I go insane and start reading."

"Sirius, you're already insane," Hermione pointed out as she stood up, her bookbag slung over her shoulder. "So, why haven't you started reading yet?"

"Huh. Guess I haven't reached that level of insanity yet," Sirius retorted, grinning almost manically.

Peter stared at his face with fear in his eyes. "Err, are you sure?" He laughed nervously.

The three of them laughed at Peter, earning a disapproving look from Madame Pince when the noise disrupted the semi silence of the library. They snickered as they left the library as Hermione casted an apologetic look to the old witch.

"So, where to next?" Sirius asked, winking at a Hufflepuff girl who was staring at him.

"Why don't we go to James?" Peter suggested. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's serving detention with Filch," Hermione answered with a touch of disapproval in her voice. "Honestly. I don't know what to do with that boy."

"Oh! I know what to do!" Sirius exclaimed with a broad grin across his face, blocking their path and making them stop. "Why don't we go to the Come and Go Room?"

"What's the Come and Go Room?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, it's an awesome room that the house elves showed us before," answered Sirius, a spark of excitement and mischief in his voice. "It's in the Seventh Floor and it will only appear if you walked back and forth, thinking of a place you want to go to. We discovered it when we were pissed out of our minds last year because of a party and we wanted a place to hide for the time being."

"It's a very useful room," Remus commented. "It's like a room that can fulfill your requirements."

"Come on! Let's go! We'll show it to you!"

Hermione laughed as Sirius grabbed her wrist and tugged her forward. "Alright, alright." She grinned, adjusting her bag strap on her shoulder.

They walk towards the seventh floor and almost got themselves lost in the fifth when the staircase started playing on them. They had to wait for the staircase to change positions to the sixth floor and finally the seventh. Hermione was quite amused when they stopped in front of a wall as the Marauders muttered amongst themselves.

"Hermione, why don't you do the honours?" Sirius grinned at her. "Remember, walk three times and think of a place you want to go to."

"Anywhere?" Hermione asked as she stepped forward.

"Anywhere," Remus answered.

Hermione hummed and started walking back and forth for three times before a small, unassuming door appeared on the wall. The three Marauders watched as sadness coated the young witch's face when she opened the door and they all rushed to see what was on the other side.

It was a small bedroom, with a bed in the middle and the walls were decorated as bookshelves which were filled with books. In fact, there were plenty of books everywhere aside from the bookshelves as they were scattered around the floor and on the bed. The walls that weren't used as shelves were painted royal blue and in the corner, they could see two handprints — one small and one big — in the colour gold. There was a close wardrobe, a vanity and a study table on the right side of the room. There was only one window and it was open, soft breeze fluttering the white curtains.

Hermione went inside and the Marauders followed suit. They watched as the young witch looked around with deep sad eyes that ached their hearts.

Hermione sobbed as she turned to them with a watery smile. "It's exactly how I left it."

"Err, where are we, Hermione?" Remus questioned as he examined the books in the walls.

"My old room."

Her answer made them pause and look at her. There was a faint nostalgia in her eyes as she sat on her old bed and ran a hand over her comforter.

"We're in my room back in my old home," she whispered, looking wistful as she opened the books on her bed. "I've forgotten how much books I had."

"It must have been hard to leave the life you have always known," Remus stated gently.

Hermione nodded slowly. "It's still hard sometimes," she told him. "I kept thinking about my father, wondering if I could've done something to help him. I miss him. He was the only family I ever had since I didn't know about Aunt Minerva at that time."

The Marauders exchanged looks. They were saddened by Hermione's lost, knowing that she must've missed her home and her father very much. Unlike Sirius who had never been close to his family and Remus whose father had all but rejected him because of his lycanthropy, Hermione seemed to be close to her father.

"He sounds like a great man." Sirius grinned and sat on the opposite side of the bed. "After all, he did raise a great daughter."

Hermione laughed. "He wasn't entirely a good man. There were times when he was so bitter, drowning himself in alcohol and not coming out of his rooms for days and weeks whilst I tried to make our house a home. There were moments where he would scare away the muggle children that would cross our house because he always shouted at them and chased after them. Sometimes, he would lock our front and back doors and all of the windows because he was convinced that I wanted to leave despite the times I told him I just wanted to go to the grocery store and buy food for the both of us. He was crazy but he was a great father, who taught me everything I know and taught me the wonders of magic."

She looked up with tears in her eyes and the Marauders could only stare, could only listen as she continued talking. "When I was little, he would sit in his rocking chair and let me sit on his lap and we would read books together. He would explain everything to me and always answered my questions patiently when I didn't understand a phrase or passage. When I was sick, he would fuss over me like a mother hen and he would brave the world outside of our home to get me food. Whenever I needed something, like a new book or new clothes since I outgrew my old ones, he would not hesitate to leave our home to give me what I needed. I would never ask for my mother even if I wanted to meet her because his love and care was enough for me, with or without a mother."

"We would've loved to meet him," Peter said quietly, sitting on the floor as Remus stood at the foot of her bed.

Hermione shook her head. "You will never get the chance to meet him or me if he was still alive," she said. "He would've let me live the rest of my life confined in our home if he hadn't gotten himself sick."

"Why?" Sirius asked, curious.

"He never liked to be outside of our house for so long. He was afraid and paranoid that someone would get to us if we ever left the comforts of our home. He had a very dark past, he said to me last time, and he wanted to protect me from that past. He was always afraid, always wary of everything around him because he thought that the bad man will get to him if he let his guard down for a second."

"Who was he running away from?" Remus asked, finally sitting on the bed.

Hermione looked at him and smiled wearily. "A true monster," she answered him.

"Is the bad man coming to get you?" Peter asked, blue eyes wide with innocence.

Hermione ran her fingers through his short brown hair. "I don't know yet," she admitted and looked around the room. "It's good to be back here again. I've almost forgotten what it looks like."

"Your room is like a library," Sirius commented as he roamed his gaze around the room. "No wonder you spend so much time in the Hogwarts library."

Hermione grinned. "It reminds me of home, of what I lost and what I gained." She smiled cheekily and mussed Peter's hair, earning a mock scowl from the chubby man.

"Well..." Sirius shifted uncomfortably on his spot in the bed. "As much as I love a very depressing and melancholy talk, why don't we talk about the reason why we're here in the first place."

Remus rolled his eyes at the raven haired man as Hermione and Peter smiled at him. When he wasn't met with any protests, Sirius grinned and stood up.

"Okay, so what is the reason we're here in the first place?" Hermione asked him.

Sirius grinned. "Why, thank you for that wonderful question, Hermione." He sauntered towards the foot of the bed as three pairs of eyes followed his movements. "We're actually here to talk about James' birthday party!" Sirius revealed enthusiastically.

Hermione blinked. "Wait, what? James' birthday party?"

"Uhh, yeah," Sirius said in a tone that told her that he expected for her to know. "His birthday is two weeks away, Kitten. Didn't you know that?"

Hermione was lost in thought. "No," she mused. "No, he didn't tell me anything."

"Wait, he didn't tell you that his birthday is on the 27th?"

Hermione looked at Remus. "No. Again, the prat didn't tell me anything." She groaned and leaned against the headboard. "We have to rectify that."

"And we just did." Sirius winked at her. "Don't worry, sweetums. We have two weeks to prepare for his party and he cannot, in all good conscience, know about this."

"That's why it's a surprise party." Remus rolled his eyes at him.

As the three Marauders discussed the party that was to be held on the 27th of March, James' coming of age party, Hermione worried her lower lip, wondering what to give him when he had given her so much.

 **A/N: Happy New Year everyone! And Advance for the others, if they have a couple of hours left before the new year arrives.**

 **I hope this chapter gives you insight in Hermione's life before Hogwarts and how living with her father affects her personality and decisions.**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	44. Alice Greengrass V

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Forty-Four**

 ** _Alice Greengrass V_**

Hermione had not stop coughing all throughout the night, making Alice and a few of their roommates lose some of their sleep when they had been awakened by the sound. The future Madame Longbottom was quite worried when Hermione showed up for breakfast with her face sickeningly pale, her lips chapped, her eyes red rimmed, and her cheeks flushed. It was quite alarming.

"Maybe you should just go stay in bed instead of going to classes," Alice suggested as she watched Hermione lean against the wall, claiming that she was getting dizzy.

"No," Hermione bemoaned. "I can't miss... classes today. We h-have a quiz... in Ancient R-Runes."

"Hermione, you can barely walk!" Alice cried out.

Hermione stubbornly shook her head and pushed herself upright. She flashed a reassuring smile that wasn't the least reassuring at all. "I'll be fine," she was saying before she began swaying in the middle of the corridor.

"Hermione!" Alice immediately rushed to her and caught her falling form before she could hit the floor. "You stubborn witch! See? You can't even balance yourself!"

Hermione chuckled weakly. "I have c-classes, remember...?"

"Hermione, you're sick!" Alice said, bringing her hand up to her forehead. Her rich brown eyes widened when she felt her unusually high temperature. "I think you have a fever."

"Rubbish," Hermione drawled and tried to stand up, only to stagger back into Alice's arms. "Why is... the world s-spinning, Alice?"

"Because you're sick," Alice told her matter-of-factly. "Come on. Let's get you to the Hospital Wing before you faint in the corridor."

"I'm not sick," Hermione mumbled as she slumped against her.

"Keep trying to tell yourself that." Alice patted her shoulder.

Thankfully, they arrived at the Hospital Wing with little trouble aside from Hermione's continued insistence that she was absolutely fine. One look from Madame Pomfrey told them that she wasn't. Alice quickly assisted Hermione to a nearby cot where she tried to sit up but Alice pushed her shoulder to lay her down. Madame Pomfrey quickly started to grab a damp cloth and dab it to her flushed face.

"Is she going to be fine?" Alice questioned, watching the Medi-witch cast a diagnostic spell on her friend.

"I can't say for now, dear," Madame Pomfrey told her. "It seems she has a sore throat, a cough, and a very high fever. Thankfully, she doesn't have a runny nose. I'll be giving her a cough drop and a tunic for her throat. Other than that, I'm going to let her get some rest and let her body fight off the bacteria."

"Sounds very... Muggle," Hermione muttered as she attempted to sit up. "Can't I just... go to my... classes?"

"Goodness me, child! No attending classes," Madame Pomfrey said sternly. "You can't even talk without pausing! Please do us all a favour and rest!"

Hermione scowled weakly as Alice pushed her down on the bed again, smiling apologetically at her pleading look.

"Don't leave me!" Hermione croaked out before coughing violently.

Alice winced as she patted her hand. "I'm afraid that I have to. Who will bring you notes if I skip classes?"

The response that she received from the brunette was a scathing glare. Madame Pomfrey began demanding for Alice to leave as she administered a Sleeping Draught to the brunette, so she left, promising her friend to give her updates. Alice proceeded to her classes but she was intercepted by James Potter, who started asking her about Hermione's whereabouts.

"I haven't seen her in the Great Hall," James said, looking worried. "Where is she?"

Alice gave him a faint smile. "She's at the Hospital Wing."

"What? Why?!"

"She has a fever and a cough," Alice informed him. "Maybe you can visit her later—"

"No need, I'll go to her now." He spun on his heel and ran towards the direction of the Hospital Wing, yelling thank you over his shoulder.

Alice gaped at him, slowly shaking her head and smiling softly. Hermione didn't know how lucky she was that her first romantic relationship with someone was James Potter who loved her to the moon and back. If Alice didn't have Frank already, she would've been jealous of them. Other girls weren't so lucky when it came to their first loves and Alice hoped that Hermione would finally come to the terms that she was falling in love with James.

Later, when classes ended in the morning, Alice stopped by the Hospital Wing before going to the Great Hall. She saw that James was still there, keeping Hermione company. He was sitting on a chair beside her bed, holding her hand and talking to her in a soft voice, making it difficult to hear what he said. She was surprised to see that Hermione was awake, brushing his hair to the side and nodding at what he said before giving him a smile that crinkled the corners of her eyes.

Alice unconsciously stopped as she watched the both of them. She understood why the rest of the student body seemed to be unable to take their eyes off of them. Watching them felt like witnessing something sacred happening. James' hazel eyes were tender of love and adoration, a look that he reserved to Hermione and Hermione only. Meanwhile, Hermione appeared to be drinking in his face, her tawny eyes steady and fixed on him. The both of them were positively glowing when they were in each other's presence.

Alice wondered if her initial assessment was wrong, on Hermione falling in love with James. She couldn't be mistaken; the look on Hermione's face was the same reflection that Alice saw in the mirror the day she realised that she was in love with Frank Longbottom.

Alice blinked when she saw James standing up and leaning over Hermione's body to kiss her forehead. He whispered something to her skin as she slept, unaware of his words but Alice heard it perfectly clear, those three words uttered by the boy who was in love with her dearest friend, and she couldn't help but to smile.

"Hey," Alice called him softly, mindful to keep her voice even since Hermione was resting.

James smiled at her. "Hey. You just missed her." His voice was equally soft.

"I know." Alice stood on the other side of Hermione's cot. She watched the rise and fall of her friend's chest. "Your friends asked for you."

"Did you tell them where I was?" James questioned.

"Yes." She looked at him. "They said that they'd visit later. Have you been here all morning?"

"Yup," James answered, popping the p. "I'll be here all day as long as she needs me."

"You really love her, don't you?" Alice asked quietly, watching him rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

James smiled over to her. "Was there any doubt?"

Alice giggled, then turned serious. "She doesn't know yet, if she's in love with you or not."

Alice didn't know why she said that but she felt like it needed to be addressed. She knew that she was betraying her friend by spilling her secrets but this wasn't just anyone though, this was her boyfriend. More importantly, this was the boy loved her.

"Don't tell her I said this but she feels like it's unfair that she doesn't know," Alice continued. "Of course, she cares about you a lot but other than that, she's completely clueless."

James looked at Hermione. "Really, huh?" He stroked her bushy brown hair. "Well, that's not really a problem. I'm just going to wait for her to know then."

Alice hid her smile by ducking her head. She knew that James was a romantic but witnessing it firsthand was turning her stomach into mush. Alice didn't know how Hermione could handle his sweet words like that. It was a wonder she wasn't a puddle already.

"Aren't you worried that she wouldn't love you back though?" Alice questioned.

"She's already falling in love with me."

His confident answer made Alice lift her gaze in surprise. He was still fixated on Hermione, his lips quirked up in a lopsided smile.

"She's falling in love with me," he repeated, "she just doesn't know it yet."

"How do you know?"

James breathed in. "Valentine's Day," he replied, shooting her a smirk. "Remember the meaning of the hair colours that day?"

"Yes. I had silver hair which meant true love or pure love, but Hermione had gold hair." Alice frowned. "You never told us the meaning about it."

"Gold hair means that she was falling in love with me. If she had fallen in love with me at that time, her hair would've been silver, like yours, Frank's and mine."

Alice gaped. She always wondered what Hermione's hair colour meant that day. She just assumed that it was something along the lines between romantic love and pure love but she never anticipated that the real answer was her first assessment of her feelings for James.

"Wow," she breathed out. "I never knew..."

James beamed. "That was my reaction when I saw her hair. I'm confident in my abilities in making her fall for me. She just needs time. For now, my love for her is big enough to carry both of us together."

Alice couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Don't worry. Your efforts will be rewarded soon enough. I can feel it."

Maybe James and Hermione couldn't see it but Alice and the rest of Hogwarts could. She was wrong when she thought that Hermione was falling for James, because right now, Alice was definitely sure that she had already fallen in love with him. She just needed time to realise that.

As for James, all he really needed to do was wait.

 **A/N: Thus answers the greatest question in Chapter 30: What did Hermione's gold hair meant? I hope that the explanation is enough because I can't explain it any further than the one given above. Gold hair = falling in love. This is the reason why I haven't answered your questions because I wanted to reveal it in this way rather than telling you in my author's notes. As one reviewer had pointed out that I was pretty crappy for not answering, well, I hope that you're satisfied in the way I answered it.**

 **And if you haven't realised it yet: yes, Hermione's already fallen in love with James but because she's experiencing this new feelings, she doesn't know what to name it. She's not in denial, she's just clueless and doesn't know how to spot it. We shall have to wait for her to realise it and then tell James as a certain redhead that you all love to dislike strongly lurks in the background.**

 **My schedule is still crappy but I wanted to get this out before I go inactive again. I still have a research paper to revise and another research title to defend so maybe I'll take a longer break from this fic and my other one. While I'm away, I promise to write more chapters. I initially thought that this story will be more than a 100 but I don't think I have enough brain power to do a hundred so maybe 60 or 70. I don't think I'll be including the war in this fic because I want this story to be fun with a bit of school drama. I might change my mind later on and include the First Wizarding War but that's if my muse will let me. Who knows?**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	45. Hermione Granger V

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Forty-Five**

 ** _Hermione Granger V_**

Hermione was washing her hands in the sink when Lily Evans bursted through the door. The redhead stopped short as the brunette calmly met her green gaze on the mirror. The tension that sprung between them was sudden and heavy. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Hermione tipped her head in acknowledgement and proceeded to clean her hands whilst Lily cleared her throat and went to one of the loos.

When Hermione first heard about Lily, it was through the professors who saw her skills, talents, and brilliance when it came to magic similar to those of Lily's. ' _Just like Lily',_ they had said with fondness for the muggleborn witch whenever Hermione had gotten a spell right on the first try. Hermione remembered before how she felt flattered by their compliments, and pleased that they had acknowledged that she had some similarities with the muggleborn witch.

Lily was an excellent witch; top of the school, extremely beautiful, and was well-known throughout Hogwarts and beyond that. Hermione had only known about her through rumours, never in person, but she liked and admired Lily for what she stood for in the whole Wizarding Britain. It was not everyday that a muggleborn witch shook and rattle Hogwarts Academy until Lily Evans herself walked down the halls like the school was made for her.

Of course, when it came to rumours about Lily Evans, James Potter was rarely left behind in the stories. Hermione was told a countless of times that James was the boy who loved Lily, who never gave up on her, and who offered her the world for four years whilst the golden girl rejected him many, many times to count. James Potter was willing to do anything just to get a yes from Lily but was always rewarded with a no. It felt like a long time ago since Hermione first heard the name James Potter, never knowing that the same boy who loved Lily Evans, was the one who loved her now.

Hermione would never admit this to anyone, not even to Alice or her aunt, that she felt as though she was a thief and a cheat for stealing James Potter from Lily's grasps. Because it wasn't supposed to be Hermione and James, right? It was supposed to be James and Lily. It was supposed to be them before Hermione came along and ruined everything.

Hermione closed the tap and took out her wand to dry her hands, as Lily finally came out of the loo. Hermione couldn't help but tense when Lily went to the sink beside her and started washing her hands. The hairs on her arms and neck rose at their sudden proximity.

"You're Granger, right?"

Hermione pursed her lips and lifted her head at her abrupt question. Her emerald green eyes, always so bright and striking, met her tawny brown gaze on the mirror. There was a smile on her lips and Hermione was reminded yet again that she was in the presence of one of the most beautiful girls in school, who Hermione's boyfriend spent chasing for four years. It was safe to say that Hermione felt intimated by the witch beside her at the moment.

Lily turned the tap off and dried her hands with a white handkerchief from her bag. Her smile was pleasant and perfect as though she had practiced it many times on the mirror until she got it right.

"You're Hermione Granger, aren't you?" Lily added. "James' girlfriend?"

Hermione blinked. "Y-yes. Yes, I am." She mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

Lily hummed. "I knew that I recognised you," she said. "Mind you, I don't always talk to one of James' girls but there is something about you, Hermione. I can call you Hermione, right?"

 _One of James' girls?_ Hermione tried not to clench her jaw. "Sure," she replied, smiling tightly. "I guess, I can call you Lily now, then."

Lily playfully rolled her eyes. "Everyone calls me Lily aside from the professors." She turned to the mirror and started brushing her hair with her long fingers. "James almost always calls me Evans. It's like he doesn't want to call me in a name so common to everyone else, you know?"

"I know," Hermione intoned, feeling something hollow in her chest.

Lily straightened her robes. "You know, I'm quite surprise that you and James lasted for so long. James had dated a lot of girls in the past but they don't usually stay long enough to matter. Maybe one or two dates, then they're done. And then, James goes back to me. Every single time. Oh, wait." Lily turned her guilty green eyes on her. "I'm sorry for saying that. I mean, you don't really have to worry about anything between your relationship with James. James and I are done and over with. Thank Merlin for that. I'm sure you two are serious since you're what? One? Two months since you've been together? That's a long time. See? Nothing to worry about."

Hermione tried to steady her breath as Lily flashed her an extra sweet smile, her long and thick eyelashes fluttering. Hermione felt like the walls were closing in on her and all she could see was Lily's beautiful smile that brought out her striking green eyes that patronised her.

"So, how does it feel like to date the James Potter?" Lily questioned with a teasing lilt to her voice.

Hermione worked her throat. "It's amazing. He's amazing," she told her honestly.

"Of course, he is. You're so lucky." Lily hummed in thought. "You know, I remembered the time when he made a howler that said that he loved me and made the howler chase me everywhere I go for the entire day. Ugh. I was so sick of his voice. I couldn't even get a word in because it always said that he loved in the background." Lily giggled. "Like, can you imagine trying to talk with your friends and there's a howler behind you, saying, 'I love you' every second?"

"And then," Lily continued, not noticing Hermione's growing bad mood beside her, "there was this time, I could never forget it, when he proposed to me in the Great Hall. He charmed the enchanted sky for the clouds to write 'Will You Marry Me, Evans?' with his name signed below. Nobody knew, not even the professors, how he charmed the sky. It was there for the whole week and James only cancelled the charm because of the professors. Merlin. It was so awful. I'm so glad that's over. At least I don't have to deal with James' attentions anymore, am I right?"

Hermione sighed slowly and turned to the front, her head bowed. "What's the purpose of this, Lily?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Lily asked innocently.

"Is there a reason why you're telling me this?" Hermione raised her head and their eyes locked on the mirror. "Are there any purpose at all aside from patronising me?"

They stared at each other for many seconds until Lily sighed and her emerald eyes hardened. Hermione straightened her spine, knowing that Lily was done playing games with her.

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for," Lily remarked, tilting her head and raising one eyebrow.

"You weren't exactly subtle," Hermione said dryly.

"Gryffindors aren't subtle, I guess." Lily smiled but it was no longer sweet. "I did try though. I just never expected for you to call me out of my behaviour."

"Why wouldn't I? Just because I am shy, doesn't mean I'm meek." Hermione faced her as Lily continued looking at herself in the mirror. "So, I'm going to ask again. Why were you telling me those things?"

Lily refused to look at her. "It was a reminder to hold on to the things you know that isn't yours, that's what."

"A reminder, huh?" Hermione repeated, sounding in disbelief. "Well, let me remind you that it was you who rejected James in the first place."

Lily's nose twitched. "And yet he always comes back to me. Always. Don't get confident just because you're together. You don't know how many girls he had hurt because he always wanted me. Those girls were beautiful and smart. They were every boy's dream and James left them because they weren't me." Lily turned to her and leaned her face closer to hers. "I suggest to hold on tight, Hermione. Enjoy it whilst you can. Have fun whilst it lasts. But just don't get too attached to him. It'll hurt less when he leaves." Her smile was once again sweet, effectively hiding her true intentions behind a mask that had fooled Hogwarts of her true colours. "This was a nice talk. It's nice to meet you, Hermione." With a wink, she turned on her heel and left.

Hermione sighed heavily as the bathroom door slammed shut. She moved to leave but her eyes caught the handkerchief that Lily used to clean her hands, abandoned on the sink. Curious, she took the white cloth and then proceeded to drop it on the floor when she spotted the gold embroidered words in calligraphy.

 _'I'll always love you, Lily Evans - James P.'_

Hermione spent the rest of the day like a blur. She couldn't concentrate in her class because the words embroidered in the handkerchief popped in and out of her mind like clockwork. Whenever she saw Lily, who acted like their confrontation had not happened, she felt her chest aching and she found herself going to the opposite direction that Lily went.

Alice noticed her behaviour and was extremely confused. When she tried to ask her about it, Hermione always found a way to deflect her questions and so, Alice reluctantly stopped asking her. At dinner, Hermione couldn't eat so she excused herself to Alice and went to the library instead. She went to her usual table, at the very back of the room, and plopped heavily down the chair. She felt her locket heating and she was tempted to ignore the message as Lily's cruel words echoed in her mind. In the end, she took out her locket with a resigned sigh and read James' message for her.

 _'Where are you? - J'_

Hermione sighed and squeezed the locket.

 _'Library - HG'_

 _'Okay. I'm coming there. - J'_

Hermione sighed and hid her locket back under her robes. She didn't wait long for James to arrive, with his bright smile and with a happy skip in his steps. Hermione smiled faintly at seeing him. He was really handsome, there was no denying that.

"Hey, Pumpkin," he greeted and kissed her on the cheek before sitting on the chair opposite from her. "So, why weren't you at dinner today?"

"I wasn't feeling hungry," Hermione told him.

"Well, I brought you a sandwich in case you got hungry later." James beamed as he took out a ham sandwich and gave it to her. "For my lady, with love."

Hermione laughed, momentarily forgetting her bad mood, and took the sandwich from his outstretched hand. "Thank you," she said, staring at the food with melancholy. James had always been so good to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" His voice was gentle and Hermione looked up to find that his hazel eyes were upon her. "You look sad."

Hermione stared at him and remembered his confession about his confrontation with Lily not so long ago. She could remember reading his message on her locket, telling her that he had encountered Lily and was upset about it. She remembered the way he was paranoid enough to convince and remind her of his feelings for her. She read between the lines and realised that Lily's words shook James because he was afraid that she believed Lily's statements and the rumours that could tear their relationship apart.

Lily had threatened her and brought forth her worst fears today. But it was Lily, not James, who said those words. It didn't prove anything aside from bringing out unwanted thoughts and lingering doubts and insecurities. Hermione promised James that she would trust him and if James said that he loved her then she believed it. Lily's words didn't mean anything unless James proved it to be true. It would be unfair to James if Hermione believed Lily more than him after he had proven to her countless of times, again and again, that his feelings for her were real and sincere.

Hermione smiled at the boy who loved her. "I'm okay," she assured him.

James looked sceptical. "Are you sure?"

Hermione took his hand and kissed his palm. "I am."

James stared at her for a moment before he finally nodded. "Okay." He smiled and cupped her face. "You have something on your face, by the way."

Hermione frowned. "Hmm? What is it?"

James' eyes twinkled. "Let me get it for you." He stood and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. It was a mere brush that left Hermione wanting for more before he pulled back an inch. "Oh, wait. You really have a lot of something on your face." His smile was cheeky. "Don't worry, I'll get it for you."

Hermione's laugh was muffled by another kiss.

 **A/N: I won't be updating this fic for a week, I think, if I can't help it. So sorry, everyone. I have to be inactive because school is starting the day after tomorrow and I have to take the role of being a good student again. Sigh. Life sucks.**

 **I hope you liked the confrontation between Lily and Hermione. I feel like if the Marauders or Hermione have fights with Snape or Lily, I'd lose a reader or two. Which is understandable since I can't really please everyone. I'm sorry if some people are upset about my characterisation of Lily since I don't really know what she's like when she was a student aside from the fact that she was smart, the Head Girl, Snape's best friend until he called her a mudblood, and Potter spent a lot of years chasing after her. So far, it seems that the majority actually likes my version of Lily so HURRAY!**

 **Initially, I intended Hermione to fight back a little more and end the scene with a slap that would prompt a lot of drama, but it turned out to be like this and I didn't change it since it somehow fit in, following the last few chapters. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	46. Mary Macdonald

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Forty-Six**

 ** _Mary Macdonald_**

She took in a deep breath and steadied the beat of her heart. She then started walking, moving her long and tanned legs in short hesitant steps, her hands curling tightly into balls and she told herself to calm down. She reasoned to herself that she didn't have to be so nervous. But she was. Oh, Circe, she was! Oh, this was ridiculous! Why would she be nervous like this?! She had it all planned out. There was no reason to be nervous at all.

"You can do this, Mary," she whispered to herself as she slowly approached the chubby man whose back was turned to her.

"I don't really understand this part, Hermione."

"Oh. Don't worry, it's easy."

Ah, and there he was. Mary slowed as she watched Hermione Granger, the new girl in school, teaching the one guy who had ever made he feel so certain and assured, Peter Pettigrew.

Mary couldn't recall the time she ignored or didn't share glances with Peter ever since they bumped into each other. She knew him because he was part of the Marauders and he was one of her housemates but she really knew him the moment he bumped into her and apologised profusely with his red tipped ears and watery blue eyes that were unable to meet her gaze. He helped her gather her fallen books and parchments and he kept on shuffling and tugging on his robes as he stood in front of her after giving her back her things.

Mary was a hopeless romantic and when she met Peter, it honestly felt like fate. He was so unlike the boys she met before, who would undoubtedly start flirting with her once they got a good look on her. Peter was different. He was shy and he stuttered a lot and Mary had found it endearing. Boys like him were rare. So many boys from their year had been arrogant and confident but not Peter. For some reason, it appealed to Mary.

In a space of seconds, she went from ignoring him to watching his every move. She watched him a lot, witnessed him teetering between the lines of being in of the group and being a complete outcast. She saw him supporting his friends whenever they got in trouble or they were worried even though most of the times, he hadn't gotten any clue why they were doing half of what they were doing. Most people would've deemed Peter as the most insignificant member of the group but Mary realised early on that it was the exact opposite: Peter was the rock of the group. He was the one figure that never deterred, never faltered, despite being unsure and afraid. He supported them so much that he strived so hard to become like one of them.

She met him in her First Year but she never truly knew him until her Fifth Year and by Sixth Year, Mary had grown to love him. She was certain that she loved him. Marlene had complaint to her many times about why she liked Peter and why she would choose the 'loser' in the Marauders group, out of everyone else. After a lot of convincing, Marlene had begrudgingly encouraged her growing fancy for the chubby boy, the fourth member of the Marauders. Her other friend, Lily, didn't understand at all.

Mary scowled as she remembered the redhead and shook her head. Lily didn't really understand the matters of the heart if it didn't benefit her. Lily saw the world in categories and she rarely listened to reason unless it was her own. They still hadn't talked to each other after their spat in the library and as far as Mary was concerned, Lily should be the one who should apologise, not her. Mary would not be the one to approach her, no matter how many times Marlene tried to convince her that she should.

Mary squared her shoulders and took in a deep breath before closing the distance between them. It was now or never. They never noticed her approach since Hermione was too busy trying to teach Peter about different kinds of dragons for his Care of Magical Creatures subject. It wasn't until she cleared her throat and muttered an 'excuse me' when they both looked up from the book.

"Good noon, Hermione," greeted Mary with a sweet smile. She turned to Peter and couldn't help but blush. "Hello, Peter."

"Mary!" Peter exclaimed, the tips of his ears rapidly reddening. He ducked his head. "Err, h-hello, Mary."

"May I join you?" Mary asked politely, gesturing to the seat right next to Peter.

Hermione looked at Peter in a curious expression before turning to Mary with a shrug. "Why not?" She grinned.

Mary nodded and slipped into the seat, smiling shyly when Peter squirmed and kept glancing at her. Hermione eyed the both of them, a smile of amusement curling her lips, making Mary blush even more. It was obvious that Hermione caught their feelings for each other and Mary didn't know what to make of it. It was sort of embarrassing for a stranger to immediately notice something between Peter and her.

"You know what," Hermione suddenly said, standing up from her seat. "I think I have some books missing. Would you mind if I leave you two alone for a second?"

"Oh, no!" Mary exclaimed, beaming. "I won't mind!" She shot Peter a look, giggling when she saw him hiding his face behind his book.

Hermione's brown eyes glinted brilliantly. "Great."

After Hermione left them to themselves, Mary turned to Peter and laughed a little when he still hadn't looked up from his book. She slowly took the book from him and their eyes locked and Mary's heart fluttered. Their cheeks were red and Peter looked ready to escape and get away from her. Mary was slightly hurt but she knew that Peter was not the most confident boy in the world. He probably didn't know what to do with her being so close.

"I like you," Mary suddenly blurted out, making them both blink in shock. She didn't plan to say it in that way but it had gotten out before she could stop herself. Knowing that she didn't have a choice but to continue, she added, "I like you a lot, Peter. I know it's abrupt but I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me this next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Mary waited for Peter to sink it all in, hope blooming in her chest as he blushed and smiled shyly. Mary's heart sighed. Peter wasn't as charming as Sirius, as well-liked as James, and as respected as Remus, but he was a category all of his own and Mary loved it; she loved him.

"W-why me?" He stammered, suddenly looking so insecure. "I'm... I'm not like the rest of my friends..."

"Yes," Mary agreed, "I know but that's what I like you about you a lot. You're not like the other guys that I met before. It's actually quite refreshing. I want to get to know you better, Peter."

Peter ducked and wiped his palms on his trousers before nodding. "Okay," he said, still looking quite stunned. "I'll... I'll go on a date with you."

Mary released a breath that she didn't know she was holding and grinned so wide, she actually hurt her cheeks. She wanted to jump up and start dancing her victory dance but she held it and reined her excitement in. There would be time for dancing in her dorm later.

"Okay," Mary breathed out giddily before standing up. "Okay. I'll see you."

Before she could lose courage, she bent down and kissed his reddened cheek before she walked away, a bounce of excitement in her steps. Hermione smiled as she passed her and Mary returned it with her own.

"I take it all gone well if your smile is any indication?" Hermione said, grinning at her.

Mary laughed breathlessly. "It went more than well. We're going to go out on a date. I can't wait!"

"That's so great," Hermione said with sincerity. "I'm happy for you and Peter."

Mary smiled even more. A thought suddenly crossed her mind, making her lose her smile. "Hey, Hermione..."

Big, brown eyes stared at her. "Yes?"

Mary looked down at her fiddling hands. "Don't... Don't let Lily get to you."

Hermione was stunned into silence and Mary looked up, hesitating. Just like before, she forced herself to continue. She needed to get it all out before her guilt got the best of her.

"I was there... at the lavatories. I heard what Lily said to you." Hermione still hadn't responded so Mary added, "What she said to you was awful. I'm sorry if I haven't intervene or helped you."

"It wasn't your fault," Hermione finally said. "Lily's your friend. I don't want a bad blood between the two of you just because you sided with me."

Mary smiled although it didn't reach her eyes this time. "Lily and I aren't speaking ever since she basically told me that she doesn't approve of Peter for me." She rolled her eyes as she remembered the argument between her and the redhead.

"Why?" Hermione's eyebrows knitted. "What's wrong with Peter?"

"That's what I said." Mary giggled and quickly sobered. "Anyway, I'm just letting you know that Lily's words aren't true. Sure, at first, most of us were surprised when James showed interests in you but after everything he did, we have no doubt that he loves you. Lily doesn't know what she's talking about."

Hermione smiled. "I know. I have faith in James."

"Does James know about what Lily had said to you?" Mary asked gingerly, afraid that she overstepped her bounds.

She slowly shook her head. "He doesn't know."

"Why? I think that he would've known by now." Mary was surprised. She always assumed that Hermione was the type of person who would tell James, her boyfriend, anything and everything. "Shouldn't you tell him?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't want him to know. It's just..." She paused and looked distantly. "Lily has been an important part of his life for four years. She was his first love. I don't want to be that girl who ruins the image of someone's first love, regardless of the truth of my words. Plus," she shrugged, "I didn't believe her when she clearly wanted me to. There's no point in telling James when I know that it would just ruin his perspective of Lily and would likely cause a rift between the both of them."

Mary couldn't help but be in awe of Hermione. She never expected her response to be like that. She was so kind, so good, to even think about Lily than her own. Other girls would tattle to their boyfriends because they wanted them to take action against it or keep it to themselves because they didn't want drama. Hermione's intentions were so different and Mary couldn't believe that the person that Lily and Marlene always talked badly about was the same girl standing in front of her.

"You're a good person, Hermione," Mary couldn't help but to tell her, smiling softly when the brunette blushed. "You really are."

"Plenty of people are good," Hermione stated demurely. "Anyway, I have to go back to Peter," she flashed a quick smile, "I hope you take good care of him."

Mary beamed, remembering the chubby boy with watery blue eyes. "I will."

 **A/N: I'm in a good mood because the teacher accepted my research title with less questions asked compared to my other classmates. HA! Ehem. I know it's probably too late to introduce another character but I wanted to add Mary as one of Hermione's friends aside from Alice. I really don't know what her true personality is in canon so I hope you like my version of Mary. In my head, she's like Lavender but tamer and less annoying. Also, I think she and Peter are adorable. So yeah.**

 **I don't know if I'm back to my regular schedule yet. I'll try to update tomorrow but please don't get your hopes up. Exams are coming up in two weeks or so and I have to study because... life.**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	47. Hogwarts Academy VI

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Forty-Seven**

 ** _Hogwarts Academy VI_**

"Peter's got a girlfriend! Peter's got a girlfriend!"

The students parted like the red sea when the Marauders went through the crowd, with Peter on the front, being pushed by Sirius and James as they cheered about his 'girlfriend'. Remus, ever the sane one in their opinion, only followed behind them, shaking his head and possibly wishing that he had different friends at the moment. Some people had somehow heard him call them idiots under his breath but they weren't sure if they heard it right or not.

"Hey, Peter's got a girlfriend!" Sirius exclaimed to a nearby Ravenclaw group.

"Padfoot!" Peter hissed as the Ravenclaws laughed.

"Wormtail, don't look so embarrassed!" James teased Peter as he pinched his cheeks. "You managed to bag Mary Macdonald! They should put you in the Hall of Fame! You're a legend, mate! A legend!"

"Everyone bow down to the king!" Sirius shouted and started bowing down to Peter.

Remus shook his head. "Ridiculous," he muttered as James laughed and followed along with Sirius' antics.

"Seriously, guys. Must you always act like this?"

Just like that, the crowd saw James' face lightening up as he quickly swiveled around to face his own girlfriend whose lips were twitching, trying hard not to smile so much. James quickly went to wrap his arm around her hips and kissed her cheek before addressing Peter.

"Of course," he said with a cheeky smile, "your name would be next to me because Hermione is definitely Hall of Fame worthy!" This was followed by another kiss on the cheek.

"Get a room," Sirius said, fake gagging.

"Why, thank you for that wonderful advice— OOF!" James groaned in pain when Hermione jabbed her elbow on his ribs. "That hurt, Hermione." He pouted.

"You'll live," she said before pinching him lightly on the side.

"Finally, you're here," Remus stated. "I thought I was going to have to join this idiots alone."

"Hey!" Both James and Sirius protested.

Hermione laughed. "Sorry for making you subject to that torture, Remus." She turned to Peter. "So, here's our new taken man."

Peter's response was a deep crimson blush and a whinge. "Hermione, don't tell me you're going to tease me, too!"

Hermione chuckled again and leaned on James, who had no trouble supporting her. "Sorry, Petter. I couldn't resist."

Peter pouted and huffed as they headed towards the Great Hall, oblivious of the looks and attention they gained along the way as Sirius and James teased Peter relentlessly and Remus and Hermione occasionally.

"Isn't it weird that Hermione's, like, friends with all of them?" One of the Fifth Year Gryffindor girls whispered to her friends.

"Maybe she's not just James' girlfriend," the friend snarked, crossing her arms.

Someone snorted. "You're just jealous that your crush is taken."

The group snorted as the friend protested heavily.

"If you feel that way," one of them said, "what do you think Lily Evans feels like when they're like that?" She pointed to Hermione and James who were lagging behind the other three boys, talking quietly to each other. "She must feel awful whenever they look cosy."

Everyone silently agreed.

"So, how are you feeling?" James murmured to Hermione as Sirius, Peter, and Remus walked in front of them, loudly arguing without any care at all.

"I feel fine," Hermione answered, resting her head on James' shoulder.

James frowned and checked her temperature. "Well, you aren't warmer than usual but you still look pale. Are you sure that you're going to be okay for the rest of the day?"

"I only have gotten sick once, James, and it was just a fever. It wasn't so serious."

"It wasn't just a fever but a sore throat and a cough too," James pointed out, stroking Hermione's bushy hair.

A glare was all Hermione gave to him, to which he chuckled at. He kissed her forehead and didn't say anything further to annoy Hermione as they all went inside the Great Hall.

Peter stopped when he saw Mary sitting with Marlene and Lily, and everyone was puzzled when the Marauders grinned at Peter and Mary until Sirius whispered with a roguish smile to some groups that Mary was, apparently, Peter's new girlfriend.

That was certainly a new development that shocked them, considering that Mary was quite a catch in Hogwarts whilst Peter... was Peter.

"Hi, Mary," greeted Peter with a slight wave. "Good morning."

Mary's smile made her look more beautiful in the morning. "Good morning, Peter."

Everyone didn't miss Lily's glare at the Marauders and her friend, Mary. Mary, for her part, was only talking to Marlene and didn't even spare Lily a glance that seemed to upset the redhead. They actually pitied Marlene who was sitting in between the redhead and the brunette, looking extremely uncomfortable as her two friends ignored each other.

"What do you think is up with them?" Frank whispered to Remus, who was the closest to him, as he stared at the three girls who weren't really talking to each other.

"With who?" Remus questioned as he buttered his toast.

"With Lily and her friends," Frank answered. "What do you think happened to them?"

"Seems like they have issues to me," Sirius chimed in when he heard Frank's question.

"Do you think it's because of them?" Frank nodded towards James and Hermione who were talking to each other. He watched, smiling slightly, as Hermione put sausages on James' plate and James poured pumpkin juice into her mug.

"No way." Sirius frowned at him. "They don't have a reason to have issues about Hermione and James."

"Well, James did liked Lily first before he started going out with Hermione," Frank said with a shrug.

"That's just stupid," Sirius said bluntly.

"I agree," Remus said. "It doesn't make any sense, at all, if they're not speaking to each other because of Hermione and James."

On the other side of the Gryffindor table, everyone saw Lily abruptly standing up, her beautiful face contorted into an angry scowl at Mary who looked angry as well.

"You will regret it in the end, I promise you, Mary!" Lily yelled, her lips pursed. "I told you that he doesn't deserve you. He's not worth it." She threw a glare at Peter that didn't miss anyone's notice.

Remus frowned and Sirius gritted his teeth and gripped his fork tighter. "She's lucky she's a girl," the primary Heir of House Black muttered to himself.

Hermione frowned as she looked over at Lily and Mary. "Are they fighting about Peter?"

The boy mentioned had shifted in discomfort. "I hope not," Peter said, looking as though he ate something sour.

"I think I can decide that for myself, Lily," Mary proclaimed bitterly, looking away and crossing her arms.

Lily scoffed. "Fine. If it all burns down in the end, and it certainly will, don't go crying to me. I will only say I told you so."

Mary scowled as Lily stormed off. Marlene looked apologetically at Mary before standing up and following after the redhead. All alone now, the brunette seemed to have lost the energy in her with her shoulders slumped and the anger leaving her face. Peter didn't need to be told to comfort Mary because he stood up and went to her before they could mention it.

"That wasn't so nice of Lily," James commented, frowning.

Remus nodded absently. "Hmm..."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It seems that the Gryffindor Princess has finally cracked," Alice commented to some of her Ravenclaw friends as she watched Lily and Marlene walk away. She blew Frank a kiss and smiled when Frank put his hand on his chest with a lovesick expression on his face.

"What do you think happened to Lily and Mary?" That question circulated all throughout the day as most of the people noticed the frostiness between the two friends.

It was so sad to watch two people, best friends for six years, suddenly ignoring each other because of a boy.

Later, they saw Mary and Hermione talking to each other. Mary was crying as Hermione patted her shoulder and murmured, what would look like, words of comfort.

Some people saw Lily witnessing the event and the expression on her face had definitely chilled them.

 **A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack. Well... Not really but I just wanted to update because I miss this story so much despite my muse deciding to take a vacation and leave me. My muse is nowhere and anywhere.**

 **Hello to my new readers! Thank you for adding this story into your follow and/or favourite lists! And to my old readers, you rock people! Thank you all for your patience. Just a little bit longer, and I'm on my way to my old schedule. Just a little bit, people!**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	48. Minerva McGonagall II

**Mata Ara: For me, there is really no villain in the story but if there is one or two, Lily and Snape would be the prominent ones. And just because I'm portaying Lily in a bad light, it doesn't mean that your friend is also bad or something like that. A lot of people are like Lily and Marlene and I guess they can be bad if they're out to hurt someone with their actions. The bad thing about Lily is that she doesn't see past her own actions and mistakes. She's used to being correct all the time to the point that she just assumes that she's correct ALL THE TIME. Calm down and take a deep breath. You're good xD**

 **Since I've been painting Lily in a negative light, let's take a break from her with this chapter and resume in the next.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Forty-Eight**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall II_**

 _"Please, Magnus!" A young woman in her early twenties cried out to the young man in front of her. She tugged his arm, willing for him to listen to her. "Please! Don't leave! He's mad!"_

 _"No, Minerva!" He forcefully removed her hand and glared at her. "My Lord will bring new order to our world. It is about time that purebloods start ruling and for the mudbloods to know their place!"_

 _"You are dishonouring your family!" She exclaimed. "You're dishonouring the Granger line! Think of our family, Magnus! Please!"_

 _"I am doing this for our family! We are purebloods! If I don't join him, we'll be labelled as a blood traitor and I won't disgrace our family with that title," he spat out._

 _"It doesn't have to end this way," she pleaded to him._

 _"You're right, Minerva. It doesn't have to end this way!" His amber eyes gleamed manically and Minerva was suddenly afraid. "You can come join us! Join my Lord! He has plans, big plans, for the Wizarding World! He can change things for us! Stop hiding behind Albus Dumbledore. His time is about to come to an end and my Lord will be recognised for what and who he is! The only Heir of Slytherin, Lord Voldemort!"_

 _She shook her head, looking at him with horror. "This is madness, Magnus! I won't join a mad man who is willing to sacrifice his followers to a slaughter!"_

 _His amber orbs went flat, dead, and he stared at her without emotions. "If you don't join me, I will not recognise you as my sister, as family. You are nothing to me."_

 _"Magnus—"_

 _"Goodbye, Minerva."_

 _The scene changed and there was a door in front of her. Minerva lifted her hand and knocked three times. When the door opened, she was stunned into silence when she found a fifteen years old girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes at the other side of the door._

 _Minerva immediately plastered a smile across her face. "Hello, I'm—"_

 _"Minerva McGonagall, yes." The young girl looked at her with wary eyes. "My father spoke of you. I'm Hermione, his daughter."_

 _Minerva blinked as the girl moved back and gestured for her to step inside. She did and she looked around the small cottage. The cottage was simple enough for two people to live in, although the space was filled with many books to count. There were paintings that was obviously made by a five years old although it was framed and hung on the wall. There was a kitchenette and a living room, two sofas that faced the fireplace. Minerva smiled slightly. It looked more like a library than a house._

 _"I never knew he had a daughter," Minerva told the young teen who was watching her cautiously._

 _"He never mentioned that I had an aunt," she retorted. "Come on. He's this way. He's been waiting for you for a long time."_

 _"I didn't know if he really wanted me to come," Minerva confessed as she followed Hermione towards the stairs beside the kitchenette._

 _"Isn't the letter that he sent to you enough proof that he wanted to see you?" Hermione stated sharply as she glanced over her shoulder._

 _Minerva frowned. She never expected that comment from her. She suspected that she wasn't as meek as she appeared to be._

 _"We haven't talked for a very long time."_

 _Hermione sighed and stopped in front of a door. She faced her with a slight curl of her lips._

 _"Mrs. McGonagall—" She began but Minerva cut her off._

 _"Please, call me Aunt Minerva or Minnie." After all, she was her niece and they would spend a long time together if Magnus' health continued to decline._

 _Hermione looked down at her feet, her cheeks slightly pink. Minerva had a feeling that she had embarrassed the girl._

 _"My father is dying," Hermione revealed with a resigned sigh. "He's the only one I have left and I want the last of days of his life getting reacquainted with you. We have plenty of time to get to know each other. Right now I just want you to be there for him." She smiled although there was no life behind it. "He's behind this door. I'll just go get us tea."_

 _Minerva was silent as she sidestepped her and went down the stairs._

"What are you thinking about?"

Minerva startled out of his thoughts as the same bushy brown haired girl in her mind sat on the cushion seat across her. Unlike the girl in her mind, defeated and grieving, this one was smiling and amused. Minerva smiled back behind her tea cup.

"Just reminiscing," Minerva answered.

"About?" Hermione tilted her head like a curious dog.

Minerva eyed her. "Life," she answered vaguely. "Anyway, how have you been? It seems like a long time since we've last talked to each other."

"I'm great," Hermione replied, her smile bringing out the sunshine within her. "I'm happy. Very happy. I never knew that making friends and creating a mark on the world to remember me by would feel this exhilarating." Her smile abruptly vanished. "Is it wrong to feel this way when my father is dead?"

"No, absolutely not," Minerva said strongly. "Just because you're father is dead, doesn't mean that you have to stop living for him."

Hermione looked down at her cup. "It's just that... I feel like I wouldn't get any of this if he had been alive. I feel like I am disrespecting him for preferring this life where he's dead over the previous one where he was still alive."

"Hermione, if Magnus had still been here, he would've been happy to know that you are happy. Do you remember the question you asked me before? If you were one of his wrong choices?" At her nod, Minerva continued, "You weren't, Hermione. You were the best decision in his life and he didn't regret you one bit. He loves you so much, my dear."

There was no doubt in Minerva's mind that Magnus would've done anything for the young girl in front of her. From the short time they've reacquainted due to Hermione's insistence, Magnus, in his deathbed, had told her about his wonderful daughter with a light in his dark brown eyes that Minerva hadn't seen for a long time since he had joined Riddle's circle. Minerva often wondered if Hermione was the reason why he had left him.

 _"Take care of her, Minnie,"_ Magnus told her as he tried to catch his breath. _"Take care of my precious girl. She deserves to live the life that I cannot provide for her. She has a chance to live with you than with me. I wish I could've given her so much but all I could give her was knowledge and books and—"_ Magnus' breath hitched as he tried to keep the tears in his eyes at bay. He continued in a whisper, _"Please, Minnie. I have made wrong decisions and mistakes that I can't take back. But Hermione... She is the best decision that I have ever made. I could never regret her but I regret the way I had to raise her. She should have the world in her grasps, Minnie. Promise me that she will have the world. Please, Hermione is the purest creature in the world. Take care of her, Minnie."_

Magnus died later that night, begging for Minnie to take care of his fifteen years old daughter who had never seen the world outside of her home. On his last breath, Minerva promised him that she would. As Minerva sobbed and grieved for her brother, Hermione covered his body with a blanket, silently crying as she kissed her father's forehead one last time. The girl had kept it all together whilst Minerva was breaking apart.

She was such a strong child, never complaining when she was suddenly thrusted into a world so different from what she was accustomed to. Minerva was proud to witness the shy and quiet girl living in the small cottage blossom into this young woman today. Magnus would've been so proud of her.

"I love him too," Hermione stated, her eyes wet as she blinked her tears back. "There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought of him. Sometimes, when I walk down the corridors, I wonder if he'd had walked there as well, back when he was still a student at Hogwarts. I've been told by Professor Flitwick that my father was a brilliant student, one of the smartest."

"Yes, and also one of the most arrogant," Minerva said dryly, chuckling as Hermione laughed. "Truly, my dear. Not to speak ill of the dead, mind you, just the truth, but Magnus had always been confident in his abilities as a student. Professors praised him constantly. He was the top student in his year. I guess all the fame got into his head."

Hermione laughed. "I can imagine it. Father bragged about that a lot. It always made me nervous that I wasn't living up to his expectations but he always assured me that he wanted for me to choose my own path than follow his. He wanted me to make a name for myself rather than take his title."

"As you should," Minerva said. "We all have different paths to take in life and it is your choice where that path takes you. Many pureblood children these days want to take after their mother or father and whilst that may be good, not everyone can benefit from their parents' identities."

"I don't even know if I'm a pureblood or a half-blood," was Hermione's remark.

"It doesn't matter," Minerva told her firmly. "Blood doesn't matter. Everyone has the ability to become great in life, even muggleborns. Why, have you seen Lily Evans? She's an exceptionally bright student and we are lucky to have her. She's a perfect example on why blood doesn't matter as long as you have dedication and determination."

Minerva smiled, completely missing Hermione's flinch when she spoke one of her favourite Gryffindors. She always had a certain fondness for the muggleborn witch. She saw herself in her when she was younger. It helped that she kept Potter and Black in check although Hermione seemed to be doing that perfectly well. Ever since Hermione had gotten together with the Potter heir, the Marauders were laying low though there were the occasional pranks against the Slytherins which couldn't be helped. There was too much bad blood between the green and red house for a truce to happen.

Especially after what happened to Hermione, Minerva thought with a sigh. She had adamantly told Albus that a werewolf posing as a student would be dangerous to the other students. It wasn't meant to disrespect young Mr. Lupin who was one of Hogwarts' brightest next to Lily. However, Minerva's fears about proved to be true when Severus Snape had almost been attacked by Lupin in his werewolf form last year. And now, the same happened to Hermione and although there wasn't any lasting damage, it had traumatised Minerva.

"Anyway," Minerva shook her negative thoughts away, "how are you with Mr. Potter nowadays?"

Hermione turned a brilliant colour of red as a shy smile broke out of her face. Minerva grinned at seeing this. It was good that whilst Hermione was coming out of her shell, she still retained some characteristics she had before coming to Hogwarts. Not many people could hold on to their old personalities once they gained new ones.

"I take it that he's treating you well?"

"He's... He's wonderful." Hermione looked up, her brown eyes sparkling like a star. "He's really, really great. He's kind, sweet, patient, forgiving, and very understanding. He knows that I'm campaigning for House Elves' rights and unlike many people I tried to approach for help and only ridiculed me in the end, he's actually willing to help me. Even better, he even tells me to have realistic goals that can be easily met like taking House Elves out of abusive families and many others. He's just simply so wonderful, Aunt Minerva."

"I'm glad," Minerva said, enjoying the glow on Hermione's face. There was nothing quite more beautiful than a young lady in love. "Mister Potter is a fine boy, Hermione. I hope that you're also treating him right."

Hermione bowed her head. "I can't really answer that but, but I hope that I am treating him right. He deserves it for being wonderful." She lifted her gaze. "Do you think that father would've liked him?"

"Oh, no. He would've hated him." Minerva laughed at Hermione's stunned expression. "Magnus would've hated Mr. Potter because you are his daughter and he is a father. However, I think, he will approve eventually once he sees how sincere Mr. Potter is to you."

"Well, that's good enough for me." Hermione beamed. "How about you, Aunt Minerva? Do you approve?"

Minerva felt something in her melting at her innocent question. Hermione valued Magnus' opinions greatly and it was heartwarming that the same courtesy was extended to Minerva as well.

"I already do," she told her softly.


	49. Sirius Black IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **And we're back with the drama. You're welcome.**

 **Chapter Forty-Nine**

 ** _Sirius Black IV_**

Sirius glanced at his wristwatch and noted the time before standing up and patting the dirt off his trousers. It was nearly time for Quidditch pratice and James wouldn't tolerate anyone who would be late for a practice now that the next game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was a few weeks away. Thankfully, Sirius wasn't banned from practicing anymore after James' accident with the Bludger. Sirius knew he was a lucky bastard for still keeping his Beater position in the Quidditch team after the stunts he pulled throughout the past two years against Severus Snape, especially that one time were he led him into the Forbidden Forest for him to meet Moony.

Sirius shook his head out of his old memories. He didn't want to think about his past actions any longer. It would only serve as a reminder that he was fucked up, big time. Not wanting to hear James' rant about being late, Sirius immediately went to the Quidditch pitch and straight towards the Gryffindor locker room. Before he could get inside, he halted when he heard James' voice and spoke a familiar name.

"What do you want, Evans?"

Sirius blinked and slowly moved towards the small gap in the door to listen better. Through the gap, he saw James who looked annoyed, with Lily Evans, who had her back turned to Sirius. He narrowed his eyes on them.

"Shouldn't it be high time for you to call me Lily?"

Sirius curled his lips in disgust at Lily's coy voice. What the fuck was she up to now?

James frowned. "Evans," he emphasised with a raised eyebrow, "what are you doing here?"

It took a moment for Lily to reply and Sirius could hear that she was displeased. "I came here to apologise to you."

"You came here to attack me, you mean?" James remarked bitterly.

"Now, who's attacking who?" Lily countered, crossing her arms over her chest. She sighed. "I am sorry, James, okay? What I said last time was uncalled for. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't."

"It's just that..." Lily hesitated. "Isn't it suspicious that you fell in love with Hermione so fast? I mean, you were in love with me for a long time and then she suddenly came and the next thing we knew, you didn't love me anymore and you're now so devoted to her. Doesn't that make you suspicious? At all?"

Sirius' mouth dropped and his jaw clenched when he realised the implications of her words. He could not have mistaken it for something else; Lily was telling James that Hermione had given him a love potion.

Sirius cursed under his breath. What was Lily planning on doing?

"What are you saying, Evans?" James asked, suspicion dripping from his voice. "Are you accusing Hermione on using a love potion on me?"

"No, of course not," Lily said hastily. "I'm just curious, you know? Everyone has been wondering if she—"

"I'll stop you there right now," James abruptly cut her off. "Hermione never used a love potion on me. Frankly, Evans, that accusation sickens me. Hermione will do no such thing to me or to anyone!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Lily said but Sirius suspected she only did that to placate him and she really didn't believe him. "Oh, James, you changed so much. It almost feels like yesterday when you hexed Snape and I called you a toerag. Do you remember that time? It was the first time we met."

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows at the wistfulness of Lily's voice.

"Things were so easy back then," Lily added. "Everything centred around house rivalry and points and you declaring your love for me whilst I hexed you for being a prat about it." There was a pause and then a sigh. "Why can't things go back to the way it used to be? Why can't things go back between you and me, James?"

"Woah, what?" James sounded stunned. "Evans, I don't understand what you're talking about. And what's the point in all of this?"

Sirius wanted to snigger but he knew that the sound would only alert them of his presence. He had to resort to grinning instead. He could just imagine Lily's ire because of James' statement. James, bless his soul, was so loyal and faithful to Hermione that he couldn't even see that Lily was taking interests in him.

"Don't do that," Lily said, sounding as though she was in pain. "Don't do that, James. Don't say that like the things that happened between us before never mattered."

Sirius frowned. In all of his years at Hogwarts, he never liked Lily Evans. It wasn't because she was a muggleborn — he didn't have a problem with her being one because he hadn't cared about blood statuses as far as he was concerned — but because she always had this arrogance in her actions that told him that she thought she was better than the rest of the purebloods. She always told them as the Marauders that they were conceited and self-centered but Sirius always thought that Lily was a hypocrite because she herself was two of those things.

It always baffled Sirius why many people in Hogwarts seemed to like the witch. She was a suck up, a bloody know-it-all, and has a massive stick up her arse. Whilst Sirius could admire her passion to prove to everyone that she deserved magic just like the rest of the purebloods, she came out too strong and too proud for his liking. By proving to them that she was one of them, she became one of them. Lily could've been a great girl if all the praises, all the attention, and all her achievements didn't give her an ego bigger than the Hogwarts castle itself.

He knew that he was a hypocrite himself because his assessment of Lily certainly could be found in him but it was disturbing to look at Lily and see what she had become in order to fit in with the rest of them. It was sad to see a decent human being turn into this unrecognisable creature that was just so horrible because they thought that others would embrace them more. Lily, as a muggleborn, would never be accepted in the Wizarding World unless the pureblood family jumps down of their high horses.

This Lily, who's convincing James that Hermione used a love potion on him, was hitting the rock bottom of Sirius' dislike, morphing it close to hate. He wanted to bring Lily down but he told himself that she was, unfortunately, a girl and he couldn't do anything to her.

"Err, you're creeping me out. Seriously," said James, chuckling almost nervously. "What's going on?"

"We used to be friends, James."

Sirius snorted quietly and he grinned when James did the same thing he did.

"Evans, I don't think that's the exact description for us," James told her matter-of-factly. "Given our history together, I don't think that's an apt word for us. If the way you treated me is done with friendship, then I pity your friends."

 _Go, James!_ Sirius internally cheered, knowing that Lily would explode because of his statement. She never did liked being called out of her behaviour, thinking that she was above others.

"What the did you just said?!"

 _Called it,_ Sirius smiled smugly.

"That's rich coming from you, Potter! You act like you're someone so special just because mummy and daddy has money! You can't even have a decent conversation with someone without telling them how wonderful you are! Honestly, your attitude was the reason why I never bothered with you in the first place! And then, and then she came along! She came along and you suddenly turned into this... this kind of person and I just don't understand! I don't understand why! Why couldn't you be like that to me before?! What is so special about Hermione that you turned into this kind of understanding guy that everybody oh-so loves?!"

Sirius waited with bated breath for James' answer. It actually felt like days instead of minutes before he finally did.

"This is the reason why Hermione is special to me," James said quietly whilst pointing at Lily. "I know that she would never say the things you said. She would never judge me because of the actions I displayed. She would never treat me the way you treated me. She gives me a chance to prove myself to her instead of judging me so quickly like you did. I know that she would never act like this, like you."

"Oh, please! You make it sound like I'm the bad one between us! She's not a saint, Potter! Don't be so naïve!" Lily scoffed and Sirius had to remind himself again that she was a girl and he might be full of shite but he knew better than to punch a girl.

"I'm not saying she's a saint. I know that she has faults of her own. She's bossy and stubborn. There are times when she's impatient and snappish. Sometimes, I'm annoyed whenever she's nervous and worried about a quiz or a test because I know that she will do well on it. She doesn't like riding on a broomstick and she's worse than Remus when it comes to chocolates. She always reads and studies a lot and there are times when I feel like I'm being ignored because she always reads. She almost never stops reading." Sirius could hear the smile in James' voice. "But you know what? That's okay. I wouldn't have her any other way. Hermione sees me for who I am. She knows me better than you ever did, better than anyone in this school aside from my own friends and family. She doesn't judge me, she understands me. And that's just something you're not willing to do, Evans."

"What... What? Do you expect me to change for you?!"

"I'm not expecting you to change anything about yourself. Our ship as long sailed and sunk. I'm happy, Evans. I'm really, truly happy with Hermione. I don't get why you're doing this because I would've thought that you'd be happy too."

"And if I told you that I'm not happy? If I told you that I can't seat around whilst you act all lovey-dovey with Hermione, what will you do? Tell me, James. Because it used to be me. I used to be the star in your eyes. I used to be the one who you grant your attentions to. Not Hermione, but me. And I don't get why it isn't me anymore."

Sirius rubbed his face with his palms. Obviously it was because Hermione was better than Lily! Brightest witch of the age, my arse!

"Evans, please. I'm tired of talking about this. We're just running around in circles and always coming back to the same thing. Hermione and I are together and that's it. Period. She's the one I want. Hell, I would marry her right now if I could and she'd let me! I know that you think that I'm an arsehole but you rejected me, Evans. What? Am I just going to wait for the rest of my life? Seriously, Evans. This isn't a fairytale; this is the real life. What do you want from me, anyway?"

"I told you! I told you that I want things to go back like what they used to be! I want us to go back to the way we were before that Ravenclaw came and ruined everything! Hermione is nothing but a thief! She's... She stole a lot from me! Do you know that she had gotten a 140 in Charms whilst I got a 135?! And, and in Potions! Professor Slughorn always praised her and he rarely looked at me anymore! Mary doesn't even talk to me anymore when she started talking to Hermione! Ever since she came, all my goals have been ruined! Hogwarts was supposed to remember a bright, talented muggleborn witch named Lily Evans and not this mysterious homeschooled student named Hermione Granger! I am better than her. In fact, I am better than anyone in this whole school! She doesn't have anything that I don't have but she gets recognition all the time and in such a short period of moment! She has poisoned me to you! To all of you! She took you from me and suddenly, I don't matter anymore!"

Sirius clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, shaking his head slowly. He didn't know that being petty was a trait that she possessed before. Lily had just hit an all time low.

"You live in a sad world, Evans," muttered James, sounding like he pitied her. "I honestly never expected this type of behaviour from you. I'm disappointed in myself and in you. Hogwarts changed you, Evans. The Lily Evans that I once knew wouldn't have let the power corrupt her."

"And the James Potter that I once knew would never speak of empty promises," Lily countered bitterly. "I guess both of our expectations are ruined."

James sighed. "Look, just stop. I don't want to continue this conversation anymore because I know that you will never get it because you're not willing to. You asked questions, I answered them, and it's your choice if you want to believe it or not. As for me, I've got to go. I'm awfully late for Quidditch practice and I have to meet up with Hermione later and I don't want to be late for that." A pause. "For what's worth, Evans, I'm really sorry. I never expected to fall in love with Hermione but I did and I have no intentions of letting her go, not for anyone and especially not for you, Evans. I wasn't kidding when I said that you're a great girl. Literally, everyone will be falling on their feet if you paid attention to them. You're just not the girl for me. I'm sorry."

"Don't." Lily's voice was sharp and cutting. "Don't look at me with pity. It's bad enough that Hermione doesn't have any clue what she's doing to me. She acts like this great thing because her daddy is dead and she's been homeschooled all her life. She's not even that great. She's just pathetic."

"Don't talk shite about Hermione," James warned her. "She hasn't done anything to you. So stop it, Lily."

Lily's chuckle was cruel and sour. "Oh, you're just as pathetic as her. Stay away from me, Potter."

There were footsteps and Sirius immediately backed away from the locker doors and made it appear like he just arrived. Lily stormed out of the door and didn't spare him a glance as he watched her walk away. James went out and stopped when he saw him watching Lily's retreating back. James' hazel eyes widened.

"It isn't what it looks that!" He said frantically, looking alarmed when Sirius turned his attention to him. "Evans and I! We — We just talked! I swear that nothing happened between us, promise!"

Sirius, wanting to play with him a little bit, glared at him. "A bit defensive, are we?"

He wanted to laugh when James' face paled.

"I swear that nothing happened!" James hissed. "Lily came here to talk to me, that's it! I would never ever cheat on Hermione! We just talked about the things that happened between Lily and I! Trust me! Please!"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh and James immediately stopped, scowling when he realised that he had been played. He thumped Sirius on the shoulder and went ahead to the direction of the pitch, leaving the Grim animagus all by himself. Once Sirius calmed down, he stared at James' back before turning over to where Lily went off to.

Sirius' eyes narrowed. He made a note in his mind to keep an eye out on Lily before she did something damaging.

 **A/N: I feel like, if Hermione really did end up in the Marauder Era and got together with James, Sirius would be their most avid supporter and also their own personal cheerleader. Simply put, Sirius would be the captain of the JaMione ship. So, anyone going to disturb their relationship would really have to face the wrath of Sirius Black. Imagine what would've happened if Sirius didn't catch them talking and only saw Lily coming our of the Gryffindor locker rooms, followed after by James. What would've he thought then?**

 **I never understood why Sirius even liked Lily because he witnessed James getting hurt by her for many years. Sirius is fiercely loyal and protective, and he absolutely loathes and resents people who goes against him, his beliefs, and his friends (e.g Snape, Kreature, Walburga, Regulus etc.) I can't imagine him liking Lily whilst James made himself look like a fool chasing after her. It wasn't until James became a decent person that Lily gave him the time of day. Literally, James had to change his personality to have a chance with her. I get that Sirius most likely talked about Lily like she's a saint for the sake of Harry but I have a got feeling that he went after Pettigrew because of the death of _James,_ and not because of the death of James _and_ Lily. Or at least, that's just my thoughts and opinions about things. Complete opinions and not facts so please don't get offended because that's just how I perceive things.**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	50. Hermione Granger VI

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Fifty**

 ** _Hermione Granger VI_**

"James? Hey, James? Hey!" Hermione watched worriedly when her shout had finally pulled James out of his stupor and start to acknowledge her.

"Huh? What?" He turned to her, eyebrows raised expectantly. "What is it?"

"Are you okay?" Hermione scrutinised him. "You have been out of it ever since you came back from Quidditch practice. Is there something wrong? Did Sirius pulled another prank at the Prewitt twins again?"

James shook his head. "No, I'm fine." Then he paused and amended, "Actually, I'm not. Something is bothering me."

Hermione's eyebrows knitted in concern as she put her hand on James' and squeezed it. "What is it? What's wrong?"

James smiled at me and turned his hand over to intertwine our fingers. He absently rubbed his thumb on my knuckles. "Lily and I spoke earlier."

Unbidden, Hermione's heart pounded and skipped a beat in her chest. It had been a whilst since she last encountered Lily and there was still the irrational fear that she planted in her head. She was wary of the redhead, of her actions, and the malicious glint in her green eyes that always left Hermione pertubed. She trusted James with all of her heart but she couldn't help but be suspicious of her.

Hermione was frightened of her and what she could do because she knew that most people would believe Lily than her. Lily was beloved by a lot of people; even the Slytherins didn't dare touched her. Lily was a paragon that everyone automatically put in the pedestal. And who was she? She was just Hermione Granger, a bookworm, a total nobody who captured James Potter's attentions. Everyone and she, herself knew that James could've had his way through girls who were indefinitely more beautiful than her.

She still hadn't told James that she encountered Lily as well, knowing that he would be worried and demanding details from her. There were days that it made her feel guilty for keeping a secret from him since they promised each other not to. But how could she tell him when she didn't know whether he'd believe her or not? First loves were precious and rarely easy to forget. She knew that Lily had a special place in James' heart for being his first love no matter how much James loved her. Although it was wrong and undeserved, she would protect Lily's image because of that.

"About what?" She was careful not to let her trepidation slip out of her voice. It didn't do well to show James that she was afraid.

James looked at the table, eyebrows furrowed. He was troubled and Hermione detested him looking completely conflicted. She looked outside the windows above of his head, noting the clear sky and perfect weather to go outside before the sun set and dinner started in the Great Hall. She looked at the open book in front of her and gently closed it. James, hearing her standing up, snapped out of his daze.

"Woah? What are you doing?" He watched her collect books from the table, head tilted in perplexity.

Hermione smiled over at him. "My legs are cramping. I want to go outside."

"Outside?" James repeated as he snatched most of the books from her arms and started helping her put the books on the proper place. "It's already late."

Hermione slid the last book in the shelf before turning to James. "I figured that you'd want to go outside before the day ends. After all, why waste a perfectly beautiful noon inside the castle?"

James stared at her before a smile slowly claimed his lips. He leaned in close until Hermione could smell the grass and broom polish that stuck to his robes and skin. A gentle kiss was placed upon her lips and Hermione sighed against his mouth, her eyes lazily closing and her hands resting on his chest where his heart lay. James' hands wandered to her waist and she could feel his nails digging in her skin through the fabric as he balled his hands. Their lips moved in a slow pace, his teeth gently biting her bottom lip and his tongue caressing it to ease the sting. Hermione opened her mouth with a gasp when he bit hard and her chest hitched when his tongue slid into her mouth, the delicious sensation causing a thrill down her spine.

Hermione could taste the chocolate she gave to him earlier and she found a new appreciation for her favourite dessert. Her knees went weak and she snaked her hands around his neck, trusting him with her weight. She felt one of his hands cupping her cheek as he slanted his head to deepen the kiss. She gripped his hair tight and he started kneading her shoulder and squeezing her waist and she was drowning. Drowning with so much emotion for this wizard who was holding her snugly in his arms. Suddenly needing air, Hermione pulled back just the slightest bit, their noses brushing against each other.

She smiled as she stared into his hazel eyes, her heart beating fast and hard and loud. She wondered if James could hear it. She trailed her fingers through his hair, soothing the ache of his scalp where she gripped too tight. His hands was in her hair and she closed her eyes with a happy smile when he scratched her scalp, the way he knew that would make her feel sleepy and content, like a purring cat.

"I love you," he murmured to her lips.

The emotions she felt that always confused her flared in her chest at his statement and she took note of that to examine later. She hadn't told James that she loved him and she knew that he didn't mind. She prayed, as she kissed his lips to convey how much his words meant to her, that his patience wouldn't run thin because of her lack of response. She didn't know it yet if she loved him but she knew that it was too fast to tell.

She knew that James loved her despite that he'd utter it in random moments. However, that didn't stop her from being insecure about herself. She believed that James could do so much better than her: the girl who never knew the world until her father died. James was special and he deserved someone who could make him see and feel that he was. There were other girls out there who desperately wanted to be in her position right now but he chose her and although she felt undeserved, she was grateful.

He made her feel things. Things she couldn't explain or use a word for it. She tried looking for answers in one of her books but even the answers were lacking or none at all. She wished for a hundredth time that her father was still alive; he would've found an answer a long time ago. She couldn't ask her aunt because it was uncomfortable considering she and James were her students and she was related to her. She couldn't ask Alice or Mary because they always left cryptic messages that puzzled her. She intended to find out though. She was a Granger and no answer would continue to elude her.

"Come on," she said breathlessly, completely pulling away and taking his hand in hers. "Let's go outside."

James didn't have any protests as she led him out of the castle. He only voiced out his concerns when they were heading towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Hermione, what are we doing here?" James asked when they stopped by the Quidditch locker rooms. "I mean, if you want to snog, we could've done that in the library."

He grinned when she rolled her eyes at him. She gestured towards the locker room. "Get inside. Take your broom."

James eyed her quizzically. Hermione lightly kicked his shin, urging him to go. He slowly shook his head and did what he was told to do, coming out of the locker rooms with his broomstick on his shoulder. Hermione nodded at him before continuing to the pitch and hearing him following behind her. She breathed as sigh of relief when she found that all Quidditch players were done practicing for the day and went back to the castle. Only she and James were in the pitch.

"Okay, so, what are we doing here if you don't want to snog me?" James asked as Hermione turned to him.

Hermione darted a nervous sweep around the area with her eyes. "I was just thinking," she gulped, "if you want to fly me again? Just like the last time?"

She could tell that she had surprised him when his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. She laughed. After all, she threatened James many times that she would cut off a part of his anatomy if he tried to get her on a broom after their first month anniversary. He mustn't have expected her response the way it was.

"What?" He blurted out. "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Hermione," she retorted and laughed when James deadpanned.

"I'm not joking," he whinged as he went to her and wrapped his free arm around her waist. "Come on, Pumpkin. What is this about?"

Hermione's eyes softened. "I can tell that you were troubled earlier and you told me before that flying always made you feel you calm. I thought that getting you to fly might ease your mind."

"But why do you want to ride with me?" He questioned, nuzzling his nose in her head. "You don't like flying, Hermione. You told me so yourself."

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't want you to feel lonely," she admitted quietly.

James looked at her, sucking her in with his hazel orbs. "I'm not lonely right now," he said, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "I'm here with you."

"You were distracted earlier," Hermione countered.

James thought about it. "Hmm, you were right." He grinned cheekily and kissed the tip of her nose. "But I'm here now."

Hermione stared at his face. "You can tell me, you know?" She told him gently. "What did you and Lily talked about? I can tell that it's troubling you and I just want to help."

James sighed and then sat down on the grass. As soon as he was comfortable, he tugged Hermione to sit between his legs so her back could lean against his chest. Hermione adjusted, stretching her legs on the grass and crossing her ankles. James propped his chin on her shoulder and encased her in his arms, hands immediately seeking hers. They both looked at the view beyond the pitch.

"Lily," James sighed, "has been acting strangely. I think it's because of her falling out with Mary, but I'm not really sure. She keeps on telling me things like she's been missing me or something like that."

Hermione slightly stiffened. So, she wasn't the only one Lily has been confronting with. She honestly didn't know what Lily was hoping to accomplish here. She had been rejecting James the moment he began asking her out. From what Hermione could remember from the endless and shameless gossips about them, she thought that Lily genuinely disliked James. Why was she trying to get his attention now? Was it because she really missed him or because of something else?

"And what did you say?" She asked with no amount of doubt or suspicion in her voice.

His exhale fluttered the tendrils of her hair under his nose. "Well, I told her that I have you and even if she missed me or anything else, I will never leave you." He pressed a long peck on her cheek. "I have everything that I have here, in my arms. I'll be an idiot if I give it all up for anyone."

But it wasn't just anyone though. It was Lily Evans. Hermione didn't dare voice it out. Instead, she craned her neck and landed a kiss on the corner of his lips.

"Tell me more," Hermione said as she threw her head back to his shoulder. "What's troubling about your encounters with her?"

"I guess I'm just kind of feel strange about it," James said, mouth curled up into a grimace. "She never sought me out before unless a professor told her so. Now, she's speaking to me without prompting. Twice now, in fact. Her actions are really confusing me." He suddenly smiled at him. "It's really strange, isn't it?"

Hermione blinked. "Strange?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I mean, a year ago, I would've been ecstatic if Lily ever talked to me. Now, I just feel confused. It's strange but at the same time, it's also relieving. I've been chasing her for a very long time, trying to get her attention and say yes. I would've done anything to be with her but she never returned the same sentiments. She said nasty, horrible things about and to me and there were times that I believed them, especially when she was screaming them at me. Somehow, along the way, I think I lost a part of myself. I gave and I gave and I gave; I gave too much of myself to her that I was left with nothing at all. And now, it's different." His eyes turned liquid hazel and Hermione was reminded of hot chocolate drinks in Christmas. "I give you a part of myself and you give me a part of yourself to fill in the missing pieces. You made me a better person, Hermione."

"You've always been a better person, James," Hermione told him. "You were just blind to it."

He kissed the side of her head. "Thank you for giving me the sight to see then."

Hermione smiled and turned her eyes to the sky, worries about Lily shoved back into the dark corners of her mind.

They were still teenagers growing and learning from all of their experiences and mistakes. She wasn't naïve enough to believe that school sweethearts would survive the trials outside the walls of the school. The real world was always different from the one you created inside the walls that offered you security and comfort. However, she wasn't blind to the fact that James was determined to make it work past Hogwarts' walls and Hermione was all too willing to go along for the ride.

 **A/N: I need a little fluff in my life right now because exams are next week, I have to complete a paper on my religion and PE subjects, I have make up classes on Saturday, and add that to my 4 to 5 hours of sleep and we got crap that are my next two chapters. Sometimes I wonder how am I alive yet. So, that's that.**

 **About the kiss scene... Yeah, I didn't know what to do with that.**

 **Thank you for the reviews everyone!**

 **~ NR xx**


	51. The Marauders VI

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Fifty-One**

 ** _The Marauders VI_**

They heard the Ravenclaw witch beside them groaning in frustration as Sirius checked the items on his list for James' birthday party. A wizard's coming of age party should be grand, especially when they were purebloods. It was a shame that James' birthday was a school day so his family couldn't throw a ball in honour of his 17th birthday. Sirius took it upon himself to give James a perfect birthday party that he wouldn't forget. After all, he was his best friend since they were eleven years old and James had done so much for him.

"Where's Peter?" Remus asked as he flipped another page in his book.

"He's with Mary," Hermione answered with a sigh.

"Oh, are they serious now?" Sirius looked up and waggled his eyebrows.

Hermione rolled his eyes at him. "They are. You should see the two of them. They are absolutely adorable together."

"I still can't believe that Peter had gotten such a hot piece of arse— OW!" Sirius glared at Hermione who glared back after swatting him upside the head.

"Language, Sirius!" She admonished. "Honestly. Knock it off. That is your friend's girlfriend you're talking about."

Sirius grumbled. "I'm just saying. She's hot. Got a great rack."

"And she's Peter's girlfriend," Remus reminded him, not even looking up from his book.

"Which means she's off limits," Hermione declared, lifting her head and looking at him down her nose. "Are we clear? Good."

Sirius made a face and turned back to his list. "We can make an ice sculpture and charm it to move. How about that?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Sounds amazing." Remus smiled faintly at him.

"Charm it so it doesn't melt," Hermione suggested and then proceeded to sigh.

Sirius, tired of hearing her the repetitive noise, put his checklist down on his lap. "Okay, what is going on with you?" His silver orbs cut through her. "You've done nothing but sigh all throughout this afternoon. It's distracting."

Hermione looked pretty upset. "I don't know what to give James as his coming of age present," she revealed and sighed heavily. "It's customary for wizards, when of age, to receive a wristwatch but I think his parents would likely give him one that is probably an heirloom."

Sirius shook his head as he rechecked his list. "His parents can't make it, so his present is probably going to be sent via Owl Post," he informed her as he scribbled another idea on the parchment.

Hermione was stunned. "What? Why? It's James' 17th birthday."

"Yes, well, it's also a school day and Hogwarts isn't really keen on accommodating any pureblood just for a birthday party, coming of age or not," Remus explained

"Why do you think I was planning the party in the first place?" Sirius snorted.

"But, James should at least spend some time with his parents," Hermione said. "After all, it isn't everyday that a wizard turns 17."

Sirius hummed. "Well, as much as I love to break rules, I've already caused enough damage this year and, not to mention, a lot of detentions. I can't sneak his parents in without consequences, Kitten."

"Well, about his parents? Can't they request it to the professors?" Hermione looked at them, waiting a response.

"Pureblood families might hold a sway in the Wizarding world but there's little that they can do when it comes to wizarding schools," Remus explained. "Unless it's extremely important, like a threat that can endanger the lives of the students, Hogwarts won't accommodate their needs and wants. That includes 17th birthdays."

"Oh, don't look so glum, Hermione," said Sirius when he spotted her expression. "You don't have to worry about it. Aunt Dory, James' mum, would, without a doubt, throw a party as soon as he comes home. She loves James to pieces. Although she is disappointed that she and Uncle Charlie, James' dad, couldn't come, she is willing to uphold the rules. She's great like that."

Hermione made a sound as she mused and Sirius concentrated on his checklist whilst Remus turned his attention to his book. Sirius was debating between buying a sexy healer outfit or a sexy Auror outfit for Hermione. As his present to his best friend, Sirius planned to make Hermione wear one of those outfits to James' birthday party. A kitten costume would also be nice now that he thought about it. If only he could get her to wear it.

"Aha!"

Sirius nearly jumped when Hermione suddenly exclaimed. Remus calmly looked up from his book. Sirius admitted that he was distracted as he imagined what Hermione would look like in the kitten costume. He was glad that James didn't know how to read minds because he would kill him if he knew what he was thinking.

"What? What?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione turned to him, her eye sparkling with excitement. "I think I could help the problem with James' parents."

Remus' eyes widened. "Wait, Hermione—"

"How?" Sirius cut off, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

Hermione beamed at the primary heir of the House of Black. "Leave it to me!" She suddenly jumped up and rushed towards the castle, leaving Sirius and Remus sitting alone on the grounds.

"What just happened?" Sirius asked to Remus.

"I think Hermione just volunteered to sneak James' parents in for his birthday," Remus said.

They both looked at each other.

"Oh, shit."

"Language, Sirius!"

"What is she thinking?!" Sirius looked stunned. "I mean, these are James' parents. James who is also her boyfriend. Does she even realise the implications of that? She's meeting the parents of the boy she's in a relationship with! Again, what is she thinking?"

Remus closed his book. "I think it's because she wants James to be happy in his birthday. I guess she doesn't want James' parents to miss their son's most important birthday. I'm sure that she's just going to ask her aunt for permission. She'll likely pen a letter to the Lady Potter but meeting her? I don't think it'll go that far."

"Moony, have you met Aunt Dory?" Sirius snorted. "You know how much she's overprotective of James, and Hermione just happens to be the person dating her son!Once she got Hermione's letter, I have no doubts that she'll demand for them to meet. Hermione, being Hermione, will agree."

Remus winced. "Hmm, I can see your point," he conceded. "Do you think that she's going to crush Hermione?"

Sirius hummed in thought. "Nah," he said nonchalantly. "Hermione makes James happy, even Aunt Dory knows that. She likes people who make her son happy."

"I bet she'd like Hermione," Remus said, grinning easily.

Sirius grinned back. "I have no trouble picturing that. She can tame a dragon if she want to."

"I think we should tell Hermione what Aunt Dory will expect from her," Remus suggested.

"And ruin all the fun?" Sirius smirked. "Hell no."


	52. Dorea Potter II

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Two**

 ** _Dorea Potter II_**

She was not what she was expecting.

When James had written a letter to her pertaining about his new girlfriend, it had prompted Dorea a number of emotions that coursed through her for a very long time. Ever since James was a baby, she believed that no girl would ever be good enough for her precious son. Not even Lily Evans was good enough. Naturally, when she heard about the girl that was in a relationship with her son, she was sceptical at best. Who was this Hermione Granger and what had she done to capture her son's attentions?

Dorea barely remembered their first personal encounter but she was startled at the stark difference between her and Lily Evans. Whilst Lily was this shining beacon of light that either warmed you or blinded you, Hermione seemed to be the shadow that was never noticed but you knew it was there in the end. Dorea wondered what James had seen in her in the first place. Sirius told her that he approved of her for James and Dorea's curiosity for the girl grew. Sirius didn't just give his approval to anyone.

Seeing Hermione in her home, sitting in her family room and having tea with her was almost a surreal moment for Dorea.

Hermione was dressed in a simple blue sundress, her brown hair was wild and almost as bad as James', if not more. She didn't wear any make up and Dorea wondered if it was because she didn't know how to or because she didn't want to. Dorea could tell that she made an effort to look nice and presentable but all she could see was the mess that was her hair, the dark circles underneath her eyes, her chapped lips, and the slight creases on her dress.

Surely, Lily Evans was better than _this_.

"Thank you for accepting me into your home," Hermione said with a slight nervous hitch in her voice as she put her teacup aside.

Dorea gave her a polite smile. At least she had manners. "You're welcome, Miss Granger," she said, pursing her lips when Hermione shifted in her seat.

"Oh, please call me Hermione, Lady Potter." She finally settled in her seat although Dorea spotted the slight tremble of her hands.

Dorea hoped she wasn't intimidating the young witch too much to make her uncomfortable. Dory should make her feel at ease. After all, she couldn't deny that the letters James sent to her like clockwork about Hermione was written in happy tones that wasn't forced, unlike the ones he wrote about Lily.

"It must've come as a shock to you to receive my letter," Hermione added with a slight shy quirk of her lips. "I'm sorry if I came off too straightforward, Lady Potter. I didn't mean to offend."

Dorea took a sip from her cup. When she received the letter from the young witch, she did thought it highly offensive for her to introduce herself in an informal manner without waiting for her son to do it himself, as any pureblood son would do for their chosen. However, the letter was very polite and a bit apologetic and it lessened the offence that she felt that day. Not that she would admit that.

"It's alright, my dear," Dorea said, waving her hand dismissively. "You stated very clearly in your letter that you wanted to talk to me about my son. So," she set her teacup aside, "what do you want to talk about him?"

Just the slight mention of James had brought out a beautiful smile across Hermione's lips and Dorea sat back, her eyebrows raised for a fraction, as the plain jane in front of her seemed to transform into something else; someone beautiful. She never thought that was possible. She was slightly taken aback by the warmth in her tawny eyes. It made her pause to wonder.

"I know that you're aware that James' 17th birthday is coming up, Lady Potter," Hermione said, "and that Sirius, Remus, and Peter are planning a party in his honour."

"Yes, Sirius wrote his plans to me. But what does it have to do with me?"

Hermione's smile widened. "I came here to invite you to the party, Lady Potter."

Dorea blinked in shock. "I was informed that parents aren't allowed in the castle."

Hermione shook her head. "The rule states that parents aren't allowed to pull students out in their school days even for birthday celebrations. It never stated that parents can't come to the school for the same purpose, Lady Potter. I already talked to my aunt about it, who you know as the Head of House Gryffindor. She agreed to let you come for his birthday as long as it doesn't take one day."

Dorea blinked her silver eyes. For the first time in her life, she was speechless. She had been hurt deeply when she thought that she would miss her son's 17th birthday, the grandest, most important birthday of all in the Wizarding world, that should be celebrated with family. She had comforted herself into thinking that she would be able to throw a ball in his honour once the term had ended and he would go home. She never expected to be invited to the party that his friends were going to hold and to be invited by her son's chosen or _girlfriend_ , as the young ones call it nowadays.

"Lady Potter?" Hermione said, ending with a questioning tone. She looked uncertain and Dorea immediately composed herself.

"My dear girl," she began, blinking her eyes. She was still so dumbfounded. "I.. This is certainly shocking."

Hermione smiled shyly. "Lady Potter, a wizard's 17th birthday is the most important one in his life. It wouldn't be right without you and Lord Potter. James would love it if you came to the party."

Dorea looked at her. Really looked at her this time. There was a shine in her tawny eyes as she waited for her response. The smile on her face had simply made her breathtaking and Dorea felt guilty for judging the young witch so quickly. Hermione clearly wanted her and her husband to come to the party for her son's happiness, not because of some request from friends but because she wanted to.

And wasn't that what Dorea had always wanted? For her son to be happy? Anyone who made her son feel that way was alright in her books.

Dorea slowly nodded. "My husband and I will be there," she promised.

Hermione beamed. "Thank you for accepting, Lady Potter."

"Please, call me Dorea, my dear." This time, Dorea smiled back to her. "So, tell me, dear, how did you met my son?"

Hermione blushed and her breath stuttered, likely nervous. Dorea didn't take it to heart. She remembered she was the same the day she met Charlus' parents. Although she was more composed than Hermione was, she was still a bundle of nerves. Dorea had also been an intimidating woman, right before she became a Potter. It came with being a Black.

"I don't know how James told you but we didn't properly meet until he started courting me," Hermione replied. "Before that, I heard of him from rumors and gossips and he was often greeting me in the corridors."

"And what rumors and gossips about my son had you heard?" Dorea questioned coolly, sipping the tea whilst maintaining eye contact.

"Well, I often heard that he was an excellent Quidditch player. He was the leader of the Marauders, a group of pranksters that consisted of him, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. He was and still is a pretty big deal at Hogwarts. And then," Hermione paused momentarily, "And then there are rumors about him and Lily."

Dorea's eyes narrowed into slits. It was her natural reaction whenever she heard Lily's name. She was quite adept in hiding it from James whenever he talked about her. It couldn't be helped. She didn't have the same high thoughts that his son used to have about the Gryffindor princess.

"Tell me, Hermione." She leaned forward, watching as the young witch in front of her blinked in awareness. She must've noticed the serious tone of her voice. "What do you think of Lily?"

"Lily?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and shifted in her seat again. "Uhm, all I know of her are based on rumors and assumptions. I do think that she's a very gifted and talented witch, and being a muggleborn makes her more unique. She's also known for her kindness but also her infamous temper. Honestly, I think she's an excellent addition to the Wizarding world."

Dorea's eyes glinted as she scrutinised the brunette, trying to spot lies in her voice but she found none. Hermione was genuine and it had puzzled Dorea. After all, Lily used to be James' old flame. She was surprised that Hermione wasn't jealous though she approved of it. Jealousy didn't necessarily mean that it was love; it meant lack of trust. If you trust your partner, you needn't to be jealous.

However, Dorea noted that Hermione never uttered that she liked the witch, only saying that she was talented and excellent. Also, her statement about Lily's kindness and temper was odd; it was as though Hermione hadn't witnessed the qualities she mentioned.

"I don't like her," Dorea said bluntly, ignoring Hermione's surprise. "You must know that I don't think highly of the people who hurt my son. James is precious to me and my husband. We have spent many years being childless and I have suffered through countless of miscarriages. In time, we eventually began losing hope. As you can imagine, when I had given birth to James, we were overjoyed. James is our miracle and we ensured that he would know that fact. Don't get me wrong, he's not perfect but we love him."

"When I heard how Lily treated my son," Dorea heaved out a breath, "I nearly lost my Black temper. He didn't deserve any of the words and insults Lily continuously tells him. And, please don't tell me that what she did was reasonable. I admit that James might be overbearing at times but there are other ways to reject a person. I thought that the little chit makes my son happy. Instead, it's the opposite and that is not something I can easily overlook or forgive."

"It must've devastated you," Hermione remarked, her voice small as though she was afraid she might trigger something if she uttered it louder.

"Oh, it did." Dorea sniffed haughtily. "Lily didn't see what James is worth so she doesn't deserve him. Now, I wonder, do you see James' worth, Hermione?"

She erected her spine and calmly met her silver orbs. There was fire in her tawny eyes. "It's hard not to, Dorea," she said with not an ounce of uncertainty in her. "He's one of a million. You raised a wonderful son, Dorea. A son who is willing to do everything for the people he loves. He's funny and playful, as well as considerate and patient. He's courageous and daring but also sweet and understanding. He's determined and persistent but also protective and caring. He's a great listener, a great friend, and a great son. So, thank you, Dorea, for giving birth to James and being the mother that everyone could wish for. I'm thanking you because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met the James you raised."

The earnest expression on Hermione's face vanished any suspicions that Dorea had. She wasn't just saying this because she wanted to be in Dorea's good graces but because Hermione genuinely thought highly of him. It relieved her. James had been burned too many times to count and Hermione seemed to be willing to heal those burns.

Her son had chosen well.

"Thank you, Hermione," Dorea said to her, "for making my son happy."

Hermione beamed.

When Hermione left and the matriarch of the Potter family was left alone in her home, she wrote a letter that she wouldn't send until a much later date.

 _'Dear Hermione,_

 _I had once believed since my son was born that no woman would be good enough for him. When I met you today, I reconsidered my first assessment._

 _Maybe someone was good enough for my son._

 _Whoever that may be, I hope that it is you._

 _Lady Dorea Potter'_


	53. Hogwarts Academy VII

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Three**

 ** _Hogwarts Academy VII_**

Everyone was abuzz over James' party, knowing that the Gryffindor house always held the most amazing parties at Hogwarts. Now that Sirius Black was involved, it just got more amazing than the last few years. Whilst most of the ones who were invited were on board with the party, there were some who were reluctant to join until Sirius spoke the magic words that made them want to join.

"There's gonna firewhiskey," Sirius said and the rest was history.

Everyone could see how much their actions had puzzled James when they acted like they didn't know that his birthday was today. It was part of the plan, actually, concocted by Sirius that they act none the wiser. Only Peter, Sirius, and Remus greeted him a happy birthday before proceeding to act like it was nothing. Hermione also greeted him, acting surprised that it was his birthday. Other than them, no one bothered. They could tell that he was hurt and Hermione was distressed by this, hating that she had hurt him despite their surprise later.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Hermione muttered to Alice and Mary as she glanced at James' forlorn face. "He looks so sad."

"I know it's hard," Alice said, "but imagine what would his face be like if you surprised him."

Mary nodded. "It will be worth it, Hermione."

Hermione still looked unconvinced and she tried to cheer James up for the rest of the day. Although she had gotten him to smile a few times, she could still see the pain in his hazel eyes. Hermione sighed and couldn't wait for the surprise to begin.

"Where should I put the cake?" Remus asked, levitating the five foot and four layered chocolate cake behind him.

"On the center, please!" Hermione called over her shoulder as she charmed another bluebell flame and casted it towards the ceiling where they floated and provided lights.

"Alright!" Remus said, carefully setting the cake that Sirius insisted they get for James. He chuckled as he remembered the argument that he had with Hermione about using the house elves to make the cake. In the end, Hermione won and all five of them made the cake with their bare hands.

"Heeeeeelp!" Peter screamed when long garlands made of red autumn leaves had somehow been encircled around his body, pinning his arms to his side and locking his legs together.

Sirius barked out a laugh when Peter started hopping around the room. Remus, shaking his head, helped him by casting a spell to loosen the garlands around his body. Remus then directed the garlands to decorate the walls. Hermione merely rolled her eyes at them as she opened a box that contained fairy lights that entwined themselves on the garlands.

"Okay!" Sirius pulled out his checklist and examined the whole room. "Food? Check. Cake? Check. Decorations? Could use some work but check!"

"It would work if you stop being a lazy arse and help us," Remus ranted, shooting a glare at Sirius.

Sirius scoffed. "I can't help. I have a checklist." He waved his list and stuck his tongue out.

"Am I late? Sorry, I'm late!" Regulus exclaimed as he came inside the Come and Go Room.

"Reggie! About time!" Sirius barked out. "Did you got the stuff?"

Regulus grinned as he opened the door again and levitated a large crate in. Sirius, Remus, and Peter whistled when Regulus opened the crate and they saw twenty bottles of Ogden's most finest Firewhiskey. Sirius gave a high five at Regulus, who looked at him smugly. Hermione made a noise of disapproval from her spot but she only shook her head instead of ranting to them.

Despite Hermione's initial reluctance about the alcoholic drinks, she and Remus had a plan to make a Sober Up Potion and Anti-Hangover Potion for each guest if they wanted it. It took almost three days but they managed to make enough for a hundred of guests.

"So, how will you get James to come over here without suspicions?" Regulus asked his older brother.

Sirius grinned and there was nothing good in it. "You'll see."

The Come and Go Room wasn't exactly well-known to the majority of Hogwarts and the students were pleasantly surprised when they saw the large room that they provided for the party. A few had asked Remus how they found the room but Remus had kept his mouth shut, simply saying that it was always there. The rest of the Marauders weren't no better than Remus.

The party would begin at 8 PM sharp and it would end at 11 in the late evening. Those who were invited had already started arriving at 8:15, however the party would not officially start until James came in. Many were shocked when they saw Lord and Lady Potter with them as guests but they didn't question it, since it was clearly obvious that they were there for their son's birthday celebration.

"Aunt Dory! Uncle Charlie!" Sirius and Peter exclaimed as they hugged them respectively.

Remus was the only one who smiled and approach them in a calm manner. "It's nice to see you here, Aunt Dory, Uncle Charlie." He kissed Dorea's cheeks and hugged Charlus.

"What are you guys doing here?" Peter asked with wonder.

"We were invited," Dorea answered coyly.

"I like how you decorated the room, lads," Charlus Potter said, clapping Sirius on the shoulder as he eyed the large chocolate fountain beside the mountainous cake. "You really went all out, huh?"

"Only the best for the best, Uncle." Sirius grinned.

"Hello, my dears." Dorea kissed Sirius' cheeks, then Remus', then Peter's, and then Regulus'. She gave them a dazzling smile right after. "You've done well for yourself, boys."

"Wouldn't want to disappoint you, Aunt Dory." Sirius grinned cheekily.

Someone new entered the room and those who saw them had gasped. They swiftly captured everyone's attention. Seeing the commotion, the Marauders and the Potters looked behind them to find two beautiful girls, Mary and Alice, who immediately went to their respective partners. Every guy shot envious looks at Peter when Mary kissed his cheeks.

The third one who entered the room had almost stunned them into complete silence.

"Is that Hermione Granger?" Someone exclaimed from the crowd.

Sirius gaped. Remus blinked. Peter blushed. Mary grinned. Alice smirked.

Hermione stood unsurely, her hands smoothening the non-existent wrinkles of the skirt of her dress. She was wearing a strapless dress in Gryffindor red that flattered her curves that no one had noticed before. Her hair, which was so normally wild and bushy, was now tamed into a French braid that draped over her right shoulder. She didn't wear any heavy makeup aside from gold eye shadow, that complimented the colour of her eyes, black mascara that made her eyes seem to pop, and red lipstick that brought more attention to her lips. With just a few touches, she actually managed to make herself pretty.

Hermione blushed, seeing so many faces trained on her person. She quickly went to the Marauders who finally snapped out of their shock.

"Bloody hell, Kitten." Sirius eyed her and her long, toned legs. "You look good. If I knew that you would dress up for James' party, I'd probably declare everyday as his birthday."

Everyone laughed as Hermione slapped his shoulder.

"You look very beautiful," Remus said with a sincere smile.

"I told you so!" Mary exclaimed, her arm wrapped around Peter's. "She wouldn't believe us when she said that she looked beautiful."

Alice nodded in agreement. "Oh, she wouldn't even come here. We have to bloody convince her not to run whenever we came closer."

"My dear, you should believe them." Everyone silenced when Dorea spoke, silver eyes soft as she regarded the brunette. "You look stunning this evening."

Hermione gave her a heartfelt smile. "Thank you."

"James wouldn't know what will hit him if he sees you like this!" Peter was still blushing whenever he looked at Hermione.

Dorea laughed and then looked around. "Speaking of James, where is that son of mine? Is he here yet?"

"Not yet, Dorea," answered Hermione, missing the Marauders' shock for addressing James' mother by her first name. "But he will be here soon."

"Hey, Wormy!" Sirius called Peter who was making eyes with Mary. He rolled his eyes as Peter jumped and looked at him. "Come here for a minute."

Peter casted one last look at Mary before heading towards Sirius. "Yes? What is it?"

Sirius leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Check James' name in the map and see where he is at. Then we can send Remus and do the plan. Hurry. Everyone is eager to get the party started. Make sure no one sees you."

Peter immediately nodded and went to the farthest corner in the room, pulling out the Marauder's map underneath his robes. When he found James' name on the map, his blood ran cold when he saw the name right next to him. Sirius, breaking away from the group they created with Dorea and Charlus, made his way to Peter.

"So?" He whispered, looking around to see if anyone noticed them. "Where is he?"

Peter slowly looked up and Sirius paused when he saw the expression on his face. Normally, Peter was easy to read. His expressions were always open and unguarded. Now, however, Sirius had trouble deciphering his expression.

"Well? What is it? Where is he at?" Sirius demanded.

Peter gulped.

"James is in the library," he croaked out, "with Lily."


	54. James Potter IX

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Four**

 ** _James Potter IX_**

James scratched his head when a couple of Gryffindor students passed him by without even greeting him. Everyone in school was acting oddly and he didn't know what to do. It was supposed to be his day, his birthday. He was seventeen now and yet, everyone was acting like it wasn't a big deal. Everyone was either greeting him or ignoring him. The same went to Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who acted like his birthday was like any other ordinary day. That never happened before and he didn't understand why it was happening now of all days.

He pouted and sulked. Could they do that in other days, other birthdays, instead of his?

"Are you sure you're going to be alright here in the library?"

James turned to his girlfriend, Hermione, who was looking at him with a worried expression on her face. He could tell how concerned she was because of the sad demeanour he displayed all throughout the day. He tried not to sigh in appreciation for having such a wonderful girlfriend like his Hermione. She was the only good thing that happened this day.

"Did you know that it's my birthday today?" James asked with a pout on his lips.

Hermione slowly nodded. "Sirius told me and I greeted you this morning, remember? Why? What's wrong?"

James sighed. "Nothing."

Hermione worried her lip. "James, are you sure that—"

"I'm sure," James cut her off before she could finish her sentence. He didn't need to force his smile to her as he pulled her closer to him. He looked up since she was standing and he was sitting on a chair. "Hey, go to Mary and Alice. I'll be fine here. I'm sure that they'll be a much better company than I am."

"Don't be so silly, James." She played the tips of his hair with a small smile on her face. "No one is a better company than you."

"Can I put that in writing?" James grinned cheekily when she laughed.

"Only you, James," she uttered with such fondness before kissing his forehead and stepping out of his arms. "I'll see you, okay? Happy birthday again, James."

James slowly nodded and pulled her down to kiss her lips; the act warming his chest no matter how many weeks had passed. He leaned back and his heart thundered at seeing her smile. She always smiled after they kissed and he was happy, as well as smug, everytime he saw it. He watched her as she walked away, her wild curls bouncing behind her. He sighed when she was out of his sight before slumping on the seat. He rested his head on the table and proceeded to sulk for a long time.

He decided to stay there until Madame Pince closed the library. Until then, he would sulk. Madame Pince could throw a fit for all he cared. He was really upset that his own friends acted like his 17th birthday wasn't a big deal. He expected better from them and he was extremely disappointed. He would've been content even if they only drank Firewhiskey in the dorm; they didn't even need to throw a party. But there's nothing; nada; zilch; evanesco.

He would not cry. He would not cry. There's just saliva in his eyes.

Someone sniffled and it wasn't him.

Seriously, it wasn't him.

James straightened when he heard another sniffle. He knew that it wasn't him. His eyebrows met to form a small v across his forehead before standing up to follow the sound. It was just behind the bookshelf in front of him, he was certain of it. He peered out of the bookshelf and saw someone whose back was turned to him. However, he could recognise that silky red hair anywhere.

"Lily?" He blurted out in surprise.

She jumped and turned, revealing her bloodshed eyes, runny nose, and the tear tracks on her cheeks. It was obvious even to the untrained eye that she was just crying. Something in him absolutely felt immense sympathy for her. He knew that Lily had not been kind to him lately but no one deserved to cry, not even Lily.

"James!" She exclaimed, trying to erase the evidence of her tears. "What are you doing here?"

James shrugged as he went to her. "What happened to you?" He asked instead of answering her.

"Why do you care?" She muttered as she turned her face away from him.

James sat beside her. "Hey, we're still housemates despite everything," he told her. "I think I, at least, should what's going on. I mean, come on. It clearly isn't nothing if you've been crying."

"Way to state the obvious, James," she said sourly. She then sighed then finally looked at him with her despondent emerald eyes. "Have you ever felt like the whole world is shifting around you whilst you remain the same?"

James tried not to squirm in his seat. He hoped that she wasn't going to talk about Hermione again and say some things that left him confused and angry. The first time she talked about Hermione, he hadn't liked the tone of her voice. Lily disliked Hermione, he was certain of it. Lily had never talked to Hermione but she had said unkindly things to her because his girlfriend, somehow, stole the things that were rightfully hers.

Including him. He did his best to forget about that. For him, Lily was nothing more than a housemate and even if she changed her mind about him after five years and after he had a girlfriend, that didn't mean that he should change his views as well. He had been lucky enough to get a chance with Hermione and he wasn't about to ruin that luck.

"Uhm, yes..?" He answered hesitantly. His whole world definitely shifted when he met Hermione but he was sure that he hadn't remained the same. "I mean, I don't think so. Why?"

Lily sighed and stared straight ahead at the books in front of them. "I feel like the world is moving on without me. I don't know what to do. I don't even know if I can change it." She chuckled, but there was no joy in it. "Do you know that Snape tried to talk to me again?"

James barely stopped himself from gnashing his teeth when she mentioned Snape's name. He still hadn't forgiven him for almost killing Hermione. He didn't think he could ever forgive him. Fortunately, it seemed that Snape was staying away from him as well. James hadn't seen him for a long time unless he looked for him in the Great Hall. He hadn't even spotted him in their shared classes together.

That was probably because he was distracted each and everytime with Hermione.

"No, I didn't," he forced himself to respond without gritting his teeth. "Is that the reason why you were crying? Because Snape talked to you?"

She slowly nodded. "Yes. He told me how sorry he was for calling me that awful word. But it still hurts, you know?" Lily looked back at him, tears gathering in her eyes. "I know it's silly to cry over him but he was my best friend, the first friend that I had before I came to Hogwarts. Everytime I look at him, I can hear the same word over and over again, and I feel betrayed each and everytime I hear it. He knew how much hurt I felt the first time someone called me a, a mudblood. But he still did it, anyway. Why did he?"

"Because he's a shit head, that's why," James uttered without much thought. It was still true, anyway. "You deserve better than him, Lily. You know that."

Lily smiled thinly. "Yes, I know. That doesn't make it hurt any less." She sniffled. "I wish he could be more like you. I mean, you changed for Hermione, right? You aren't as annoying as before. You actually study now because of her. I wish Snape can do the same for me. I wish he didn't become friends with those Slytherins. It would've changed a lot of things. He... He would've still be here beside me."

"Lily, if he really cared for you, he would've done so." James smiled as he remembered Hermione's infectious smile and her cheerful laugh and her wild hair and her breathtaking eyes and her delicious scent and the way she looked absolutely devine in the morning, and in the sun, and in the evening. James tried not to sigh dreamily as he thought of her.

"You called me Lily."

He snapped out of his daze. "H-huh?"

Lily giggled and he felt uncomfortable. Lily had never giggled at him before. To others, yes, but to him? Hell no. He knew that it was his birthday but she didn't need to giggle.

"You called me Lily," she repeated, "and didn't add anything ridiculous such as 'flower' on it. I didn't think you realise it."

James thought about it and nodded slowly. "It's about time, right?" He shrugged. "I only called you Evans and those other nicknames because it got your attention. I don't need it now so I'm going to call you Lily."

She hummed. "I guess it's a valid point. Anyway, what are you doing here in the library? Where's Hermione?"

"She went to her friends," James answered, chuckling under his breath. "She said that they had something to say to her, likely gossip or something. Who am I to stop her from seeing them, am I right? Plus, Alice will kill me with her bare hands if I didn't hand over Hermione to her."

"So, why are you here, then?" Lily questioned. "You only come here because of Hermione, right?"

James didn't question how she knew since all of Hogwarts was probably aware that he spent as much as time that he could in the library was because Hermione's always there. Even Madame Pince knew despite him being banned.

"I'm hiding here," James remarked, looking down at the floor.

"Why?"

James debated if he should tell her but then decided to be honest because she had also been honest to him. "It's my birthday today, you know? And everyone is acting like it's just nothing." He shrugged. "Hurts me a little bit."

"Oh, I'm sorry, James," Lily said, resting her hand on his arm. "I thought that Sirius and Remus had planned a party at the Gryffindor dorm tonight."

"I thought so, too but there's nothing." He sighed, not noticing the hand on his arm. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. It's only just my seventeenth birthday, after all."

Lily gasped. "Seventeen! That's the most important birthday in the Wizarding World, James! Sirius should've done something! How about Hermione? I'm sure she must've thought of something!"

James frowned. "Hermione didn't know about my birthday until today. I understand her not doing anything. She doesn't know."

"That shouldn't be an excuse," Lily harrumphed then smiled at him. "Why don't we celebrate your birthday together?"

James was stunned. "What?"

His expression only brought a larger smile to Lily's face. "Let's celebrate your birthday together! You're seventeen, James! You should be partying, not wallowing in your self-pity."

James chuckled wryly. "It's okay, Lily. We don't have to."

"We have to," Lily insisted, squeezing his arm.

James looked down, realising that her hand was on his arm. He slowly slipped his arm away. "It's really okay, Lily. I can guarantee you. Talking to you without making you scream in anger is celebration enough."

Lily blushed. "Are you sure?"

James smiled, remembering Hermione's question earlier. "I am. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

She blinked. "You think I'm pretty?" She asked, looking intently at him.

James shifted in his seat because of her stare. He averted his gaze and shrugged. "Everyone knows you're pretty. It's not exactly a secret here. You're one of the most sought after girls in the school. Don't tell me that it had escaped your notice."

"No, it hadn't. But I didn't think you'd notice since your life seems to revolve around Hermione nowadays," she remarked.

"You're pretty," he said and grinned cheekily at her. "Of course, my Hermione is prettier."

He laughed when he saw Lily's indignant expression. She probably hadn't expected that. Everyone with half a brain would see that Lily was the one who was prettier than Hermione. To James, however, the roles were reversed. No one was prettier than Hermione because she was the prettiest and she was his.

"That ruined the mood," Lily huffed.

"The truth hurts." James smirked at her.

She cluck her tongue at him and sighed. "Hermione is lucky to have you."

James shook his head in disagreement. "Nah, I say we're lucky to have each other. I can't imagine my life without her now that I have experienced what it felt like to have her. She's like a rare gem among the fake, you know? Being with her makes me feel so happy."

"Wow. Sounds like you two have a perfect relationship," she said in a tone that he couldn't comprehend but he quickly dismissed.

"No relationship is perfect," he stated firmly. "We have our worse moments as well as the best. We fight and argue but we try to make sure to make up before the day ends. As long as the good moments outweigh the bad ones, we have nothing to worry about. We're just a normal couple, that's all."

"Does she love you?"

James paused. Truthfully, he didn't know if Hermione loved him as much as he loved her. He knew that she was falling in love with him, but if she reached the stage where she loved him romantically, he didn't know.

So, he shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Lily repeated incredulously.

"Maybe," he said firmly.

"How can it be a maybe? You're in a relationship with her, aren't you? Not knowing her feelings... Why are you still in a relationship with her then?"

He frowned at her. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

He didn't want to discuss it any furthur. Hermione already knew of his feelings for her and she would tell him when she had already fallen in love with him. He knew most couples found it odd but he didn't care. It doesn't mean that she didn't know that she loved him, their relationship was automatically pointless and inadequate. He would rather wait than force Hermione to love him and let their relationship rot.

Lily flushed red and James thought that she was going to explode again. To his surprise, she didn't.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She fiddled with her hands. "How about you? Do you love her?"

James turned to her. "You already know the answer to that, Lily."

She drew in a sharp breath. "I figured as much," she muttered, sighing resignedly and looking away.

James tilted his head to the side. "Are you okay? What's the matter?"

Lily closed her eyes. She didn't speak for a while and when she finally did, it had rendered James speechless.

"I regret it," she said, "not saying yes to you. I regret not giving you the chance and not believing you when you said that you love me. I thought that you were just making fun of me, the muggleborn and bookworm, so I didn't make myself believe you." She looked at him with her intense emerald eyes. "I wished I took a risk and said yes to you. If I have known that this is what you'd be like when you love someone, I would've said yes to your date proposals. If only I have known, then maybe I wouldn't regret it so much."

James blinked. "L-Lily..."

"I never would've thought that I'd miss it." She chuckled although there was nothing happy in it. "I didn't know that I would miss you. Even though I never showed it, I admired your dedication towards me but I wanted it all to stop. You're like a pest that I couldn't kill but you were always there despite how many times I complained about it. I never expected that there would come a time where it would all stop, you know? I don't think that everyone in this school could believe that it would all disappear. I never expected that it would all be gone. It was just within reach, I could have just opened my hand and accepted it, but you were gone before I realised that I should've did it."

"And now, I don't have any more chances," she continued regardless of James' lack of response. "You already found another and you found love with her. Here I am, full of bitterness and regrets. Sometimes, I wished I had never underestimated your worth. I didn't realise that you had made an impact in me until you left the craters where you once stayed by my side."

He honestly didn't know what to say. Hearing Lily's confession didn't change the fact that he was still very much in love with Hermione. Any romantic feelings that he used to have for Lily was gone although he still cared about her well-being. Her confession only made him uncomfortable, knowing that she only missed the attention he once bestowed upon her. She didn't love him and he certainly didn't love her.

"Lily, I'm so sorry—"

James' eyes widened.

His mind had gone blank.

Something crashed.

And Lily...

Lily had kissed him.

 **A/N: ... Reviews are welcomed...?**

 **~ NR xx**


	55. Remus Lupin IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Five**

 ** _Remus Lupin IV_**

When Sirius and Peter frantically told him that James was with Lily, Remus thought nothing of it. There wasn't anything to worry about, after all. Time and time again, James had proved how much he loved Hermione. Lily clearly didn't stand a chance. Even when Sirius told him about what he heard in their conversation in the locker room, about accusing Hermione of using a love potion on James, he still didn't see the reason why Sirius and Peter made such a big deal about it.

It had surprised him, however, when Peter revealed about the confrontation between Lily and Hermione that Mary had shared to him just the other day. He had never thought that Lily would say such a thing like that. She was normally such a nice person, standing up for Snape against them and helping the first years all the time. He couldn't connect the Lily they were talking about to the Lily he knew.

He had assumed that Lily would be bitter because James had moved on from her, probably still adjusting to the fact that no one was pestering her for her attention, but threatening Hermione that James would leave her? He couldn't believe it. It seemed so out of character of her.

"Are you sure that Mary wasn't making that up?" Remus asked sceptically. "I meant no offence, Peter, but Mary and Lily did just have a falling out. Mary could be feeling resentful at her."

Peter shook his head. "No, Mary told me the confrontation between them because she wanted to be honest with me and because she was worried about Hermione," he told him. "It makes no sense that she wanted to tell me because she wanted to ruin Lily's reputation if those are her reasons to me."

"That's right. Moony, we're telling you. Something is up with Evans," said Sirius, still looking worried. "She has something planned, I just know it. James is vulnerable right now because he thinks we don't care about his birthday and he's sad. That's the perfect time for Lily to distract James and do something to him."

"Then I'll go to Hermione—"

"No!" Both Sirius and Peter exclaimed.

"Hermione, can't know about this, Moony!" Sirius proclaimed, grabbing his shoulder.

"Why not?" Remus didn't understand. Didn't she deserve out of all of them to know that her boyfriend was with an old flame of his?

Sirius licked his lips, looking frustrated. "Because Hermione didn't believe Lily when she warned him. And, man, if what Mary told Peter is the truth, I'm not saying that it isn't, Hermione will be crushed when she finds out about this."

Remus sighed, knowing that he has a point despite that he didn't believe him. "Fine, fine. I'll go to the library. But I'm telling you. James and Lily are old news. I'm sure that you have nothing to worry about."

He left the Come and Go Room, confident that he was right.

That's why he hadn't expected the scene that he had witnessed in the library.

James and Lily.

They were talking.

He smiled inwardly, glad — and relieved — that he was right. He was about to come to them when he accidentally bumped onto a table. The towering books toppled on the floor. He cringed and looked up.

What he had witnessed chilled him.

They were talking.

And then—

Lily went on her toes and kissed him.

And James didn't move to push her away.

Remus didn't even have to think about his actions. He just found himself pulling James away from Lily and then proceeding to slam him against the wall with his arm under his chin and pressed against his neck. Remus ignored Lily's scream as he snarled at James, the sound resembled so much of a wolf's that it should've normally worried him, however, he was far too gone to care right now. The anger that always simmered inside of him and fought to control of ever since he was bitten into a werewolf had snapped from its tight leash and boiled over to the surface.

"How. Dare. You." His voice was low and deep as his amber eyes flashed. "How dare you betray Hermione!"

"Moony—" James choked out. "Moony— w-wait—"

"Remus!" Lily screeched. "What are you doing?!"

"Shut up, you lil' bitch," Remus snapped over his shoulder and ignored her again when she gaped at him. He craned his neck to James, growling under his breath. "Do you know what you have done? Do you know what you have done, James?!"

Remus had the sense to break away from him before he could do some lasting damage. James slumped against the wall, coughing violently and breathing heavily. Remus continued glaring at him, feeling his whole body trembling because of repressed anger.

"M-Moony," he rasped, "i-it's not w-what y-you think. It's n-not what i-it looks l-like!"

"What was it supposed to look like, James?!" He barked out, not even thinking about Madame Pince, who must've been around the corner with the loud noises that they were making. "Because I think I know exactly what it looked like!"

"Remus, please—" Lily stopped when Remus glared ferociously at her.

Remus didn't feel guilty when he saw how red her eyes were and the signs that she was about to cry. All he could think about was Hermione's face when she found out about James' betrayal. He looked away and looked at his face.

"What have you done, James?" Remus muttered, stepping away from the both of them and leaving the library.

"Moony! Moony! Remus, wait!" James called out. "Remus! Please! Let me explain! Please!"

Remus forced himself stopping in the middle of the corridor, clenching his jaw. He turned on his heel and stared at the spot over James' shoulder, unable to meet his gaze.

James panted in front of him, trying hard to catch his breath. "Remus, I promise. It wasn't like that! Lily... Lily was the one who kissed me, Remus. I didn't kiss her back."

Remus' jaw twitched. "She kissed you," he calmly stated, "and you didn't push her away."

"Remus..." His voice begged him to listen. "I was shock. My mind had gone blank. I didn't expect for her to kiss me! We... We just started talking, you know? Lily was crying about Snape and I tried to comfort her. We, we talked about Hermione and I told her that I was happy and then she told me that she regretted not giving me a chance—"

"And then you were suddenly interested?" Remus' nose flared.

"No!" James denied vehemently. "No, Remus! I wanted to tell her I was sorry because Hermione will always be the one for me but she kissed me before I could even finish my sentence. And then you caught us and then everything got all out of control and went to shit. Please, Remus. Believe me."

Remus slammed his eyes shut. "James, right now, I can't even look at you," he said with a hard edged voice. "I believe you when you said that Lily made the first move. But can you honestly answer me that you would still pull away from her even if I haven't intervened?"

"I..." The hesitation in James' voice was answer enough.

Remus snarled as he turned his back to him. He loved James like a brother but his heart ached as he thought of Hermione's face once he told her about James' encounter with Lily. There were no other words to put it lightly that Hermione would be crushed.

"How many times, James?" He growled out, gritting his teeth as he glared at the darkness ahead of him. "How many times have Lily spoke to you and came to you about this?"

"I... I don't understand," he whimpered helplessly.

"How many times have Lily played your feelings, James?!" He barked out, the anger lashing towards the person nearest to him. "How many times have she talked to you since you got together with Hermione?! Was that the one time she said that she regretted not giving you a chance?!" There was no response. "Answer me!"

"J-just that one time!" James stammered, his voice hoarsed with fear and uncertainty. "B-but... But the last two times we talked, she accused me of a lot of things, like using and playing Hermione. Then, she told me that she missed me. She missed the way it was before Hermione came. She... She said that Hermione stole everything from her, that she stole me from her. I... I didn't understand, then."

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course, Lily had no tact; she always said the first thing she came into her mind. James had all missed the signs of Lily's anger, too caught up in a bliss with Hermione in his life and he had gone blind. Unfortunately, it would cost him.

Remus squared his shoulders and inhaled sharply. "Did you know that Lily warned Hermione about this?"

James' heavy panting paused. "What? What do you mean?"

"So, Hermione didn't tell you, then," Remus mused aloud.

"Tell me? Tell me about what?"

Remus scoffed. "Lily had an encounter with Hermione several days ago. She threatened Hermione, telling her that you would just leave her in favour of Lily. Hermione didn't believe in her and chose to put her faith in you." A pause. Then he choked out, "What will happen to her once she found out about this, James?"

He sobbed. "No, Remus. Y-you can't—"

"Can't what?" Remus bit out, spinning around to finally face him. "Can't tell her? Are you out of your mind, James?! Hermione deserves to know about this! You can't just pretend like the encounter in the library hadn't happened! You can't just pretend like everything is fine whilst you act like the perfect boyfriend to her! Besides, can you even hide it from her withou the guilt eating you away?! Hermione deserves more than this, James! She deserves more than lies!"

"I know," James bemoaned, grabbing the strands of his hair and pulling in frustration. "I know, Moony. But I can't... She... She will get hurt, Moony. I promised that I wouldn't hurt her. I can't..." He trailed off and started shaking his head, lost in his thoughts as tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Your promise can't do anything now because she will be hurt," Remus stated mercilessly. "And it will be your fault. But it would be wrong to just go on and not tell her that this happened, James. She believed in you when Lily tried to play on her feelings, convincing her that you would leave. And you... you broke her faith in you, just like that. It's her decision if she wants to forgive you or not. It's her choice if she's willing to continue your relationship or not; or if she wants to put her trust and faith into you again. Because whether you like it or not, the kiss between you and Lily just proved to Hermione that, one day, you would choose Lily over her."

"Never—" James choked out, still shaking his head. "I would never do that! I love Hermione! I would never do that to her!"

Remus sighed quietly before leaving him in the middle of the dark corridor, his silence was a thousand messages filled with disappointments and regrets.

This time, James didn't stop him.

At the party, Remus shocked everyone when he had slammed the door open and announced in a gloomy voice. "The party is over. Leave."

Many started protesting and a lot were confused but one glare from the werewolf was all it took for them to silence themselves. One by one they began leaving, muttering questions to their friends and eyeing Remus with caution.

"Remus?" Hermione's voice carried from across the room as the last guest left.

The Marauders, Regulus, James' parents, Mary, Frank, Alice, and Hermione were the only ones in the room.

Remus slowly looked at her and the innocent confusion on her face made him want to wail and break everything in sight.

"Remus? What happened?" Hermione asked, her voice soft. "Where's James?"

Remus immediately averted his gaze. "James is not coming," he answered monotonously.

"What?" Hermione looked shocked. "But why—"

"He's just not coming, Hermione!" Remus snapped and felt guilty when he saw her recoiling back. He sighed and tried to calm himself down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Hermione slowly nodded, her eyes coating with concern. Remus knew that she was befuddled by his snappish behaviour and was most likely worried why. He wanted nothing more than to tell her what he had witnessed earlier but he couldn't stomach the thought of seeing her reaction. He had already decided that he wasn't going to interfere with a relationship that wasn't his. He would support them but he would not encourage or discourage their decisions and actions. That's why he had decided that it would be James who would admit the whole truth to Hermione, whether he was ready or not.

"What are we going to do now?" Alice asked softly, looking at the others.

Sirius and Peter looked at Remus for guidance and the werewolf sighed.

"Let's just leave," he said. "Let the house elves take care of the food."

Remus was relieved when Hermione didn't throw a fit about using the house elves to clean. He didn't think he could handle it without blurting the incident with James. Thankfully, the others didn't question him and they started to move towards the door in a reluctant pace. All, except for one. He watched as Hermione looked at the cake, her face solemn.

"I'm going to stay here," she suddenly said, looking over her shoulder to them. "I'm going to wait for James to come."

Remus' temper flared. "He's not coming—"

"I know," Hermione cut him off. "That's why, if you see him, tell him to come here." She smiled gently. "It's his birthday, Remus. I want to celebrate it with him."

He sighed at the stubborn set of her jaw, ignoring the twinge of pain in his chest. "We'll tell him," he promised and nodded at the others to continue moving since they had all stopped when Hermione spoke.

The last that Remus had seen of her that night was when she waved at them goodbye just as the doors closed, her smile as radiant as the rising sun. Remus wondered if she would smile that way again after James revealed the truth to her. Immediately, Sirius, Peter and Regulus turned to him and demanded what had happened. Aunt Dory even joined in, declaring that she wanted to know where her son was. Remus didn't have a choice but to tell them the truth of what he witnessed earlier.

Sirius swore loudly. Peter looked dumbfounded. Regulus was ready to kill. Frank was shocked. Mary was sobbing. Alice was angry. Aunt Dory and Uncle Charlus seemed to be at lost.

"It doesn't matter," Remus said loudly enough for them to hear. When he saw Sirius opening his mouth, he added, "We aren't a part of their relationship. They have to solve this on their own. We can't intervene. We'll just have to support the both of them, whatever the outcome of the situation. They need us now more than ever."

"Oh, I knew it!" Aunt Dory raved. "I knew that she wasn't what she appears to be. She always hurts my son. How dare she! Please tell me that I am not the only one who's thinking that she did it on purpose? It is so obvious! She wants to seduce James so he could leave Hermione and then disregard him as soon as she get what she wants! Oh! That selfish bitch!"

"Dory!" Uncle Charlie reprimanded. "Don't assume things that you don't know that."

Remus smiled bitterly. He knew that Aunt Dory's statement had merit. What other reason could there be other than getting the attention that was taken from her? He sighed as he remembered the beautiful redhead of Gryffindor. What had become of the sweet girl who studied with him back when they were both first years? Who said that she wanted to be his friend so he wasn't lonely any longer? What had become of that girl?

"Oh, Charlus. Oh, my baby," Aunt Dory whispered as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. "What have you done?"

 **A/N: People make mistakes, whether intentional or not. I'm not painting James in a bad light; I think a lot of people would've froze if someone unexpectantly kisses them. However, that doesn't make it right nonetheless. The damage has been done. Just to be clear, the kiss itself wasn't really the problem here (although it does pose as one) but rather James' tolerance in letting Lily get to him and confront him. Yes, he has talked to Hermione about it but he had never actively tried to avoid her and tell Lily to stay away. From the start, he should've done so when Lily begun bothering him.**

 **Originally, I intended for James to be confused about Lily's kiss and start questioning about his feelings for Hermione and such. But, in the end, I shot that idea to the trashcan because it doesn't make sense for him to be confused when his feelings had been clearly proven to be true in Valentine's Day. So, James being confused etc. etc. would've been a moot point.**

 **Remus is overacting because he cares for Hermione a lot and thinks pretty highly of her because of her accepting him despite of her fears. He had put all of his faith and trust in James, only to be betrayed the second he saw him with Lily. He's extremely disappointed in James, in himself for not seeing the signs earlier and for disregarding Sirius' and Peter's concerns, and in Lily because he liked and respected her a lot and she had done something unforgivable in his eyes.**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	56. Sirius Black V

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Six**

 ** _Sirius Black V_**

He should've seen it coming, should've been the one to confront both James and Lily that day he found them, should've watched her more carefully, and seen the signs. He knew it. He knew that she was plotting something from the start but he had been stupid enough to overlook it. Maybe if he had uncovered enough truth of her plans, this drama wouldn't have happened.

Now, Remus was pissed, James was a wreck, and Peter was torn between them and what to do. He rubbed his face in exasperation as he watched James from the doorway of the bathroom. He had been scrubbing his mouth raw ever since he came down from the Come and Go Room earlier. He had not spoken one word to him when he came in, heading straight to the small bathroom in their dormitory and putting soap on a cloth before rubbing it all over his mouth. The skin around his mouth was already red.

"James, stop." Sirius pushed himself off the doorframe and crossed the room to snatch the cloth from his hands when he had cut his lips.

"No, give it back," James said desperately as he lunged at the cloth. He missed when Sirius sidestepped. "Give it back."

"No, I won't. Can't you see yourself right now? You're bleeding, James. You got to stop. Why are you doing this?" Sirius was frustrated. He wanted to know what he and Hermione had talked about. "Why are you acting like you want to rip your mouth off?"

James' throat bobbed. "I have to get rid of it."

"Get rid of what?" He was confused. "Your mouth?"

"Get rid of Lily's lips on me," he said, looking as though he was going to be hyperventilating any time soon. "I have to get rid of it, Padfoot. So, give it back."

Sirius paused as James stared into his eyes. There was something desperate and helpless in James' gaze that verged on panic and hysterics. His hands were trembling, his ink jet hair was mussed, and his clothes were unkempt. Sirius immediately knew that whatever he and Hermione had spoken about hadn't have a good outcome.

"Did you and Hermione," Sirius hesitated, "broke up?"

James jerked back, looking as though he had been physically struck. He turned to the foggy mirror and gripped the sinks, the veins in his hands popping. His head was down, his shoulders tense, his jaw clenched. Now Sirius knew that it was bad; really, really bad. He was used to James moping and sulking around when he didn't get what he wanted, which was very rare, but this was a whole new side of him that he hadn't seen all throughout their years until today. Frankly, it disturbed Sirius.

"Hermione..." James choked out, making a strangled sound as he attempted to prevent a sob from escaping his mouth. "Hermione told me she had to think about it. She... She never said anything aside from that. I asked... I asked what she wanted. She told me she needed time. I'm trying to convince myself that it isn't over but, fuck, Sirius. It feels like it is."

"Oh, Merlin, James..."

No wonder that he looked like he was about to break apart.

"You should've seen her, Sirius. You'll wish that you didn't." James shuddered, lifting his head and revealing his red rimmed eyes. "She wouldn't look at me. It's like she couldn't. When I told her that Lily and I... k-kissed. Fuck. She looked like she died. I have hurt her when I promised to myself that I wouldn't. I broke her trust and belief in me. I... I did that, Sirius. It's all my fault."

"Why..." He was almost afraid to ask. "Why didn't you push her away, James? You love Hermione. Why did you let Lily get to you like that?"

James gulped and looked at the small space between them. "Lily... was like a dream. I used to remember telling myself not to wake up because I didn't want to leave. I felt like the reality will never measure up to my dreams. I love Hermione. I really, truly do. I'm in love with her. When I met her, some part of me woke up and realised that the reality wasn't so bad to begin with." He swallowed again, his tongue darting out to lick the blood off his lower lip. "However, there was a part of me that still remembered what it's like living in the dream. In Lily. She was my first love. That kind of shite just doesn't go away easily. And then... And then she kissed me and I fully woke up."

James shifted his gaze to him. "I'm wide awake because of the kiss. Dreams... They don't compare to the reality. Hermione is my reality. When Lily kissed me, I just... I just froze. I was shock and unable to move. A shite excuse but it's the true one. One that I will live to regret every single day." He rubbed his face and tugged his hair. "I was naïve in thinking that Lily and I could just be friends now that we're all past the courting thing I did. The things she said about Hermione... I never considered that she liked me because it didn't make any sense. I wish... I wish I knew. This is all on me. Maybe I could spare Hermione the pain. Maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe... Maybe..."

Sirius watched, feeling helpless when his best friend fell to his knees and crumpled on the floor, his hands on his face as his shoulders shook. He wanted to tell James that it wasn't his fault, it was Lily's but he kept his mouth shut, knowing that he wouldn't believe him. So, he sat on the edge of his bed and watched as he cried on the floor. He wished that Remus was here but he had left, stating that he needed to calm down, and Peter was with Alice in the Ravenclaw dormitory, likely comforting Hermione at the moment. Sirius was all James had right now and he didn't know what to do.

"Let it all out, James," Sirius murmured, not knowing whether he heard it or not. "Let it all out."

The next morning, Sirius went out of the boy's dormitory sporting large purple circles underneath his eyes. James hadn't slept until midnight and Sirius waited for Remus and Peter to arrive, which they did after one. It was easy to say that they didn't get much sleep after the third time James woke up and they could hear his sniffles and knew that he was silently crying. He yawned and scratched his still wet shoulder length hair as he came to the common room, his eyes momentarily closed. When he opened them, he tensed when he saw Lily with Marlene.

Something hot that felt like rage swept the weariness inside of Sirius when he saw the redhead. Lily was talking with Marlene and she was smiling. He could not find the signs of exhaustion from lack of sleep or bug bitten eyes from crying, unlike James. It was as though yesterday hadn't happened; that she hadn't ruined a relationship. It made him curl his hands into fists and twist his lips into a silent snarl. Whilst James was inside the dorm, likely crying again, Lily was here, laughing and smiling and acting like the bitch she was and she didn't deserve it.

How could she act like that when his best friend had nearly wrecked himself because of what happened? Sirius breathed out through his mouth and strode determinedly towards her, his steps heavy against the floor and his eyes glacial. Some distant part of him knew that he was projecting the image of his father, Orion Black: powerful, cold, and fucking untouchable. Normally, that would've sent red flags in his mind but he didn't care when all he could see was red — that damned red hair of hers that he wanted to throttle her with. He wanted to hurt her so bad, wanted her to feel the pain that his best friend, his brother in arms, was feeling.

"Have you got no shame at all?" Sirius hissed at her, looming over her as he stopped in front of her face and invaded her personal space.

Sirius could almost taste her trepidation but like any fool, Lily lifted her chin higher and masked her fear with an indignant one that he knew so well. How many years had she fooled Hogwarts with her pretty smile and sweet words; with her reprimands that exposed her so-called righteousness? And how many years had he let it?

"Frankly, Black, I have no idea what you are talking about," she spat at him before turning to Marlene. "Come on, let's go—"

Sirius interrupted her. "Do you really think that I would easily be fooled by this perfect image that you display for the whole of Hogwarts?" Her attention went back to him and she glared as he continued. "From the very start, I have seen you for what you are and you are nothing but an attention seeking, overbearing know-it-all, swot who thinks that you're better than everyone just because you can answer questions. You're a selfish bitch with no heart whatsoever, always thinking that you're fucking right when you are obviously not. You might have made everyone believe or think that you're a nice person but in truth, you're not, Evans." He stepped closer to her, his silver eyes unwavering as he peered into her green orbs. "You might be good at acting like one but you're not. You're a child. A pathetic child who whinges when you don't get what you want."

"You're way out of your line, Sirius!" Marlene scolded, pulling Lily close to her.

"Am I?" He retorted menacingly. "I think I'm not, Marlene. Didn't you always complain about Lily's righteous and holier-art-thou behaviour? I remembered you distinctly telling me how unbearable she was to share a room with and that you didn't have a choice but to make friends with her because you pitied her for being a muggleborn."

Marlene dramatically paled as Lily dropped her hands and turned to her with a red face, the first sign that she was about to blow up anytime soon.

"What? Is it true?" Lily demanded, looking betrayed by her friend.

"It isn't... That wasn't..." Marlene trailed off, shaking her head, unable to defend herself.

"It's the truth," Sirius bit out as he glared at Lily. "And here's another one: nobody really likes you here. Sure, they admire you and respect you but genuinely like you? Aside from the professors, a lot of people thinks that you're unwanted here. Just because nobody is saying it, doesn't make it any less the truth. You're a menace, always stealing the attention and never really giving anyone a chance. And now, you're throwing a tantrum like a fucking child when the attention that you craved had been given to someone better than you. You're acting like a fucking bitch and slut because Hermione stole all your fame that you didn't deserve."

"Shut up, Sirius! Shut up!" Lily shrieked, looking around the room and realising the crowd they gained. "How dare you! You don't know anything about me! You don't know what I have been through! You, purebloods are all the same. Just because I'm a muggleborn witch—"

"Nobody fucking cares!" Sirius exploded to her face, effectively shutting her up. "I don't give a fuck if you're a muggleborn or a half-breed. You're spouting about prejudices and discrimination but you're really a fucking hypocrite for saying that. Not all purebloods believe in blood statuses and you're acting like a victim because you want to feel better about yourself, so that people can love you more, because you can't face the damn truth that you don't matter. You don't matter and you're unwanted here. The reason why we put up with your goddamn mouth and conceited attitude is because James liked you. Yes, the same James who chased after you for four years; the same James you treated like shite; the same James who's currently miserable inside the dorm because you kissed him and now Hermione knew!"

Multiple gasps were heard but Sirius ignored them as he shot daggers at Lily with his eyes. Lily trembled under his gaze, darting her eyes left to right, more concerned about their housemates' reactions than the words he said. Maybe she was thinking something to salvage their situation but it had already been too late. Sirius could hear their murmurs, their shock, and snarky remarks. The Black in him, the vindictive and insane part of him, was smug.

Lily finally turned to him, eyes watering. "You don't understand. I didn't want any of this to happen, Black. I kissed James because I was hurting at that time. He caught me in a vulnerable state and I just wanted to feel again and he was there and we were talking about the past, you know? He told me... He told me that he was sorry and I couldn't just not kiss him." Lily looked away, blinking rapidly to prevent her tears from falling. "I didn't mean it. I never expected for Remus to find us. I didn't want this. I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

Sirius stared at her. Silence engulfed them both, and then— "What can your sorry do?"

It wasn't Sirius who said that but James who was standing behind them the entire time. He looked withdrawn, defeated. The ghost of a mischievous wizard who loved so much and had been hurt a lot. Sirius watched silently as James walked towards them, his steps slow and weak. He was still wearing the uniform he wore yesterday and hadn't bothered to comb his hair or wash his face with water, leaving the dried blood from the cut on his lips.

"Tell me, Lily." His voice was hoarse and deeper than usual. "Tell me what your sorry can do because you keep on saying it. Does that stop making me feel this pain in my chest? Does that erase the betrayal that I had done to Hermione? Please, tell me because you're acting like it can fix everything. You sought me out before to apologise and each and every time, you say those horrible words you used to say to me and then leave, telling me to stay away but you're always the one who keeps on coming back. I should've known that it was a plan to lure me along."

"No, James, I didn't," she insisted, shaking her head. "I really wanted to apologise to you. I—"

"Shut up, you filthy liar." James' hazel eyes flashed as he seethed at her, making her stumble back in shock. "Do you really think that I will fall to your lies once again? Do you really think that I'll remain blind to the way you manipulate me?! I told you many times to count that I'm in love with Hermione but you keep on asking and asking and asking! You even accuse her of using a love potion on me! And then, you kissed me." He looked at her with pure loathing on his face, his teeth clenched. "You were probably hoping that it would make me like you again but no. It just served to remind me how awful we used to be and now that kiss woke me up from my ignorance when it comes to you. Thanks to that kiss, I finally knew what kind of person you are and Sirius was right: you're a miserable little girl seeking for attention just to make yourself feel better and make them think that you're better because you can do magic."

"You once told me that my very being sickened you, that I was nothing more than a pig, and you would rather die than get together with me, but let me tell you something," James stepped closer to her face until it was an inch apart. His eyes threatened to burn her existence. "You might be sickened by me but I hate you for what you've done. I would rather stay in the afterlife forever once I die if it meant I'll see you again in my next life. I would rather fuck a pig than fuck you."

Lily flinched as if she'd been slapped. She looked worried as she tentatively reached out, but James leaned back and slapped her hand away. Sirius was reminded of Dorea when he saw James' wintry eyes upon Lily.

"I would've accepted and likely forgive what you've done if it didn't involve Hermione," his voice wavered when he uttered her name but it didn't stop him from continuing. "I would've accepted it if your reason wasn't so petty. If it were me, I would've walked away right now. But you involved Hermione, an innocent who didn't touch or hadn't spoken badly of you in any way. I can understand because I deserve this for being a prat to you but Hermione? She didn't deserve any of this. Remember, you were the one who kept on rejecting me; the one who kept on saying that you didn't like me; the one who screamed and raved whenever someone mentions me or I acknowledge you. Not me, not Hermione, but you. Stop blaming everyone else for your faults because you brought them out all of your own. That's why you don't get to pretend and act like I cheated on you when there was never an us. There will never be an us. Not on this lifetime and beyond."

"My heart, my body, and my soul belongs to Hermione and not one pathetic excuse of a kiss can change that. Stay away from me, Lily, and stay away from Hermione." With those last words and one glare, James turned on his heel and left the common room with a bang on the door.

Sirius looked at Lily, who had gone pale and shaking.

"Let Hogwarts know the truth about you. I hope you learned your lesson. Once you fuck with one of us, we'll fuck with you too. You're bloody lucky that Hermione had disapproved of it. Be thankful that she doesn't want us avenging her. Frankly, it just made us realise how much of a better person Hermione is than you," he muttered to her before following after James, leaving the silent common room behind.


	57. Mary Macdonald II

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven**

 ** _Mary Macdonald II_**

She kept on walking with her head held high, her strides unfaltering, even when there was a familiar voice calling out her name behind her. The students that she passed by stared at her and likely at the person following behind her. People stared at her every time. It wasn't that much of a big deal. So, she ignored them. She heard the whispers and spotted the glares, although she knew that it wasn't directed at her.

"Mary! Wait!" A hand clamped down on her arm, forcing her to stop her movements.

She turned around and stared hard at Lily Evans. "Let go of my arm," she ordered with a cold and flat voice.

Like always, she didn't listen. "I've been calling you earlier. Haven't you heard me?"

"Of course I did." Mary scowled. She was on edge because of the patronising tone that Lily had taken.

"Then, why didn't you stop?"

Mary glared at her and shook her hand away from her arm. "Because I chose to ignore it."

Lily blinked her eyes in shock. "Excuse me?"

She crossed her arms. "Honestly, Lily, what do you expect? That I'm going to do your bidding just because you and Marlene aren't talking anymore? That I'm willing to be your best friend again because no one else wants to? Please, Lily. I'm not stupid."

Mary knew that she had stunned Lily, but unfortunately it wasn't enough to silence her.

"We are friends, Mary," Lily insisted with an earnest expression on her face that Mary could now see through.

"Yes. We're friends, but only when it suits you. When it doesn't? We're nothing but your followers." Mary scoffed. "Or, at least, that's what you think."

"Mary," Lily shook her head, "you're talking nonsense. Is this because of Peter? Honestly, Mary, you're letting a guy ruin our six years of friendship?"

She gaped at her, unable to believe that she'd blame a perfectly innocent person just to save herself. But then again, this was Lily, her best friend for the last six years. She knew her like the back of her hand. Lily had never been good at admitting or acknowledging her own mistakes. It made perfect sense that she was blaming someone else for the events that had transpired. Other times, Mary would've let her, but not this time. Lily had gone way over the line. It was time to stop letting her and start taking actions against her.

"First of all, Lily, don't bring Peter into this thing." She gestured between the two of them. "In the first place, you were the one who began ignoring me, weren't you? You were the one who made a big deal about Peter. Not me or him but you. So, you don't have anyone to blame here but yourself. Second, you made it quite clear to me and to everyone else that you weren't going to talk to me unless I apologise to you. Seeing as though I'm not doing anything wrong, I don't have a thing to apologise about. Again, it is your fault. Stop blaming me or anyone else about your mistakes."

Mary felt a surge of irritation through her when Lily clucked her tongue, looking unconcerned about the points she called out.

"I was just looking out for you," Lily said. "Obviously, with the kind of people he associates himself with, do you blame me?"

"You're unbelievable! When will you get it all into your head?!" Mary couldn't help but raise her voice a fraction, aggravated by this turn of events. "When will you ever accept the truth?! You weren't looking out for me; you're only looking out for yourself. You don't even know Peter and you're immediately judging him! You never saw Peter as a person but as a guy who's friends with the Marauders! Together, they have a reputation but individually, they're different! And this isn't about me, anyway! This is about you and what you did to Hermione."

"Hermione?" Lily emphasised balefully. "Oh, I see it now. You're throwing away our friendship because of her, aren't you? You've replaced me with Hermione, didn't you?"

"Oh, grow up, Lily," Mary snapped. "I didn't throw anything away because you were the one who did. Just leave me alone. Stop seeking me out because no one believes in your innocent display and no one likes you anymore. We're not friends. I don't think that we had ever been friends. Get off your high horse and go back to Marlene. I'm sure she can indulge you more than I can. I don't need you like you need me. I am better now without you in my life. I have friends who support me and I have a boy who likes me. I can't let you ruin it all for me just like what you ruined for Hermione."

"But, wait—"

Mary didn't wait. She turned on her heel and left her standing in the middle of the corridor. Some part of her felt like vomiting. Despite what Lily had done, she still had been her best friend for six years. It was difficult to turn away from a friendship that long. She still remembered the times they laughed and gossipped together; the times they shared their hopes and dreams, whispered late at night. She cared for Lily despite the things they said and did. She felt sick at the thought of Lily using them to gain the reputation she had now: the darling muggleborn of Hogwarts. What was real and what was fake? She didn't know and frankly, she didn't want to find out.

Her stomach was in knots by the time she got to the Great Hall. Immediately, her eyes caught Peter's watery blue ones and she inclined her head to the Ravenclaw table, smiling when he nodded his head. Unwillingly, her eyes landed on James. She winced when she spotted how unkempt he looked. He didn't seem to care about his disheveled appearance as he stared right ahead at the Ravenclaw table; at the girl who had her back turned to him, only seeing the distinctive bushy brown hair.

She headed to the blue and bronze table, her heart reaching out to Hermione when she saw how pale she looked and how swollen her eyes were. By the glances Hermione got from everyone else in the room, she wasn't the only one who noticed how devastated she looked. Alice met her eyes and they both winced. Mary sat beside Hermione and quickly hugged her on the side, offering her some comfort to last the day.

"Hey," she said softly as she rubbed her back. She bit her bottom lip. "Are you okay?"

Mary felt her shuddering as she sighed. "As okay as I can be," Hermione muttered under her breath, picking at the food on her plate.

"What happened?" Mary hated to ask, seeing Hermione's expression, but she wanted to know how much Lily had damaged them both. "Can you tell me?"

The fork paused. "It... It was like my worst dreams came alive that night," she uttered quietly, breathlessly. "I thought we were going to be happy that night. It was his birthday after all and I just wanted to do something for him because he had done so much for me. We planned that for weeks. Sirius even had a checklist. I— I personally invited his parents just so he could see them in his birthday. I never expected— I never expected the news he would bring. I never expected that it would break me." She looked up, blinking and wiping the tears that had slipped out of her eyes. She put on a brave smile that trempled under their gazes. "Lily kissed James and James didn't push her away. Remus was the one who pulled him from her. But I guess you know that already, don't you?" She chuckled bitterly.

"Remus told us right after we left," Alice confessed quietly. "He decided to let James tell you the truth and we just followed along."

"I wish he didn't." Hermione's voice cracked. "I wish James told me a lie instead. I would rather believe in a lie than... than accept this truth."

"No, Hermione, you don't want that. If James lied, it would eat at him," Mary said. "And we can never forgive him if he hid the truth from you. You deserve more than lies."

"What truth can be better than this?" Hermione whispered, bringing a hand up to her eyes. "James... He... He asked me what I wanted to do with our relationship right after he told me. He said that he would respect whatever decision I'd make. Can you believe it? Me. I don't know what to do. I can't even think straight. Every time I look at him, an image would play in my mind and I... I'd break."

"So, are you going to break up with him?" Alice asked gently.

Hermione tugged at her gold chain. "Is it wrong to admit that— that I want to but I also don't want to? Is it wrong if I want to hold on but— but I also want to let go?"

Alice shook her head, smiling empathetically at her. "No, it's not wrong. You didn't ask for this, Hermione. You have a right to be confused about this. Take your time to decide. I won't sugarcoat it and say that it won't hurt because it will. But whatever happens, whatever you decide, Mary and I will always be here for you."

Mary nodded and squeezed Hermione's sides. "We're your friends, Hermione. No matter what happens, we'll always be your friends."

Hermione looked at them gratefully and Mary hugged her tighter when she leaned into her arms.

Breakfast ended before they knew it and the three of them stood up to go to their first classes that morning. Mary and Alice distracted Hermione on the way and it was good to see some light enter her eyes. Unfortunately, as they were about to enter the DADA classroom, they met Lily in the doorway. Mary paused when she saw those gleaming green eyes squinting at Hermione. Hermione appeared to forget to move her limbs, staring apprehensively at the redhead.

Lily flipped her hair and flashed her a smile that had hurt to look at. "I told you he'd come back to me," she raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow, "didn't I?"

"Shut up, Lily!" Mary burst out when Hermione nearly stumbled in shock. "Shut up!"

"Let's go inside," Alice said, glaring at Lily as she pulled Hermione inside the classroom.

Mary stayed back and glared at Lily. "Was that really necessary?" She demanded. "Haven't you done enough?"

Lily scoffed. "It's not my fault if she believes me, does she?"

Stranger. This was a stranger. This version of Lily was not her best friend of six years. How could it be? This Lily was cruel and despicable. She wondered which version of her was real, which one was her friend? Her stomach sank; she didn't think that the helpful girl she met in First Year was there anymore.

"Stop it," Mary said forcefully. "James rejected you, remember? Or was that scene with Sirius and James this morning just a joke to you?"

Lily flushed red and looked away. "Yes, well, he didn't really have the decency to push me away when I kissed him."

"And, are you proud of that?" Mary scorned. "You can't even kiss a guy without catching him off guard. You can't even let a guy kiss you back!"

Lily glared at her. "That's rich coming from you. You had to choose the weakest member of the Marauders because he's the only one who's willing to accept you."

"Weakest member?!" She exclaimed in outrage. "Oh, how pathetic! Peter is not the weakest member! That's the problem with you, Lily. You only cared about everyone's status and you dismiss those you think that has a weak one, because what good will they bring to you, right? You only ever use people and you don't see them for what they are. That's what you did to James, right? To me and Marlene? You only used us to make yourself look good. Because, as much as you hate to admit it, out of all of us, you're the only weak one."

Mary stormed inside the classroom before Lily could reply, her blood boiling hot with anger at their exchange. She sat next to Hermione who was staring absently in front of the room. Alice looked worriedly over at her, seeing the uncontrolled rage on her face. Thankfully, she didn't ask any questions although Mary knew that it was more for Hermione's sake than hers.

The day had barely begun but Mary already wanted it to end. She wanted to go back to her dorm, to her bed, and just lay there until someone needed her, preferably Peter. She casted a glance at the bushy haired girl beside her. Merlin, if this was what she felt, who knew what Hermione was feeling right now?

"Have you ever..."

Mary started when Hermione spoke.

"Have you ever looked at someone and see an image playing in your mind whist looking at them?" Hermione turned to her. "Because... Because there's this image in my head that keeps on popping up whenever I look at him and... and her."

Mary didn't doubt that the image was of James and Lily kissing.

"No," she replied hoarsely. "I haven't."

Hermione slowly nodded and looked straight ahead. She didn't speak for the rest of the day, not even raising her hand for the professors which meant that Lily had shined that day. The redhead didn't seem to care about the amount of glares that she received from the student body, and if she did, she was good at hiding it. The Gryffindors had spread the word about the confrontation between James, Sirius, and Lily. It seemed that the majority, especially the girls, had taken Hermione's side.

There was something dead in Hermione's tawny brown eyes that couldn't be covered with a smile. She tried to appear as though she wasn't affected by Lily's triumphant smiles or unaware of James' looks. The worse thing, in Mary's opinion, was the pity glances and sad smiles that Hermione received from her housemates, classmates, and complete strangers. There were even students who went to her and spoke about their support for her. Those people seemed to sadden her further although she smiled and said her thanks.

"I'm worried about her," Mary muttered to Alice as they both watched Hermione walking in front of them. "Lily had managed to get under her skin. And have you seen how she refused to look at James?"

"Whilst James looks as though he's drinking her in?" Alice said, nodding. "Yes, I saw it. But we're here for her, aren't we? The only thing we can do is support and comfort her. As much as I hate to admit, this isn't our relationship. We can't risk interfering because we don't know if it's going to end up for the best or for the worse. If Hermione wants advice, we'll give it to her but if she doesn't ask, we won't offer. Every couple goes through a stage where everything seems to have fallen apart. It's their choice if they want to make it out together or without each other."

Mary's thoughts immediately went to Peter, their new relationship, and how much it made an impact on her. If what happened to Hermione had happened to her— No. She didn't continue that thought, refused to acknowledge it. She was determined to make sure that she and Peter worked through every problem that they would encounter in their relationship. She would make sure of it.

A hand grabbed her wrist and there was an urgent whisper. "Mary, look."

She looked and saw Hermione and James, standing in front of each other although they might as well be a million miles apart. There was so much sadness, so much longing, and so much unspoken words between them. The tension was as high as the Ravenclaw tower and as powerful as Headmaster Dumbledore's magic. It chilled Mary to see them together like that, when the last time she had seen them, they were both full of unmatched happiness fit for a newlywed couple.

How could Lily go through the day with the knowledge that this was what she destroyed? This beautiful and wonderful pair. Where had her conscience gone? Was she even feeling guilty for what she'd done? Based by Lily's smug smiles, Mary doubted it. Wasn't it sad that there were people out there who felt satisfied and better with hurting other people? She couldn't believe that Lily was one of those people.

"What are we going to do?" Mary whispered back to Alice.

Alice's throat moved. She was as moved as Mary was. "We'll have to wait and see."

"Hi, Hermione." James' voice was like sandpaper. His fingers were twitching as though he was stopping himself from touching her.

Hermione took a small step back, her neck craned to a spot on James' far left. "Hello," she whispered. "I— I got to go."

"Oh, okay. I... I..."

Oh, Circe. It was absolutely painful to look at them. Mary had to avert her gaze from the heartbreak in James' eyes when Hermione left him in a brisk pace. She had let Alice pull her towards James, who seemed to have all light sap out of him.

"Hey," Alice said softly.

"Hey, Alice," James said absently. "How— How is she? Is Hermione okay?"

"Does she look like she is?" Mary couldn't help but respond. She immediately felt guilty when she saw James' flinch and Alice's reprimanding stare. She sighed. "I'm sorry. That was way out of the line, but Hermione needs time, James. Can you at least give her that?"

James nodded rapidly. "Of course. I already told her. I'll—I'll give her all the time in the world if that's what she wants. I'll wait for her if that's what she wanted me to do."

They both smiled sadly at him before leaving him alone. Later, they found Hermione on the way to her next class, History of Magic. They were about to separate, since Mary had Charms next, when they heard a familiar voice calling Hermione. They were shocked when they saw Sirius Black. Alice and Mary had to step back and wait for them to say their own piece.

"Hey there, Hermione." Sirius smiled faintly, reaching out and resting his hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling, Kitten?"

Hermione smiled back although it was nothing more than a twitch. "Am I supposed to be fine, Sirius?"

"Right." Sirius winced. "That was a stupid question."

"My boyfriend's first love kissed him and he didn't push her away. What does that say about our relationship?"

"Hey," Sirius said sharply. "Don't you say that. You and James were beautiful together. Don't let Lily doubt your relationship when everyone else would kill for it. James... He was shocked that's why he hadn't pushed her away."

"Please, Sirius." Hermione sighed; defeated. "I don't want you making excuses for him. I'm just trying to last the day without breaking apart, Padfoot. I have already met with Lily and James and I can't — can't handle it if someone spoke to me about them."

Sirius stared at her and slowly nodded. "Okay," he said with surprising ease. "Okay, I'll give you your space. But, hey, remember that we're your friends, right? Me, Remus, and Peter are your friends. You don't have to stop talking to us just because you and— and him are in a bind."

This time, Hermione's smile was wider. There was moist in her eyes as she regarded him. "Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "You've become one of my dearest friends, Hermione. I just want you to know that even if you and him aren't— aren't together anymore, you would still have us. Nothing would change, understand?"

Hermione didn't answer. When Sirius unwrapped his arms around her, Hermione's eyes were red and her nose was runny. Sirius kissed her forehead before casting her one last smile and leaving them. Hermione stood, unable to move, and didn't stop the tears from flowing. Mary didn't know if it was tears of joy or sadness. It seemed that Sirius' words had broken the walls she built around her. Frankly, she couldn't blame her.

Mary sighed quietly as she watched her crying. She really, really wanted the day to end.

 **A/N: Before any of you ask if Hermione's going to retaliate against Lily, oh, she will ala-Hermione style but not yet. She is still hurting and I want to get it all out before anger settles in her. Everyone needs a good cry every once in a while.**

 **This chapter was extra difficult to write, especially since I planned to end this fic somewhere between chapters 60 to 70. I have already decided not to include their 7th year because that would also include the First Wizarding War. Although, if I do write their 7th year, I would only write the summer before term starts and then end it in the middle of term. We'll see.**

 **To my Vampirism readers who somehow made it to this fic: I already planned to finish this fiction first before I start updating my other book because I don't want to mix certain events and stuff. I hope you understand.**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	58. Dorea Potter III

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight**

 ** _Dorea Potter III_**

 _'My Dearest Son,_

 _Nothing brings great sorrow to a mother until she knows that her own child is consumed by it. I was one of the few that Remus had told about what happened that night and it saddens me, James, because I know you're likely suffering as of the moment. I want nothing more than to come to Hogwarts and comfort you, just like the times when you sought me out at night back when you were a child because of a bad dream._

 _Everyone makes mistakes; it's not uncommon. It's a part of being human. So, stop wallowing in your self-loathing because I know you, James. You're likely brooding right now. You must know, my son, that I do not blame you for what happened because it was not your fault. That night was supposed to be filled with happinness and celebration but she ruined it all because of what she did._

 _You must feel like the world had ended because of the rift between you and Hermione. Some part of you had shattered whilst the other parts are slowly breaking the longer you two continue on like this. There will come a time when you want it all to end and I pray that you won't do something foolish when that time comes. You are not alone, my dearest. You have me and your father. You have Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Regulus. They will help and comfort you. Listen to them because they have your best interests at heart. Don't forget that we are here for you._

 _Every couple goes through a series of complications that test their relationship and their love for each other. I know how much you love her, Hermione. From the moment you spoke about her, I knew that you would do absolutely anything for her. You would capture the stars and bring her the moon. You would swim the deepest part of the ocean and burn in the sun if she asked you to. When I met her, I also knew that she would do the same thing. For your happiness, she sought me out to invite me over to your birthday party. Not many would do such a thing, especially if the mother of their chosen is a Black._

 _You have chosen well, my son. I wholeheartedly approve of her. Do not let go, my dearest. I can tell that she is one of a kind and you will likely regret the moment when you let her go._

 _I know you already memorised the story of your father and I but I would like to remind you of the story again. You had heard of this story a countless of times, my dearest, but I never told you the struggles your father and I encountered throughout our courting. I believe that this is the right moment to tell you the truth._

 _Falling in love with your father was one of the most unexpected and most wonderful thing that had ever happened to me. Knowing that your father returned my feelings was one of the most beautiful monents in my life. However, things weren't as happy as we made it out to be. My family had protested heavily against our upcoming union and they had nearly disowned me for accepting your father's proposal. My own mother threatened me, my father shunned me, and my brothers ignored me. It was one of my most darkest moments in life and only your father was my light._

 _I remembered feeling as though I wanted to give up, to return to my family, and beg for their forgiveness. I knew that your father had somehow caught wind of my thoughts because he had been quiet; he was willing to let go of me if it meant I would be happy again. There was a time where I thought that I could not go on any longer, and I was ready to give up the greatest love I have ever known to go back to the family who had hurt me because I just wanted the torment to end. The night I was about to leave your father and end the engagement, I heard him speaking with Euphemia, your grandmother, and Fleamont, your grandfather._

 _They were arguing over me, over harbouring a Black princess into their family. Your grandparents weren't as fond of me as they are now and they wanted to end our engagement as much as my own parents did. However, Charlus did something that neither his parents nor I expected: he knelt before them and begged them to give the both of us more time. I was so shocked when I saw him that night; the proud man I knew would do this because he loved me so much, too much, to let go of me. Even though he knew that I was about to break apart and return to my family, he begged his parents because he wanted to treasure the few moments he had with me before I leave him._

 _That was the night I realised that I would rather hold on to your father and never let go than to live the rest of my life without him._

 _Marrying him was one of the decisions that I had never regretted._

 _It was hard at first but the reward at the end was all worth it._

 _You have a great love, my darling James. One that you don't want to lose. The kind of love that is worth fighting for. I pray to Hecate and Circe that you have the strength to fight for it._

 _Love, Your Mother.'_

Dorea was staring at the beautiful rose garden that her mother-in-law gifted to her, her tea cold in her cup. She heard his footsteps behind her and she closed her eyes when she felt him pressing a light kiss on her head.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Charlus sat on the seat right next to her.

Dorea put her cup aside. "James," she said. "I wonder how he is faring. How he and Hermione are faring right now."

"You're worrying too much," her husband pointed out in concern. "James is a big boy. He'll get through it."

"Will he?" Dorea doubted it.

"He will." It was spoken like a promise. "After all, he is our son. He's a Potter and a Black. That, my lovely wife, is the most dangerous combination in the Wizarding world."

Dorea couldn't help but smile slightly. He looked so handsome, with his unruly dark brown hair and his hazel eyes. He was nearing fifty but his body was as lean and toned as it was when he was in his twenties. Age had been kind to her husband.

"How did you know?"

He raised one eyebrow. "Know what?"

"That I was going to leave you," she said. "How did you know?"

Dorea saw his shock. They had never spoken much about the problems they encountered throughout their very long engagement. It was one of the things they had kept mum about ever since they had gotten married. There was no point dwelling in the past when they were so happy in the present.

His gaze flitted to the view beyond. "Because... Because I was ready to give up just as you were." He smiled at her dumbfounded expression. "Don't look too shock now. You're not the only one who had doubts."

Dorea brought a hand to her lips. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because if I told you, you would've left me," he said matter-of-factly. "And honestly? The thought of you leaving me scared me more than the problems we had with our parents. I loved you too much to let you go, Dory. Even though they had hurt you, I was selfish enough to hold on to us. That's why when I saw the look on your face, I knew and I promised to myself that day that if you told me that you wanted to leave, I would let go of you even if it killed me inside. I was willing to let go if it meant you would be happy again." He flashed her a roguish grin. "Of course, I had never been happier when you married me."

Dorea stared at her husband, unable to comprehend that he, too had doubted. He was so resilient, so strong. He had been the one to comfort her and to act as her rock. She hadn't thought that he was having doubts of his own, that he was ready to break just as she was. But, unlike her, he hadn't broken apart because the thought of losing her and the pain that would come was enough for him to keep on going.

Just like that, more love that she couldn't even imagine blossomed in her heart.

She slowly smiled at him. "I'm sorry for doubting you, my love."

He reached out and grasped her hand before bringing it up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "I forgive you, my sweetest. I'm also sorry for the pain that I caused you those many years ago."

Because if he had been selfless and let her go, none of it would had happened.

Doea shook her head and gripped his hand tighter. "Oh, Charlus. Don't be sorry for the choices you made. You're my light and joy. I would not trade our life now for anything else."

She turned to the view, her hand still gripping his. She slowly closed her eyes and started praying to the gods as the sun bathed her with light.

 **A/N: TWO UPDATES IN A ROW! Hah!**

 **I know that in canon, Euphemia and Fleamont are James' parents and Dorea and Charlus are more likely his aunt and uncle. However, in this story Euphemia and Fleamont are James' grandparents. I chose Dorea and Charlus to be James' parents in this story because I wanted James to be related to the Black family (making him and Sirius second or third cousins).**

 **Although James and Hermione are definitely the main pairing of this story, I can't help but add other pairings like Alice and Frank, Peter and Mary, and now Dorea and Charlus. It's probably because I don't want the other characters to act like a background or wallpaper in the story. I'm tempted to add another one...**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	59. Minerva McGonagall III

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Nine**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall III_**

Normally, Minerva was above the gossips that constantly circulated around Hogwarts, however she had noticed for a couple of days now how much pale Hermione seemed to look. She wasn't smiling as always and there was no hint of happiness on her face. She had also noticed that James had been quiet in her classes, never causing too much attention upon himself, and looking quite withdrawn. There was also the fact that she hadn't seen Hermione and James sharing meals or walking in the corridors together. Usually, they would've been attached to the hip but these days, they weren't seen together anymore.

That worried Minerva immensely, especially when she talked to the other professors and found that James and Hermione weren't as active as they were in their other classes anymore, not as the same as before. The professors reported the same things she observed, and even dear, old Slughorn was worried for them. So, she decided to listen to the gossips. Just this once, for Hermione's sake. What she heard wasn't at all pleasant, which only served to worry her even further.

"How long do you think Hermione and James can go on like that?" One of her sixth year Hufflepuff students whispered to her seatmate. "I mean, have you seen them earlier? They look so miserable. Do you think they broke up?"

"No way," her seatmate whispered furiously. "Nobody confirmed if they had broken up or not."

"It doesn't need to be confirmed," the Hufflepuff countered. "I mean, their faces are confirmation enough."

She had immediately put an end to their whispered conversation but the topic had been sitting at the back of her head all throughout the rest of her class and her other classes. When the Sixth Years finally arrived, she carefully observed her niece and her boyfriend-or-not, along with their friends. She noted that Alice and Hermione, with Mary, was sitting at the front, far away from the Marauders. Although she spotted Alice and Remus talking and Mary and Peter glancing at each other, she hadn't witnessed Hermione looking at James whilst James seemed as though he found his desk fascinating.

It was strange, and it made her wonder what was going on. As James' Head of House, it allowed her to meddle with his personal affairs especially if it interfered with his academic progress. Meanwhile, Hermione was her niece and as her aunt, it was her job to watch out for her well-being. They obviously needed council. So, once the class was over, she requested James to stay after. She hadn't missed Sirius' and Remus' knowing looks and Alice's and Mary's worried ones as they left the room. Hermione only paused before she continued heading towards the exit.

James was standing in the middle of the room, his hands inside of his pockets and his shoulders slumped. The large dark circles underneath his eyes were an indication that he hadn't have a good night sleep for a few days at most. There was no mischievous spark in his eyes or an impish smirk on his lips that he usually had. He looked like a shadow of his former self.

"Please, sit down, Mister Potter." She gestured to his usual sit as she went around her desk and sat.

To her mild surprise, he went to the chair that Hermione occupied and sat, as though he was capturing her presence in that small space. "Am I in trouble, Professor McGonagall?" He asked, his voice flat as he folded his arms on the table.

She smiled tightly. "I'm figuring that one out myself, Mister Potter." At his puzzled look, she elaborated, "I have noticed that you and Miss Granger aren't as close as you were before. I can't help wondering if there are any problems between the two of you."

He looked taken aback, eyes flickering as he looked away. "I— She—" He cleared his throat. "She hasn't told you yet?"

"So, you two have broken up?" She assumed.

Panic and devastation filtered his hazel eyes. "She— She told you that?" His knuckles whitened as he gripped the edge of the table.

"No," she responded slowly, eyeing him. "I just assumed, Mister Potter."

He rushed out a breath through his mouth and his grip on the desk slackened. "Oh," he breathed out, gulping. "Hermione and I— We're... We're taking a b-break. From each other," he added quietly.

This confused Minerva. That was the last thing that she expected from them, aside from their relationship being over. "Pray tell, Mister Potter, why is that?"

Shame contorted his face and his gaze wandered around in the room, not meeting her gaze. "Hermione found out that— that Lily and I kissed."

She inhaled and looked at him sharply. Her voice was deadly calm as she spoke, "Are you telling me that you cheated on my niece, Mister Potter?"

"No, Professor!" He immediately denied, almost shouting at her. He cleared his throat again and mussed his hair. "I— I really don't know how to explain this without you thinking badly."

"I'm thinking badly as of the moment, Mister Potter," she pointed out. "I don't think it can get worse than this."

Minerva had been a schoolteacher for a long time and she was always professional when it came to dealing with her students but at that moment, she found herself struggling to remain so. She wanted nothing more than to go to Hermione and demand what was going on, however she was a professor first and foremost and this young man in front of her was one of her lions. Mixing her personal business with her professional one would be a grave mistake. She had to have an open mind and listen to his problems, whether his girlfriend was her niece or not.

"Start from the very beginning, Mister Potter," she suggested. "Where did it all began?"

She saw him gulping before he started; his relationship with Hermione, his encounters with Lily, and how it all played out in his birthday party, that he hadn't seem to know until the moment he saw Hermione standing in front of a very large cake. She kept her facial expressions in a minimum but her thoughts went rampant in her mind as it got to the parts where the unbelievable happens. She had always respected Lily Evans ever since her first year but after hearing his tale, she struggled to accept that the muggleborn witch was the cause of such problems.

Lily was normally righteous and kind. She was a role model student, the Brightest Witch of the Age, and was the future Head Girl of Hogwarts. Minerva had witnessed her defending a few muggleborn students in front of the Slytherins. She was the one who constantly tried to stop the Marauders from pranking and causing trouble. Hearing James' tale, the way Lily had spoken and behaved (insulting Hermione and kissing James?) made her sceptical. It was a big contrast and contradiction to her past actions.

Surely, James was just over exaggerating.

"Have you spoken to Miss Granger after?" Minerva asked, pursing her lips when he shook his head.

"I haven't, Professor McGonagall. I want to give her time to think. I don't want to pressure her. I haven't talked to her since— since the party."

Minerva hummed. James had always been patient with Hermione. She didn't think that her niece knew that she held most of the reins of their relationship.

"How about Miss Evans?" She asked, trying to keep her tone light. "Have you spoken to her and clarified the label between the two of you?"

James clenched his jaw. "No, Professor."

"Mister Potter, I normally don't interfere with student affairs but I have noticed a decline in your academic performance," she said. "It's not just in my class but in other classes, too. I would like to suggest speaking with Miss Granger and try to solve this problem of yours before any real damage might occur. I would also suggest speaking with Miss Evans and clarify whatever lingering thoughts she has when it comes to the both of you."

"No," came his firm reply.

"No?" She repeated quizzically. "What do you mean no?"

"I won't go near Lily again," he said with a voice so hard that it surprised Minerva. "I'm done with her, Professor McGonagall. She can think whatever she likes about us but I'm not going to talk to her again. She had done enough damage to Hermione and I already. I can't afford someone seeing us speaking together and then Hermione finding out and thinking of the worst. No offence, ma'am. I know you mean well but I won't talk to her and you can't let me." He suddenly stood up, rapping his knuckles on the table. "May I be excused? I have Quidditch practice, Professor, and I can't let my team think that I'm slacking in Quidditch."

Minerva stared at James and there was nothing kind on his face. He was resolute in his decision and she knew she couldn't convince him anymore. She nodded her acquiescence and watched him leave, wondering if it was a good idea to approach him or not.

That weekened, she decided to interrogate Hermione in one of their weekly tea parties, figuring that the setting of their talks would make her comfortable enough to reveal her problems. Hermione, although independent, was still trying to cope with the new world she was subjected to and seemed to be willing to listen to any advice given to her. Granted, it was her own decision if she wanted to take the advice or not.

"How are you today?" She asked, trying to be subtle as she sipped her hot tea.

Hermione looked at her cup. "Are you waiting for me to talk about my behaviour this past few days to you?"

So, there was no beating around the bush then.

"Yes," she answered. "You can't fault me, Hermione. I'm looking out for your well-being. Your behaviour these days are quite alarming."

She pursed her lips and put the teacup on the table. "What do you want to know, Aunt Minerva?" She enquired, sighing.

"Only the truth," she assured her. "I want to know what has happened between you and Mister Potter. It seems that you two aren't quite so... close nowadays."

"So, you haven't heard, then?" She said, a bitter note in her voice. "James and I... We've come to an impasse. Lily has always been his weak spot. I guess you could say that he— he made some bad decisions." She sighed again. "I guess the same goes to me as well."

"So, the kiss between Mister Potter and Miss Evans was true?" She couldn't help but ask that incredulously.

She smiled tightly. "I don't see any reason for James to lie. Remus, himself told me that he witnessed the event. Again, I don't see them lying to me."

"Surely it was all a big misunderstanding," she reasoned, still unable to comprehend that Lily, of all people, would wreck a relationship up.

Hermione stared at her. "You don't believe me, do you?" She accused, clenching her jaw.

"Of course, I do," was Minerva's automatic response.

"You don't," Hermione said, her voice sharp and steely. "You don't believe that your precious Gryffindor Princess would do that. I can see it."

Minerva cleared her throat, guilt immediately zapping through her. Her response wasn't as swift as the last time, unprepared that Hermione would notice or mention her disbelief. It was true; she couldn't find it within herself to believe them. Lily was one of those students who had a good head on her shoulders. She should know better than do the actions that they were accusing her. Most of all, Minerva couldn't accept the fact that it was Lily who had made the actions that threatened Hermione's and James' relationship. She always knew that, at some point, Lily would pose as a problem to Hermione and James, but she never expected that Lily would do steps and actions that planted the seed of the problem.

"It is difficult for me, Hermione," she painstakingly admitted to her. "Miss Evans has been my student for six years and I have watched her grow up from an eager eleven years old witch to a confident and talented sixteen years old who brought glory to the Gryffindor house and to the muggleborns. It's difficult for me to believe that because I know that she's a better witch than what you told me. And I'm so sorry, Hermione, because I don't believe you."

"You don't need to apologise, Aunt Minerva. I understand," she intoned, looking away. "But I'm not lying and I won't take back what I said."

"Hermione, I'm not accusing you of lying and I'm not asking you to take it back," Minerva assured her. "Everyone has different opinions of Miss Evans. The Slytherins, the purebloods in particular, aren't really fond of her. The Ravenclaws see her as competition as well as friend. The Hufflepuffs adore her and, of course, Gryffindors worship her. My point is that we are allowed to have different views on different people."

"And what do you think is my opinion and views on Lily?" She enquired, staring intently at her.

Minerva's spine erected without her conscious thought. It was because of her stare, unfaltering and piercing. "I think," she started reluctantly, "that, from the very start, you're wary of her. No one had denied that they see you as another Miss Evans, Hermione, and ever since Mister Potter has shown interests in you, most of them has been speculating when it will end and when he'll go back to Miss Evans. Of course, at this moment, everyone is quite wrong of their first assessment of your relationship because of your strong bond with Mister Potter. From the start, Miss Evans has been a threat to you and your relationship, and I think that you're automatic response is to be uncertain of her. Now, from what you were told, Miss Evans showed interests in Mister Potter by kissing him and your response is to blame her because you are wary of her."

Hermione blinked. "Is that what you think?" She questioned quietly before heaving out a deep breath. "Because you're wrong."

"Excuse me?"

Her lips tipped up to reveal a bitter smile. "I actually admired Lily the first few months that I was here. I felt accomplished whenever you said that I was like her because she seemed like a good and kind person and everyone adores her. She's a talented witch and I was somewhat glad that I was like her." She paused. "It wasn't until I saw her and James talking that my opinions of her changed. It wasn't until I heard her shouting at James that he was a selfish, attention seeking brat, that he was despicable, and that he shamed their house because of his immature and humiliating actions, that made me rethink my thoughts regarding her and what everyone said about her."

Minerva inhaled sharply. "Hermione, you know better than accuse other people."

"I'm not accusing anything," she said. "I'm stating a fact. I witnessed and heard her say those words to him when she thought that he was bullying the Slytherins again. She didn't know that he just saved a first year Hufflepuff from the same Slytherins she tried to save."

"Not many would say bad things about Lily, except for some purebloods," she continued when Minerva hadn't responded. "She always appeared to be someone good, righteous, just, and simply perfect. She's everything that a girl would want to be: beautiful, smart, talented, and famous. But that's all on the outside. Because a good person would never say those names to James, much less shout it at him. No good person would ever bring someone down just so they could be the one who would shine through. No good person would command a friend to stop her interests on someone because their friends are inappropriate and unacceptable. No good person would ever try to steal another girl's boyfriend because they're missing attention."

The bitter smile grew. "Most of you has only seen the surface but I see what is underneath. I'm not saying that Lily's bad. She's kind, yes, but she's not good. She's very vicious and she's so used to being right all the time that she's now incapable of seeing that she's wrong. So, no. My relationship with James wasn't the one that made me change my views on her. It was Lily, herself who changed it." She suddenly stood up. "Thank you for the tea, Aunt Minerva. I'll see you again next week." She left without waiting for a reply.

Minerva sat there until her tea had gone cold, all the whilst thinking if she was wrong and if Hermione's words had merit after all.

 **A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER! I had a hard time finding Professor McGonagall's and Hermione's voice in this chapter that's why the delay was so long. I have to find a middle ground between them and I came up with this. I know some of you wanted Minerva to give some advice to Hermione but as much as I tried, the words of advice wouldn't come and then I just decided to go with the flow and type whatever comes to mind and here we are now. I hope you weren't too disappointed with this chapter.**

 **Guest : OOC is unavoidable in this story considering that HP is focused on Harry Potter than the Marauders. This is years before Harry was born and surely, the Marauders have different personalities than what we saw in POA or OOTP and the rest of the books since the Marauders have been war torn and hardened by then. We don't know what Alice's, Frank's, Mary's or even Peter's true personalities are. I'm just making it up along the way. Lily, I had to make her OOC, I admit and most of the fanfics portrayal of her is like a Hermione 2.0 anyway since Lily is well-liked and beautiful. Hermione is the way she is because she grew up in a different environment. I don't think that I made Hermione frigid though since she was the one who tried to kiss James first (although she stepped on his foot); she's just clueless. James, I wrote as an adorable romantic than the confident bully that Snape showed in his memories. I thought I did a good job in portaying some of them actually and other people enjoyed them so I'm going to keep it that way. And the ratings, I keep it that way for safety and future purposes. Thank you for your thoughts.**

 **Elizabeth : I'm sorry but I can't answer those questions because they're the spoil-ery type. I hope you understand.**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	60. Regulus Black IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Sixty**

 ** _Regulus Black IV_**

Regulus thought that the hardest thing he had ever done was turn his back to his family and start carving his own path without their demands weighing on him. But he was wrong. Perhaps, the hardest thing that he had ever done, was watch as his closest, best friend cry and do nothing but offer his shoulder to comfort her. The hardest thing was hearing Hermione tell him that she was alright despite of the obvious heartbreak in her eyes.

Since the talk they had in the Come and Go Room, Hermione and James had not spoken or seen each other in the eye. That was also the day that the deep rooted sadness exuded from the witch began. There was some part of Regulus, the one that made him a Black, that wanted to beat the shite out of James but the saner and rational part of him pitied the young man. James was as distraught as Hermione and he could be seen around school watching her with forlorn eyes.

"Did you and James broke up?" He had asked her one time when they were walking outside of the castle.

Her gaze wandered towards the Black Lake. "I really don't know," she revealed to him. "I want to talk to my aunt about it but I don't want her to get involved, especially since they are both from her house. I still have a lot to think about. It's so fresh and new and it hurts so much, Regulus. I want to let go but a selfish part of me wants to hold on. Right now, I'm confused, and James," she gulped the pain in her voice as she uttered his name, "he said that he will give me time and he will wait for my decision. Honestly, I don't know what to do. I... I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Regulus wanted to talk about it but it was evident that Hermione didn't. He came to truly believe that she would never be ready to talk about it. James had ingrained himself in her, he might as well be etched on her skin. He couldn't imagine the pain that Hermione must be feeling. It had been such a long time since he had last seen her true smile and not the kind of smile that she was forced to give out. She buried herself into her studies; always reading, always writing, always wanting to do something. He guessed that it was because she wanted to avoid the memories that would surface if she ever stopped doing something.

"People are asking," he told her the other day.

"About what?" She asked, throwing a piece of toast at the Giant Squid's awaiting tentacles.

"If you and James are still together."

He watched her pause and a flash of pain crossed over her face. "You know I'm not ready to talk about him."

"When will you ever be ready?"

"When I can finally think about my decision without feeling this ache in my chest," she said quietly before throwing another toast into the water. "When I can finally think of him without regret and longing. When I am finally strong enough to smile at the thought of him. The pain is still there, Regulus. It's there and it's real. Sometimes, it hurts so bad that I can't move my limbs or think coherently without babbling about the pain and the agony. It's like being cut with a hot sharp knife a thousand of times and throwing water with salt on the open wounds. It feels like my soul has been ripped apart then renewed and then ripped apart again and again. Over and over. It is a cycle of emotional torture. It is that painful. So, please, just drop it."

He sighed but kept silent when she threw him a pleading look.

It was quite pathetic to watch them, really, and Regulus had gotten fed up. He hated Hermione's sadness and James' wounded puppy look. He could tell that the Marauders were beginning to get annoyed as well, Sirius especially. Their actions were driving them all mad. They were all impatient for them to get together or break up the more days had passed by. They wanted results but Remus had prohibited them from confronting the lovesick idiots, saying that it should be them that should fix their issues.

Three days went by. Then four. Then five. Until it went on a week. Before they knew it, it was close to a month.

"How is that mudblood friend of yours?" Severus Snape asked with a sneer marring his face.

Regulus gritted his teeth. Snape had been quite aggravating the last couple of weeks, especially when rumors had spread around Hogwarts that James and Hermione had broken up. He was as smug as Evans and had taken to taunting James whenever he could. Sirius seemed to be the one who reacted the most whilst James only reacted if Snape insulted Hermione; other than that, if it was about him, he would only ignore Snape and it was up to Sirius to defend his best mate.

"Hermione is not a mudblood," he spat. "And she is fine. I don't see how that's any of your business, Snape."

He crossed his legs in an effortlessly elegant manner and smirked at him. "Last time I heard, she and Potter are having some... problems."

"Again, how is that any of your business?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't see why everyone is making such a big deal about it. Hermione isn't beautiful. She isn't that bright. She's average at best. And yet, James is acting like it's the end of the world." He scoffed. "How pathetic."

Angered by his words, Regulus snapped, "Simply because James loves her, Snape. I would've thought that you would've understand considering that you were nearly the same with Lily, who is the mudblood between her and Hermione."

"Don't call her a mudblood!" He jumped up to his feet, seething like a rabid animal.

"Then stop judging Hermione," Regulus countered, snarling at him. Fucking hyprocrite. "They have enough drama as it is. They don't need to add you in it."

"Sentiments," he scoffed. "Ever since you befriended Potter's slut, you've become insufferable, Regulus."

His left eye twitched. His patience was running thin, to be honest. "You know, Snape, if you don't have anything smart to say, do us all a favour and shut your mouth."

He left before he could do anything stupid like hex him. He sighed. Hermione wouldn't have wanted that. She'd always been so righteous even when she was hurting.

One night, Sirius went to him after dinner and took him to the Hogwarts Kitchen. He was revolted when he found the sight of James Potter: he was surrounded with many empty bottles of Firewhiskey, drunk and reeking of alcohol. He was wailing as he hugged a half empty bottle to his chest, saying Hermione's name on repeat. Peter looked nervously at them whilst Remus looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there.

"She alwaysh hash... the besh... ssssmilesssh," James slurred, hiccuping and emptying another bottle. "She'sh bloody perfect! She... She'sh cariiing, kind, and she'sh shooooo bloody goood! She'sh amaze-hiiiing! Hic! Nobody deshervessss her. Nobody! Not even meh." He laid on the floor and proceeded to sob, tears and snot mixing across his face.

It was disgusting as well as pitying.

"We asked Mary to fetch Hermione," Sirius leaned on to his ear to whisper. "They're supposed to arrive in any minute now."

"He's a wreck," Regulus commented. "This wasn't as bad as the last time."

Remus crossed his arms and stared hard at James. "He saw her with another guy a whilst ago."

Peter winced. "He assumed that she was moving on from him with someone new."

Regulus raised an eyebrow. "You mean James saw Hermione with Albert Goldstein? The Seventh Year Ravenclaw?"

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed. "You know him?"

Regulus nodded. "Only through Hermione. He has no interest in her whatsoever. Probably because everyone in this whole school sees how much miserable they are without each other." He regarded James in mild distaste. "Of course, even if he tried to make moves on her, she would be oblivious of it. She's still obviously in love with James even if she doesn't know it yet." He turned to Remus. "So, are you finally allowing my brother to interfere with all of this?"

Remus sighed. "I don't have a choice," he admitted, conveying with his expression that he wasn't fond of admitting that he was wrong. "Just as what you put it, James is a wreck. Only Hermione can bring him out of this."

"But she's not ready yet," Regulus informed them. "She doesn't know what to do. She's in pain as much as he is, Remus. I don't think that she's ready to choose yet. She doesn't even want to talk about it."

Remus' face was grim. "Then, we'll make her talk. They can't go on like this. I mean, look at the two of them. They're just hurting themselves even worse. It's either they're together or not. They can't go any longer without a decision. Hermione will have to choose because James is obviously incapable of it. Even if he isn't drunk, he will obviously still want Hermione to choose the decision for them." The werewolf sighed. "It's a good thing that we still have the Sober Up Potion from James' party. We never got to use them."

Regulus looked over at James, pity written across his face. He always thought long before that James was too hasty in falling in love with Hermione and that it would bound to bite him in the arse. No one fell in love as fast as that, not to a complete stranger that you haven't spoken to. He was suspicious of him from the start, thinking along with everybody else that he was using Hermione to gain Lily's attention and interest.

Apparently, he was wrong.

The young man was as broken and crushed as Hermione was.

 **A/N: Two updates in a row because I haven't updated for a long time and this is my apology to you. Sad to say, this story is nearly ending. The next chapter would be Hermione's and you will find out what her decision is in her chapter. I think there are only five or six more chapters before the end? I'm not sure but it's not more than ten.**

 **Also, I think I want to change the title of this story as soon as it ends.**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	61. Hermione Granger VII

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Prepare yourselves. ~ NR xx**

 **Chapter Sixty-One**

 ** _Hermione Granger VII_**

 _"Lily and I... Something happened... I'm so sorry..."_

Hermione stared intently at the ceiling as though she was expecting that the words would carve itself on the marble stone. The ever present pain in her chest caused a single tear to slide down from her eyes to the pillow. She closed her eyes and shuddered as she shifted and laid on her side, her hand tucked under her pillow. She never thought that she would fear words and letters when she loved reading so much until James uttered the statement that plagued her mind. It had been more than a month and a week, and the pain was still as agonising as the first day. She wondered if she would ever got over it, got over him, and she feared that she would live the rest of her life with a pain that nearly crippled her.

She rubbed her chest, trying to soothe the ache although her efforts were futile. Her palm grazed the locket under her nightdress and she couldn't help but pull it out and open it. The piano music and the ice skating couple only served to make her chest tighten and she closed it with a sigh off her lips. She debated for a long time if she should give it back to him or not, but that involved actually seeing him and talking to him, and she hadn't found the right amount of strength to endure looking at him without the images to corrupt her mind — images of James and Lily kissing.

 _"I didn't realise until it was too late. I didn't want it. I still don't. I just froze when she... Lily... She kissed me. And I... I didn't push her away."_

Oh, Merlin. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight to her chest, taking a sharp inhale of breath through her mouth and preventing the tears from making an appearance by closing her eyes. How could a relationship that didn't last two months cause her so much unbearable pain? She hid her eyes on the pillow. Then again, it wasn't the relationship or the time they spent that had made her feel this way — it was James. Always James. No matter how much time they spent, whether it was days, weeks or months, James made her feel like it was forever.

At the back of her mind, she believed that it was forever and she immediately berated herself for that foolish thought. Not everything lasts forever. Some people leave and a few stay. The pain in her chest intensified and she nearly cried out again. She wished that James was one of the people who stayed. But then again, he was waiting for her decision, hadn't he? Waiting for the ultimatum and Hermione couldn't find it within herself to decide, afraid that her choice would lead to consequences she didn't want.

 _"Please say something, please. Hermione, I don't want her, I want you. It's you that I want. If I had known that Lily would do that, I wouldn't have spoken to her at all. Please, look at me."_

It didn't matter. Lily would gloat once she had gotten what she wanted: them, broken apart, because of her. She would relish in it, smile in triumpth, at the success that she had managed to break them. On the other hand, if Hermione chose to stay with James, would Lily still lurk then to do more damage? To inflict pain upon them until they couldn't take it anymore? The uncertainty haunted her. She was still thinking about it; the right choice. Honestly, she didn't think there was one.

Distantly, she heard murmurs and shuffling outside the curtains that surrounded her bed. She knew that her roommates were likely talking about her again. They were very displeased by the cause of her behaviour, Alice especially. They had all sided together, saying that they would show Lily her place. Hermione hadn't found it in herself to care, not when she could feel the pain erupting out of her very core whenever she saw the beautiful redhead humming with triumph.

Suddenly, the curtains around her bed drew open and Alice revealed herself, looking sternly down at her. Hermione sluggishly pulled herself up to sit on the bed.

"Come with me to the common room," Alice ordered briskly, not even waiting for her reply as she turned on her heel and left the room.

Hermione blinked and followed what she had said, welcoming any disruptions that could serve as her new distraction from the pain. Putting a robe on to cover her nightdress, she went down to the common room and was surprised when she saw Mary with Alice. Unlike Hermione and Alice who were dressed for bed, Mary was still wearing her school robes.

"Mary? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Mary worried her lip. "Hermione, come with me."

Hermione's eyebrows rose and her questions died before she could voice them out as Mary grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the common room and the Ravenclaw tower. Hermione felt extremely uncomfortable walking around the dim corridor, being pulled by Mary, wearing only her nightdress under her robes that didn't reach her knees.

"Mary, where are we going?" She couldn't count the times she asked that question, only to be met with silence. Wherever Mary was taking her, she was tight lipped about it.

She didn't know what she was feeling by the time she recognised the painting of the pear that led to the Kitchens of Hogwarts. A flash of memory — a first date, a hand holding hers, house elves, the smell of pumpkin juice, and a first kiss that she still felt resonating within her soul. She shook her head, her chest hitching, and the memory faded away like an old photograph. She wanted to tell Mary to stop but her voice was lost as she tickled the pear. The pear let out a childlike giggle, much like the one she remembered long before, and the large painting opened to reveal a doorway. Her heart pounded, a foreboding feeling settling inside of her, and the protests escaped from her lips as Mary continued dragging her towards the doorway.

"Mary, I really don't think it's allowed for us to come—"

Her legs stayed rooted to the spot. Her heart died and restarted. She was aware of the others in the same room as her, the house elves, Sirius, Remus, Regulus, and Peter, but like always, she could only see him. The unruly hair, the hazel eyes, and the crooked eyeglasses. Although his hazel eyes were red and swollen and he looked as though he hadn't bathed in days. Countless empty bottles surrounded him and the smell of Firewhiskey and vomit permeated in the air.

 _James,_ her heart whispered with so much longing and pain.

"I shouldn't be here," she breathed out harshly, trying to pull away but Mary gripped tighter. She looked at her accusingly. "What is this? What's going on?"

It was Regulus who answered her. "Hermione, it's time."

She looked at him and understood. "No," she said quietly. She turned to them. "I'm... I'm not ready, yet. Don't ask me of this."

"Hermione, look at him." Remus pointed at James, his amber eyes hard. "Look at yourself. I know that it hurts but you two are a wreck and you have the power to fix this."

She looked at James and saw so much of her pain that mirrored his. They were both miserable, inside and out. She could see it in his hazel eyes even though it was unfocused. As much as she loathed it, she yielded with a sharp nod that sagged Remus' shoulders in relief, his hard eyes softening. Her eyes remained on James whilst his own was directed to the bottles, trying to find one that wasn't empty. She didn't know that Remus moved to her until she felt his gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you," Remus whispered, squeezing her shoulder, likely for comfort. "Hey, whatever you decide, we won't judge."

Hermione's eyes snapped up to his. "What?"

He smiled at her, understanding shining in his amber eyes. "Whether you break up with him or not, we won't judge you. You don't have to be afraid. James is our best friend but it doesn't mean that we will stop being your friend, Hermione, regardless of your choices. We'll be here for you." He squeezed her shoulder again. "Here's a Sober Up Potion. We'll give you both some privacy."

She wordlessly accepted the bottle and heard them walking, the door closing behind them. Around her, the house elves moved and worked nonstop. Some had casted a wary glance at her but they soon disregarded her when she hadn't spouted about equality and freedom rights again, just like the last time. The bottle was cold in her palms as she gripped it. A part of her shrieked at her to stay away, to leave him, but another part of her, admittedly the bigger one, forced her feet to remain on the spot. She had to face this, despite her fears and the pain that sliced through her.

Sighing, she pushed herself past the scattered bottles on the floor until she was kneeling in front of him. He was bleary-eyed, blinking constantly and wiping his eyes with his arm. Her nose wrinkled when the odorous smell from his clothes grew strong by their close proximity.

"Arrrrreee you an angeeeel?" He slurred, his head tilted to the right then to the left.

"Drink this." She thrusted the bottle into his outstretched hands.

He sniggered. "Maybeeehhh you're the deviiiiil. You c-came to poison meeeh? Aren't yaaah?"

Her lips tightened. She couldn't poison him even if she tried or wanted to. "Just drink it, James, please."

He suddenly frowned, looking intently at the bottle. "You s-ssssound like 'errr." He sighed and smiled sleepily. "Like my 'Ermioneeeh."

She stiffened and slowly looked at him as he laid on the floor on his back, his arm thrown over his eyes as he rolled the bottle in his palms. She held her breath as she waited for him to speak.

"I miiiisssh myyy 'Mione," he muttered underneath his breath. "She'sh shooo beau— beau— beautiiiful. I missssh her shooo musssh."

She cradled her hands to her chest as she felt it tightening. "Do you want to see her again?"

An eye peeked out from under the arm. "She..." His throat moved. "Yeessh."

"Then drink the bottle and you will see her again."

James didn't much as blink as he opened the bottle and drank the liquid inside. He sputtered and groaned, cringing at the foul taste.

"My head hurts," he muttered raspily, wincing as he messaged his forehead. "Ugh... Merlin, it bloody hurts."

"I would appreciate it if you don't curse in front of me," she stated coolly and watched as James immediately sat up, eyes wide.

He blinked his eyes and looked at her in disbelief, as though he thought she was a dream. "Her... Hermione?"

She wrapped her arms around her torso. "Hello, James."

The blood drained from his face and he gulped. "I— You—" He looked afraid. "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes narrowed into an icy glare. "Mary told me to come. She dragged me even. If I had known you were here, I wouldn't have come."

She hadn't expected such callous words from her mouth. The lie left a bitter taste in her tongue. If she knew that James was drinking himself to death, she would come running regardless of the distance between them or the pain still present in her chest. Mary and the others didn't even need to lie or hide something from her. James was her weakness through and through.

Sorrow filled his hazel eyes. "Have you— Have you made a decision then?"

She looked away, the building emotions inside of her making her shake. The pain, oh the pain. It howled at her and screamed at her. _Feel me,_ they said. Pushing and pushing until it burned her chest. It had been there the moment she found out the truth. She didn't know why she was surprised that Lily would do such a thing, would cross a line that she wasn't allowed to cross. Her fears came alive that night, her once brilliant mind reduced into a muddled mess of Lily and James and kisses. Seeing him again didn't just bring the bad memories of their parting but also the good ones. The ones where she was happy with him and those, in her opinion, were the worse memories to remember. It just reminded her of what she had lost.

Some days, she blamed herself. Other days, she didn't know who to blame. Was she in the wrong? Was James? Was Lily? Her heart that had seldom knew hatred or resentment was confused. She wasn't used to this. She wanted to go back to her small cottage, where her father should've been waiting, reading a book in front of the fireplace. But she was here now, in a huge castle full of wondrous things that taught her so much. She had learned a lot in the past months she resided in the castle.

Was James one of the lessons that life was about to teach her? Would she be ready to walk away from him once the lesson was over?

"Why do I have to make a choice?" Hermione demanded. She was hurting and angry. She wanted nothing more than to turn away. "Why does it have to be me? Why doesn't it have to be you?"

"Because..." There was silver lining in his eyes. "Because if I was to decide, I would do the selfish thing and not let you go. That's why I'm doing a selfless thing in making you choose."

"What do you want from me?" Hermione asked, a desperate note in her voice. To stall the moment to decide what to do: to let go or hold on. "Why me, James? Why me? Why did you chose me?"

He peered into her eyes and said with such honesty in his voice, it stunned her into silence. "Why not you?" He smiled drily. "I just saw you that night, thinking that you were ordinary, and then your smile appeared and then I scolded myself for thinking that you were plain and boring. Because, when you smiled, it left me breathless. I never believed in love at first sight before but there was something about you that night I first saw your smile and heard your laugh. I... I still liked Lily then and I was confused because seeing you felt like seeing something more than what Lily had to offer. You were innocent, in a way. Almost untouched by all the evil in the world, which made you even more precious. For a short few days, I convinced myself that I liked Lily even though I always found myself watching you, always wondering how to make you laugh or smile. One day, I woke up and I realised that it wasn't Lily anymore. It was you. As though it had always been. I gave up on Lily, not because she kept on rejecting me or because she hated me, but because I couldn't let you go and it wouldn't be fair to me and to you if I continued to court Lily when I didn't have feelings for her anymore."

"Falling in love with you wasn't something I expected, Hermione," he said, his voice pleading to make her understand. "But I'm glad that it happened. I don't regret it, any of it. I never thought that I would want someone as much as I want you until you smiled."

She tried not to ask but the question came out of her mouth before she could stop it. "And are you confused now?"

"What do you mean?" He didn't understand.

She drew in a deep breath, steadied her heart, kept the fear at bay. "Are you confused of your feelings now that you have gotten to experience what it felt like to kiss her?"

His jaw dropped, his eyes almost popping out of his sockets. "What? No! I didn't kiss Lily, Hermione. She kissed me. I know that sounds like it doesn't make a difference but— but it does! She was the one who threw herself at me. I would never do that to you. I would never try to betray you. Lily... I didn't expect that she would do things like that. I didn't suspect that she wanted to break us. If I knew..." He trailed off.

Regrets. So, many regrets.

"But you didn't push her away, James. What am I supposed to think about that?"

He looked ashamed. "I have no excuses aside from the fact that I— I was unable to think and move. If it weren't for Remus, I don't think that I would've pushed her away that night because I was too stunned to move."

His admission nearly killed her.

"Do you know what it's like to look at you, James?" Her voice was hollow and small. "Hit me or hex me. I don't care which. Just... There has to be a feeling worse than this," she pointed at the spot where her heart beat, "in my chest."

"I'm sorry." His voice broke, his hands on his lap clenching into fists. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I hurt you. This is all my fault. This is all my fault."

She almost jumped when one of his fists pounded on the floor, the violence startling her. She quickly grabbed James' arm as he was about to punch the floor again, tightening her grip when he was about to pull away. Slowly, his arm slackened and his fist opened to clasp his fingers around her wrist. Hermione stared at his long fingers and the gentle hold it had on her arm.

"I wouldn't blame you," he said, lifting his head to stare at her face, memorising the freckles on her nose, the curve of her lips and the shape of her eyes. "I wouldn't blame you if you left me, if you break up with me. I fucked up, Hermione. I fucked up big time. If you want to leave me, I won't stop you. Not because I don't love you, but because I do. I love you so much, Hermione, but if staying with me means hurting you, then I would let go for you to be happy." He laughed but there was no joy in it. He brought his other hand up, the one that wasn't holding her arm, and rubbed his face.

"My mother," he continued, "once told me that my father was willing to let her go for her happiness as well. I want nothing more than to beg you to stay with me but— but I have already hurt you enough, haven't I? It would be selfish of me if I take away the chance for you to decide. I don't want to be selfish. Even if I wanted to keep you with me forever, it would break me if you're not happy with me. I only want you to be happy, Hermione." A shuddered breath escaped his lips and his smile was strained. "I just want you to smile, even though I'm not the one who's making you smile. If you want to leave, you can leave now, you know? I won't — I won't stop you. I can't stop you."

But even as he said those words, Hermione could see how much it killed him inside to say it; how much force he had to exert to admit such a lie. Because in his eyes, she saw how much he wanted her to be happy with him; how much he wished that she could be happy with him. Her chest tightened and she struggled to breathe and to say a word to stop him. It dawned on her that he was trying to give her the easy way out, not for her, not for him, but for the both of them.

"I love you, you know?" His throat moved and there was a heavy exhale that came out of his lips. "My mother said to me in a letter once that this love between us is a great thing worth fighting for but how can I fight, knowing that you're ready to give up? How can I fight knowing that you're uncertain about our fate together? How can I fight when you look at me like you're already defeated? How can I fight when you're obviously not happy with me anymore? I want nothing more than to fight for us, Hermione, but how can I when all I could see is your sadness? Whenever I see you looking so sad, I'm thinking that there are so many wizards out there who deserves you more than I do and who doesn't hurt you like I do. But then again, they can't love you more than I do." He laughed again and it was such a painful and broken sound that had her wishing she hadn't heard it from his lips.

"You don't have to worry about me, Hermione," he insisted. "I would prefer you staying with me because you love me and not because you pity me. I would rather have you stay with me because you're happy with me, not because you are forced to stay. I would rather fight my love with you than against you because I would rather start a war than go to a battle with you as my enemy. But, it doesnt really matter in the end, right? I could see it in your eyes. I could see the pain and the sorrow and if leaving me would stop making you feel pain, then I won't stop you. And I won't think less of you if you turn your back to me and walk away right now. I won't think badly of you if you leave me. It would be difficult. It would be painful. I'm not hiding that fact because I love you. But you don't love me. So, it's going to be easy for one of us. It's going to be alright."

But his eyes were dead and he was crying out, like his own words had brought a knife to his chest. Those words had plunged the knife deeper and deeper until he could no longer spot where it began and where it ended. She realised that he believed his own words and was lost in the sea of pain. But he was still talking, still giving her the option of walking away, despite how much it was hurting him. James had the power to destroy her but she also had the power to shatter him.

 _You don't love me, right?_

It had struck her then, as she stared at his swollen eyes, his red runny nose, his disheveled appearance, his ghastly pale skin, and smelled the foul alcohol and vomit on his breath and clothes; she realised that he was still the most handsome, most wonderful wizard she had ever seen. And her heart pounded hard inside her chest, the continuous sound telling her to listen and to know. The answer to the question she sought the moment James first called her beautiful; the first moment he had said hi in the middle of the corridor. It was there within her all along, and it was staring right in front of her face right now with his most expressive hazel eyes, who looked at her like she was light and warmth and home. The answer was always there, waiting patiently for her to uncover.

The tears sprung from her eyes and it wasn't until she felt the cold trail of it down her cheeks that she realised she was crying. Crying for him, for her, and for them. She leaned her forehead against his, eyes closing and breath stuttering. She felt him stiffening and holding his breath as he waited. The emotions that was building inside of her, towering until it reached its peak, threatened to consumed her and devoured her because she knew. She knew. As she cupped his face and wiped his own tears from his cheeks with her thumbs, she finally spoke the words, the answer that had eluded her, the truth, and the explanation.

It was there all along. After all this time.

"I love you," she said and her heart sang and rejoiced.

Hazel orbs widened and Hermione laughed breathlessly at his surprise. He stared at her, searched something that only he could spot on her face, and then his face contorted as he cried with her, for him, and for them. He held her neck and pulled her closer and kissed her with a desperation fit for a starving man.

She tasted the bitter alcohol and the acid of the vomit in his mouth and she found herself not caring as she kissed him back and grasped him tightly, her knuckles hurting with such force. He anchored her to the reality and made her fly to her dreams. He was the gravity and the moon and the soil and the sky and the sea — a world of her own to explore and to keep safe and to love. Her world. Her home.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he kept on murmuring in frantic worry as he peppered her with kisses that she never thought she would share with him again. "I love you, Hermione. I love you so much. Oh, Godric, I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Please, forgive me."

Over and over. The same repetitive sentences. A rolling wheel. A cycle.

She believed those words, because she loved him. She was in love with this wonderful wizard who gave her a piece of his heart, trusting her to take care of it and protect it even though she couldn't guarantee it. They were going to be okay because they were Hermione Granger and James Potter. The pain would no longer continue to haunt her and demand things from her. If it would, she would welcome it instead of trying to run away from it. She would not be afraid of the pain; she would come out of it as a better and stronger person. James was here. With her. She wasn't alone. Severus Snape, Lily Evans, or any other person wanting to break them apart could go to hell for all she cared.

She didn't want him to let her go. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't need the easy way out, to avoid the pain and misery and every bad thing in between. Because even though James caused her so much unbearable pain, she was also at her absolute happiest whenever she was with him. The good and the bad; the sorrow and the joy. She wanted that with him. Staying away from him would not only kill her inside but it would destroy her.

And she murmured back, "It's okay. We're okay. I love you, too. I love you. I forgive you. Oh, James. We're going to be okay."

It would not be easy and it would take a long whilst for her to be okay but there was no doubt that she was going to be okay. She will be okay.

"Stay," he begged. "Stay with me. Please stay. Please."

"I will," and she promised him. "I will. As long as time. As long as the world. I will stay with you as long as eternity."

The knowledge that they hadn't been broken had brought another wave of tears from her eyes.

Once, she had been afraid of the pain, of the hurt that they might cause each other once they embark on to a romance they hadn't expected. She said as much to James the day they were together that she didn't want to hurt her. She didn't want to cause the same pain she felt the day her father died, the same pain that she had felt moments before. But wasn't that what love was? Being hurt and getting hurt and then making it out of the pain with the person you love by your side?

The world and the gods themselves could break them apart but she swore in her entire being, to her very soul, to the magic that flowed inside of her, bestowed by her great grandfathers and grandmothers before her: she would not let him go.

 **A/N: I'm sorry but I just can't let them go on with the drama any longer. I just want my babies back together. If you don't like it, you'll just have to get in line. Don't get me wrong, there was one idea in my mind that wanted them to separate much longer because I wanted them to grow as a person individually. I had an idea where they had a truce and became friends for a while but then fall in love again with a deeper sense of who they are as a person and etc. As you can see, I discarded that idea because 1) it would make the story unnecessarily longer; 2) it would just repeat the performance of shy glances and smiles and 'would they get together or not' questions (I have Peter and Mary for the smiles and glances); 3) James is very clearly in love with Hermione and putting him in the friendzone would just prolong the pain, people; 4) I want them to grow as a person together, not separately.**

 **This chapter is inspired or based loosely by the story of my once-friend, who loved and still loves her boyfriend and who had cried for him even though their relationship hadn't lasted for more than two months (they got back together, in case you wanted to know). Some people might think it silly to cry for a person when their relationship hadn't even lasted for a year but I realised, as I began writing this chapter, that the amount of time spent in the relationship didn't really matter. If you loved the person, like really loved him/her and not just infatuated with him/her, you would be heartbroken regardless of the time that your relationship has. I had an aunt who once had a relationship with a guy for 11 years but she broke up with him and then she met another guy, dated him for, like 7 months, I think, and then married him. See? It's not silly to cry for a lost love.**

 **Also, thank you so much for the support, people! I really, really appreciate all your reviews. You have laughed and cried and screamed and all of the above with me the deeper we get into the story. Please don't think that I ignored you because I haven't replied to your reviews and questions. I read them, don't worry, but you have to understand that I can't answer the questions that are revealing (the questions that prompts me to give out spoilers and I try not to do that because I have a bad habit of giving out spoilers sometimes).**

 **This feels like a goodbye speech but, never fear, this is far from the end although we are, like, a tiny bit closer to the end.**

 **Howdy : Usually, I update every day but as the story is about to come to an end, I might be having a delay a little.**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	62. Hogwarts Academy VIII

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **UNEDITED. All mistakes are my own. ~ NR xx**

 **Chapter Sixty-Two**

 ** _Hogwarts Academy VIII_**

All was well in Hogwarts, finally. The Hufflepuffs were still their hardworking selves, the Ravenclaws had taken residence in the Hogwarts library, the Slytherins were up to something, as usual, and the Gryffindors were still loud and reckless. Life was as normal as it was in a world where magic existed. Exams were four, nearly three, months away and everyone was busy catching up with their extra homeworks and projects.

One in particular was practically living in the library. They could see her bushy hair at the back of the room, face concealed by a heavy tome that was always different nearly every hour. Now that exams were fast approaching, Hermione Granger worried about her academic performance and thus studied with gusto. She could be seen occupying the library bright and early in the morning before she went to her classes and then late at night before she went to bed. It drove Madame Pince in near insanity. More often than not, the students in the library would witness the Marauders causing trouble just so they could catch Hermione's attention. Most of the time, they failed but there were rare moments when Hermione would pull her head out of the book and let them take her somewhere she could relax.

Other than exams, it also seemed that Hermione and James had finally fixed their problem and started making up for the loss of time. If they weren't seeing Hermione in the library, they would find her in the company of the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain outside the grounds, laying and studying together, or in the pitch, watching him practice. It felt so right to see Hermione and James together, talking and laughing like they used to before they started ignoring each other. All was right in the world now that their problems were solved and things could go back to the way it used to be. Of course, not everyone was happy with Hermione's and James' development.

Lily Evans would be seen bristling whenever she saw the couple together. The hostility that had taken over her face and contorted her lovely features had shaken the rest of the school. The others who had defended and thought that sweet Lily could do no wrong was starting to get a little sceptical. They could not provide a logical explanation for the Marauders' glares at the young witch, especially the way Peter would actively ignore her and pretend she wasn't there and Remus' pinched face whenever she was in close proximity. The Gryffindors also seemed to stay away from the beautiful redhead, except for a couple of first and second years, and the occasional sixth and fifth. The Ravenclaws weren't hiding their detest at the very least; always glaring, sneering and spitting at Lily.

There was no doubt that she had done something to them, something so bad that it had warrant such negativity from the two houses. The others who had taken Lily's side in the fight, because they believed that she was someone above the actions they accused her, was starting to think if the rumors had some truth to them after all. Those who supported Lily could see the way Hermione seemed to cool down, a calm expression settling over her face whenever she saw Lily. Her brown eyes would narrow and stare accusingly and sometimes, Hermione's stares would send a shiver down their spine more than Lily's wide and angry green eyes.

Whenever they encountered each other, the tension between the two girls could almost be tangible. Lily would never admit she was wrong, her pride preventing her to do such a thing, and Hermione was a witch who had been wronged and her pride had been too bruised to ever bow down to someone who had hurt her. Some professors tried to help by pairing them up together in seat works and activities. However, the two girls would only ignore each other and work together in complete silence. Frankly, the only reason why they hadn't burned Professor Slughorn when he paired them together was because because of their grades. There was no doubt that if their grades weren't involved, the whole room would've exploded, detention and expulsion be damned.

Some people asked why Lily had done it; why would she try to steal James from Hermione? Lily would blush in embarrassment and look down before shuffling her feet, her expression was one close to shame.

"I didn't mean to," Lily would whisper, biting her lip. "I was just sad and James was there to comfort me. I mean, he used to love me, you know? I thought I still had a chance. I didn't mean for us to get caught or for someone to know. I thought if I kissed him, his feelings would return." Her eyebrows furrowed. "But his feelings remained the same. For Hermione, that is."

The others would be more sympathetic to her, telling her that it was okay and it would blow over soon. However, the less forgiving kind would only nod their heads, smile to her face and when her back was turned, they would whisper to themselves about wasting chances and regrets and how could she had done that to Hermione who had never as much spoke a bad word about her?

Others approached Hermione and asked what she would do to Lily. After all, she had tried to steal her wizard from her, hadn't she? Hermione would tug at a gold chain around her neck and contemplate her answer.

"I don't know, honestly," she finally responded with an earnest expression on her face. "There's some part of me that wants to engage her in a dual, as silly as that sounds, but there's also a part of me that is just waiting for her to apologise so that I can move on with my life. I'm happy with James now but there is no guarantee that Lily wouldn't do something again to us just to spite me. Honestly? A sincere apology from her would've suffice. Knowing she felt true remorse for what she'd done would've been enough and a promise that she wouldn't do it again would've made me feel at ease. It's not easy to forgive what she did but I think that we're both mature enough to move on and get on with our lives. After all, life is too short for petty grudges." Hermione would flash them a smile before going on her way, never spotting their reaction to her statements.

One day, when their new DADA Professor declared a practical test to prepare them for their upcoming exams, they soon learned that Hermione and Lily were paired together and they were going to duel next week after the announcement. Every student who got to watch their duel was talking with anticipation and others bemoaned when they couldn't witness such event. It didn't help that Sirius and the Prewett twins were betting who was going to win.

"I'm betting on Lily," said one Gryffindor Third Year as he handed the twins one Galleon. "I mean, no offense to Hermione but I haven't seen her duel and I've seen Lily's hexes on the Marauders. She's scary."

"Hermione, definitely," said one Fifth Year Ravenclaw as she handed the twins two Galleons and three Knuts. "Lily might be brilliant but let's not forget that Hermione is a scorned witch. She will seek retribution."

"BET FOR HERMIONE!" Sirius screamed as he ran around the corridors, ignoring startled gasps from the students and the cries of outrage from the professors.

"SIRIUS! GET BACK HERE!" Hermione screamed after him, her wand waving in the air. She paused when she noticed the amount of noises she was making, which caused a large number of students in the hallway to look at her in confusion. She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry for disturbing — SIRIUS!" She reddened as Sirius shot sparks from his wand and writing the words 'HERMIONE FOR THE WIN' in the air.

The next day, Sirius sported warts all over his handsome face and his usually raven hair that fell to his shoulders were frizzy and sticking out of his head as though he was electrecuted. His shiny teeth were tinged pink and his lips were swollen as though bees had bitten it. He was nearly crying at that point as Hermione smiled smugly behind him. Many girls had bemoaned Sirius' changes whilst the Marauders took turns teasing him for a whole day.

"Did you snog too many girls, Padfoot?" Sniggered James.

"You know that there are whitening charms for teeth, right?" Chuckled Remus.

Peter would stare at Sirius, his face reddening as he tried not to laugh aloud.

Sirius glared at them for the whole day and begged Hermione to end the hex she casted on him. They had learned early on that Hermione's curses and hexes weren't easily countered or fixed by a simple finite. Only Hermione knew the right counter spell; even Madame Pomfrey and some professors were befuddled. If they did try countering her spell, it would only worsen. Sirius learned that the hard way when he tried to end the hex on his teeth and it only made it grow to a double than whitening it.

After nearly a day of begging, Hermione finally took pity on Sirius and ended the hex on him. Nonetheless, the hex she casted on Sirius only served to increase the bets on her, which made the Black heir smile smugly as Hermione grumbled in the corner.

The day of Hermione's and Lily's duel, the DADA room was extended to accompany the students. The two witches weren't the only ones duelling that day but it might as well be only them because of the attention they received from their peers.

"Good luck," James whispered to Hermione's ear as she passed him.

She gave him a small smile before heading to the small rectangular platform that would serve as her's and Lily's stage or battle area. Everyone waited with bated breath as Lily and Hermione stood face to face two meters away from each other. Lily's stance was confident and formidable whilst they could spot Hermione's arm shaking as she gripped her hand. Some even began wondering if they could pull out their bet on Hermione and change it to Lily's.

"At the count of three!" The DADA professor exclaimed in the middle of the room. "Remember, no dark curses, only light ones! The duel will end once the opponent is disarmed or unable to cast spells! Alright?"

"Yes, Professor!"

Hermione took a deep breath and gripped her wand tighter.

"ONE!"

They took two steps back.

Lily's eyes narrowed.

"TWO!"

Another step and then another.

Lily's gaze was unwavering. Hermione was nearly shaking.

"THREE!"

Lily's eyes flashed.

"Stupefy!"

A red bolt of light flashed towards Hermione and it was as though it triggered something inside of her when she suddenly flung out her wand arm.

"Protego!" A transparent blue shield in front of Hermione rebounded the red bolt and it dissipated into nothing before it could hit someone in the audience. She whipped her wand to point at the redhead. "Expelliarmus!"

Lily ducked and rolled to the side to avoid the red flash — a darker colour than the one she casted. The light hit the wall behind her and bursted into a ball of sparks as she immediately straightened her spine.

"Calvario!" Lily snarled.

Hermione spun to the side, barely managing to avoid the hair removing spell. Her bushy brown hair fell over to her face as she ceased but it didn't stop her from casting her next spell.

"Incarcerous!" Thick ropes lashed out from the tips of her wand but Lily ducked down and rolled out of the way.

"Incendio!" Lily said, jabbing her wand to create a ball of fire that hurtled towards Hermione.

"Protego!" Hermione snapped and to the immense surprise of the audience, her wand movements changed and the shield moved to meet the ball of fire in the middle of the stage. As the shield pushed the fire, it flew back to Lily instead of dispersing into mist.

Lily immediately flung out a shield to protect herself although the force of the fire that blasted her shield had made her retreat a step back. Once the shield cleared, green eyes locked onto tawny orbs. Astonishment was written all over the redhead's face. She wasn't expecting that and neither did the people that gathered around to watch their duel.

"How did she do that?" Some had whispered amongst themselves.

"James!" Sirius grabbed James' arm and started tugging. "Did you know that she could do that?!"

James watched Hermione, eyes wide. "No," he said slowly. "No, I didn't."

On the other hand, Hermione seemed to transform completely. Gone were the trembling hands and unsure expression. Standing in front of Lily Evans was a young witch ready for battle. As Lily went back to attacking Hermione, the brunette seemed to glide across the platform as she avoided the spells and charms careening towards her whilst also casting her own spells and attacking her opponent.

Everyone was completely enthralled with the battle. Whilst Lily was a goddess with her vicious spells and the great force behind it, Hermione was more like a dancer that always moved in light and graceful steps, following a song inside of her head, to avoid the spells.

"Flipendo!"

Another step out of harm.

"Furnunculus!"

She arched her back and the spell missed.

"Immobulus!"

She bent over and the spell flew over her head.

It was starting to annoy and frustrate Lily who proceeded to cast three consecutive spells that was deadlier than the last. Hermione managed to avoid one whilst she used a shield unlike the one last time to protect herself from the last two spells that Lily used against her.

To Lily's great surprise, yet again, she felt her magical core draining the more spells she used. The last three had completely taken a toll in her, especially since she had exerted more force than usual. Hermione seemed to realise the same thing because it was in that moment that she chose to attack.

"Expelliarmus! Accio Lily's wand! Flipendo!"

Lily was taken off guard and everyone watched as her wand was yanked out of her palms and into Hermione's. She didn't have time to move out of the way as the last spell hit her chest and she flew back out of the platform until her back hit the concrete wall behind her. Everyone winced, hearing a sickening thud as her head made an impact on the wall, and they slowly turned to Hermione who was standing in the platform, panting as she gripped her wand in her right hand whilst Lily's hand was in her left.

The DADA Professor proclaimed her the winner as Hermione left the makeshift stage. She hurriedly went towards the Marauders before anyone from the crowd could approach her. The Marauders weren't much different from the audience since they were also gaping at her.

"So?" She questioned a bit shyly. "Uhm, how did I do?"

"How— What— How?!" James was incoherent as he darted his gaze from the stage to her then back to the stage. He looked flummoxed. "What just happened?"

Hermione laughed as she walked closer to his side. "Surprise?"

"Surprise?!" Sirius spluttered. "Merlin, witch! You nearly gave us a heart attack! How did you do that?!"

"Do what?" Hermione was puzzled.

"The shield thing!" Peter exclaimed. "I mean, it shouldn't have done that thing, should it?"

Hermione's blush told them the answer to Peter's question.

"Who taught you how to duel like that?" Sirius demanded, laughing breathlessly.

Hermione moved towards James and snuggled close to his warmth as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "My father taught me," she told them. "I was duelling since I was eight."

Remus and Peter gaped at her.

"And you didn't tell us, why?" Remus asked, blinking his eyes and looking as though he was still in shock.

Hermione stared at them. "You didn't ask."

Sirius snorted. Peter rubbed his neck. Remus breathed out a laugh. James only tightened his grip on her shoulder and smiled down at her.

"Wait a minute." James glanced suspiciously at Hermione. "If you were already duelling since you were eight then why did you look so nervous a whilst ago?"

Hermione shrugged sheepishly. "That's because I was really nervous. I haven't been duelling since I came to Hogwarts, James. I didn't know if I could. Although, I did snap out of my nerves once it started."

James laughed and kissed the top of her head. "You never cease to surprise," he whispered to her ear.

"Well, I got to keep you off your toes," Hermione retorted, smiling broadly.

As they made their way out of the classroom, Hermione glanced over her shoulder and watched as Lily sat down on a bench, looking defeated and lost. She frowned and turned her head away, her stomach churning as she thought about the redhead and what the duel meant to the both of them.

 **A/N: Uhh, hi? Sorry for the delay. I'm afraid that I would be having another delay because school demands my attention a lot, especially now. On top of two research papers to complete and two written works for two subjects, I have to get my act together this semester because I would die (err, figuratively) if I don't. Ugh. I really need to sort out my priorities. I can't wait for summer to come.**

 **This might not be the revenge that you wanted although it doesn't really count as revenge, does it? Heh. Although I do want Hermione to exact her revenge and I planned it inside of my head a hundred of different ways (her being ruthless to Lily, the Avis and Oppugno style, the duel scene but with a more vicious Hermione, and etc), I did this because my other plans didn't quite fit in with my portayal of Hermione in this story.**

 **It always came down to Hermione VS. Lily in this story and I always emphasized the difference between the both of them despite the characters in this story always pointing out that they were similar until recently. I'm not ashamed to admit that I made Hermione better than Lily because I certainly brought out the worst qualities in the latter; I made her arrogant, proud, conceited, unforgiving, and jealous.**

 **I made her awful and I love it.**

 **Anyway, as one guest reviewer had pointed out:** _The most powerful thing that Hermione could do is tell Lily that she forgives her and hopes that Lily finds love as strong as hers and James."_

 **I couldn't have said so better myself. Anyway, I hope I haven't made it too disappointing though because I'm not changing that anytime soon or ever.**

 **TimeRose : James does come off as the 'woe is me, pity me' last chapter but I think that it was a very important part of the story. James is always described as a confident and arrogant young man and he wouldn't just say those words just for someone to pity him, not even for Lily. The thing is he had actually believed that Hermione didn't love him (yet) and thought that it'd be easier for her to walk away from him. James just sort of blurted out the thoughts running inside his mind, allowing himself to be vulnerable to Hermione, when he thought that he lost her. He was panicking, doubting, and hurting at the same time and it all came crashing down at that point when Hermione admitted to him that she was hurting. He was essentially giving up if it meant for Hermione's happiness and I think it was relevant because James had always been the rock in the relationship. He was the one who didn't give up on Hermione, not once, in times of doubts and troubles, and when he nearly did, it was time for Hermione to take the role and be James' rock instead of the other way around. That's what my interpretation at least. I don't know about the others. Thank you for your thoughts.**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	63. Lily Evans III

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Sixty-Three**

 ** _Lily Evans III_**

It was wrong. Everything was all wrong. She had been certain that her plans would work and James would come back to her. She had planned it accordingly: planted the seed of doubt inside of Hermione's mind and hinting at James how wrong their relationship was. But she had failed; James was still in love with Hermione and Hermione had forgiven James after what happened. They were back to being the perfect couple of Hogwarts, spreading the banner of red and gold and blue and bronze.

And she was now alone. She became a pariah amongst her peers. After everything she had done to be accepted and respected, working her way up from being the freak to one of the brightest witches in history, she still lost all she had gained and worked hard towards because of her actions. Marlene seemed to be moving quickly from her and Mary had chosen her Ravenclaw peers instead of her own house. She had never felt so alone, so unwated and unneeded, until that moment. It was bad enough that people avoided her because of her muggleborn status but to see the distrust and disgust in their eyes because of what she voluntarily did was enough to lose sleep at night.

Lily sighed as she looked outside the window, absently brushing the teardrop that had fallen from her eyes to her cheeks. It pained her that this was the outcome of her hard work. It hurt her to think about the people who cared about her but she easily discarded as insignificant. She missed Marlene's teasing, Mary's absent statements, and, Godric, even Snape's scathing remarks at someone. She missed having someone to share ideas with and someone to trust to. All she wanted was for things to go back to normal. All she wanted was for James to go back to her. But she made everything worse. Maybe this was karma for trying to break Hermione and James apart or maybe it was bad luck or maybe the gods were toying with her. She honestly didn't know.

She looked back at the quill in her hand and the five foot parchment on the table before deciding to end her essay before it reached six. With a sigh, she was about to begin writing her conclusion when she heard a familiar voice getting louder towards her direction. She instantly tensed when she saw Hermione rounding around the corner and stopping short when she saw her. The two regarded each other with wary eyes.

"Oh," Hermione softly breathed out. "I didn't know that someone was already occupying this table."

Lily pursed her lips. After she became an outcast, she started choosing the back table of the library to avoid the glares that she generated ever since word spread out about her kissing James. They weren't pleased, to say the least.

"I can leave." The statement was sour sounding from her lips. She really didn't want to leave and be subjected to another round of glares.

Hermione blinked. "Oh, no. I—"

Lily didn't bother listening to the rest of her response, choosing to organise her books and roll her parchments back into her bookbag with a wave of her wand before slipping the strap on her shoulder. She didn't spare her a glance as she was about to stalk out of the area, but Hermione stepped into her path and she halted, nose flaring at the nerve of the bushy haired witch in front of her.

Lily clenched her jaw and refused to look at her. "Will you please step out of my way?"

"Lily..." Her voice was soft and not at all accusing, which was strange in itself. "I think it's about time that we talk."

Lily's eyes snapped to hers. "There's nothing to talk about," she hissed.

Hermione stubbornly planted her feet on the floor. "There is."

Lily glared at her. "I get it, okay? You don't have to rub it in my face. You won. You got James, got everyone's respect, and— You won."

"I didn't win anything," Hermione insisted.

"Stop being such a modest saint," she snapped. "No wonder you make me look so bad. If you didn't want to come here to gloat, then what are you doing here?"

"I just want to know," she said, "why you did it."

"Did what?"

Hermione's eyes never faltered and neither did her next words. "Kiss James."

Lily sucked in a breath and then scoffed. "Seriously? You're asking me that? I thought you were smart," she taunted.

"I'm smart but that doesn't make me a mind reader." Hermione was unperturbed by her snappish response. "I want to know the reason why. Is it because you miss the attention? Is it because you realised you had feelings for James? Is it because you want to spite me? There's so many possibilities to consider, Lily. I can't find which is the right one."

Lily gritted her teeth, her hold tightening around the strap on her shoulder and nails digging into her palms. "And what if those were all of my reasons why I kissed him?" She raised an eyebrow.

"If being the key word," Hermione pointed out without missing a beat.

Lily gritted her teeth. Hermione was as composed as ever and the redhead didn't understand it. How could Hermione just stand there in her presence without flinching or looking away, knowing that she had kissed her boyfriend and she wanted to end them? Hermione might not find her intimidating as a witch — Lily bitterly recalled their duel — but shouldn't she feel intimidated by the fact that she was the first girl James had ever loved? Irritation sparked through her.

"He was supposed to be mine," Lily hissed at her. "Sure, it took a long whilst for me to realise it but he was mine."

Hermione frowned. "James is not a possession or an object to claim, Lily."

"Spare me the saint talk." Lily waved her hand impatiently. "You asked me and I answered. Now, can I leave?"

Hermione pursed her lips and sighed before stepping to the side, her back straight. Lily sniffed and eyed her sideways. Her beautiful face was carved with suspicion, as though she was expecting her to take back her word and prevent her from leaving again. However, as Lily took a step forward and then another, until she finally went pass Hermione, she realised that, true to her word, the Ravenclaw was letting her leave.

"Don't you feel guilty?" Hermione called after her.

Lily paused and squared her shoulders. "No," she clipped.

"You're not bad, Lily," she said.

Lily scoffed. "Who says that I am?" She retorted. "I'm good but that doesn't mean that I'm not vicious." She threw her a look over her shoulder. "Please, do us all a favour and don't approach me again."

With a flip of her silky red hair, Lily stormed off, her heavy steps leaving imprints on the floor. Her answer was true: she hadn't felt any guilt — and if her conscience had somehow reared its ugly head to mutter words of remorse to her, then it was her burden, isn't it?


	64. James Potter X

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Chapter Sixty-Four**

 _ **James Potter X**_

He was unable to stop staring at her: at the curl of her eyelashes, the shape of her mouth and nose, and the freckles on her nose. She was laying on the grass on her back, legs stretched out and ankles crossed with arms folded across her stomach. The light had hit his bushy brown curls, creating a burst of brown glow that looked like a halo. He was lying beside her on his stomach; his elbows propped up the upper part of his body. He was memorising every dip, every line, every shape, and every slope of her features. He still didn't understand why many people saw her as plain when she was so beautiful in his eyes.

Two months ago, he had nearly lost this wonderful and amazing witch because of some bad decisions and judgments. He came so close to letting her go, thinking that she didn't want him anymore when he had seen her with Albert Goldstein. He could've handled with being treated like a ghost but the thought of her moving on with someone else and forgetting him had crushed him. Sometimes, he wondered what would have happen if his mates let him wallow in his own self-pity and hadn't called her. Would they eventually reach this point where they were content and happy to be with each other once again?

It wasn't easy at first though. Although Hermione had confessed that she loved him, that didn't automatically restore and mend the trust and belief that he had shattered. Lily had left a painful mark on them both that was difficult to disregard, especially since Lily was always within their sights. The first few weeks were spent tentatively building their relationship and although James still felt the thrill of getting to touch her hand, talk to her, and hold her in his arms again, it was still agonising that their relationship wasn't the same as before. Hermione was still wary of letting him in; he had lost her trust in him but little by little, inch-by-inch, he managed to build it back up again. It helped a lot that their friends were quite supportive of them and the both of them were sincere in continuing their love for each other.

There they were now: lying side by side in the Quidditch pitch. Exams were a mere two weeks away and James was quite happy to enjoy this rare, quiet moment with the love of his life before she went on a frenzy about books, potions, and Goblin rebellions. Hermione was another thing entirely whilst they were leading up to the day of the exam. When James thought she had spent a lot of time in the library before, that didn't come close to how much she spent inside of it now, reading books from front to back and cover to cover. She was even more obsessed than Remus was. James was surprised that she hadn't hexed him earlier when he has interrupted her reading to invite her to go to the Quidditch pitch with him. He wanted to spend some quality time together before she went mad because of the exams.

His witch was a bibliophile through and through and although it made James nuts, he absolutely still loved her for it.

Hermione slowly peeled her eyes open, immediately squinting when her eyes were struck by sunlight. She rolled her head to the side, her gaze automatically landing on him and her lips quirking up into a soft dreamy smile. She brought her hands up to the back of his head, fingers curling to scratch his scalp. James felt like a dog, instantly melting blissfully in her touch. It should've embarrassed him but he was too happy to care.

"Hey," she said softly, searching his eyes. "Why are you staring at me?"

James shifted towards her, trapping him with his arms and almost laying on top of her. He stared into his tawny brown eyes. "You're beautiful," he told her and watched as she blushed under his gaze.

"Clearly, the heat is getting to you for saying that nonsense," she murmured.

James didn't know whether to be amused or frustrated by her response. "How long will it take for you to believe me when I say that you're beautiful?"

She graced him with a smile that made his heart skip a beat although she didn't know it. "I believe you," she said sheepishly. "I just don't know how to respond to it."

"Silly witch," he remarked fondly, nuzzling his nose to hers. "Just say, 'oh thank you, James. You're handsome as well. In fact, you're the most handsome wizard that I have ever met and I absolutely love the way you look. Your body –'"

"James," she interjected, laughing. "No, thanks. I don't want to feed your ego. It's already bigger than Hogwarts."

"You know what else is bigger?" He waggled his eyebrows the way Sirius usually did whenever he was about to deliver a particularly dirty line.

"I'm afraid to ask," Hermione groaned.

"No, this is innocent." James laughed. "I promise."

Hermione gave him a look. "Okay," she stated reluctantly. "What is bigger than your Hogwarts sized ego?"

James grinned. "My love for you," he whispered to her before kissing the tip of her nose. "I love you so much, Hermione. It's almost unbelievable how much of this powerful emotion is taking over me right now."

He heard her breath catch and saw her eyes reflecting the love she had for him, the same love that he had for her, before their lips met for a sweet kiss. It was a tentative touch of lips at first but as she gasped at the way he nipped her bottom lip, something similar to fire ignited in his chest, urging him to pull her closer and feel the curves of her body lining with the hard planes of his own body. He did so without a moment's pause and it was like finding missing puzzle pieces that made his picture whole. He groaned and pressed closer although he was careful not to crush her. The shy kiss blossomed into passion that swept them both into a big tidal wave of emotion. There was tongue, teeth, lips, mouth, and exploring hands that touched places that made his entire being burn.

"James," she whispered, gasped, moaned – then she was suddenly pushing him away with a blush that dusted her cheeks. "Wait…"

"What?" James panted in daze. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"We're… We're in a public area," was her shy answer.

James couldn't help but to laugh. "Afraid to get detention because of me?" He grinned cheekily.

"Of course," she said, curving her lips into a half smile. "I mean, if I was going to get my first detention, I would rather prefer it if it wasn't because of public indecency."

"We're perfectly decent," James insisted, caressing her cheeks with his fingers.

"Right now we are," she retorted. "Wait later and you'll see what I mean."

There was a mischievous gleam in his hazel eyes. "I can't wait."

Hermione slapped his shoulder. "James," she chided with laughter in her eyes.

Once again, James could only stare as she laughed and smiled and – "Will you marry me?"

They both froze, eyes widening at the question that had abruptly escaped from James' mouth. Hermione was dumbfounded whilst James was simply berating himself in his mind. The question just came out without warning but it felt right to say it although he always planned that he would ask the most important question of his life after they graduated from Hogwarts. It wasn't the proposal he had in mind but she had looked so stunning beneath him that all he could think of was becoming hers without anyone to break them apart again.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

James gulped down the lump that formed in his throat. "Will you marry me?" He repeated, letting the sincerity leak out from his mouth.

"James," Hermione said gingerly, "if this is a prank-"

"No," he cut her off, shaking his head. "It's not a prank. I'm being serious. I want to marry you."

"James," she uttered breathlessly. "I… We're still in school. We're still young and – and –"

"I'm not saying that we have to get married now," he hurriedly assured her. "I'm just… I'm just hoping for a someday, you know? After Hogwarts, after we finally have a career of our own, I want to marry you."

He spotted the tears in her eyes and he worried that he had upset her somehow but she leaned towards him to kiss him and all of his worries vanished into thin air. She pulled back enough for their eyes to meet and there was a spark in her tawny irises that told him that everything was going to be fine.

"Yes," she breathed out, cupping his jaw and smiling brightly at him. "Yes. Someday."

A wide smile stretched his lips before he could form a conscious thought that wasn't 'yes, someday, yes, someday'. If he hadn't known true joy before, he would've certainly learned it by now because of those two words that she uttered to him.

"Yeah?" He beamed.

She nodded. "Yes."

And their future was sealed.


	65. Epilogue: The Unheard Voice

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **A/N: This is it, guys! Ugh. I can't believe I'm already finishing this story. I kept putting it off because I didn't want this to end but alas, I have to. It has been a great adventure, people, and I hope that you enjoyed the ride as much as I did. Once again, thank you so much for your support. I honestly didn't think that this story would garner this much attention considering that most of the chapters were done on a whim. How in the world did you put up with the wrong grammars and typos? If you have any questions, ask them now before you read this chapter and I will post another chapter where I'll finally answer your questions. So, without further ado, don't forget to review. Enjoy ~ NR xx**

 **Epilogue**

 ** _The Unheard Voice_**

The most distinctive feature that he remembered about her was her smile. The edges were distorted, like an old film that had been withered in time, but his memory of her had a certain dreamy quality in them that his imagination had placed. Somehow, whenever he thought of her, the colours were brighter and most of the details were faded at best but what he couldn't forget was her smile: the quirk of her lips, the gleam of her white teeth, the crinkles on the corner of her eyes that looked as though her own eyes were smiling as well and the way it made her look so alive and real. It was the only memory that he remembered about her and he coveted it, keeping it close in his heart and only pulling it back up whenever the bad things that came in the dark was becoming too much for him.

One of his most prized possession, or perhaps the most prized possession, was a picture of her. She was somewhere between sixteen or seventeen in the picture, wearing her school uniform that proudly displayed the Ravenclaw emblem on her robes. She had wild brown hair that made up most of her small frame and her eyes were doe like brown — tawny, his uncles had described it. She wasn't alone in the picture though: she was surrounded by friends. On her right side were two girls: one blonde and one brunette. The two girls were beautiful but she was the most beautiful one in his opinion. On the left side were four boys: one was chubby who was smiling nervously, one was amber eyed who had a shy smile, the other had long raven hair with a wide smile that showed all of his teeth, and the last one was hazel eyed with messy hair who was smiling with mischief.

The last one had his arm around her waist and his head was leaning close to her cheek. Everytime he looked at the picture, the man with messy hair would wink at him before kissing the girl beside him on the cheek. She would always turn and give him a mock glare before kissing him back on the cheek as well — which always seemed to shock the messy haired man.

Whenever he witnessed the affection they displayed so easily for everyone to see, his heart would ache with longing, especially when he spotted the love they had for each other.

"Can you tell me about them?" He asked his uncle one time. It was a rainy afternoon and the gloomy weather had somehow decrease his joyous mood. He didn't like the rain much. He always thought that they were a bit sad. He believed that they were the sky's tears, that the sky was mourning for something that it had lost. He'd die before admitting that to anyone though.

"What do you like to know?" His uncle asked, gathering his shoulder length hair for a ponytail. He was reading the newspaper, probably trying to battle the crossword puzzle again although he always gave up in the end.

He liked that his uncle didn't ask what he meant.

"Were they happy?" He asked, knowing that it was a stupid question, but he was eight-years-old and he wanted to know.

"Very much," was his uncle's automatic response. "They weren't happy all the time but whenever they were, it was like Christmas being early."

"Can you tell me another story about them?" He asked, hazel eyes wide with eager.

His uncle turned to him, silver eyes a bit sad but his lips were pulled up into a smile. "There was this one time, the summer before Seventh Year, when we went to Diagon Alley together. She wanted a familiar since she never had one so we went to the store. There we saw the ugliest cat you'd ever seen. Its bushy fur was bright orange like a carrot, its eyes were red like blood, and its face was like it'd been mushed. It was a stuff of nightmares. I believe I did have a couple of nightmares about it."

He giggled when his uncle faked a shudder.

"The cat looked as though he was going to unleash its claws to whoever got close to it. Even the owner couldn't get near it without the cat hissing in warning. The orange fluffball was a bit old and had been in the store for a long whilst because of its grumpy attitude. It wasn't really a surprise that nobody wanted it since it looked like it was going to attack anyone if they made the wrong move."

"But she wanted it, did she?" He grinned widely.

His uncle stared at his grin. "She did," he answered softly. "It took one look and she fell in love with the cat. Much to everyone's surprise, the cat immediately took a liking to her. When the owner saw this, he gave it to her for free and she named the cat Crookshanks. Since she had gotten the cat, she wasn't seen anywhere without him. It was like the cat became her protector somehow."

"And him? What about him?" He asked. "Did Crookshanks like him?"

"Oh, no." His uncle chuckled. "The cat hated him. It would leave him crazy because he couldn't get near her since the cat wouldn't let it. If he did get near, the cat would shred his trousers and leave dead little birds on his bed. It always cracked us up." He chuckled. "In the end, he had to bring the cat treats just to appease it. It wouldn't always work but when it did and the cat gets distracted, he would relish the moments that he had with her."

He grinned but it slowly faded as his thoughts took a dark turn. "Would they... Do they love me?"

His uncle frowned. "Of course, they did. They loved you more than everything else in the world. You were the one thing that kept them fighting in the war. They ended the war for you to live a life in peace. We have this kind of life because of them. Hell, if it weren't for her, I would've been wrongly accused and sentenced in Azkaban."

He frowned. He knew the story like the back of his hand: they were fighting in the front lines of the war against You-Know-Who. For some reason, You-Know-Who had become interested in them, specifically her, and began targeting them. When she had gotten pregnant, they went into hiding and one year after he was born, they were betrayed by a friend and You-Know-Who murdered them. The only reason that he was alive was because she had hid him inside a closet, concealed by everyone's eyes until You-Know-Who left the premises, and he was discovered by his uncles.

His uncle was thought to be the one who betrayed them, however they had stored memories in their posession that revealed that his uncle was an innocent. It turned that the one who betrayed them was another wizard.

He blinked back his tears. "Why did he do it? Why did he betray them?"

His uncle looked away. "Snape has always been troubled. He was always teetering between what is right and wrong. We didn't really trust him even though Dumbledore told us that he was trustworthy but she was the only one who did. She trusted Snape enough that she made him the Secret Keeper and nobody suspected Snape because of our bad history. Somehow, You-Know-Who had known and he threatened the most important person in Snape's life. He didn't have a choice but to reveal their location."

"To save Lily," he voiced out although he didn't need to.

His uncle nodded. "Yes, to save Lily."

"And they died because he was selfish," he spat, angrily wiping the tears dripping down his cheeks. "How could she have trusted him? She should've known."

"She had always been a trusting person," his uncle responded. "I suspected it was because she knew about Snape's feelings for Lily. She didn't anticipate that You-Know-Who would know about their deception."

"But uncle Wormy died too," he pointed with a huff.

"Yes," his uncle said, sighing. "When Mary died, Peter changed. He became bitter and angry at the world. He took out his anger at the Death Eaters but he was always so miserable at the end. He pushed us out of his life because of his grief and only she remained to remind him of the light. I think if she wasn't there to comfort him, Peter would've succumb to darkness. That's why, when he found out about Snape's betrayal to our friends, he had sought him out to kill him. Of course, he ended up dead but he died a hero in the end."

He nodded. He knew that story as well. Uncle Wormy had always been close to her. Some might say that they were like siblings. His best friends' deaths, coupled by the fact that his own fiancée died as well, must've snapped something inside of him. He created a large explosion that had taken down twelve Death Eaters, including Severus Snape, at the same time. Sadly, Uncle Wormy hadn't survived the magical outburst. The only thing that they had left of him was his index finger.

"I hope I can make them proud someday," he whispered to him, eyebrows drawing close together. "I hope that I can be as brave as them, Uncle Padfoot."

"You will be," his uncle assured him with a pat on his shoulder. "You're the Boy Who Lived. You're destined for great things."

"I'm only the Boy Who Lived because of them," he muttered. "If she hadn't hid me, I would've died with them. They're the real heroes."

Indeed they were. Whilst he was creative, she was clever. When they found out about Snape's betrayal, they had made their house as a means to trap You-Know-Who in one area. They had etched ancient runes on the walls of their home and when You-Know-Who killed them, the runes activated, preventing him from leaving the house or destroying it. The runes had also drained his magical core and by the time that Albus Dumbledore found him, You-Know-Who couldn't as much as cast an ordinary Wingardium Leviosa. Albus Dumbledore managed to defeat You-Know-Who because of them. And when they had discovered him in the closet, they dubbed him the Boy Who Lived, the only one who survived in the household of death.

"I'm home," his other uncle called out. It wasn't a second later when a sandy haired man entered the kitchen, carrying a bag of groceries with him. "So, what did I miss?"

"Story time," he answered his other uncle. "Uncle Moony, what can you tell me about them?"

His other uncle frowned, the scars on his face shifting. "Well, what do you want to know?"

He grinned. "What was she like?"

"Hmm." His other uncle began arranging the groceries to their proper places. "She was like no other witch we had ever met before. She was kind whilst she was fierce. She was compassionate as well as vicious."

"Don't forget stubborn as well as a total swot," Uncle Padfoot snorted.

"Padfoot!" They both shouted at him at the same time.

"What?" His uncle whinged. "It's true." He turned to the eight-years-old boy. "She was wonderful, don't get me wrong. That doesn't change the fact that she was a bit of a prude and a swot. She was also brilliant. We couldn't get anything pass her. It was annoying."

"Seriously," Uncle Moony sighed, shaking his head before turning to the boy. "She was amazing and your father loved her very much. She was also very smart."

"She always had a book with her," his uncle stated fondly.

"But I don't like books," he said, shifting his feet in embarrassment. "I mean, I read them but I don't like them all the time. Will she... Will she be mad at me because of that?"

"Oh no," his other uncle immediately assured him. "No matter what you like or what you came to be, she will be very proud of you."

"I like Quidditch," he said, perking up. "Would she like that?"

Uncle Moony winced. "Well, she doesn't always have the best experiences when it came to Quidditch." When he had seen his fallen face, he hurriedly added, "As long as you're careful, I don't think she'll have any problems."

"I imagine it's because of how much you look like him," stated his uncle cheekily. "You have his messy hair and hazel eyes. Not to mention, there's also the glasses. She's crazy about him and I don't doubt that her heart would melt when she sees you right now."

His lips pulled down and he tugged at the golden chain hanging around his neck. "That doesn't help much," he said sourly.

Uncle Padfoot barked out a laugh. "Oh, but you sound like her, little pup. Ha! Don't worry. As long as you always treat the books with respect and you don't slack off, she won't be mad."

"I promise!" He said eagerly.

Later, when everyone had went to bed, he stood in front of the mirror, staring at his own reflection. He eyed his messy ink hair, his hazel eyes, and his glasses. It was weird how much he had inherited most of his physical features and almost none of hers. He tried to pat down his hair although it was useless. He sighed, dropping his hands to his sides before staring at himself once again.

 _"So much like James,"_ his uncles had muttered to themselves once in a whilst when they thought he hadn't heard them.

It was true: he was the exact copy of the late Auror, James Charlus Potter. He wondered if in a few years time, he'd stare at the image of his father in the mirror instead of his own face.

He stared at himself some more before pulling his lips up to a smile.

And there it was: his mother's smile. The only thing that he had inherited from her was the similar way they smiled. He hadn't gotten her love for books, her passion for learning, and her warm heart for the unfortunate, but the one thing that had made his father fall in love with her in the first place. It was the same smile that had brought James Potter to his knees.

It was the smile that had made him believe that his mother wasn't entirely gone from him in the first place. When he smiled, his mother smiled with him. He seemed as though he had transformed completely because of it. He wouldn't ever forget the image of her smile, not when he was carrying it with him. It was a proof that he wasn't just James Potter's son but he was also her's. He might not be as brilliant as her, or as kind, or as innocent, but he had gotten this and it was enough for him.

With one last lingering look, Harry James Potter turned on his heel and left, the light catching the remnants of Hermione Potter née Granger's smile on his face.

 **THE END**


	66. The Unanswered (Q and A)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **The Unanswered (Q and A)**

1.) "Why do you have to write the epilogue like that?!" — **Lackollie**

I imagine that this is a rhetorical question but I'm still going to answer it anyway. For a long time, I've been on the fence when it came to the epilogue because I didn't know what to write in it. Like you, I didn't want to kill James and Hermione off and leave Harry behind but I have to do it because I just can't disregard the events in the first war that is significant in the HP universe. His parents' deaths had always motivated to Harry do the right thing and although it is not the happy ending that we expected, it is the most realistic ending in a time of war.

Initially, I have thought of a sequel where James survived and Hermione didn't. But that story included James having an affair with Lily along with other things that would be just 'fudged up' — I just couldn't stomach writing it. The epilogue is as good as you get from me, honestly.

2.) "[didn]'t Voldemort made horcruxes?" — **nshaikh281**

Voldemort's Horcruxes has been destroyed and he is not possessing someone because he's dead. Amidst the war, Regulus had become the spy for the Order, instead of Snape, and discovered Voldemort's horcruxes the same way in canon. In Seventh Year, he had already joined the Death Eaters because of Walburga who threatened giving Sirius to the Dark Lord if he didn't agree. When the Marauders and Hermione found out, they had done whatever they could to support Regulus in some way. Sadly, he also died the same way in canon. That's why he wasn't in Harry's picture in the epilogue: Regulus pulled out of Hogwarts to make it seem as though he was trying to strengthen his loyalties to Voldemort.

3.) "Peter really died?" — **nshaikh281** and "Did Wormy faked his death to hunt them down?" — **guest**

Peter is really dead. He didn't turn into a rat to escape the explosion and he isn't at the Weasleys. He really did die a hero in this story, unlike in canon. He died and he will stay death considering that he's now reunited with his beloved Mary.

4.) "Will you post [a] story of the time they graduated Hogwarts and how they defeated Voldemort?" — **nshaikh281**

Nope, I won't. One of the reasons why I wrote the epilogue that way is to tell you what happened after the war through Harry. Also, if I wrote about the war, it would be borderline dark, compared to this fluffy story. I've never been good in writing dark stuff, I guess.

5.) "What exactly happened with Lily and Severus?" — **nshaikh281** , "What happened to Lily in the end though? Is she with Snape?" — **TimeRose** , "Snape died but what happened to Lily?" — **Elizabeth** , and "What has happened to the ginger shrew, Lily Potter [Evans]? Is she still alive?!" — **guest**

I guess you're pertaining about the war or after the war? Either way, Severus joined the Death Eaters and Lily joined the Order with the Marauders. At some point in their Seventh Year, the two of them had reconciled and Severus joined the dark side because they threatened Lily's safety. Regulus told Dumbledore about Snape's motivations and such and they decided to make him into another spy. Because Severus was unofficially part of the Order because of Lily, he and the Marauders had a truce somehow and Hermione and Lily set their differences aside for the sake of fighting the war. Of course, when You-Know-Who became interested in them, Hermione chose Snape to become their Secret Keeper. Of course, Severus betrayed them in the end because You-Know-Who kidnapped Lily and used her against them.

Severus died by Peter's explosion and Lily survived the war and became the new owner of the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. She never made an attempt to contact the Marauders again and was determined to rebuild her life all over again after the war. She knew about Harry but she haven't met him all her life except when he was a month old. She didn't become a social outcast, rather she became a recluse, choosing her own company than other people. As you all can guess, the war had damaged her big time and had made her into a decent person, somewhat.

6.) "Are Remus and Sirius together?" — **TimeRose**

While I did implied in the chapter that they're living together, I don't really know..? I mean, they could have romantic relations with each other if you wanted to be. It really depends on the readers. Before, I first thought to pair Remus and Regulus together, back when I wrote chapter 21 RB II, because I could totally see Regulus flipping off his family for a werewolf but their relationship hadn't fit in with the rest of the story so I never wrote it. I guess if you like Sirius and Remus together, they would be in the epilogue and if you don't want to, then they won't be. Easy.

7.) "Is Reg still alive?" — **Elizabeth**

Reg didn't survive in the war (for the reasons stated above) but he also died a hero like Peter.

8.) "What happened to the Longbottoms? Is Neville his cousin?" — **Elizabeth**

Alice and Frank Longbottom died the same way in canon and Neville lived. He and Harry are very close, like brothers really, because their families used to be friends and Remus and Sirius encouraged them to become friends. They're sort of like mini-Sirius and mini-Remus with the former as Harry and the latter as Neville.

9.) "How did Minerva handle Hermione's death? Is she Harry's grandma?" — **Elizabeth**

She really didn't handle Hermione's death pretty well. She decided to leave Hogwarts and teaching for the time being to mourn before coming back as the Transfiguration professor when Harry and Neville started studying at Hogwarts. She's Harry's great Aunt who keeps him at arm's length but Harry knows that she loves him. He understands that Minerva sees Hermione in him (especially when he smiles) and it hurts her to think about her niece.

10.) "Would Albus pull strings and have Professor Evans teach at Hogwarts? How would she and Harry react to each other in school?" — **Elizabeth**

Nope, Albus won't be pulling some strings. I imagine that if Lily does meet Harry, she would have a meltdown considering that Harry looks exactly like James and it would make her feel extremely guilty since the Potters were betrayed because of her. Harry probably wouldn't realise that he encountered Lily until it's too late.

11.) "Will you possibly write some more on Vampirism?" — **AbandonmentIssue**

Yes, but maybe not in a couple of weeks. I'm actually thinking of putting the story on hold for a moment to rewrite several chapters because there has been a couple of reviews and questions that needed to be addressed that can't be mentioned in author's notes but in the story itself.

I wrote that story a year ago, planned at least the first six chapters before stopping at the seventh. Frankly, I didn't actually mean to publish that story but I did it because I was curious on how to post stories in this site. Vampirism was a trial run and when I saw the reviews and how many people added it into their follow and favourite lists, I decided to keep it.

12.) "Did Snape confess about how Voldy would come back?" — **guest**

Uh, what? Snape can't confess that Voldy's coming back since the horcruxes has been destroyed and Snape is dead.

13.) "Why does everyone think that Crookshanks is ugly?!" — **guest**

It's probably because JK Rowling described it as ugly. Anyway, I always liked the fact that Crookshanks is ugly because I like him intimidating and scaring people because of his mean features and his glares. I also like the fact that someone ugly and mean but extremely smart only likes Hermione. I mean, the only other person that Crookshanks tolerates aside from Hermione is Sirius and that's because the cat wants justice for the dog animagus.

14.) "Maybe at some point in the near future, you may write another Jamione story?" — **guest**

I don't really know. I wrote this story for the sheer pleasure of writing a rare pair. Maybe, someday, I'll write another one when it strikes me. Who knows, really?

 **~~ooOOoo~~**

 **I guess that's it for the Question and Answer portion of this story. I won't be answering your questions from now on. This story is finally complete. Thank you so much to those people who had taken the time to read this chapter along with the rest of the story. Frankly, I never thought that JAS would end up in 65 chapters because I initially wrote it as a one shot (thus the reason why some of the chapters were shorter than the others). JaMione (along with ToMione) has always been my guilty pleasure and when I found that there were only a handful of fics in this site, I immediately wanted to make one because I wanted people to recognise this awesome ship that could've been as popular as SiriMione. There's such so much potential, guys. So much potential.**

 **By the way, is it wrong to fantisize about a Riddle's Era edition of this story where shy and plain Hermione Granger meets the aspiring Dark Lord of Wizarding Britain? I've been thinking about that for days now. Thoughts about that?**

 **Thank you for the support once again! I hope to hear from you soon!**

 **~ NR xx**


	67. Bonus Chapter: Hermione Granger-Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **BONUS CHAPTER**

 _Hermione Granger-Potter_

Hermione suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. At first, she thought that it was morning but as her sleep muddled mind cleared, she checked the time, frowning when she saw that there were still five hours left till six. She settled back into bed, only to realise that the spot right next to her, where her husband supposedly slept, was empty. No wonder she woke up. Ever since she shared a bed with her husband, she found she could hardly sleep when he wasn't around anymore. Furrowing her eyebrows in worry, she rose from the bed and shuffled out of the bedroom, wondering where her husband could be at this time and hour.

She padded quietly in the dark hallway and paused momentarily when she saw a light coming from an open room to her right. Smiling slightly, she headed towards the light and stopped in the doorway when she saw the scene that greeted her inside the room. Adoration bloomed in her chest when she spotted her husband, James Potter, sleeping in the small loveseat, his mouth open and one of his legs bent whilst the other was dangling at the edge. To his feet was a crib that was rocking back and forth where their three months old son, Harry James Potter, was sleeping.

Hermione leaned against the doorframe, unconscious of the smile that was spreading her lips. Harry suddenly let out a cry and she was about to cross the room to comfort her son and make him go back to sleep, when James bolted from the loveseat and immediately went to the crying infant. She stayed by the door, tugging at her hair.

"Hey, Prongslet," James cooed as he retrieved the baby from the crib, shushing him softly. "Hey, it's okay. Shh. Daddy's here."

Hermione decided to watch them with a small smile instead of interfering. There was something magical about a man holding a child, especially his own, and showing their paternal instincts for the world to see. She would never get tired of watching James with Harry.

"There, there, Prongslet," James cooed as he cradled the baby to his chest and rocked him back and forth. He yawned and shook his head. "Merlin, no wonder Hermione's so tired all the time in the morning. How many times do you wake up in the middle of the night, Harry? This is my first time dealing with you and I'm already so tired." He yawned again and smiled at his whimpering son. "There, there, Prongslet. I might not have your mummy's magic touch, but I will try to get you to sleep even for an hour."

Hermione covered her smiling lips, stifling her laugh, when James yawned again and looked as though he was about to go back to sleep standing on his feet. Thankfully, before he could topple over and injure their son, he woke up with a start, shaking his head.

"I really should stop working overtime," James muttered and looked down, smiling fondly when Hardy yawned. "You really do look so much like me, huh? We should probably get you glasses soon and people would start thinking we're twins instead of father and son. But you got your mummy's smile, do you?" He cooed and kissed the baby's forehead. "Oh, yes, you have your mother's gorgeous smile. Merlin, I'm so glad that you aren't a girl, Harry. If you were and you inherited your mummy's smile, I would be forced to hex millions of boys trying to woo you. I don't envy you if girls start to chase you around because of your smile, Prongslet. You could've inherited your mum's hair or eyes but you chose her best feature, didn't you?"

Hermione blushed and shook her head in the dark. What in the world was James spouting to their son?

"I hope you got her big heart too, Harry," James whispered to their son as the whimpers were slowly dying down. "I hope that you got her compassion and her bravery. I hope that you got my love for Quidditch and pranking. I could imagine it all now, Prongslet. Years from now, when you're about to leave for Hogwarts, we're going to prank your mummy every year because she would undoubtedly worry about making sure your things were packed and reminding us that we're going to be late despite that there's still a few hours left before we go to the station. Naturally, we're going to prank her so that we can distract her. Once it's over, she's going to be royally pissed off but then we're going to remind her that we'll be late and she'll momentarily forget about her anger to rush us to the station. Once we get to the Hogwarts Express, she would tell you to write to us every week whilst trying to stop herself from crying. Your mummy's emotional like that, Prongslet. You'd probably promise to write but we all know it won't be as frequently as your mummy would've liked.

Anyway, she would tell you to send your Great Aunt Minerva our love before she crushes you with one of her infamous hugs. I would stand behind her, smiling at you and whispering ways to get you into trouble whilst she makes noises of disapproval because she knows that you will follow in my footsteps as a son of a Marauder. And then, once the whistle blows and the train's about to leave, she would hug you one last time and then watch as you board the train, crying silently. Once the train leaves, she would immediately turn to me and berate me for pranking her again. She would probably warns to hex me if you got into detention because of my encouragements."

He smiled and caressed the baby's forehead. "I would smile at your mother and try to charm her although with her years of experience, she would be immuned by it. Once she starts to nag, I would roll my eyes and then proceed to kiss her to shut her up. As soon as I pull away, I would smirk cheekily and watch as she blush and start to fluster about public display of affections. But I would only shrug my shoulders and promise to come home early. Then I would Apparate away before your mummy could really start hexing me. Your mummy's scary like that."

He chuckled but soon, he gazed solemnly at the silent child in his arms. "Can you imagine that, Harry? I can. I can see it all. We're going to be one big happy family, Harry. Once this war is over, once we defeat You-Know-Who, I promise that what I just told you is only just the beginning. I'm going to win the war for you and for your mum, Harry. I love you so much. I love you and your mum. I would do anything for you both. You-Know-Who won't tear us apart, Harry. You will grow up in a world without fear, I promise you that."

Hermione watched as James pressed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead and hummed a song under his breath. She tugged at her hair, blinking the tears in her eyes, as James gently placed their sleeping son inside his crib. He stretched his arms and yawned as he crawled back in the loveseat and start to sleep on his stomach, never noticing her in the doorway. Her heart was heavy as she slowly crossed the threshold, careful to keep her steps light, and knelt beside the crib, watching as Harry slept peacefully.

"Hey there, little one," she whispered softly, gingerly brushing his dark hair, "that was quite a story from daddy, huh? Don't tell him that I said this but I think your daddy is afraid. You see, when you were still in my tummy, Headmaster Dumbledore revealed to us about You-Know-Who's interests towards us, specifically towards me. I think that it had something to do with my father although I could never be too sure because he was dead. Anyway, since You-Know-Who wanted me, your daddy and I went into hiding and ever since then, he's been quite afraid that he'll lose us both."

A sad smile graced her lips. "He had already lost his parents because of this war and he doesn't want something bad to happen to us. However, don't be afraid, my little one. Your daddy loves us very much and he would fight tooth and nail to make sure that we're safe. And once he's over fighting bad men for us, I'll heal his wounds once he comes home and remind him of the goodness in life. You see, sometimes, your daddy forgets about the good because of the war and destruction that he witnesses every day. That's why, you and I, Harry, are going to make sure to remind him that there is still something light and good in this world, no matter how dark it seemingly is. You and I are going to keep your father sane, Harry. It's the three of us against the world. Once all of this is over, we're going to love him with all of our hearts and we're going to fulfill every imagines that your daddy has for us. I promise you that, little one."

She kissed her fingertips and then brushed her son's forehead before standing up. She casted a look at James before going over to him and kissing him softly in the forehead.

"We're going to make it, Jamie," she told him in a hushed tone, using the nickname she bestowed upon him since the summer before their Seventh Year. "I promise you, my love. We're going to make it."

Smiling at her husband, she quietly went out of the room, closing the door shut behind her. As soon as the door clicked shut, James' eyes peeled open and he stared at the ceiling.

"We will, Pumpkin," he whispered in the dark room in response to her parting words. "We will make it."

 **A/N: I'm sorry. I couldn't resist making a bonus chapter. I miss these two people very much.**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

 **~ NR xx**


	68. SPIN OFF ANNOUNCEMENT

**Spin Off Announcement**

"It's been so long, hasn't it?" James asked Hermione, pretending to stretch his arms only for it to fall around her shoulders.

Hermione looked at his arm as though it was a viper waiting to strike. "Err," she shifted, "uhm, the story is already over."

"So?" James grinned lazily. "That doesn't mean that we have to be as well."

Hermione averted her gaze away although she was certain that he could still spot the red spots on her cheeks. "Well, I don't think we have a chance to continue actually."

James' jaw dropped. "What? Why?!"

"This story has a Spin Off and I'm going to be featured there," answered Hermione.

"Spin Off?" He muttered incredulously before stating aloud, "What Spin Off?"

"The Spin Off is Just A Touch," answered Hermione, brushing a loose curly strand back from her face. "It features me with Tom Riddle Jr."

"No!" James exclaimed, grabbing her and hugging her to his chest. "No, you stay here with me and we'll continue this story."

Smiling at his pout that made him look like a child, Hermione made herself comfortable in his arms. "Oh, James. We're already together 'till eternity and beyond, aren't we?"

"It's not enough though," James muttered to her ear. "Eternity feels too short for us. It should be timeless because we are timeless and our love doesn't deserve to have a limit."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, turning her head until her cheeks pressed against his chest. "We have all the time in the world, James."

"Yeah?"

Hermione nodded. "It's just like you said, we are timeless."

"So, you don't have to go to that awful Spin Off with that awful name and be with that awful Tom Riddle Jr.?"

"How many times will you use 'awful?'"

"Hermione," he groused, pulling her closer to him as though she wasn't close enough. "Answer me, please. I can't... I can't do this without you."

Hermione closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. "Oh, James. You will always be with me. Every day and every step of the way. You're a part of me and I won't be me without you."

"Really?" She could hear how he perked at her declaration.

"Yes," she said, lifting her head to look into his hazel eyes. "I will always love you."

James stared back. "I will always love you, too."

"Ehem. Are you two done?"

Startled by the intrusion, the both of them sprung apart and turned to a incredibly handsome man looking at them with obvious disdain.

"Tom Riddle?!" Hermione exclaimed. "How did you get here?!"

Tom yawned and twirled his wand between his fingers. "I got tired of waiting for you."

"What—?!"

James never had the chance to finish his question because Tom grabbed Hermione and, with a wicked smirk across his lips, the both of them disappeared without a trace.

 **A/N: Hello, everyone! The spin off of Just A Smile is now published and entitled as Just A Touch which features shy and plain Hermione meeting the aspiring Dark Lord of Britain. If you're happy with this fic (or partially happy, who knows?), why don't you check that out and give that a chance as well?**

 **Once again, thank you for the support you gave this story and I hope you'll enjoy Just A Touch as much as Just A Smile.**

 **James: *cries* HERMIONE! Where art thou?!?! Don't forget meeeee!**

 **~ NR xx**


	69. Bonus Chapter: James Charlus Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **This will be the last bonus chapter but even though it is, I'm still unwilling to let this fic go. ~ NR xx**

 **BONUS CHAPTER**

 ** _James Charlus Potter_**

 _'I remember the first time that I saw you._

 _You were standing in front of the Great Hall, avoiding everyone's eyes as they gazed at you with curiosity. You were trying not to fidget, trying not to appear uncomfortable with many eyes trained upon you. I remember thinking that you sort of look like a puppy with bigger hair. You were so small and you looked like you were lost and clueless about... everything, I guess. I remember feeling bored at that time as I waited for you to finish introducing yourself. I remember thinking about food because I was craving chocolate ice cream. I wasn't paying attention as usual._

 _But then a miracle happened._

 _You happened._

 _Or rather, your smile did._

 _When I saw that smile, forced as it was, I fell in love with you._

 _I did. I honestly did._

 _I thought that you were the most magnificent creature that night and as I watched you walking to the Ravenclaw table and talking with Alice Greengrass, now Longbottom, I wanted to see your smile again. To be honest, I thought about you all throughout the night and beyond that. I didn't think of anything else. It was a miracle really that I survived that night._

 _You ensnared me, Hermione, and as time went by, as I watched you and tried to talk to you, I was simply enthralled by you. No one understood my feelings for you, not even you, as far as I can recall. They didn't see the girl you're transformed into when you smile but then again, I'd rather that they don't because I would have to fight with a lot of people otherwise. There was even a bet going around, I remember, about you and I. There were betting when my infatuation with you will end._

 _Now, don't be angry but I partook in the bet. I gave them a bag full of Galleons and told them that I'd never stop loving you. I knew that I would never stop loving you._

 _I don't plan ever to._

 _The thing is, I've always known what I wanted. Before you came, I wanted to be an Auror when I graduate at Hogwarts and I wanted to marry the most beautiful girl in school that time. I thought that was what I wanted until you came along and you brought your smile with you and I knew that my plans were going to change._

 _It turns out, I didn't want a girl with a beautiful face._

 _I wanted and still want a girl with a golden heart and a beautiful soul._

 _I never expected that you would want me back._

 _When you didn't believe my feelings for you, I did everything in my power for you to know that I do love you, not because I wanted you to love me back but because I wanted you to know that you were loved._

 _You are loved, Hermione Granger, and don't you ever forget that._

 _And when you loved me back, I knew that my plans and my dreams were coming true._

 _I knew whenever I look at your smile and hear you laugh. I knew when you're in my arms reading or studying. I knew whenever I convince you to fly with me which you always politely and not so politely decline._

 _I just knew, Hermione._

 _Sometimes, I look at you and I ask to myself, "Is this real? Am I really with this beautiful and kind girl? Did this girl really love me back?"_

 _And when you look back at me and flash me a smile, I knew it's real._

 _It's us, Hermione. We're inevitable, remember that? We begin before time and end after time. You and I were so different and no one believed that we could be together, but we're here, aren't we? We made it. We're here now, standing in front of each other, holding hands and making our vows._

 _Our journey wasn't always easy. Love stories don't just sprung from love alone. With every happy moments, there would be heartaches. With every laughter, there would be cries. It isn't easy but I wouldn't have it either way. I don't doubt that we're going to have misunderstanding and screaming in the future but I promise you this, I will never let you go, Hermione Granger, soon to be Mrs. Potter._

 _When you cry, I promise to hold you in my arms, either comforting you or crying with you — and since I'm me, I'm most probably going to do the latter. When you feel down, I would do whatever it takes for you to smile again. When you're in doubt, I would be your rock and offer you stability. When you're stressed and couldn't handle it anymore, I would be there for you and take you to a place where you could scream as loud as you want and after that we're going to unwind as long as we could. When you no longer feel like you love yourself, I would be there to remind you that you are loved. You are loved so much, Mrs. Potter._

 _I will match you from your low to your high. I will be there for you in sickness and in health, and in richer or in poorer. There is no other place that I want to be aside from the place beside you._

 _All I ask in return is your love, loyalty, and patience._

 _I'm not an easy man to love. Sometimes I get obnoxious, arrogant, conceited, and rebellious. I'm reckless and rash and I have it in good authority from your aunt that I don't listen well. Really, it's a wonder why I was so patient with you all those years ago._

 _I ask you this, Hermione Granger, because I couldn't survive without you and I don't want to._

 _I am truly, madly, irrevocably in love with you and everyday, I just fall deeper and deeper in love._

 _I want to make a home with you and all I ask is for you to agree, for you to say I do._

 _Because home is where you are, soon to be Mrs. Potter._

 _As I end this very long speech, there's one last thing I have to say._

 _I, James Charlus Potter, Solemnly Swear to love you until death do us part. Although knowing me, I'd probably love you beyond that.'_

 **IN LOVING MEMORY OF**

 **James Charlus Potter _(b. 1959, d. 1981)_**

 _To the great hero who faced You-Know-Who, an adored son of Charlus and Dorea Potter, a fantastic friend to Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot, the amazing father to the Boy Who Lived, and to the loving husband of Hermione Jean Granger-Potter._

THE LAST ENEMY THAT SHALL BE DESTORYED IS DEATH

 _ **May your love for each other live on even after in death. —** Padfoot, Moony and Pongslet_


End file.
